Devil May Loud
by Masteralan116
Summary: Saber su verdadero origen es el menor de los problemas de Lincoln, ahora también se encuentra envuelto en un complot que involucra a seres provenientes del infierno que buscan matarlo, seres que no dudarán en poner en peligro a todos lo que ama con el fin de lograr su objetivo, ¿logrará sobreponerse a todo lo que se avecina? Recomiendo reproducir las canciones para mayor inmersión.
1. Origen

**Devil May Loud.**

Capitulo 1: Origen.

 _"Despierta, ya vienen"._

Lincoln despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y algo desorientado, pero se sentía bien, algo extraño ya que al despertar a su hora normal a prepararse para ir a la escuela tenía una jaqueca muy fuerte y todo su cuerpo dolía, su madre tomó su temperatura y descubrió que Lincoln tenía fiebre, así que le ordenó quedarse en casa, sus hermanas habían pedido faltar a clases para cuidarlo, pero sus padres negaron la petición.

Lincoln se sentía bien, ya no tenía ningún malestar de los que sentía antes, al parecer el descanso extra había funcionado, su único malestar era de hambre, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

Apenas salió de su habitación notó que la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas estaba abierta, algo no común ya que Lana se aseguraba de siempre cerrarla para evitar que sus mascotas salieran de su habitación y causaran problemas, así que fue a cerrarla, no sin antes echar un vistazo por la habitación en busca de una mascota fugitiva, pero lo único extraño que vio fue a Charles, Cliff, Geo y Walt acurrucados en una esquina de la habitación mientras temblaban, parecían estar asustados.

— ¿Están bien? —dijo Lincoln mientras se acercaba a las mascotas, pero estas no hicieron nada más que seguir temblando—.Tranquilas, no pasa nada —. Lincoln acarició a las mascotas, pero estas siguieron temblando mientras se acurrucaban más, así que decidió dejarlas solas y salir de la habitación, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, notó que las cuatro mascotas lo miraban fijamente, sus miradas transmitían tristeza y preocupación, era como si quisieran decirle algo al chico _—. "Lana no tardará en llegar, ella sabrá que les sucede"_ —.dijo para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lincoln bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un par de wafles y los metió en la waflera, mientas estos se calentaban sirvió un vaso de jugo para complementar su desayuno.

 _"Están aquí, prepárate"_

Lincoln soltó su vaso de jugo al escuchar esa voz que parecía venir de ningún lugar, era desconocida pero de alguna forma familia ¿Había alguien en la casa? ¿Era una broma de Luan? ella deberían estar en la escuela, así que quedaba descartada esa posibilidad.

*bip, bip*

El sonido de la waflera llamó su atención, sus wafles estaban listos, así que tomó el trapeador y limpió el vaso roto, luego tomó otro vaso y se sirvió jugo, tomó los wafles y decidió ir al sofá a mirar televisión mientras consumía su desayuno.

*Clic*

—"… _desde la salida a la luz de la cinta exclusiva, el que fuera alguna vez el tranquilo pueblo de Hawkins en indiana llegó a donde nunca se hubiera imaginado, al foco de atención nacional, debido a la creciente presión, altos funcionarios del departamento de energía de los estados unidos admitieron estar involucrados en la muerte de la adolescente Bárbara Holland, quien falleció debido a la exposición de químicos asfixiantes aun en prueba en los terrenos del laboratorio, enviamos a nuestra reportera estrella a Hawkins para hablar con los residentes, quienes dijeron que pensaban que vivían en un pueblo seguro, el tipo de pueblo en el que nada sucede, todos estos testimonios podrán verlos en nuestro noticiero nocturno, por ahora mandamos un fuerte abraso a la familia Holland, para quienes finalmente se hizo justicia; Siguiendo con el tema de las desapariciones, pedimos su colaboración para localizar al señor Belmont Lasky, quien se encuentra desaparecido desde hace dos días, Belmont Lasky fue visto por última vez saliendo del restaurante británico "Banger's & Mosh" después de las diez de la noche, si saben algo de él contáctenos al estudio; y pasando a algo más alegre, son las tres de la tarde, por lo que es hora de revelar a los ganadores de nuestro concurso de …"_

— ¿¡Las tres de la tarde!? —Gritó Lincoln—.¿¡Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido!?—se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

 _"Está detrás de ti, acechándote"_

Lincoln volteó rápidamente al escuchar era esa extraña voz otra vez, pero no vio nada, no entendía que sucedía, parecía que esa voz estaba cerca, era como si viniera de dentro de su cabeza, eso lo puso un poco nerviosos, pero decidió no pensar en eso, debía apresurarse antes de que llegaran sus hermanas, así que corrió a la cocina, lavó sus trastes y se dispuso a ir su habitación, pero al salir de la cocina y acercarse a las escaleras notó que en estas se encontraba un muñeco de trapo, era un muñeco similar a los de vudú de casi medio metro de altura, su cuerpo estaba conformado con recortes de diferentes tipos de tela, los cuales estaba muy gastados y muy sucios, su rostro era conformada únicamente por dos botones como ojos y una boca cocida, el muñeco se encontraba de pie sobre el cuarto escalón, sin duda tenía una apariencia escalofriante.

—Tal vez es un muñeco de Lucy —se dijo a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque la verdad era que él no había visto a ese muñeco en la casa.

 _"Cuidado, es peligroso"_

Nuevamente era esa voz, la cual nuevamente parecía venir de su cabeza, esto empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, tal vez esto era una broma de parte de Luan, o realmente estaba enfermo y estaba delirando.

Lincoln decidió subir la escalera y descansar un poco, pero apenas llegó al pie de la escalera, el muñeco cayó por estas, quedando a sus pies, Lincoln retrocedió unos pasos por el susto.

—S….si esta es una de tus bromas, Luan, n….no es divertida —dijo el muchacho con nerviosismo, realmente esperaba que fuera una broma de parte de su hermana.

Decidió volver a subir las escaleras, pero apenas se acercó, el muñeco alzó la mirada, observándolo, esto dejo a Lincoln en shock, no creía lo que veía, el muñeco le mostró una sonrisa perturbadora, para luego empezar a temblar en el suelo, poco a poco empezó a ganar estatura, mientras que de su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha salía una guadaña, de su pie izquierdo salía una especie de pata de palo, similar a la de un pirata, luego de su transformación el muñeco se puso de pie, ahora se veía más esbelto y había ganado una gran estatura, era tal vez unos cinco centímetros más alto que Bobby.

 _"¡Corre!"_

Lincoln seguía sin sabes de dónde provenía esa voz, pero le hizo caso y corrió hacia la entrada de su casa, solo para que el muñeco brincara por encima de él y cayera frente a la puerta, bloqueándole el paso, Lincoln retrocedió hacia las escaleras pero el muñeco brincó y nuevamente le bloqueó el paso, al parecer no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil.

Lincoln corrió a la cocina y trató de abrir la puerta para escapar pero estaba cerrada, buscó otra salida, pero el muñeco ya lo había acorralado, así que debía pensar en algo rápido, miró a sus alrededores en busca de algo con que defenderse, y lo primero que encontró fue la cafetera, la tomó y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el muñeco, el cual realizó un puente olímpico para esquivar el objeto, luego se levantó y brincó en el aire, realizando una pirueta de ballet manteniendo la pierna con guadaña en el aire con intención de decapitarlo, aunque Lincoln fue lo suficientemente rápido para agacharse y gatear, esquivando el ataque del muñeco, rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada para tratar de escapar, pero notó que está, al igual que las ventanas, estaban bloqueadas por una especie de telaraña cristal color rojo, Lincoln lo golpeó con desesperación, pero fue en vano.

El muñeco salió de la cocina y miró a los alrededores hasta que encontró a Lincoln, dio una vuelta de carro para acercarse a él y cuando lo tenía a una corta distancia lanzó una patada con la guadaña, la cual no impactó al peli blanco, ya que logró esquivarla, Lincoln corrió hacia el sofá, pero la criatura nuevamente dio un salto con giro y soltó una patada, la cual corto el sofá en dos, luego se apoyó sobre su pata de palo y dio una patata de 360 grados, la cual cortó la TV, aunque seguía sin herir a Lincoln, quien desesperadamente entró a la habitación de sus padres, cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con la cama, sabía que esto no detendría a la criatura, pero él solo necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo, rápidamente corrió hacia el closet de sus padres y buscó entre todas las cajas, hasta que encontró el arma de su padre, una pistola 9mm que ocultaba en el armario, el arma de la que solo Lynn sr, Rita, Lori, Luna y Lynn tenían conocimiento, misma arma que había encontrado con Lynn por accidente al estar buscando sus regalos de navidad, Lincoln tomó todos los cartuchos del arma que se encontraban ahí y les introdujo balas, luego introdujo el cartucho al arma y la preparó, justo a tiempo, ya que la criatura se lanzó hacia la puerta y logró abrirla.

Él no sabía disparar un arma, pero había jugado suficientes juegos bélicos para saber cómo sostenerla y dispararla, o eso quería creer, sin perder tiempo apuntó a la criatura y disparó, el retroceso del arma fue más del que Lincoln esperaba, haciendo que esta golpeara su ceja, provocando una pequeña herida que sangró ligeramente, por suerte para él, la bala impacto en la cabeza de la criatura, haciendo que retrocediera y dejando libre la salida, esto armó de valor al chico, quien tomó el arma y la sostuvo firmemente, salió de la habitación y vació todo el cartucho sobre la criatura, la cual logró esquivar la mayoría de los disparos con movimientos similares a los del ballet y la capoeira, pero quedo herida por los impactos recibidos.

Lincoln cargó un segundo cartucho, pero no disparó, solo espero a que la criatura lo atacara, y en cuanto está brincó para lanzar otro de sus ataques giratorios, Lincoln logró dispararle, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, situación que aprovechó Lincoln para vaciar el segundo cartucho, luego el tercero y el cuarto, hasta que terminó con la vida de la criatura, prueba de esto fue que la criatura estaba en el suelo, segundos después pareció explotar en una nube de polvo negro que terminó evaporándose en el aire.

Lincoln cayó de rodillas y soltó el arma, sus manos dolían por sostener el arma y tratar de resistir el retroceso, no era tan fácil de disparar como se veía en los videojuegos, pero al menos había derrotado esa criatura.

 _"Se acercan más, cuidado"_

Lincoln escuchó el sonido de cascabeles, al mirar hacia dónde venía el sonido, observó que había dos muñecos de trapo más, la diferencia era que estos eran más altos y tenían la cabeza en forma de un sombrero de bufón con cascabeles.

Los muñecos empezaron a temblar en el suelo y al igual que el enemigo anterior se transformaron, aunque estos eran diferentes, su pata de madera fue remplazada por una especie de varilla de metal y los cascabeles de la cabeza se habían transformado en navajas, también tenían el cuerpo repleto de grandes agujas de metal que salían del interior.

Ambos monstruos se acercaron a él, Lincoln disparó su arma pero ésta estaba descargada, así que trató de regresar a la habitación de sus padres por municiones, pero una de las criaturas saltó directo hacia él, el ataque fue más rápido de lo habían sido los ataques de su contrincante anterior, así que Lincoln no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo observar como la criatura acercaba la guadaña directo a su cuello.

*Bang, Bang, Bang*

En cuanto Lincoln abrió los ojos, observó a la criatura en el suelo, rápidamente volteo a ver a la segunda criatura, la cual fue cortada en dos por la katana de un sujeto que portaba una gabardina azul.

—Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo esta vez —dijo aquel sujeto mientras volteaba hacia Lincoln, quien al verlo quedo en shock, ya que ese sujeto era idéntico a él, prácticamente esa su gemelo, parecía tener la misma edad e incluso tenía su característico cabello blanco, la única diferencia era que el cabello de este sujeto llegaba hasta su hombro y estaba peinado completamente hacia atrás.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Lían —Aquel sujeto observó a Lincoln fijamente, luego sacó su revólver y lo apunto directo hacia él.

— ¡ALTO! ¡NO SOY UNO DE ELLOS! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MA….!

— ¡AL SUELO! —Lincoln hizo caso y rápidamente de tiró al suelo, dejando vía libre para que Lían disparara a una criatura que se encontraba tras él, tras esta se encontraba otra criatura más, la cual se lanzó al ataque de Lian —. ¡Levántate y pega tu espalda en la puerta de entrada!—.Lincoln hizo caso y rápidamente pegó su espalda en esa extraña telaraña de cristal color rojo que cubría la entrada.

— ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? —dijo Lincoln mientras observaba a Lian cortando en dos al otro enemigo, Lincoln estaba exaltado, no podía creer lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo era irreal.

—Alguien te quiere muerto —Lincoln entró nuevamente en shock ¿Alguien lo quería matar? ¿Por qué?

De la segunda planta de la casa apareció un perro, similar a un Husky siberiano o a un Malamute de Alaska albino, aquel canino empezó a gruñir, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar drásticamente, sus extremidades posteriores se alargaron, sus patas pasaron a tener una forma más humana, similar a una mano, aunque aún conservaba las garras características de un canido, sus extremidades posteriores también se alargaron y las garras también aumentaron de tamaño, sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño, saliendo de la cavidad oral y simulando a los colmillos de un tigre dientes de sable, el animal terminó pareciéndose a un hombre lobo, solo que con menos masa muscular y menor altura, este se paró erguido y lanzó un gran rugido y saltó directamente hacia Lian, quien trató de esquivar el ataque, pero el monstruo fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar a Lian por sorpresa, atrapando sus manos y pies, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, el monstruo comenzó a lanzar mordidas tratando de atrapar el cuello de su víctima, aunque Lian era lo suficientemente hábil para esquivarlas, aunque no se podía mover, estaba a merced de la bestia.

— ¡Acaba con ella! —con un movimiento de muñeca, logró deslizar su revolver hacia Lincoln, quien rápido lo tomó, apuntó y disparó rápidamente.

A diferencia del arma de su padre, el revólver era muy liviano, era más fácil de apuntar y disparar, ni siquiera necesitaba tomarlo con ambas manos ya que el retroceso era casi inexistente, otra peculiaridad era su cadencia de tiro, disparaba tan rápido como presionaba el gatillo, y parecía no necesitar recargarse.

Lincoln disparó continuamente a la criatura, hasta que terminó con ella, pero así como esta criatura desapareció, otra más apareció, acompañado por dos de esos muñecos que parecían arlequines, Lian se reincorporó, estiró la mano e invocó tres grandes espadas de cristal, las cuales arrojó hacia las criaturas, el cánido y uno de los muñecos lograron esquivar el ataque, pero el otro muñeco no tuvo tanta suerte, muriendo ahí mismo, el cánido atacó frenéticamente, aunque Lian fue más hábil, solo retrocedía mientras esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba cada que encontraba un hueco en el ataque del cánido, por su parte, Lincoln disparó continuamente hacia el muñeco, el cual murió fácilmente, al parecer el revólver tenía mayor daño, ya que solo bastaron ocho disparos para matar al muñeco.

Así como acabaron con sus enemigos, apareció un grupo más, esta vez conformado por dos canidos y tres muñecos, los cuales se fueron contra Lian, quien repelió los ataques con su katana mientras Lincoln disparaban desde una distancia segura.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Lincoln escuchó la advertencia, pero fue muy tarde, lo único que podía ver era una guadaña ensangrentada que lo atravesaba por el pecho, Lincoln había cometido el error de despegar su espalda de la puerta y esto lo aprovechó el enemigo para matarlo.

Lincoln trataba de respirar, pero costaba trabajo, ni siquiera podía moverse, parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas, incluso el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado.

¿Este era su fin? ¿Así moriría? ¿Sin ningún motivo o razón? ¿Había sido asesinado por una criatura que había aparecido de la nada? no era posible, todo esto era tan irreal, tal vez su madre tenía razón y estaba enfermo, tal vez todo esto era un sueño causado por la enfermedad, pero si era un sueño ¿Porque dolía? podía sentir esa cosa atravesada por su pecho, podía ver cómo de la herida salían grandes cantidades de sangre, su mirada empezaba a nublarse y sus frecuencias respiratoria y cardiaca empezaban a disminuir, podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba.

 _"No te rindas, hazlo por ellas"_

A su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos pasados con sus hermanas, algunos eran malos, como la vez que recibió un golpe en el ojo por la intromisión de sus hermanas; la vez que sus hermanas ahuyentaron a su tutor de estudios aun cuando ellas sabían que debía estudiar para un examen importante; y sobre todo aun recordaba el infame traje de ardilla que lo obligaron a usar para evitar su "mala suerte", pero ni siquiera este evento podía opacar los momentos buenos, como las cientos de veces que sus hermanas lo habían cubierto cada que el regresaba tarde de la casa de Clyde, la vez que sus hermanas protestaron contra sus padres al creer que se iban a deshacer de él durante la confusión de los lazos, la vez que sus hermanas hicieron de todo para que su comic fuera enviado a tiempo, e incluso estaba ese momento donde sus hermanas le hicieron darse cuenta que para impresionar a la chica nueva simplemente debía ser él mismo, esa voz tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido, debía salir de esta, tenía que hacerlo por ellas.

" _Libérame"._

—No...me... ¡RENDIRÉ! —Lincoln dio un gran grito mientras expulsaba una onda expansiva que arrojó lejos de él a todo los que se encontraban a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por un aura color gris, haciendo que Lincoln se viera de este color, solo destacándose el color carmesí de la sangre que salía de la herida de su pecho, de su boca y de sus ojos, simulando lágrimas en este último caso.

Las criaturas que se encontraban a su alrededor se lanzó sobre él, atacándolo en diferentes ocasiones, pero no lograron causarle daño alguno, uno de los muñecos saltó mientras realizaba un ataque, pero Lincoln lo golpeó directamente, el impacto fue tan fuerte que acabó con la criatura al instante, luego tomó el revólver y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, gracias al estado de Lincoln, el revólver ahora tenía más poder, disparaba más rápido y los impactos eran mayores, tal era su poder en este estado que pudo terminar con los muñecos con tan solo cuatro disparos, solo la mitad de lo normal, uno de los canidos se lanzó sobre él, pero fue recibido por una ráfaga de balas que acabó con su vida, el último canido se lanzó sobre Lincoln, pero solo fue recibido por un puñetazo por parte del alvino, quien al ver a su enemigo en el suelo se posó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que el canido murió y explotó en una nube de humo.

Lentamente Lincoln volvió a la normalidad, estaba de rodillas en medio de la sala tratando de entender que es lo que había ocurrido, volteó hacia su pecho y notó que su herida había desaparecido, aunque su playera seguía rota y aun se encontraban rastros de sangre seca, luego volteo a los alrededores, toda la sala estaba prácticamente destruida y los bloqueos de las puertas habían desaparecido, Lincoln estaba exhausto, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo Lian mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Lincoln, tratando de darle consuelo, y cuando Lincoln se calmó lo ayudo a reincorporarse.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Alguien envió a esos demonios a matarte.

— ¿Por qué esas criaturas quieren matarme? ¿Y qué mierda fue lo que me sucedió?

—Escucha, emm….

—Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

—Escucha, Lincoln, sé que tienes muchas preguntas y no entiendes lo que sucede, pero yo no soy quien debe darte las respuestas.

— ¿Entonces quién?

—Tus padres, pregúntales sobre Araziel, solo ellos pueden contarte la verdad, ahora sí me disculpas tengo asuntos pendientes que atender, volveré a verte en cuanto pueda. —sin decir más Lian desapareció del lugar, mientras Lincoln permaneció parado en medio de la sala, ¿A qué se refería con que sus padres deben contarle la verdad? ¿Quién era Araziel?, muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza y necesitaba respuestas, así que se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero al dar el primer paso cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba completamente exhausto, ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

Lincoln estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Lori entró a la casa, estaba acompañada por todas sus hermanas quienes traían consigo diferentes medicamentos, equipos médicos e ingredientes para preparar sopa, todo lo necesario para que su hermano se sintiera mejor.

Las hermanas estaban anonadadas al ver el caos que era la sala, todos los muebles y la televisión habían sido destruidos, todos los cuadros estaban quebrados y todo en la habitación estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, incluso Luna alcanzó a ver el arma de su padre, por lo que rápidamente la tomó y la ocultó de sus hermanas menores.

— ¿¡Qué ocurrió aquí!? —dijo Rita mientras entraba acompañada de su esposo.

— ¡Lincoln destruyó la sala! —dijo Lola mientras señalaba a Lincoln, que aún se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada a sus hermanas.

— ¡Así que estabas fingiendo estar enfermo! —lo regañó su madre mientras se acercaban a él.

— ¡Y encima decides destruir la casa! ¿¡Sabes cuánto costará reparar todos los daños!? —Secundó su padre—. ¿¡Hay algo que tengas que decir, jovencito!?

— ¿Quién es Araziel? —Al escuchar esto, todo el enojo que tenían Lynn sr y Rita fue sustituido por preocupación, no esperaba tener que oír ese nombre otra vez.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Ve hacia nuestra habitación!, tenemos que hablar, y chicas, ¡Todas están castigadas, entren a su habitación y no salgan hasta la cena!

—Pero Lincoln fue el que... —Lola trató de defenderse.

— ¡AHORA! —Su padre fue firme en su orden.

Entre reclamos e insultos hacia Lincoln, todas las hermanas fueron a sus habitaciones, todas se encontraban molestas, tenían la intención de ayudar a su hermano a sentirse mejor y ahora habían sido castigadas por su causa, Lincoln ignoró todos los insultos y reclamos de parte de sus hermanas mientras entraba a la habitación de sus padres.

Ya dentro, lo primero que hizo fue tapar el ducto de ventilación del closet que conectaba la habitación de sus padres con el baño, él sabía que sus hermanas tratarían de espiar la conversación, pero esta era una conversación que él quería que fuese privada.

Sus padres entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, observaron la habitación, la cual estaba desordenada, pero no le tomaron importancia a eso, sabían que tenían un asunto más importante que atender.

—Lincoln, ven aquí —dijo Rita a su hijo, quien se sentó en la cama, y cuando lo tuvo cerca notó la playera de Lincoln rota y con rastros de sangre.

— ¡Que te pasó, Lincoln! ¿¡Te encuentras bi…..!?

— ¿Quién es Araziel? —interrumpió Lincoln sin dirigirles la mirada a sus padres.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

—Un sujeto idéntico a mí me lo dijo mientras me salvaba de unos monstruos que me atacaron.

— ¡Te atacaron! —Dijo alarmado su padre—. ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡No te hicieron daño!? ¿¡Sera mejor ir al hospital para….!?

—Estoy bien, lo que quiero saber es porque fui atacado por monstruos, quien era ese sujeto que me salvó y porque mencionó el nombre de Araziel, ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!? ¡Ese sujeto me dijo que ustedes me dirían la verdad, así que quiero oírla!

Sus padres cruzaron miradas por un momento sin decir nada, luego dieron un suspiro de resignación.

—Es justo que sepas la verdad, Lincoln, pero por favor mantén la mente abierta, muchas cosas que escucharas parecerán irreales —dijo Lynn sr mientras abrazaba a su esposa, quien parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

—Hace once años — Rita empezó con el relato—.todos nos encontrábamos emocionados, ya que después de haber tenido cinco hermosas hijas, finalmente tendríamos nuestro primer varón de la familia, todos estábamos felices y contábamos los días para que llegaras, Lori, Leni y Luna eran las más emocionadas por la noticia, incluso pasaron todo su tiempo libre ayudando a decorar la que sería tu habitación, nadie podría ocultar la emoción, pasó el tiempo hasta que ….—Rita empezó a sollozar, se acurrucó en sus esposo y este la abrazó.

—El bebé nació con complicaciones de salud — su padre continuó la historia—.nació con Síndrome de Patau, una enfermedad genética muy extraña que por alguna razón no fue detectada hasta después del nacimiento, los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron desde el primer día, pero el bebé murió tres días después….quedamos devastados, no podíamos creer lo que sucedió—. Lynn trató de recuperar la compostura, mientras su esposa lloraba en silencio—. Estábamos planeando cómo dar la noticia a la familia, cuando llegó.

— ¿Llegó? ¿Quién?

—Era un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, tal vez mas o menos, vestía una gabardina de cuero rojo con el pecho descubierto y tenía el cabello blanco —este dato llamó la atención de Lincoln—.tenía una gran espada en su espalda y en sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas, era un hombre muy extraño, pero muy amable, se acercó a nosotros y nos dio consuelo, nos dio apoyo en ese duro momento, y luego de charlar con nosotros por unos minutos dijo que éramos lo que él buscaba.

— ¿Lo que él buscaba?

—Dijo que buscaba a una familia amorosa que cuidara a un bebe, y nos mostró a un pequeño varón….al principio nos negamos, ya que era una locura que alguien te ofreciera a un bebe de la nada, pensamos que ese hombre había robado a ese bebe o que era peligroso, estábamos a punto de llamar a seguridad, pero antes de poder hacerlo nos contó una historia sobre un demonio llamado Araziel, quien según él, era un demonio que se reveló contra satanás y trató de derrocarlo, pero no lo logró, así que escapó a nuestro mundo y comenzó a formar un plan para derrocarlo, ese demonio sedujo a diferentes mujeres de diferentes partes del mundo y engendró a 6 niñas y 5 niños mitad humanos y mitad demonios, con los que pretendía devorar sus almas y obtener el poder suficiente para tomar el control del infierno.

— ¿Están diciendo que yo...?

—Tú eres uno de esos niños, Lincoln, ese hombre dijo ser también mitad demonio mitad humano, también dijo tener un negocio de cazador de demonios y afirmó haber derrotado al demonio antes de realizar su plan, pero al descubrir la existencia de los niños decidió que tenía que protegerlos de otros seres que quisieran hacerles daño, así que los escondió en las ciudades más pacíficas y/o desconocidas que encontró, entregándolos en diferentes familias.

— ¿Y cómo saben que la historia de ese hombre no era falsa?

—Nosotros también creímos que todo era falso, era una historia tan irreal, pero luego ese hombre se transformó en un demonio frente a nosotros, esa fue la prueba que necesitábamos.

Lincoln permaneció callado tratando de comprender todo lo que decían sus padres, sin duda la historia sonaba falsa, como si hubiera sido sacada de uno de los libros de Lucy, pero minutos antes Lincoln había sido atacado por monstruos, así que no había duda que era real.

—El día que ese hombre te trajo con nosotros —dijo Rita, quien aún no podía parar de sollozar—. Nos contó la historia que acabas de escuchar y nos ofreció que te cuidáramos, nosotros aceptamos gustosos, no importó tu pasado o de dónde vienes, simplemente estábamos felices de que formaras parte de la familia.

Después de decir eso, nuevamente hubo silencio, Lincoln razonaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar mientras sus padres le daban espacio, Lynn trataba de consolar a su esposa.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lincoln?

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre fui tratado diferente.

—Lincoln, nosotros siempre te hemos tratado igual a tus hermanas.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Siempre me trataron diferente!, siempre han dado más atención y preferencia a mis hermanas sobre mí, aun cuando siempre que hay una pelea entre ellas soy yo el que resuelve los problemas mientras ustedes se ocultan en su habitación, pero por lo menos ahora sé que me tratan así por ser adoptado y por ser hijo de un demonio, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui al creer la historia del supuesto nacimiento en la limosina del presidente, o de que mi cabello blanco era herencia de mi abuelo.

—Lamentamos haber inventado esas historias, pero era por tu bien.

— ¿¡Así como era por mi bien ser encerrado en un apestoso traje de ardilla!?

—Lincoln —dijo su padre de una manera más serena—.sabemos que hemos cometido errores, pero siempre hemos tratado de ser los mejores padres para ustedes, sabemos que hay veces que pareciera que te descuidamos por atender a tus hermanas o que te hacíamos a un lado, pero siempre hemos tratado de estar para ti, desde que te trajimos a casa ese día te hemos dado todo el amor que tenemos.

— ¡MENTIRA! ¡USTEDES SOLO QUERÍAN UN REMPLAZO PARA SU HIJO MUERTO!

Lincoln abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación de sus padres, tras la puerta se encontraban todas sus hermanas, quienes al parecer trataron de escuchar la charla entre Lincoln y sus padres, por su expresión furiosa se notaba que no habían tenido éxito.

En cuanto Lincoln abandono la habitación de sus padres, inmediatamente fue interceptado por sus hermanas, quienes comenzaron a reclamar sobre sus acciones, sin embargo él las ignoró, solo se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y la bloqueo para que nadie pudiera pasar, también bloqueó la ventila en caso de que Lucy o alguna de sus hermanas menores tratarán de entrar, incluso bloqueó la pequeña ventana de su cuarto que apuntaba al exterior, no quería ser molestado por nadie, quería privacidad, Lincoln se recostó boca abajo en su cama, abrazó a bum bum y comenzó a llorar, desahogando todas las emociones que sentía al escuchar la verdad que sus padres ocultaron por tanto tiempo, mientras tanto sus hermanas comenzaron a golpear su puerta tratando de entrar.

— ¡LINCOLN! ¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡AÚN TIENES QUE EXPLICARNOS QUE SUCEDIÓ!

— ¡LOLA! ¡Detente! —Se escuchó decir a Lori —Lincoln, ¿Lincoln? ¿Te encuentras bien?—.dijo de forma calmada, pero no recibió respuesta—.escucha, ya no estamos molestas por el caos de la sala, o por nuestro castigo, solo queremos saber qué ocurrió—.no recibió respuesta—. ¿Lincoln?—Lori suspiró—. sé que quieres estar a solas y respeto eso, ya no estamos molestas por lo que ocurrió en la sala, solo estamos preocupadas por ti.

— ¡CHICAS! ¡VAYAN A SU HABITACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE! —gritó Lynn sr desde la planta baja de la casa.

—Lincoln, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo que hiciste haya abajo no fue por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sé que debe de haber una explicación, así que si hay algo que te molesta o necesitas hablar sabes dónde encontrarnos —todas las hermanas se retiraron, dejando a Lincoln solo, el solo mantuvo la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

—Se oyen preocupadas —.dijo Lian, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Lincoln—. Tal vez sería bueno que salieras, hablar con ellas te ayudaría mucho.

—Tú no las conoces como yo —dijo sin separar la cabeza de la almohada—. Solo quieren que salga para hacerme sufrir por su castigo o para que les diga que fue lo que hablé con mis padres.

—Lo dudo, creo que realmente están preocupadas por ti.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

—Tengo la habilidad de transportarme a lugares cercanos, eso me ayudó a entrar.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas.

—Acabo de descubrir que mi vida es una mentira, como crees que me siento.

—No creo que tu vida haya sido una mentira.

— Descubrí que soy hijo de un demonio y una mujer desconocida, descubrí que soy mitad demonio, y descubrí que todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre mi nacimiento y mi familia había sido falso ¿Qué de eso no es una mentira?

—Ellos te lo ocultaron para protegerte.

—Y al parecer hicieron tan buen trabajo que hoy casi muero a manos de una de esas cosas.

—Eso estuvo fuera de sus manos, ni siquiera ellos sabían que eso pasaría, debes entender eso —Lincoln y Lian guardaron silencio por un momento—.escucha, sé que estás molesto con tus padres y tu familia por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no voy a decir que te comprendo porque realmente no lo hago, a diferencia de ti yo no tuve una familia o hermanos que se preocuparan por mí, así que te diré a lo que vine —. Lian se levantó del escritorio y se sentó junto a Lincoln en la cama—. Estoy seguro que tus padres ya te contaros sobre Araziel , pues al parecer alguien trata de traerlo a la vida nuevamente, es por eso que fuiste atacado, trataron de matarte y obtener tu alma, lo mismo le hicieron a los demás, algunos sobrevivimos pero otros no corrieron con tanta suerte.

— ¿Solo viniste a decir eso? ¿O que más quieres de mí?

—Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a encontrar a quien estar detrás de todos esos ataques y ponerle un alto, si revive a Araziel será el fin para todos.

— ¿Y que se supone que haré yo?, no tengo poderes o habilidad para pelear, si buscas a alguien que pateé traseros dile a Lynn o a Lola, ellas son buenas para eso, yo soy solo el perdedor de la familia, hasta mis hermanas menores abusan de mí.

—No te subestimes, cuando la criatura te atravesó debiste haber muerto como lo hicieron nuestros demás hermanos que fueron atacados, pero tú entraste en modo histeria, una habilidad que ni siquiera yo he podido desarrollar, tú tienes poder dentro de ti, solo necesitas aprender a usarlo, ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré a liberar tu poder, juntos podremos salvar a nuestros hermanos faltantes y podremos derrotar a quien sea que esté detrás de los ataques, ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Hermanos? ¿Quieres decir que…?

—No creerás que nuestro parecido físico es coincidencia, al igual que tu yo también soy hijo de Araziel, así como nuestros otros 9 hermanos y hermanas que él engendró.

— ¿Y porque no mejor le pides ayuda a esos hermanos?, estoy seguro de que ellos estarán más que felices de ayudarte, e incluso estoy seguro que ellos son mejores que yo.

—Porque de los 11 hermanos que éramos tres han sido asesinados, dos aún no han sido localizados y una que recién conocimos está desaparecida, solo somos 3 los que hemos desarrollado nuestras habilidades, pero con quien sea que este atrás de todos estos ataques será cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de nosotros muera, por lo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

—No, no quiero ser parte de esta locura, solo quiero una vida normal.

—Pues te diré algo, Lincoln, y quiero que lo tengas presente, ¡A partir de este día ya nada regresará a la normalidad alguien te quiere muerto y no se detendrá hasta que lo logre, tal vez hoy te salvaste, pero pronto volverán a atacarte y no estaré aquí para salvarte! — nuevamente hubo silencio en la habitación—.Te subestimas, sabes, tú tienes un gran poder, Lincoln, yo mismo lo noté al verte combatir a esas cosas antes de que te salvara, ¿sabes cuantas personas han sido asesinada por esos muñecos? puedes aprender a usar ese poder y ayudar a los demás ¿Qué dices?

—Ya te dije que no quiero ser parte de esto, así que vete y déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo, te dejaré solo, pero espero lo pienses mejor, por lo mientras toma esto — Lian dejó su revolver junto a Lincoln—. El ataque que sufriste hoy no será el único, quien sea que quiera matarte no se detendrá hasta que cumpla su objetivo, espero te ayude a protegerte.

—Por última vez, ¡No quiero ser parte de esto! ¡Así que quiero que tomes tu arma y...!

Lincoln tomó el revólver y se levantó de la cama para lanzárselo a Lian, pero este ya había desaparecido, así que arrojó el revólver debajo de su cama y nuevamente hundió su cabeza en su almohada.

Lincoln no entendía todo lo que ocurría, pero no le importaba, solo quería que su vida regresara a la normalidad, aunque no sabía cómo lo haría, ahora que descubrió que todo lo que creía y conocía era una mentira.

.

.

.

.

.

Nueva habilidad adquirida:

"Modo histeria": cuando Lincoln está al borde de la muerte, puede entrar temporalmente (20 segundos) en modo histeria, en este modo Lincoln no puede ser herido, al atacar infringe más daño de lo normal y también tiene la capacidad de curar heridas mortales.

Advertencia: Es recomendable entrar en este estado como último recurso, ya que esta habilidad agota excesivamente al usuario, por lo que abusar de ella puede ser letal.

* * *

 **Cuando comencé a escribir en fanfiction sufrí mucho de bloqueos de inspiración, al comentárselo a un amigo me recomendó que escribiera algo diferente para evitarlos, algo que me ha ayudado tanto dentro como fuera de los fanfics, ¿Porque les cuento esto?, porque de ahí nace este fic, el cual fue escrito durante esos periodos de falta de inspiración, al principio no pensaba publicarlo, ya que realmente era algo que escribía por escribir, sin una idea o un orden en concreto, pero al leer esos escritos vi que tenían potencial de ser una historia, así que fue solo cuestión de incluir una trama y este es el resultado de todo esto, espero hayan disfrutado del inicio de esta nueva historia.**

 **Como menciono arriba, este fic nació gracias a mis bloqueos, por lo que las actualizaciones de este no serán tan constantes como las de mi otro fic, pero tampoco serán tan esporádicas, trataré de que la espera entre capitulo y capitulo no sea muy larga.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D: este fic está basado en series como Devil May Cry y similares.**

 **P.D 2: si son observadores podrán reconocer a algunos enemigos que aparecieron en mi fic "vacaciones Loud", ahora saben de donde provienen.**

* * *

— ¡Por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Haré lo que me pidas! ¡Te daré lo que quieras!

—Lo que quiera ¿Eh?

—Sí, mi padre es un empresario muy rico, le dará todo lo que desees, solo no me hagas daño.

—Lo que desee, único que deseo…..es tu alma. —Aquel demonio blandió su espada y de un rápido movimiento decapitó a la joven de cabello blanco que tenía frente a él, luego tomó un jarrón donde atrapó el alma de la chica, para finalmente empezar a devorar su cadáver—. Sé que estas observando, ya puedes salir.

De las sombras emergió otro demonio, quien avanzaba a paso lento hacia su amo, se notaba nervioso.

—L..l..lo siento, amo, p..pero no quería molestarlo mientras usted comía —dijo el demonio con la cabeza baja.

— ¡Cállate! no hables a menos que te lo pida.

—Sí amo, lo siento.

—Dime ¿Capturaste al chico?

— N..no, amo.

— ¿Al menos lo mataste y atrapaste su alma?

—N…no, amo —De un rápido movimiento, su amo lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó con fuerza en el suelo, el demonio trató de levantarse pero su amo colocó un píe en su cabeza y ejerció presión—. ¡Por favor! ¡No me mate!

— ¡Solo tenías una misión y la echaste a perder! no debí confiar un trabajo importante en un demonio de bajo nivel.

— ¡Lo siento, amo!, pero no fue mi culpa, estaba punto de capturarlo pero Lian lo salvó.

— ¿Lian?

— ¡Sí!, él llegó y salvó al chico.

— ¡ESE MALDITO! —Aquel demonio tomó su espada y la clavó en el suelo con furia, solo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de su súbdito—. ¡Ha sido una molestia desde hace tiempo!, dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—D….dos de mis arlequines ya tenían al chico acorralado cuando Lian llegó y los mato, así que envié a un homini canis que logró atraparlo, pero él le dio su arma al chico y los dos combatieron a los demonios, aun así uno de mis arlequines atravesó al chico con su guadaña, pero no murió, entró en estado de histeria y mató al resto de los demonios.

— ¿Estado histeria? entonces ese chico también tiene y desarrolló las habilidades de Araziel.

—Sí tiene las habilidades, pero no las ha desarrollado, de hecho por lo que observé ni siquiera sabe que es mitad demonio.

—Pero ahora gracias a que no lograste matarlo es probable que ya lo sepa, debemos evitar que desarrollé sus habilidades, si con un nulo entrenamiento logró entrar en estado histeria y derrotó a nuestros demonios, nos podría causar problemas si llega a desarrollar todas sus habilidades, debemos matarlo lo antes posible, si tener a tres hijos de Araziel peleando contra nosotros ya es molesto, no quiere tener uno más.

—Estoy de acuerdo, amo, enviaré un grupo de decapitados para matarlo.

—No, si Lian lo salvó es posible que aún esté cerca de él, enviaré a alguien a vigilarlo.

—Si gusta puedo vigilarlo personalmente.

—No, tú sigue buscando a los demás hijos de Araziel, debemos encontrarlos antes de que Lian lo haga.

—De acuerdo, amo —Su amo le quito el pie de la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación—. ¿A dónde va, amo?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, tú encárgate de buscar lo que te pedí.

—Amo, ¿Puedo...?

—Adelante, ya no tengo más apetito.

Mientras su amo se retiraba de la habitación, su súbdito se lanzó al cadáver de la joven peliblanco y comenzó a devorarlo con desesperación, después de comer continuaría con su misión, no quería hacer enojar a su amo.


	2. De regreso a la normalidad

Capítulo 2: De regreso a la normalidad.

Una semana había pasado desde que Lincoln decidió aislarse en su habitación, durante este tiempo había podido pensar todo acerca de lo ocurrido días atrás, pensar sobre su verdadero origen y pensar en que seguiría para él, y aunque ya había pensado en cómo resolvería todos estos problemas, aún había algo que debía resolver, sus hermanas, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles la verdad del porque su aislamiento, tendría que explicarles que fue lo que ocurrió en la sala y tendría que explicarles que realmente no era su hermano, sino hijo de un demonio y una mujer desconocida, claro que decir esto sería la parte fácil, lo difícil sería la reacción de ellas a esta revelación, ¿Cómo la tomarían?, ¿Lo apoyarían? ¿Lo harían de lado? o simplemente se burlarían de él después de contarles todo esto, creyendo que es solo una excusa para ocultar lo que realmente ocurrió, estas últimas preguntas eran las que tenían a Lincoln aún en su habitación, planeando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

—Has estado mucho tiempo aislado, ¿No lo crees? —Lincoln saltó de la cama por el susto que fue escuchar esa voz tan repentinamente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lian?

—Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro escuchar eso, estaba preocupado por el estado en el que te encontrabas la última vez que te vi, aunque ahora te ves mejor, supongo que el aislamiento realmente fue bueno para ti.

—Sí, lo necesitaba para pensar tranquilamente sobre mi mitad demoníaca y mi origen, lo que me ayudó a tomar una decisión.

—Entonces supongo que estás listo liberar tu parte demoníaca y unirte a nosotros.

—No.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero creí que habías pensado sobre tu parte demoníaca?

—Lo hice, y decidí que retomaré mi vida normal.

— ¿Negarás tu parte demoníaca? No puedes hacer eso.

—Puedo y lo haré, es mi decisión final.

—No puedes negar lo que eres, eres mitad demonio mitad humano, uno de los once hijo de Araziel y...

—Yo soy Lincoln Loud, sexto hijo de Lynn y Rita Loud, solo soy un chico normal que quiere una vida normal, no quiero ser parte de nada que tenga que ver con demonios, y no sé cuál es tu interés en que yo me una a ti en lo que sea que tú y tu equipo son parte, pero quiero que me dejes en paz y me dejes vivir una vida normal.

—Lamento decirte que tu deseo de tener una vida normal es imposible, Lincoln, hace unos días fuiste atacado por unos demonios que buscaban matarte para obtener tu alma, ese no será el último ataque que sufrirás, mi interés en que liberes tu parte demoníaca es que tengas el poder suficiente para que puedas al menos defenderte de otro ataque demoniaco, porque con la actividad demoniaca creciendo en Royal Woods puede que en cualquier momento no sólo tú, sino tus amigos e incluso tu familia sufran un ataque, y por desgracia yo no estaré ahí para ayudarlos como lo he estado hasta ahora.

— ¿Actividad demoníaca en Royal Woods? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No te lo dije? la actividad demoníaca ha aumentado en la ciudad desde el día que te atacaron, toda esta semana he estado dando caza a los múltiples demonios que han llegado al pueblo.

— ¿A qué han venido?

—No lo sé, al principio creía que venían por ti, pero al ver que nadie te ha atacado en toda la semana, y por los rumores que he escuchado, solo se que algo gordo que está a punto de ocurrir.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Es lo que debo descubrir, sin embargo mi equipo ha estado ocupado buscando a nuestros demás hermanos para evitar que los maten, es por eso que vine aquí, me vendría bien tu ayuda.

—Ya te lo dije, no seré parte de nada que tenga que ver con demonios, y por cierto —Lincoln buscó de debajo de su cama el revolver de Lian y se lo devolvió—.no creo necesitar esto, por favor llévatelo.

—Quédatela, te servirá para protegerse en estos momentos que los ataques demoniacos están en aumento.

— ¿Ataques? ¿De qué ataques hablas?

—Hace unos días un grupo de demonios atacó a un hombre que salía de un bar, por desgracia llegué tarde y no pude salvarlo.

— ¿Hablas de Belmont Lasky?

— ¿Lo conocías?

—No, pero vi en la televisión que había desaparecido después de ir a un bar.

—No desapareció, fue atacado por un grupo de demonios, lo mataron y luego robaron su cadáver, supongo que para alimentarse de él, ese solo fue el primer ataque y él fue la primera víctima.

— ¿Los demonios han atacado a más personas? ¿A quiénes?

—Múltiples personas han sido secuestradas por todo el pueblo, en especial menores de diez años, he logrado salvar a algunos y matar a los demonios responsables, pero aun así muchos siguen desapareciendo.

— ¿Cuántos han desaparecido?

—No lo sé, tal vez diez o más en total, la mayoría mejores de edad.

— ¿Y para qué quieres los demonios a todas esas personas, sobre todo a los niños?

—El alma de un niño es de las pocas cosas puras que puedes encontrar, ya que gracias a su inocencia y su edad su alma no está corrompida como la de un adolescente o un adulto, los demonios las utilizan para diferentes propósitos, no muy agradables cada uno de ellos, así que qué dices, ¿Me ayudarás a detener a quien esté detrás de todo esto?

—Yo...no puedo, ya te lo dije, yo solo quiero una vida normal, no quier...

Lincoln fue interrumpido por el sonido de los acordes de la guitarra de su hermana, seguidos por la voz de Luna, quien comenzó a cantar "Lullaby" una canción de la banda canadiense "Nickelback", una canción conocida por Lincoln y Lian.

—Se nota que te extrañan mucho —dijo Lian al escuchar esa melodía.

—No es por eso, solo quieres que salga de mi habitación para que les diga que es lo que sucedió, si no es Luna tocando una canción es Lucy tratando de entrar por la ventila, pero de alguna forma quieren que salga.

—Lo dudo, desde que te encerraste en tu habitación la casa a estado en un bajo estado de ánimo, tus hermanas no se ven muy alegres e incluso he notado que cuando pasan frente a tu puerta la observan de forma triste.

—Un momento ¿Has estado espiando a mis hermanas toda esta semana?

—¡No!, es solo que...como te dije, he estado vigilando que no seas atacado por algún demonio, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero que sepas es que tu aislamiento está afectando a tus hermanas más de lo que quieres creer, creo que lo mejor es que salieras.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea, aún no sé qué les voy a decir, además, he estado comiendo comida chatarra toda la semana, no estoy en forma como para escapar de ellas en caso de que me quieran convertir en un pretzel humano por no decirles lo que sucedió.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

—No lo entenderías, no tienes diez hermanas.

—Lo sé, pero vivo con mi equipo, que realmente se resume a 2 mujeres de nuestra edad.

— ¿El equipo que siempre mencionas está formado solo por ti y dos más? creí que serían más personas.

—¿Ahora entiendes porque te he estado pidiendo que te unas? pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir, es que ellas dos son polos completamente opuestos, no hay día que no peleen por cosas insignificantes, pero al final del día sé que se quieren más de lo que admiten, supongo que eso también aplica en tu familia, no creo que después de lo ocurrido quieran hacerte daño —Lincoln no dijo nada, solo quedó pensante, mientras tanto la canción de Luna avanzaba, y con forme esta continuaba, podía oírse como voz comenzaba a quebrarse, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

—No saldré, no estoy listo aún.

—Bien, creo que no tengo opción —Lian se quitó su gabardina y la dejo junto a sus armas en la cama de Lincoln, luego tomó una de sus playeras—. ¿Tienes tijeras?

— ¿Qué rayos planeas hacer? —preguntó Lincoln al ver como Lian se colocaba la playera que había tomado.

—Me haré pasar por ti y saldré de la habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

—Porque no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo sufrir a tus hermanas —dijo mientras tomaba unas tijeras y tomaba parte de su cabello para cortarlo, pero Lincoln se las arrebató.

— ¡Es una locura!, cuando salgas te preguntarán qué fue lo que ocurrió, ¿Que les dirás?

—No sé, tal vez les diga que fui atacado por demonios o que hice un berrinche, ahora dame esas tijeras.

—De ninguna manera.

—De acuerdo, entonces saldré así —Lian se dirigió a la puerta, pero Lincoln lo detuvo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos quieres de mí!? ¿¡Esto es por no quererme unir a ti!?

—No, es por tus hermanas, no permitiré que les sigas haciendo daño, así que si no sales tú saldré yo —Lian mantuvo una mirada firme, Lincoln solo suspiró.

—De acuerdo, saldré yo, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que te largues de aquí, no quiero verte por los alrededores y tampoco quiero que me busques para que me una a ti, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que pides?

—Completamente —Lian suspiró, se quitó la playera de Lincoln y tomó sus cosas.

—Trato hecho, ahora sal —. Lincoln miró fijamente su puerta y lo pensó por un momento, pero luego dirigió su mano al picaporte—. Espera—.cuando Lincoln volteó, Lian le arrojó una playera limpia y un desodorante en aerosol—.primero cámbiate de ropa, esa playera tiene un hoyo enorme en el pecho y aún tiene rastros de sangre, y apestas.

* * *

 _Well, everybody's hit the bottom (Bueno, todo el mundo ha tocado fondo)_

 _Everybody's been forgotten (Todos han sido olvidados)_

 _When everybody's tired of being alone (Cuando todos están cansados de estar solos)_

 _Yeah, everybody's been abandoned (Sí, todos han sido abandonados)_

 _And left a little empty handed (Y dejados con las manos vacías)_

 _So if you're out there barely hanging on... (Así que si apenas puedes seguir resistiendo)_

 _Just give it one more try to a lullaby (Sólo dale una oportunidad más a esta canción de cuna)_

 _And turn this up on the radio (Y súbele volumen a la radio)_

 _If you can hear me now (Si puedes escucharme ahora)_

 _I'm reaching out (Sabrás que voy en camino)_

 _To let you know that you're not alone (Para hacerte saber que no estás solo)_

 _And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell (Y si no te das cuenta, estoy muerta de miedo)_

 _'Cause I can't get you on the telephone (Porque no contestas el teléfono)_

 _So just close your eyes (Así que solo cierra tus ojos)_

 _Oh, honey here comes a lullaby (Oh, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna)_

 _Your very own lullaby (Tu propia canción de cuna)_

 _Oh, honey here comes a lullaby (Oh, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna)_

 _Your very own lullaby (Tu propia canción de cuna)_

—Luna, es suficiente —Dijo Lori mientras bajaba el volumen del amplificador de Luna—.si Clyde no logró hacerlo salir de su habitación no creo que otra de tus canción lo haga.

—Lo sé, pero debo intentar, estoy preocupada por él.

—Todas lo estamos, pero ya oíste a mamá y papá, debemos dejar a Lincoln a solas.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos estar apoyándolo en lo que sea que lo moleste, no dejándolo solo.

—Mamá dijo que Lincoln debía estar solo para pensar en algo personal.

— ¿Pero qué cosa es tan importante como para mantenerlo encerrado en su habitación casi una semana?

—No lo sé, tal vez piensa que aún estamos enojadas con él por destruir la sala.

—Ya le hicimos saber que no estaría en problemas por eso, lo que me preocupa más es saber qué fue lo que pasó, ¿Viste los muebles y el televisor? todo estaba cortado por la mitad, había sangre y casquillos de bala por todos lados ¿Qué diablos ocurrió ahí abajo? ¿Y cómo sabía Lincoln de la pistola de papá en primer lugar?

— Tal vez un ladrón entró a la casa y Lincoln lo ahuyentó.

— ¿Pero porque un ladrón cortaría nuestras cosas por la mitad? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo sé, y créeme que yo también quiero hablar con Lincoln, me preocupa que se haya hecho daño, pero creo que mamá y papá tienen razón, debemos dejarlo salir cuando esté listo.

—Solo espero salga pronto.

— ¡Lori, Luna! ¡Es hora de cenar! —las llamó su padre—. Hice Lynnsaña.

—En seguida bajamos —Lori se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y tocó varias veces—.Lincoln, es hora de cenar, si quieres puede acompañarnos—.no hubo respuesta—. ¿Linc?—.Lori dio un suspiro y se alejó de la puerta de su hermano.

Las dos hermanas se dispusieron a bajar, pero el abrir de una puerta llamó su atención, al voltear lo vieron, era Lincoln, finalmente había salido de su habitación, Lincoln se veía desaliñado y olía a sudor combinado con desodorante en aerosol, pero eso no le importó a sus hermanas.

— ¡Lincoln! —gritó Lori mientras se lanzaba a su hermano y lo atrapaba en un gran abrazo, abrazo al que se unió Luna, y varios segundos después todas las hermanas ya se encontraban abrazándolo, al parecer el grito de Lori retumbó por toda la casa.

Sentir el abrazo de sus once hermanas era reconfortante, así que Lincoln cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Lian, quien lo observaba desde su habitación, él solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue, en cuanto finalizó el abrazo, todas las hermanas bombardearon a Lincoln con preguntas sobre el porqué de su aislamiento mientras otras le expresaban su preocupación, esto puso un poco nervioso a Lincoln, tenía que dar una respuesta y no sabía que decir.

—Chicas, déjenlo respirar —ordenó Lori, lo que hizo que todas guardaran silencio—. Nos alegra que hayas salido de tu habitación, nos tenías muy preocupadas.

—Siento haberlas hecho preocuparse.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

—Yo...—Lincoln estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

—No tienes que decirnos que sucedió o que ocurrió en la sala, sabemos que tuviste un motivo por el que te encerraste, pero no tienes que explicarlo si no quieres, solo queremos que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien o necesitas ayuda en algo puedes confiar en nosotras.

Escuchar a sus hermanas le hizo notar el error que había cometido al pensar que sus hermanas querrían hacerle daño por encerrarse, al parecer Lian tenía razón, si estaba exagerando las cosas, y si ellas habían sido comprensivas con su aislamiento, tal vez lo serían si les contaba lo que realmente pasó, tal vez incluso tomarían de buena manera la verdad sobre su verdadero origen.

—Chicas, yo...

"Guarda el secreto"

—…..me encerré porque necesitaba pensar sobre algo muy importante pero aún no puedo decirles que pasó.

—No te preocupes, Linc, no tienes que decirnos nada hasta que estés listo.

—Gracias, chicas.

—Bien, ahora que todo se arregló, bajemos a cenar, la cena se enfría.

—En realidad me gustaría tomar una ducha primero.

— ¡Iré por burbujas! —dijo Lola.

— ¡Yo traeré velas aromáticas! —agregó Leni.

—No es necesario, no tardaré mucho, ustedes bajen a cenar, yo las alcanzo en unos minutos —sus hermanas asintieron y bajaron a cenar mientras Lincoln regresaba a su habitación y tomaba sus cosas para la ducha, al entrar a su habitación notó que junto a bun bun se encontraba el revolver de Lian, junto con una nota que decía "lo necesitarás"—.Te dijo que te lo llevaras, Lian, ¿Lian?—.no recibir respuesta, al parecer Lian cumplió con su parte del trato, Lincoln tomó el revólver y lo tiró bajo la cama nuevamente, pero luego decidió guardarlo bajo llave en el buró, sería peligroso que una de sus hermanas lo encontraba, después de eso fue a tomar su ducha y luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde nadie comió alimento alguno hasta que Lincoln estuvo presente.

La cena fue un desastre, todas las hermanas trataron de comportarse y animar a Lincoln, sin embargo Lola no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo a Lana, quien pasó la mayor parte de la cena masticando con la boca abierta, eructando y hablando con la boca llena, lo que desembocó en una pelea que finalizó con un trozo de "Lynnsaña" volando por los aires y aterrizando en la cabeza de Lincoln, quien no tuvo más remedio que tomar los restos de comida y lanzarlos contra las gemelas, fallando miserablemente su objetivo, aunque impactando en Lynn, quien por supuesto no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, todo esto desembocando en una guerra de comida donde todas las hermanas estuvieron involucradas.

Después de la "desastrosa" cena, y de una segunda ducha, Lincoln ya está listo para dormir, no lo haría en su cuarto, si no en el cuarto de Lori, donde todas sus hermanas estaban preparando todo lo necesario para una piyamada, aunque antes de poder ir a esta, Lincoln se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

—Mamá, Papá —Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—Hola, campeón —lo recibió su padre—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Vengo a pedirles una disculpa por mi actitud de hace cinco días, lamentó la forma en la que les hablé y las cosas horribles que dije, sé que lo que ocurrió no fue su culpa, y sé que estuvo mal mi comportamiento, así que ruego que me perdonen.

—Lincoln —dijo su madre mientras se hincó para estar a su altura—.entendemos lo que pasó, sé que enterarte de la verdad no fue fácil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que no importa nada de eso, tú siempre serás nuestro hijo —Lincoln no dijo nada, simplemente se lanzó sobre su madre, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

—Por cierto hijo —dijo su padre—. ¿Ahora qué sabes la verdad que planeas hacer?

—Guardaré el secreto, no le mencionaré a mis hermanas nada de lo ocurrido y trataré de retomar mi vida norma.

—De acuerdo, hijo, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que sea necesario para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

Lincoln les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus padres y luego salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la habitación de Lori, donde se reunió con sus hermanas y pasó una de las mejores noches que había tenido en compañía de sus hermanas.

* * *

El fin de semana fue uno de los mejores que Lincoln había tenido en la vida, el sábado sus hermanas planearon un viaje a Lactolandia, y el domingo todas fueron a comer a "Juegos y Comida Gus", seguido por una visita a la tienda de cómics, todo con el fin de levantarle el ánimo a su hermano, lo cual lograron con creces, por desgracia para Lincoln el fin de semana pasó volando, el lunes tuvo que regresar a la escuela, por supuesto que fue bombardeado con preguntas de sus compañero sobre su estado de salud, ya que sus padres habían notificado a la señorita Johnson que Lincoln había estado enfermo, algo que corroboró Clyde al decirle a sus compañeros que Lincoln estuvo encerrado en su habitación, incapacitado para siquiera hablar con él, después de eso la semana transcurrió con normalidad, algo que Lincoln agradeció, ya que esto le demostraba que podía retomar su vida normal, salvo por su voz interna, la cual de vez en cuando le decía a Lincoln que algo malo pasaba en Royal Woods, algo que Lincoln asoció a las desapariciones que habían estado ocurriendo por todo el pueblo, sobre todo de niños, las cuales habían ido en aumento, sin embargo Lincoln decidió dejar este asunto en manos de Lian, a quien por cierto no había visto desde que salió de su habitación, también a la policía de Royal Woods, quienes había montado un gran operativo para encontrar a las personas desaparecidas.

El viernes finalmente llegó, y con él, las vacaciones de verano, algo que todos habían esperado con ansias, Lincoln tenía planes de pasar varios días en compañía de sus amigos, de pasar tiempo con sus hermanas e incluso llevar a cabo con Clyde todas las actividades que habían planeado para este verano, aunque claro, para poder disfrutar del verano, primero debían terminar su ultimo día de clases.

El ultimo día de clases trascurrió con normalidad, después finalmente fueron libres de disfrutar el verano, a la salida de la escuela, Lincoln se reunió con Lola y Lana, ya que les había prometido acompañarlas a comprar una nueva tiara para un concurso y una lata de carnada respectivamente, esa tarde fue muy tranquila para los tres, quienes salieron del centro comercial en cuanto hicieron sus comprar, luego se dirigieron a casa, pero cuando estaban a un par de calles de llegar, se acercó un extraño hombre, el cual no era muy alto y llevaba puesto un gran abrigo que impidió ver sus facciones.

"Cuidado"

Lincoln había estado ignorando esa voz por toda la semana, pero al tratarse de sus hermanas no lo tomaría a la ligera, por desgracia para él, no traía consigo el revolver de Lian, esperaba no tener que necesitarlo.

—Disculpa joven —Dijo aquel hombre con un extraño acento extranjero, el cual sin duda estaba fingiendo—. ¿Usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Lola Loud?

—Soy yo —Contestó su hermana antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo.

Aquel hombre metió su mano en el abrigo, algo que puso nervioso a Lincoln, por suerte para él, aquel hombre sacó un sobre rosa, el cual traía un logo del certamen "Little Miss Pre-Teen".

— ¡Felicidades, Lola Loud! has sido seleccionada para participar en el certamen "Little Miss Pre-Teen", el cual se llevará a cabo este año el Royal Woods, todo lo que necesitas saber se encuentra dentro del sobre, para confirma tu asistencia solo llama al número en la invitación y enviaremos una limosina al lugar que nos pidas.

— ¿Puede enviar una limosina para trece personas? —preguntó la joven.

—No, el concurso será privado, nadie más que usted puede asistir.

— ¿Pero qué hay de mi familia?

— Lo siento, pero las reglas del certamen son muy estrictas, si no cumple con ellas no podrá participar en este certamen, por cierto, el concurso se llevará a cabo mañana, le recomiendo hable con su familia y tome una decisión.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Lincoln.

—No puedo revelar mi identidad, solo te puedo decir que soy uno de los jueces del concurso.

Sin más, el hombre se fue del lugar, Lola estaba emocionada por la oportunidad recibida, sin embargo Lincoln sabía que algo malo pasaba, él no era experto en concursos, pero sabía que en ningún concurso habría estas restricciones, sobre todo si era un concurso donde participaban menores de edad.

Lincoln y las gemelas siguieron su camino y finalmente llegaron a su hogar, al cual Lola entró rápidamente, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su madre para darle la buena noticia.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡Tienes que ver esto!

—Un segundo, Lola, estoy al teléfono —. Rita tomó la bocina y habló nuevamente, lo siento mucho señora Homandollar, pero Darcy no está aquí, tal vez está en casa de alguna de sus amiga...lo entiendo, si se algo de ella se lo haré saber...no es nada, y no se preocupe, ya verá que Darcy está bien—. Rita colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro—. ¿Qué querías mostrarme, Lola?

— ¡Esto! —Lola le mostró la carta a su madre, quien rápidamente dio un grito de alegría al ver el sello de la carta, al parecer todo el esfuerzo de su hija dio resultados, rápidamente abrió el sobre y la leyó, solo para darse cuenta de las condiciones que pedían para dejar participar a Lola, condiciones que nunca había escuchado y condiciones que nunca aceptaría, ¿Dejar ir a su hija sola a un lugar desconocido solo para un certamen? Jamar haría eso, y menos en estos momentos donde en pocas semanas había habido múltiples desapariciones.

— ¿Quién les dio esta carta, Lincoln?

—Un hombre nos los la dio, dijo ser juez del concurso pero que no nos podía dar du nombre.

— ¿Cómo era?

—Solo sé que no era muy alto, traía un abrigo que lo cubría completamente.

—Es obvio que estaría de incognito —dijo Lola—. Es un juez muy famoso, si se deja ver en público podría haber mucha gente molestándolo para tomarse fotos y no habría podido entregar la carta—. Lola se dirigió a su madre—. ¡No es increíble! finalmente se dieron cuenta de mi talento y me invitaron, me muero por asistir.

—Lo siento, pero no irás.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

—Es un poco extraño todo este asunto, debo corroborar que la carta no sea falsa.

—La carta es real, tiene el sello del certamen.

—Lo sé, pero aun así es extraño.

— ¿Entonces me negarás una oportunidad única?

— No es eso, necesito corroborar que esto sea verdad —Rita tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la carta, pero este no conectó.

Lincoln decidió dejar a su hermana y madre a solas, se dirigió escaleras arriba con intención de entrar a su habitación, pero antes de entrar notó que la habitación de Lisa estaba abierta, algo inusual, ya que a Lisa siempre mantenía la puerta cerrada, sobre todo cuando estaba experimentando, Lincoln dio un pequeño vistazo y pudo observar a Lisa, que se encontraba observando gran un mapa del pueblo en su pizarra y marcando múltiples puntos en él.

— ¿Qué haces, Lisa? —dijo su hermano mayor mientras entraba a la habitación.

—En los últimos doce días han desapareciendo múltiples personas en Royal Wood, un hombre, dos mujeres y quince niños, entre los cuales se encuentran cinco de edad preescolar, compañeros de mí mismo grado, en este mapa he estado marcando los lugares en los que se dieron las desapariciones con el fin de encontrar un patrón que ayude a la policía a dar con los responsables —dijo Lisa sin siquiera voltear la mirada hacia su hermano, Lincoln volteo a ver el mapa, en este los puntos estaban esparcidos por todo Royal Woods sin un patrón en específico, Lincoln trató de buscar un patrón, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de los niños habían desaparecido en su propia casa, Lincoln le puso especial atención a este detalle, pero al ver los puntos notó que uno en específico se encontraban en un lugar conocido.

— ¿Porque está este punto en casa de Claire? —Lisa se congeló por unos segundos, lo que de una mala señal para Lincoln.

—Claire desapareció hace dos días en su propia casa, hasta ahora no han podido dar una explicación —Lisa tomó su plumón rojo y marcó otra casa conocida—.hace unos momentos escuché una llamada que recibió mamá, Darcy desapareció hoy, según lo que escuche, Darcy ya no se encontraba en la mañana, sus padres creyeron que pudo haber ido a casa de un amigo, pero es lo menos probable.

— ¿Cómo es posible que desapareciera en su propia casa?

"Fueron secuestraros"

Escuchar esas palabras de su interior erizó la piel de Lincoln.

—Es algo que he tratado de descifrar, ya que todos los menores han desaparecido de la misma forma, los adultos por lo general desaparecen en lugares al azar, aunque lo único que comparten todos es que las desapariciones se dan después del ocaso —Lisa se mantuvo callada por unos momentos—. Lincoln, ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento? necesito concentrarme.

"Dale consuelo"

Lincoln se acercó a Lisa, quien en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, y el abrazo por detrás.

—Sé que estás preocupada por tus amigas, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, tarde o temprano las encontraremos —Lisa no dijo nada, pero Lincoln pudo sentir una pequeña lagrima caer en su brazo, al parecer estaba llorando, para ser una persona que nunca expresa sus sentimientos, al parecer esto la afectaba más de lo que imaginaba.

Lincoln de separó de su hermana y salió de la habitación, después entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, estuvo pensando toda la tarde sobre lo que ocurría en el pueblo, ¿Todo esto era su culpa?, ¿los demonios que no habían podido matarlo decidieron vengarse contra el pueblo? todo este asunto de ser mitad demonio estaba saliéndose de control, esperaba que pronto acabara, por desgracia para Lincoln, esto apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

"Despierta"

Lincoln despertó de golpe, no entendía que sucedía, pero sentía que algo estaba mal, trató de volver a dormir pero no podía, sentía que algo estaba por suceder, así que se levantó de su cama, y se dispuso a salir de su habitación para investigar.

"Llévala, la necesitaras"

Lincoln lo dudo por un momento, pero finalmente decidió hacerle caso a esa voz interior, así que tomó el revólver de Lian y salió de su habitación.

El pasillo estaba completamente obscuro, no podía ver nada, pero podía detectar un peculiar olor en el aire, no podía decir que fuera un olor conocido, pero era dulce y relajante, este aroma lo ponía más tranquilo, pero seguía teniendo esa incomodidad de que algo andaba mal, tenía la sensación de que no estaba solo.

Lincoln escucho algo estrellarse en la cocina, así que bajó rápidamente donde lo único que encontró fue un plato roto, algo que no sería raro, considerando que sus hermanas pudieron haberlo acomodado mal y ese fuera el motivo de su caída, pero por la cantidad de pedazos en el que se encontraba y la distancia en la que estaban esparcidos los restos, parecía que alguien lo hubiera estrellado.

Mientras observaba los restos de cerca, se escuchó un sonido hueco, esta vez de la sala, así que Lincoln corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde vino ese ruido, para solo encontrar uno de los libros de Lisa en el suelo, era un libro grande acerca de anatomía humana, lo suficientemente pesado para hacer un sonido tan fuerte como el que se escuchó.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Se preguntó Lincoln, no entendía lo que ocurría, reviso el comedor, la cocina, la sala e incluso el sótano pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, pero esa sensación de inseguridad aún seguía ahí—.tal vez es una de las mascotas—.trató de convencerse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien y que solo así que decidió regresar a su habitación.

Lincoln estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escucho un rechinido, similar al provocado cuando limpia un cristal húmedo, solo que este era de mayor intensidad, lo que hizo que Lincoln volteara rápidamente hacia la ventana que da a la calle, donde vio una silueta que corrió apenas se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto.

— ¡Alto! —Lincoln salió de la casa a toda velocidad, solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie.

Al salir a la calle notó que en el aire se podía observar algo similar al humo, era de color negro y se encontraba por todos lados, ¿esto era lo que provocaba ese extraño aroma en el aire?, Lincoln se sentó en la acera y lo meditó, primero el plato de la cocina, luego el libro y al final esa silueta extraña fuera de su casa, todo eso sin contar el extraño humo en el aire, sin duda algo andaba mal, pero Lincoln no sabía decir que, por los ruidos en la ventana podría pensar que posiblemente un ladrón tratara de entrar a su hogar, no, eso no era posible, Royal Woods era de los estados más seguros de Michigan, la tasa delictiva era casi inexistente, pero entonces que era, tal vez alguien le quería jugar una broma, pero eso no tendría sentido ¿Quién le jugaría una broma a altas horas de la madrugada? ni siquiera Luan hacia eso, claro, a menos que fuera día de las bromas, tal vez fuera otra cosa, pero ¿Qué?

"Una distracción".

¿Una distracción? ¿Pero quién lo querría distraer?, a menos que fuera tal vez ¿Un demonio?, Lincoln no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar que una de esas cosas regresó para terminar el trabajo que no habían hecho los otros, pero si ese fuera el caso podrían haberlo matado mientras dormía, ¿Por qué llamaría tanto la atención rompiendo un plato y tirando un libro? ¿Porque lo sacaría de su casa? eso no tendría sentido a menos...que él no fuera el objetivo...pero si él no lo era ¿Entonces quién?

"Tus hermanas"

Lincoln giró rápidamente y corrió de regreso a su casa, pero solo observo como esa silueta que había visto antes entraba a su hogar y cerraba la entrada dejándolo fuera, Lincoln trató de abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil, la había bloqueado completamente

—Fui un tonto—. Se dijo a su mismo al darse cuenta de todo, él no era el objetivo, sus hermanas lo eran, y gracias a su descuido ahora se encontraban a merced de lo que fuera que las asechaba, Lincoln corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada trasera, la cual por suerte Leni había olvidado cerrar, como siempre, corrió escaleras arriba y lo primero que notó fue que la puerta de las gemelas estaba abierta, rápidamente entró a la habitación con el revolver en mano, donde encontró a una criatura extraña de forma humanoide, de características reptilianas, su cuello y extremidades era inusualmente largas, sus manos y pies eran similares a las de un reptil, con seis dedos en cada extremidad , su cara era cónica, similar a la de un lagarto, su piel estaba compuesta por escamas color negro que cubrían todo su cuerpo y media aproximadamente dos metros de largo desde la punta de su boca hasta el final de una larga cola, la criatura estaba sobre Lana.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —Lincoln tomó el revólver y comenzó a disparar, la criatura no se había percatado de la presencia de Lincoln, así que no logró esquivar el ataque.

La criatura cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa, para luego explotar en una nube color negro, por suerte ninguna de sus hermanas despertó con el ruido, al parecer estaba profundamente dormidas.

Lincoln volteó para salir de la habitación de sus hermanas, pero encontró a una segunda criatura, tenía a Lola en brazos.

— ¡Suelta a mi hermana! —Lincoln disparó contra la criatura, pero esta fue más escurridiza, no solo logró esquivar los disparos, también logró golpear a Lincoln con su larga cola y luego escapar del lugar, Lincoln se reincorporó lo más rápido que el dolor le permitió y corrió tras ella mientras disparaba, debía detenerla y evitar que se llevarán a su hermana.

Al salir a la calle, la criatura se dispuso a dar un gran salto, aunque Lincoln atinó un disparo en una de sus piernas, lo que hizo que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, situación que aprovechó Lincoln para acribillar a la criatura hasta matarla, luego fue por Lola y la tomo en brazos, por suerte para Lincoln, ella seguía profundamente dormida, lo cual era extraño, después de todo el ruido y la caída debió haber despertado ¿La criatura le habrá hecho algo?

—Deberías estar dormido como los demás —Lincoln volteo al escuchar esa voz, ahí encontró a una criatura similar a las que había combatido antes, solo que esta era un metro más grande, su color de piel era rojizo obscuro, tenía grandes colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces, y sus ojos eran de un color carmesí muy intenso—No sé cómo resististe nuestro somnífero, pero no importa, solo dame a la niña y te dejaré vivir.

— ¡Jamás! —dijo mientras apuntaba el revólver contra la criatura —¿Tú eres quien ha estado secuestrando a toda esa gente desaparecida?

—Si

— ¿Porque?

—Vienen tiempos obscuros, mi socio y yo solo estamos previniéndonos, ahora dame a la niña, no lo hagas de la manera difícil.

— ¡Nunca!

—Bien, no me dejas opción —La criatura rugió con gran furia y rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a Lincoln, quién disparaba frenéticamente, aunque sus disparos parecían no causar el mismo daño que habían causado a las anteriores criaturas, la criatura esprintó y embistió a Lincoln con gran furia, haciéndolo chocar de forma agresiva contra un poste de luz, dejándolo desorientado, algo que aprovechó la criatura para arrebatarle a Lola de los brazos.

— ¡Dé…jala! —dijo Lincoln mientras trataba de reincorporarse, aunque aún se encontraba desorientado por el golpe — ¡No permitiré que te la lleves!—. Lincoln disparó en repetidas ocasiones, pero le costaba trabajo apuntar.

—Así que quieres morir esta noche, ¿eh?, bueno, puedo hacer tu deseo realidad —La criatura extendió su brazo y de él emergieron unas grandes garras de aproximadamente treinta centímetros, luego se acercó a Lincoln y lanzó un golpe fatal, golpe que atravesó su estómago, aunque no lo mato, ya que Lincoln entró en estado histeria —. ¿Qué mierda eres, niño? —.dijo la criatura desconcertada al ver la transformación de Lincoln, quien no respondió, solo tomó el brazo de la criatura y lo jaló con tal fuerza que fue incluso capaz de arrancárselo, lo que hizo que la criatura retrocediera mientras gritaba de dolor, Lincoln comenzó a disparar a frenéticamente, esta vez las balas le causaron daño considerable a la criatura, al grado de que una logró incrustarse en su ojo, dejándolo tuerto—.¡MÁTENLO!—. gritó la criatura, a lo que salieron múltiples criaturas menores de las sombras, todas en dirección a Lincoln, quien era muy fuerte gracias al estado en el que se encontraba, no tardó mucho en matar a sus enemigos, y luego se acercó en dirección a la criatura que tenía a su hermana en brazos.

— ¡Déjala! —Lincoln apuntó a su enemigo, pero regresó a su estado original, el efecto del modo histeria había terminado, Lincoln cayó al suelo de rodillas, trató de reincorporarse, pero estaba exhausto.

— ¡NO SE SI ERES UN DEVILMAN O HIJO DE UN DEMONIO, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡EN CUANTO ME RECUPERE VENDRÉ POR TI Y POR TODA TU FAMILIA! —en la espalda de la criatura emergieron un par de alas, con las que rápidamente tomó vuelo, Lincoln trató de disparar, pero estaba tan exhausto que no podía siquiera sostener el arma.

— ¡No! ¡DEJALA! —Lincoln trató de ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente cayó al suelo—. ¡LIAN! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! —. Lincoln comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, pero no recibió respuesta—. ¡PERDÓNAME POR LO QUE TE DIJE! ¡PERO POR FAVOR, SALVA A LOLA! ¡SALVA A LOLA!—. Lincoln rompió en llanto al sentirse tan impotente de no poder hacer nada, no se podía levantar o disparar, y al parecer Lian cumplió su palabra de alejarse de él y de la casa, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver cómo ese monstruo secuestraba a su hermana menor.

* * *

 **Lincoln solo quería una vida normal, alejado de todo lo relacionado al mundo demoniaco y a su verdadero origen, pero al parecer su origen demoniaco no se lo permitirá, y con la presencia demoniaca en Royal Wood en aumento, y su hermana secuestrada por uno, la idea de una vida normal está cada vez más alejada, pero ¿Por qué los demonios están en Royal Woods? ¿Quién fue el que le entregó la carta a Lola? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿A qué se refería ese extraño demonio al decir que se acercaba tiempos obscuros? ¿Dónde está Lian? todo esto y más será resuelto en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden que cualquier opinión que tengan de este fin, así como recomendaciones o regaños, las pueden dejar en su review, siéntanse libres de escribir lo que consideren pertinente.**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a " The knight Galahad" "Emirhan Maragoz", "Wachmen", "grandavidalcala1", "Reydrax belmot", "miguel. puentedejesus", "Armanduxbstds" y "sonikdc" por ser nuevo seguidores del fic, espero les guste.**

 **También le doy un agradecimiento especial a: "Emirhan Maragoz", "Sir Crocodile222", "specterwolf3", "Coatl9", "Reydrax belmot", "Armanduxbstds", "grandavidalcala1", " ", "sonikdc" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Y por último pero menos importante, agradesco a: "J. Nagera", "miguel. puentedejesus", "BigDragon500", "Ismen227"e "ismasan226 "por dejar sus reviews, las cuales paso a respondes a continuación.**

 **J. Nagera** **: No te preocupes por no conocer la historia base, trataré de escribir el fic en modo de que aquellas personas que no tengan conocimientos de la historia puedan entenderlas, sin descuidar a aquellos que si la conocen.**

 **El pasado de Lincoln fue algo que se me ocurrió después de ver el capítulo "Not a Loud", ya que después de que le confesaran porque no hay fotos de bebe de él, me pareció muy elaborado, como si estuvieran ocultando algo, y tras pensarlo por un momento, nació esta idea, ahora solo nos queda ver que le depara a Lincoln, Lian y el resto de los hijos e hijas de** **Araziel, claro, los que siguen vivos.**

 **Agradezco tu review, te envío un gran saludo.**

 **miguel. puentedejesus :** **Un poco agridulce el capítulo, pero creo que la mayoria reaccionaríamos de esa manera si nos enteráramos de que todo lo que conocimos era falso.**

 **Te envío un saludo y agradezco tu review.**

 **BigDragon500:** **The Loud House y Devil May Cry juntos, hay varios fics así en inglés, pero no encontré ninguno en español, así que dije ¿Por qué no?, solo esperemos quede bien la combinación.**

 **Te envío un saludo.**

 **Ismen227 (guest)** **: espero te haya gustado este capítulo también, el nuevo capítulo de Vacaciones Loud se publicó el lunes pasado, te invito a leerlo, te envió un saludo.**

 **ismasan226:** **el pasado lunes actualicé "Vacaciones Loud", un día incomodo tanto para ustedes como para mí, pero fue el único día libre que tuve donde pude actualizar, espero te guste el capítulo y te envío un saludo.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Antes de irme, quiero agradecerles a todos por la recepción de este fic, espero les guste la historia que tengo planeada.**

 **Con todo esto terminado, y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí mes despido, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Búsqueda

Capítulo 3: Búsqueda.

"Ha visto a esta chica" eran las primeras palabras que se podía leer en un cartel donde aparecía la foto de Lola, cartel que Lincoln recién había pegado en el aparador de una tienda, junto a otros carteles similares, luego avanzó unas cuadras más y nuevamente pegó otro, esta vez en un poste de luz, con este último había terminado de pegar todos los carteles de "se busca" que tenía, sus padres le habían encargado pegarlos por algunas partes de la ciudad con la esperanza de que alguien hubiera visto a su hija, aunque para él era algo innecesario, ya que Lincoln sabía que realmente Lola no escapó, como creían sus padres, sino que fue secuestrada por un demonio durante la madrugada, Lincoln se sentía impotente, no pudo proteger a su hermana de ese ser y ahora ella había pasado a formar parte de las personas desaparecidas por todo Royal Woods, la simple idea de que posiblemente nunca la volvería a ver lo atormentaba, lo hacía senté débil y hacia arrepentirse de la decisión de haber alejado a Lian de su hogar.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Lana mientras leía el letrero que recién habían pegado — ¿Porque Lola escaparía? ella no habría hecho algo así, incluso si se tratara de un concurso.

Escuchar esto traía más pesar a Lincoln, sabía que él no era el único que sufría la desaparición de su hermana, la familia completa había estado histérica toda la mañana por su pérdida, empezando por llamar al número que estaba en la invitación del concurso al que su madre le prohibió ir, pero el numero nunca conectó, así que pasaron a llamar a las personas cercanas y finalmente llamar a la policía y reportar su desaparición, aunque su familia tenía algo que Lincoln no, esperanza de volver a verla, ellos creían que Lola solo escapó al concurso, no sabían nada del secuestro y Lincoln no se los diría, no por tratar de mantener su relación con el mundo demoniaco lejos, sino porque no quería que su familia perdiera esa esperanza de volver a ver a Lola otra vez, además, ¿Qué les diría?, "Lola no escapó, fue secuestrara por un demonio en la madrugada", sus padres lo entenderían y posiblemente quedarían devastados, pero sus hermanas creerían que esto es una broma de mal gusto y posiblemente lo golpearían, así que era mejor guardar el secreto, al menos por ahora.

—No te preocupes, Lana, estoy seguro que Lola está bien, pronto estará con nosotros.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Lincoln? —Lincoln se arrodilló frente a su hermana, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y se encontraba en un muy mal estado de ánimo.

—Completamente —Lincoln abrazó fuertemente a Lana, él odiaba mentirle a sus hermanas de esta forma, pero debía hacerle saber a su hermana que todo estaría bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto—.terminamos de pegar los letreros, vamos a casa—.su hermana asintió y ambos caminaron con dirección a su hogar.

Durante todo el camino Lana estuvo callada, con la cabeza baja y soltando pequeños sollozos, Lincoln necesitaba animarla de alguna forma, y por suerte para él encontró la forma de hacerlo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si entras a la tienda de mascotas? —dijo Lincoln mientras señalaba hacia el aparador de la tienda de mascotas por la que pasaban, donde podía ver un grupo de cachorros jugando y varios animales que seguro a Lana le encantarían.

— ¿Puedo? —Lana lo dudó por un momento, ya que tenía prohibido entrar a una tienda de mascotas sin supervisión, ya que la última vez que lo hizo terminó con una camada de patos que ella misma empollo, los cuales tuvieron que ser pagados a la tienda unos días después, y luego la serpiente de Lana devoro a la primer oportunidad que tuvo.

—Adelante, te espero aquí —Lana caminó a la tienda y entró, sin duda estaba mal, en otras circunstancias ella habría corrido hacia los animales con tal fuerza que no habría habido forma de detenerla, Lincoln esperaba que esto le subiera el ánimo, ya que no podía hacer más.

Mientras Lana observaba un grupo de cachorros que se emocionaron apenas la vieron, Lincoln decidió pasar a la heladería de junto a comprar algo para su hermana, pero una extraña sensación se hizo presente, era como si ya no estuviera solo.

—HE-HE-HE —Lincoln escuchó esa risa, la cual era entrecortada y lenta, pero muy incómoda, así que trató de ver de dónde provenía, sin lograrlo—. HE-HE-HE—.esta vez pudo notar que la risa provenía del callejón que se formaba entre la heladería y la tienda de mascotas, así que fue a investigar, solo encontrándose un callejón solitario.

—Debió ser mi imaginación —Lincoln se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir a la heladería.

"Está detrás de ti"

—Yo puedo ayudarte —Lincoln volteó al oír estas palabras, encontrándose con un hombre de baja estatura, el cual estaba descalzo, sus manos estaban llenas de callos y el hombre estaba encorvado, sus dientes se veían en mal estado, su piel estaba muy reseca y su cabellos era corto.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Tu hermana y todas las personas desaparecidas están vivas y a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo, se encuentra en una casa abandonada al oeste de Royal Woods, deberías darte prisa si quieres salvarlas.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—No debes preocuparte por eso, debes preocuparte por tu hermana, debes salvarla antes de que sea tarde —Lincoln comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, era la misma que sintió cuando fue atacado por primera vez, y era la misma que sintió la noche anterior, antes de que su hermana fuera raptada.

—Eres un demonio, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, mi nombre es... —Lincoln tomó el revólver de Lian y le apuntó a la cabeza—.HE-HE-HE, un niño como tú no debería tener un arma como esa, aunque viéndote mejor me doy cuenta que no eres un niño común, dime, no eres mitad demo...—. Lincoln acercó él caños del revólver hasta la frente de aquel sujeto.

—Los demonios solo me han causado problemas, ¿Porque debería confiar en ti?

—Porque si no lo haces, todas esas personas, incluyendo a tu hermana, morirán de forma horrible y es algo que no podemos permitir —Lincoln retiró el revólver de la frente de ese demonio y lo guardó.

—Eres un demonio, ¿Porque me ayudas y porque te importan esas personas?

—Porque tú eres el único que puede salvar a esas personas, si llamo a la policía los demonios a cargo de todo esto los matarán sin problemas, y no confundas mis intenciones, no me importa lo que le ocurra a todas esas personas, solo me importa que esos malditos que están detrás de todo esto me han subestimado por ser un demonio de bajo nivel, quiero que les des una lección.

—Me ayudas por venganza, así que realmente no es por ayudar a las personas.

—HE-HE-HE, por cierto, deberías detener a tu hermanita menor antes de que se ponga en peligro.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás...?

— ¿Lincoln? —Lincoln volteó al escuchar a su hermana, quien lo veía de forma extraña—. ¿Qué haces?

—Yo... —Lincoln volteó y notó que aquel extraño sujeto ya había desaparecido—...solo estaba...olvídalo, ¿Qué sucede, Lana? creí que irías a jugar con los animales.

—No estoy de humor para jugar, solo quiero ir a casa.

—Entiendo, andando.

Lincoln y Lana comenzaron a caminar con dirección a su hogar, sin embargo Lincoln volteó nuevamente hacia el callejón, tratando de encontrar a ese extraño demonio, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de detener a su hermana antes de que ponga en peligro?, sin duda este encuentro había dejado muchas dudas en Lincoln, pero también con una respuesta muy importante, ahora tenía una pista de donde podía estar Lola, ¿Pero era verdad? ¿Podía confiar en él? A fin de cuentas era un demonio y con su poca experiencia con ellos sabía que no podía fiarse de su palabra, tal vez lo mejor era ignorarlo.

* * *

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, y muy silencioso, sobre todo porque en el camino pudieron notar la gran cantidad de letreros de "se busca" que inundaban las calles, no sólo los que sus hermanas se habían encargado de pegar, sino también los de otras personas que habían desaparecido, algunos desconocidos y otros conocidos.

Al llegar al su hogar, notaron que la mayoría de sus hermanas estaban ausentes, solo se encontraba Leni cuidando a Lily y Luan hablando con Luna, Sam, Chuck, Carol, Dana y demás conocidos de la familia, quienes habían ofrecido su ayuda a para buscar a su hermana perdida, su padre estaba siento entrevistada por una oficial, mientras su madre era entrevistada por otro, su madre sostenía la carta que aquel extraño hombre les dio un día anterior, Lincoln observó como el policía tomaba la carta y marcaba al número en ella, pero sin recibir respuesta.

—Oye, chico, ¿Puedes venir un momento? —dijo el policía que entrevistaba a su madre, Lincoln se acercó a él—.soy el capitán Martín Walker, soy el encargado del caso de tu hermana, necesito hacerte unas preguntas—.Lincoln asintió y fue acompañado por el oficial hacia el comedor, donde tomaron asiento en la mesa familiar—.según tu madre, ayer por la tarde después de clases, un hombre se acercó a ustedes diciendo que era juez de un concurso de belleza infantil y le entregó esta carta a tu hermana, necesito que me digas cómo era ese hombre.

—Era un hombre no muy alto, traía un abrigo extraño que lo cubría completamente y hablaba con un acento extranjero que sonaba muy forzado, como si lo estuviera fingiendo.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo era físicamente?

—No, su abrigo lo cubría completamente.

— ¿Que ocurrió después de que les dio la carta?

—El hombre se fue.

— ¿Hacia dónde?

—Hacia el oeste —el oeste, la misma dirección donde, según el demonio, se encuentra la casa donde está cautivas todas las personas desaparecidas, al parecer si decía la verdad.

— ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

—Regresamos a casa, fue todo —El oficial anotó todo en la libreta.

—Gracias por tu apoyo.

Mientras Lincoln se retiraba hacia su habitación el celular de Rita comenzó a sonar, así que decidió esperar.

—¿Qué sucede, Lori?, estoy un poco ocupada con los oficiales, no podrías...¿¡QUÉ!?,dime que es una broma...pero como...¡Pero tú estabas a cargo de….! —Rita se tiró de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rita? —preguntó su marido mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba a su nivel.

—Lisa...desapareció.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —Todos en la casa se reunieron en la cocina de dónde provino ese grito, Walker rápidamente le quitó el teléfono a Rita.

—Soy el capitan Walker, dime qué sucedió —todos estuvieron en silencio mientras el oficial escuchaba lo que Lori le decía—.de acuerdo, hay oficiales cercanos en el área, por favor quédate en la zona y espera a que lleguen —.el oficial colgó y regresó el teléfono a Rita.

— ¿Que sucedió? —preguntó su compañera.

—Lisa, Lori y su novio estaban en la zona oriente pegando carteles y buscando a su hermana, después de un rato decidieron ir a una heladería a descansar, Lori y su novio entraron primero, pero al voltear Lisa ya no estaba con ellos.

— ¿Simplemente desapareció? ¿Pero cómo?

—Es lo que necesito descubrir, verónica.

—Esa niña siempre se distrae cuando esta con su novio, debió haber descuidado a su hermana, pero cuando venga yo….. —Walker detuvo a Rita.

—No debe culpar a su hija de esto, sé que sonara extraño, pero hubo reportes de niños que desaparecieron de esta misma forma, varios incluso en la compañía de sus padres en un centro comercial repleto de gente o en sus mismos hogares —el oficial sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió —.sin duda esos mal nacidos saben lo que hace, iré a la zona oriente a investigar, tal vez ahí obtenga la respuesta.

—Iré contigo.

—No, Verónica, tu quédate con la familia, terminen el trabajo y apóyalos en lo que necesiten —.aquel oficial se retiró de la casa.

Mientras la histeria y el caos lentamente se apoderaba de todos, Lincoln estaba subiendo escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, necesitaba comprobar algo, así que rápidamente corrió a la habitación de Lisa y entró, lo primero que observó fue el mapa de la ciudad, el cual Lincoln observó con suma atención, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante, la zona donde más desapariciones habían ocurrido era en la zona oriente, la cual estaba encerrada con un gran círculo rojo, y entre más se alejaba de esa área menor era el número de desapariciones, así que ya tenía un indicio de dónde comenzar su búsqueda.

Lincoln tomó una foto del mapa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero al acercarse a la mesa de Lisa notó que había un rastreador en ella, junto a un número de teléfono desconocido y una nota que decía "entregar a la policía" junto a otras notas con instrucciones precisas de cómo utilizar el rastreador, Lincoln no lo pensó mucho y llamó al número en la nota, recibiendo respuesta casi inmediatamente.

— _"Oficial, necesito que escuche atentamente, yo..."_

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces, Lisa!?

— _"¿Lincoln? Necesito que lleves este teléfono a..."_

— ¿Dónde rayos estás? Todos estamos preocupados por ti

— _"No tiene que preocuparse, estoy bien, solo…."._

— Lori llamó diciendo que desapareciste y ahora todos están histéricos.

— _"No desaparecí, solo escape de ellos cuando no miraban"._

— ¿Porque hiciste esto?

— _"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que lleves el rastreador con algún oficial"._

—No hasta que me digas qué sucede, necesito decirle algo a todos para que se tranquilicen.

— _"De acuerdo, te diré, pero prométeme que después le darás el rastreador a algún oficial"._

—Hecho.

— _"Estuve tratando de encontrar un patrón entre las desapariciones cuando descubrí que la mayoría de estas se dieron en la zona oriente de la ciudad, sin embargo aún no pude descubrir el escondite de los secuestradores ni su modus operandi, así que decidí actuar como un señuelo para..."_

— ¿¡Qué!? es una locura, solo te pones en peligro. —"deberías detener a tu hermanita menor antes de que se ponga en peligro", esa frase le llegó de golpe a Lincoln, ahora entendía a lo que se refería ese demonio, ¿Pero cómo sabía lo que planeaba Lisa?

—" _No estoy en peligro, Lincoln, mi plan es que le des el rastreador a la policía para que puedan rastrearme mientras los secuestradores me llevan a su escondite, así podrán encontrarme junto con todas las personas desaparecidas"._

— ¿Pero qué pasa si te descubren? posiblemente te maten.

—" _Tengo ropa de kevlar bajo mi vestimenta, también llevo un paralizador eléctrico y varios gadgets con los cuales….."_ —Lisa dio un gran bostezo—. _"…..podré defenderme y en caso de requerirlo podré escapar"._

— ¿Estás bien?

— _"Si, es solo"_ —Lisa bostezó nuevamente, esta vez su bostezo fue más largo—. _"cansancio acumulado causado por mis constantes desvelos"._

—Lisa, ¿De pura casualidad no hay un rastro de humo negro en el aire?

—"No, solo...ahora que lo mencionas…..parece haberlo…tiene un olor…. peculiar, similar a lavanda u otro….".

— ¡Debes huir de ahí lo más rápido que puedas, ve a un lugar donde haya gente!

— _"Porque lo…."_ —Lisa dio un bostezo más prolongado que los anteriores—. _"…..dices, yo...solo..."_ —Lincoln pudo escuchar el impacto del teléfono en el pavimento, segundos después escuchó alguien hablar, esa voz era muy familiar.

—" _No sé qué hace una niña sola por estos rumbos, debe ser mi día de suerte"_ —Lincoln logró escuchar un rugido familiar, seguido por un fuerte golpe y finalmente la señal se perdió, al parecer el celular de Lisa había sido destruido.

Lincoln observó el rastreador y vio cómo su hermana se movía a gran velocidad hasta detenerse en una casa, la cual Lincoln marcó rápidamente en el mapa de su hermana, justo a tiempo, ya que la señal de Lisa desapareció, al parecer el rastreador sufrió una avería o fue descubierto.

Lincoln ya tenía la ubicación a la que tenía que ir, así que decidió regresar a su habitación y prepararse para su misión, no sin antes tomar las notas que Lisa había dejado para la policía y guardarlas para sí mismo, si ese demonio le había dicho la verdad, no era buena idea que ellos se entrometieran.

El resto de la tarde fue agitada, Lori y Bobby regresaron a la casa Loud y explicaron lo que sucedió, Verónica tomó notas y después se retiró, no sin antes recomendar a la familia que no salieran de casa, recomendación que los Loud ignoraron y decidieron organizar una búsqueda, la cual duró hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día se hizo presente y todos decidieron que era hora de descansar, una vez que todos se habían ido a dormir, Lincoln salió de la casa, solo llevando consigo sus binoculares y sus gafas de visión nocturna marca "ARGGH!", una playera y un pantalón color negro y el revolver de Lian, tomó su bicicleta y se dirigió a rescatar a sus hermanas, o al menos esa era la idea.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche cuando Lincoln llegó a su objetivo, una casa común y corriente en la zona oriente de la ciudad, una casa que había estado en venta por mucho tiempo, pero por ser el lugar donde hace años hubo un asesinato nadie se había atrevido a comprarla, la casa parecía estar deshabitada, pero Lincoln no correría riesgos, sobre todo al saber que podía haber demonios ahí, así que subió a un árbol cercano y trató de observar la casa, dándose cuenta que en la entrada de esta se encontraban dos de esos demonios en forma de muñecos de vudú, al parecer estaban en modo inactivo, sin embargo estos parecieron voltear a un punto y luego se escondieron ¿Acaso lo habían detectado?

— ¿Espiando a los vecinos? —Lincoln dio un salto del susto que casi lo hace caer del árbol, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio.

— ¿Lian? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba patrullando la zona en busca de actividad demoníaca, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Lincoln le mostró la fotografía del mapa de Lisa.

—Un demonio me dijo que todas las personas secuestrabas estaban en alguna parte de la zona oriente y….

—Si un demonio te dijo eso lo mejor era no confiar en él, puede ser una trampa, recuerda que algunos demonios nos quieren muertos.

—Lo sé, pero luego Lisa se instaló un rastreador y se dejó secuestrar, esta casa fue el último lugar donde el rastreador detectó a Lisa, luego la señal desapareció —Lian le quitó los binoculares y comenzó a observar la casa.

— ¿Tú hermana se utilizó como señuelo? sí que es valiente, por desgracias no sabe en lo que se metió, por lo que veo hay dos arlequines escondidos en la entrada, supongo que se encargan de alejar a los intrusos.

—Solo son dos, podemos contra ellos.

— ¿Trajiste mi revólver? —Lincoln se lo mostró—.bien, apunta sus cabezas y a mí señal dispara.

— ¿Yo?, pero tú tienes más habilidad y experiencia que yo.

—Estoy seguro que dentro de la casa hay un gran número de demonios, será mejor que entrenes—.Lincoln tragó saliva, pero luego tomó el revólver y apuntó—.uno...dos...—.antes de Lian terminara de contar, un extraño portal color verde se abrió frente a los arlequines, absorbiéndolos a su interior, segundos después pudieron escuchar el sonido de varios disparos y un rayo de energía color azul que salió disparado del portal, el cual desapareció momentos después.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, tal vez un portal dimensional o algo así, pero lo que haya sido nos limpió el camino.

— ¿Por qué se abriría un portal dimensional aquí y…?

—Lincoln, si te sucede algo bueno en la vida no lo cuestiones, mejor prepárate para entrar.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso démonos prisa —Lincoln bajó del árbol y rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, pero Lian lo detuvo tomándolo de la playera—. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cuál era tu plan? —Lincoln se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Yo…..

—No me digas que simplemente entrarías disparando a cualquier demonio que se interpusiera en tu camino—. Lincoln se mantuvo en silencio—.dime que al menos liberaste tu parte demoníaca.

—Yo...—Lian dio un gran suspiro y de dentro de su gabardina sacó una larga bufanda, la cual cortó en dos mitades.

—Ponte esto —le acercó la mitad de la bufanda Lincoln, quien lo vio de forma confusa—.dentro de ese lugar se encuentran muchos residentes de Royal Woods, entre ellos tus hermanas y algunos conocidos que podrían reconocerte, si te ven peleando con demonios no te dejarán en paz, lo mejor es que mantengas tu identidad en secreto—.Lincoln se cubrió el rostro la bufanda , luego Lian se quitó su gabardina y se la dio—.úsala, te protegerá —Lincoln se puso la gabardina de Lian y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de esta, Lian también cubrió su rostro con la otra mitad de la bufanda.

—Lian, ¿Entraras así?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Traes el torso descubierto.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, es hora de matar a algunos demonios.

Lincoln asintió y tomó el revólver de Lian en sus manos, Lian hizo lo propio con su katana y ambos se dirigieron al pórtico de la casa, estaban por entrar cuando la puerta de entrada comenzó a abrirse, Lian rápidamente tomó a Lincoln y lo pego a la pared de la casa, le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido y ambos esperaron a que saliera lo que fuera que estaba abriendo la puerta, quien resultó ser un sujeto con un pasamontañas y un arma en mano, Lian rápidamente clavó su katana en la sien del sujeto, matándolo al instante, Lian le ordenó a Lincoln avanzar, pero Lincoln aún estaba observando el cadáver.

— ¿Porque su cadáver no se desvaneció? —preguntó Lincoln al ver que el cadáver comenzaba a sangrar.

—Hay dos razones por las que el cadáver de demonio no se desvanece, la primera es porque es un demonio de nivel medio o alto, y la segunda... —Lian le quitó el pasamontañas—...que no sea un demonio.

—Tu acabas...de matar a... —Lincoln entró en un estado de shock, estaba por vomitar, pero Lian le dio una bofetada.

—Contrólate, Lincoln, sé que fue duro para ti ver esto, pero no es tiempo de quebrarte, tenemos una misión —Lincoln estaba confuso por el golpe que había recibido por parte de Lian, pero después pareció recuperar la postura—.¿Todo bien?

—No esperaba que hubiera gente normal aquí, de hecho no entiendo que hace un humano trabajando con demonios.

—Por su vestimenta parece ser un mercenario, tal vez quien está detrás de todo esto lo contrató para seguridad, aunque no es raro que haya gente trabajando con demonios, ya sea sabiendo o no que sus jefes son demonios.

— ¿Entonces puede haber más persona ahí?

— Sé que esto puede ser un duro para ti, así que si quieres puedes irte.

—Estoy bien, solo que no estoy listo, tu sabes, para matar a alguien humano.

—No es muy diferente matar a un humano y a un demonio, pero si te hace sentir mejor yo me encargo de cualquier humano que este dentro, andando.

Lincoln siguió a Lian hacia el interior de la casa, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al cadáver de aquel hombre, pero decidió no pensar en eso, era lo mejor si quería salvar a su hermana.

La casa era de un tamaño mediano, no era una gran mansión pero sin duda era de mayor tamaño a comparación de la suya, en el vestíbulo pudo observar algunos arlequines, así que preparo su arma y a la orden de Lian disparó, matándolos al instante pero también atrayendo a un par de demonios reptilianos, similares a los que atacaron a sus hermanas la noche anterior, acompañados de un par de mercenarios y otros demonios, sin duda les esperaba un gran reto.

* * *

Lisa lentamente comenzó a despertar, su cabeza le dolía y se sentía desorientada, al abrir sus ojos no pudo distinguir nada, su vista estaba borrosa, sin embargo podía escuchar susurros y voces familiares que la llamaban, cuando finalmente se encontraba de piel y sus sentidos se encontraban de nuevo funcionando, pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación muy grande, esta no tenía ventanas y un foco amarillo era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

— ¡Lisa! —al escuchar la voz de su hermana rápidamente volteó, solo para ser atrapada en un doble abrazo, uno cortesía de Lola, otro cortesía de Claire, al observar a ese lado de la habitación, noto que ahí se encontraba un grupo de siete niños y niñas, todos se encontraban desnudos, al igual que ella—. ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

— ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

—Uno de los hombres malos te trajo aquí —contestó Claire.

— ¿Uno...de los hombres malos? —Lisa trataba de recordar lo que ocurrió antes de llegar aquí, recordó haber estado hablado con Lincoln, pero luego comenzó a darle sueño y finalmente cayó dormida, también recordó haber observado un extraño humo negro en el aire, ¿Ese humo sería el responsable de que cayera inconsciente?—. ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?

—No lo sé, recuerdo que bajé a la cocina por un vaso de jugo cuando comenzó a darme sueño, luego desperté aquí.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo llegué aquí —dijo Lola—.solo recuerdo haber ido a dormir, tuve una pesadilla muy extraña y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cómo llegó aquí? —. Preguntó Lisa al grupo de niños que ahí se encontraban, pero ninguno supo dar una respuesta, al observar con atención al grupo de niños ahí presentes, notó que alguien faltaba—.Lola, ¿Dónde está Darcy?

—Antes de que tu despertaras un hombre se la llevó a la otra habitación, la escuchamos llorar y gritar, después de eso no la hemos vuelto a ver —al escuchar eso, a Lisa se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Se han llevado a alguien más?

—Sí, se han llevado a siete.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?

—Yo...no lo sé, traía conmigo algunos objetos que me ayudarían a escapar, también había ocultado un chip de rastreo en un arete para que nos pudieran encontrar, pero al juzgar que no ha llegado ningún oficial supongo que Lincoln no entregó el rastreador a la policial, o lo encontraron esos hombres y lo destruyeron antes de traerme aquí.

Mientras hablaban, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, lo que hizo que Lola y Claire tomarán a Lisa y la llevaran junto a los demás niño, por la puerta entró un hombre alto con ropa de cirujano manchada de sangre, al parecer le faltaba un brazo y tenía un parche en el ojo, tras él se encontraba otro hombre, un adulto caucásico con el cabello largo hasta sus hombros y peinado hacia atrás, estaba vistiendo un smoking elegante.

— ¿Quién será el siguiente, señor? —aquél hombre vestido de cirujano le dio una mirada a todos los niños presentes—. ¿Puedo recomendarle a esa pequeña rubia de ahí?, sin duda luce apetecible.

—Por el exterior es hermosa, pero su alma está contaminada, similar a la de una adolescente malcriada, al parecer ha hecho muchas malas cosas para su corta edad, no me servirá para mis planes, pero terminando el trabajo te la dejare para que te des un festín, sin embargo esa niña de ahí luce perfecta —.aquel hombre del traje elegante señaló a Claire, a lo que el "cirujano" se acercó a ella y la cargo, Claire trató de luchar pero fue en vano, aquellos hombres de dispusieron a salir.

— ¡Alto! Déjenla —gritó Lisa.

—No desesperes, niña, pronto será tu turno.

—$90,550 dólares—al mencionar esto aquel hombre se detuvo y dio la vuelta—.es el valor aproximado de un hígado en el mercado negro, $90,550 un hígado, $70,000 un corazón, $1,455 el intestino delgado, yo puedo darte más que eso.

— ¿Y cómo harías eso? solo eres una niña de cuatro años, y por lo que vio mi socio, tus padres no son precisamente ricos.

—Yo soy una niña superdotada, ganadora de un premio nobel, investigadora, docente en la universidad de Royal Wood e inventora, he creado maquinas e inventos que vendo al gobierno y la NASA, tengo el suficiente dinero para darte más de lo que ganarás con todos nosotros, solo déjanos ir y es tuyo —aquel sujeto se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo que le dijo Lisa.

— ¿Y porque deberíamos creerle a una niña como tu todo eso? —dijo el cirujano.

—Silencio, no olvides que ella traía todo ese equipo con el que planeaba escapar, además su forma de expresarse es superior a cualquier niño de su edad, tal vez no nos está mintiendo — aquel hombre se acercó a Lisa—.todo el dinero que pueda desear a cambio de dejarlos ir, suena tentador, lástima que no me conoces, niña, a mí no me interesa el dinero.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué obtienes de todo esto?

—Lo que obtengo es algo más valioso que el dinero, algo que todos los humanos poseen, pero no saben valorar o cuidar.

Ambos sujetos se dieron vuelta y salieron de la habitación, ignorando las súplicas y ofertas que Lisa les hacía, una vez afuera de la habitación llevaron a Claire a una mesa de metal, la cual estaba manchada con sangre, algunas manchas estaba coaguladas, mientras que otras eran frescas, el hombre vestido de cirujano acostó ahí a Claire, la amarró de piernas y manos para evitar que se moviera mientras el hombre del smoking colocó sus manos en las sienes de la pequeña, haciendo que en todo momento ella lo viera al rostro—. Empieza—. Mientras él comenzaba a recitar unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje, su compañero sacó de su bolsillo una daga, con un mango dorado, incrustaciones de gemas y una calavera en la punta del mango, colocó la punta a nivel del manubrio del esternón de Claire, clavándolo ligeramente, causando dolor a la pequeña y un ligero sangrado, y cuando su socio le dio la señal, hizo un gran corte que llegó hasta el ombligo, haciéndola gritar y llorar de dolor, un dolor insoportable que aumentó cuando el hombre que la sujetaba de la cabeza introdujo sus manos y jaló su piel hacia los laterales, dejando al descubierto la caja torácica de la pequeña, quien entró en estado de Shock a causa del dolor y la sangre perdida, aquel sujeto le pidió la daga su compañero él se la dio, con ella cortó el esternón de Claire por la mitad yo jaló hacia los lados, rompiéndolo, luego procedió a tomar el corazón de la pequeña y lo arranco con tal fuerza que fue capaz de romper las arterias coronarias, para terminar su sádico ritual se acercó al rostro de Claire y junto sus labios con los de la ahora fallecida, para luego devorar su corazón mientras su compañero tomó el cadáver de la pequeña y lo arrojó a la esquina de la habitación, donde se encontraban apilados varios cadáveres, todos de infantes, después se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación.

— ¿¡Dónde está Claire!? —preguntó Lisa, aunque por desgracia las manchas de sangre en las manos de aquel hombre ya le daban una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—Tranquila, tu amiga está en un lugar mejor.

— ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

—Oh niña, soy más que eso, trae a su hermana.

—Pero creí que ella no era apta para…

—No lo es, solo me quiero divertir un poco, luego su cadáver será tuyo—aquel cirujano se acercó a los chicos y tomó a Lola, quien trató de resistirse, Lisa se lanzó al ataque del cirujano, pero no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, solo pudo ver cómo ese hombre se llevaba a Lola fuera de la habitación.

El cirujano amarró a Lola en la mesa mientras su jefe la tomaba de la cabeza —hazlo—.aquel sujeto tomó a Lola de la cabeza mientras su amigo tomaba la daga y la enterraba ligeramente en la piel de Lola, causándole gran dolor y un sangrado muy abundante pero no letal, luego espero la señal de su socio y cuando este se la dio él…

— ¡Señor! —dijo un demonio, el cual de la misma especie de los parecidos a reptiles.

— ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA ME INTERRUMPES!?

— ¡Tenemos problemas, hay...! —un disparo atravesó la cabeza de la criatura, la cual cayó desplomada y desapareció, aquellos hombres observaron atentamente hacia la puerta por donde entraron dos chicos, uno sosteniendo un revólver y el otro una katana.

Lincoln, al ver a su hermana completamente desnuda, amarrada en esa mesa y con una herida sangrando en su pecho estaba por lanzarse al ataque, pero fue detenido por Lian, quien dio dos pasos enfrente, al hacer esto el hombre del smoking le dio una señal a su compañero para que quitara la daga de la pequeña.

—Así que tú estabas frente a todo esto.

—Lian, cuánto tiempo sin verte —aquel sujeto volteo a ver al chico que se encontraba junto a Lian—.veo que hoy no te acompaña una de tus hermanas, ¿Un nuevo hermano?

— ¿Lo conoces, Lian?

—Lo conocí hace tiempo, se hace llamar "zsasz", es un demonio de bajo nivel que era tan patético que lo deje vivir por lastima, veo que fue un error.

—Solía ser un demonio de bajo nivel, pero después de que logré hacer una alianza con los Dream Eaters pude ideas un plan para aumentar mis poderes, comencé a secuestras y absorber el alma de muchos niños, lo que me dio más poder del que crees, y cuando termine de devorar las almas de los niños restantes seré invendible, pero antes me vendría bien probar mi nuevo poder, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que contigo.

— ¿Hoy no huirás aterrado? eso es nuevo, solo espero tengas el suficiente poder para sostener esas declaraciones.

—Ya lo verás, socio, mis armas por favor —su compañero se agachó y de debajo de la mesa sacó una gran espada de hoja larga de doble filo, de un color azul plateado con uno de los bordes de su empuñadura curveado, junto con esta también sacó un par de pistolas Colt 1911 que al parecer habían sido modificadas, —¿Te gustan mis armas?, fueron creadas en el infierno.

—Esa espada sí que es muy grande, ¿No estas tratando de compensar algo?

—Gracioso, socio, lleva a esta niña con los demás y quédate con ellos, no dejes que nadie se acerque, en cuanto termine con Lian terminaremos con el ritual y recibirás tu recompensa—. Su compañero hizo caso y tomó a Lola, quien comenzó a pedir ayuda, y entró a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás niños.

—Lincoln, mi revólver —Lincoln le entregó el revólver a Lian, quien lo guardó en su funda, luego metió su mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un par de manoplas de hierro color rojo carmesí, con cuatro rocas en forma de carnero cada una insertada en cada nudillo y se lo dio a Lincoln—.solo golpea a ese demonio y las manoplas harán el resto, ve y salva a tus hermanas, yo me quedaré a jugar un rato con amigo—. Lian sacó de su bolsillo unos audífonos, colocó uno en cada uno de sus oídos y luego los conecto a un mini reproductor de música que traía en su bolsillo.

—Hay algo más que tienes que ver, Lian — zsasz arrancó su ropa y su piel en un mismo movimiento, dejando al descubierto su verdadero ser, el cual era idéntico a su primer apariencia, solo cambió la tonalidad de su piel, la cual era de un color purpura grisáceo, de su boca se asomaba una hilera de filosos dientes, y sus ojos eran de un color naranja intenso—. ¿Listo para morir, Lian? —Lian dio play a su reproductor y comenzando a soñar "Own Little Worls", una canción de la banda "Celldweller.

— ¡Cuando quieras!

Lian y zsasz rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque contra su contrincante, chocando sus espadas y quedando frente a frente, después de algunos ataques ambos retrocedieron mientras desenfundaban sus armas de fuego y disparaban contra el otro, las balas iban a tal velocidad que Lincoln era incapaz de verlas, solo podía observar cómo estás chocaban entre ellas en un punto medio entre Lian y zsasz, quienes después de ver que no podían herir a su contrincante detuvieron los disparos y nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque, esta vez de forma física

— ¡Date prisa y ver por los niños, Lincoln! —dijo Lian mientas bloqueaba dos puñetazos que iban dirigidos a su rostro, su contrincante lanzó una patada que impactó en el torso de Lian, quien retrocedió y conjugó dos espadas de cristal que lanzó a su enemigo, espadas que fueron destruidas de un solo movimiento por la espada de zsasz, Lian tomó su katana en una mano y su revolver en otra y rápidamente se lanzó al ataque.

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo, Lincoln corrió hacia la habitación donde se habían llevado a su hermana, de una patada abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, notando instantáneamente que dentro de esta se encontraba un grupo de niños acurrucados en una esquina, abrazados entre sí y temblando, frente al grupo se encontraba Lisa atendiendo la herida de Lola, Lincoln se llenó de emoción al verlas, se encontraban bien.

— ¡Chic...! —Una patada lo lanzó de frente al suelo, luego escucho una risa inquietante, al voltear observó a aquel hombre vestido de cirujano, quien lentamente cerraba la puerta sin parar de reír.

—Creíste que no te reconocería, niño, puede que te hayas cubierto el rostro y tu cabello, pero reconocería tu aroma donde fuera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde me conoces?

— ¿No me reconoces?, tal vez esto te haga recuperar la memoria —aquel sujeto se arrancó la piel, dejando al descubierto su verdadero ser, una criatura reptiliana de piel color rojizo obscuros aproximadamente tres metros de largo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, no tenía el brazo izquierdo y carecía del ojo derecho, los niños al verlo comenzaron a gritar, algunos comenzaron a llorar e incluso algunos se desmayaron, todos estaban aterrados, todos menos Lisa, quien veía a la criatura con interés y asombro, nunca había visto nada igual.

—Tu.

— ¿Te sorprende verme?, porque a mí sí me sorprende verte aquí, no esperaba volver a verte hasta que regresara a matarte a ti y a tu familia por arrancarme el brazo, pero me ahorraste el irte a buscarte, pero sorprende más verte acompañar a Lian, aunque eso me explica mucho, pequeño caza demonios.

—Yo no soy un caza demonios, soy una personas normal —esa voz, Lisa la reconocería en cualquier lado, pero eso no era posible, no podía ser...

—Eres todo menos normal, hijo de Araziel.

—Como sabes que yo...

—Vienes acompañando a Lian, otro de sus hijos, además es la única explicación de porqué pudiste herirme de esta forma, pero eso no importa, ahora que estas aquí podré obtener mi venganza, solo que esta vez no te atravesaré con mis garras, esta vez te decapitaré y te mataré de un golpe, luego mataré y devoraré a tus hermanas —aquella criatura estiró su mano y sacó sus grandes garras, Lincoln tomó las manoplas que Lian le había dado, se colocó en una posición de combate que había aprendido tras años de ayudar a Lynn a entrenar y esperó a que la criatura atacara, pero esta dio un gran rugido y comenzó a exhalar grandes cantidades de humo negro, el cual rápidamente llenó la habitación, el humo era tan denso que impedía poder ver algo, incluso no podía ser visible el foco que iluminaba la habitación, Lincoln estaba completamente a ciegas pero se mantuvo en su posición, rápidamente comenzó a oír gruñidos provenir de detrás de él, el rechinar de unas garras que provenía de por encima y risas que provenían de frente de él, esto comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, pero trató de mantener la calma, por suerte el efecto somnífero del humo ayudaba a mantenerlo relajado.

"Viene por detrás"

Lincoln hizo caso a su voz interna y se movió a un lado justo a tiempo, sintiendo como pasaba el ataque de la criatura a solo centímetros de su cuello.

"Por arriba"

Lincoln se movió hacia atrás rápidamente, solo para escuchar algo de gran tamaño caer frente a él.

— ¡Muere! —gritó la criatura con gran furia.

"Por enfrente"

Lincoln no se movió, esta vez lanzó un puñetazo, el cual carecía de técnica o fuerza, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para impactar a la criatura, la cual fue lanzada violentamente con la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que está se rompiera y permitiendo al humo escapar lentamente.

La criatura se levantó lentamente y trató de regresar a la habitación pero le constaba mantenerse de pie, al parecer el impacto de las manoplas que estaba utilizando Lincoln era muy efectivo.

— ¡Te mataré! —gracias humo que había escapado de la habitación, Lincoln ahora podía ver a la criatura acercarse hacia él, Lincoln observó como la criatura se lanzaba al ataque, pero parecía hacerlo de manera más lenta, al parecer el golpe había afectado su velocidad, algo que aprovecharía Lincoln para asestar otro golpe en el abdomen de la criatura, lanzándola violentamente contra uno de los muros de la habitación, dejándolo en un mal estado—.Creo que te he subestimado, pero sé cómo vencerte —La criatura corrió con gran velocidad contra Lincoln, quien la esperó hasta que la tuvo a una distancia considerable y lanzó otro puñetazo, pero esta vez la criatura saltó sobre él, cayendo frente a sus hermanas, las cuales estaba inconscientes a causa del humo exhalado por la criatura, la cual alzó su mano al aire, dispuesto a atacarlas.

— ¡DÉJALAS EN PAZ! —Lincoln corrió hacia la criatura con tal velocidad que estuvo junto a ella en menos de un segundo, lanzando un puñetazo que lanzó a la criatura hacia el muro donde había impactado anteriormente, cuando ésta se reincorporó trató de defenderse, pero Lincoln asestó dos golpes en su abdomen, uno en su caja torácica, la cual rompió, y uno en la quijada, la cual termino partida, luego dio otro puñetazo que lanzó a la criatura contra el suelo, Lincoln notó que la criatura había soltado algo al caer, así que fue a examinarlo y al acercarse a este objeto notó que era una daga dorada, la misma que la criatura tenía sobre el pecho de Lola cuando Lincoln llegó, así que la tomó.

La criatura estaba por reincorporarse cuando Lincoln se lanzó sobre ella, golpeándola dos veces más en el rostro y luego clavando la daga en el corazón de la criatura.

— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia! —Lincoln comenzó a apuñalar a la criatura en múltiples ocasiones, la criatura trató de atacar a Lincoln con su mano libre, pero no lo quedaban fuerzas, Lincoln continuo con su ataque por varios segundos más, cuando se detuvo notó que la criatura ya estaba muerta, lanzó la daga lejos de él y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanas, viéndolas sanas y salvas, dormidas a causa del humo negro que había soltado la criatura.

— ¡Ríndete, Lian! ¡No puedes conmigo! —Se oyó desde afuera de la habitación, así que Lincoln salió rápidamente y observó la pelea de Lian y zsasz la cual no daba señales de terminar pronto, ambos se atacaban con velocidad, chocando sus espadas con gran furia y disparando con gran velocidad, Lian estaba sangrando de la cabeza y tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo, pero su enemigo no parecía haber recibido algún daño.

— ¿Rendirme? ¿Por qué me rendiría contra un demonio de bajo nivel? —Lian invocó dos espadas de cristal y las lanzó contra zsasz, pero éste las destruyó con su espada con un solo movimiento.

—Siempre tan arrogante, esa arrogancia es la que te matará — zsasz se impulsó y lanzó un golpe con sus espada, el cual Lian bloqueó, para luego responder con un puñetazo, el cual zsasz bloqueó sosteniendo el brazo de Lian y lanzándolo contra el suelo de forma violenta.

— ¡Lian! —gritó Lincoln mientras corría en dirección de zsasz y lanzaba un golpe, pero este lanzó un golpe más rápido que impactó en el estómago de Lincoln, haciéndolo perder todo el aire.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Lincoln, esto es entre él y yo —Lian se reincorporó rápidamente con su revólver en mano y comenzó a disparar, pero zsasz desvío los disparos con su espada.

—Deberías dejar que te ayude, eso podría retrasar sus muertes.

— ¿Morir?, Ja, aquí el único muerto serás tú.

— ¿Y cómo me mataras?, no puedes derrotarme.

—Por el contrario, yo gané desde que inició la pelea.

—No digas estupideces, Lian, eres más débil que yo, ¿Qué te hacer creer que puedes vencerme? —Lian pasó su dedo por su nariz, como si estuviera limpiándose algo, zsasz hizo lo mismo, solo para notar que había sangre saliendo de su nariz—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? no has podido golpearme desde que inició la pelea.

—Eres un demonio de bajo nivel, tu cuerpo es débil y no puede soportar la gran cantidad de poder que absorbiste, ni siquiera puedes controlarlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que termine consumiéndote.

— ¡Mentira! mi poder es superior al tuyo y soy completamente capaz de controlarlo, y en cuanto te maté absorberé tu alma, la de tu hermano y seré invencible.

—Si realmente puedes controlar tu poder demuéstramelo.

—Con gusto — zsasz se lanzó al ataque, lanzando cinco golpes con su espada, golpes que fueron bloqueados por Lian, quien lo alejó de él con una patada al estómago.

— ¿El golpe te dolió o porque estás llorando?

— ¿De qué hablas? — zsasz pasó su mano por su rostro, notando que de sus ojos salía sangre—.esto es imposible, ¡soy más fuerte que tú!, yo te he dominado en esta pelea.

— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿O simplemente te deje ganar?

— ¡Cállate!, ¡Soy más fuerte que tú!

—Demuéstralo —Lian se lanzó contra zsasz, pero este logró tomar la espada de Lian con una mano, arrebatándosela y con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo con tal fuerza que lo lanzó hasta una pared cercana, donde Lian impactó violentamente y luego fue atravesado por su misma katana que zsasz lanzó contra él, la katana entró por su pecho y salió por su espalda, para luego atravesar la pared y dejar a Lian empalado.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE!, ¡Soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Con este poder podría derrotar a cualquiera de tus hermanos! ¡Podría hacerle frente a Mundus e incluso al mismísimo Sparda o cualquiera de sus hijos fácilmente!

—Palabras fuertes para un demonio de bajo nivel — zsasz quedó petrificado al ver a Lian empujarse lentamente para separase de la pared, Lian parecía no sentir dolor alguno aun cuando era atravesado por su katana—. ¿Te atreves a compararte con seres de gran poder como Sparda, Dante o vergil cuando no sí quiera puedes matarme?, patético.

—Tu no….¡No deberías estar vivo! ¡Es imposible!

—Lo es para un demonio de bajo nivel como tú, no para...

— ¡NO SOY UN DEMONIO DE BAJO NIVEL! ¡SOY TAN FUERTE QUE PUEDO MATARTE DE UN SOLO GOLPE!

— ¿Entonces porque no lo has hecho? —Lian lentamente se retiró la espada de su pecho y se colocó en posición "chudan no kamae" y comenzó a hacer varias provocaciones, haciendo que zsasz se lanzara al ataque de forma errática, zsasz lanzó tres ataques con su espada, los cuales Lian evadió simplemente haciéndose hacia atrás y colocándose en posición "wakigamae"—.¿No se supone que debería estar muerto?—. dijo Lian para hacer enfurecer a zsasz, y funcionó ya que zsasz volvió a atacarlo, Lian espero el momento oportuno y cuando encontró un hueco entre los ataques de zsasz, Lian dio un gran tajo con su espada, el cual corto por la mitad a su adversario, quedando su torso y sus piernas separadas, Lian se acercó a su cabeza y puso su pie sobre el pecho de su enemigo caído—.el verdadero poder se obtiene a base de esfuerzo y trabajo, no de la manera fácil, tu eres débil y no solo físicamente, también mentalmente, te creías invencible y yo pude explotar fácilmente tus debilidades.

—Eres...un... —Lian le dio una patada en el rostro.

—Ahora dime, ¿Porque hay una gran cantidad de demonios en Royal Wood?

—Vete... a la mierda —Lian clavó su katana en el pecho de zsasz, pero este solo comenzó a reír

— ¿¡Dime qué mierda está ocurriendo en este pueblo!?

—Él sabe que…tu hermano está aquí….y está buscando a…el resto de los hijos de Araziel, cuando mate a todos vendrá por ustedes, y…..no habrá nada que puedan hacer.

— ¡¿Dime quien está detrás de todo esto!?

—Pronto morirás…..y tu cadáver será arrojado para pudrirse junto con el de tu... —Lian disparó en repetidas ocasiones a la cabeza de zsasz, poniéndole fin a su vida.

—Regresa al infierno hijo de puta —Lian tomó las armas de zsasz y las guardó, luego tomó la bufanda con la que se había cubierto el rostro y limpió la sangre que tenía en su rostro—.Lo logramos, Lincoln, salvamos a todos.

—No, no a todos —Lian volteó hacia Lincoln, quien estaba observando el montón de cadáveres que se encontraban apilados en una esquina, observando a todos y reconociendo a cada uno de ellos como vecinos o conocidos en Royal Woods, pero poniéndole suma atención a los dos cadáveres de las jóvenes que se encontraban hasta arriba del montón.

— ¿Conocidas tuyas? —dijo Lian mientras se acercaba a Lincoln.

—Claire Waterson y Darcy Homandollar, dos amigas de Lisa y conocidas de la familia.

—Lo siento mucho, Lincoln.

—Yo... si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes, podríamos haberlas salvado.

—Sé que es duro, Lincoln, pero tienes que ver todo el panorama, no pudimos salvar a los que se encuentran aquí, pero ahí atrás hay un grupo de niñas y niños que fueron salvados por tu intervención, eres un héroe.

—No lo soy, soy solo un fracaso.

—El único fracaso aquí soy yo, tú encontraste el escondite de estos demonios, si no fuera por ti ni siquiera hubiera sabido donde se encontraban los demonios o los niños secuestrados, si no fuera por ti nadie habría sobrevivido.

—Gracias por querer subirme el ánimo.

—No trato de hacerte sentir mejor, solo te digo la verdad, ahora ayúdame a deshacernos de los cuerpos —Liam se acercó al cuerpo de zsasz y lo prendieron en fuego, luego fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver del demonio reptiniano, ensangrentado en el suelo—.Vaya, sí que le diste una lección —Lian le prendió fuego al cadáver.

— ¿Por qué su cadáver o el de zsasz no desaparecieron como el de los otros demonios?

—Recuerda lo que te dije antes de entrar a la casa, ellos no son demonios de bajo nivel, por alguna razón los demonios de mediano y alto nivel no desaparecen como los otros, por eso los incinero.

—Lian, los niños vieron cuando esa cosa se transformó en demonio, ¿Crees que les traiga consecuencias?

—Es muy probable que sí, pero vi que esa cosa exhalo una gran cantidad de somnífero, posiblemente eso hará que los niños crean que fue una pesadilla, pero realmente lo sabremos cuando despierten.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

—Déjalos —Lian sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar en varios sitios de la casa.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

—Nadie debe enterarse que esto fue obra de demonios, así que estoy montando una escena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —A la lejanía comenzaron a escucharse varios tipos de sirenas, desde sirenas correspondientes a patrullas de policía hasta sirenas de ambulancias—. ¿Llamaste a la policía?

—No.

— ¿Entonces quién?

—Posiblemente alguien que notó todo el ruido que hicimos, vámonos.

— ¿Pero qué hay del cuerpo de zsasz y de su compañero?

—Están calcinados, no los podrán diferencias de seres humanos, ahora vámonos.

Lincoln y Lian salieron de la casa y se colocaron en la cornisa de un conjunto de departamentos abandonado y a medio construir, donde pudieron ver con detalle cómo rápidamente la calle se llenó de policías, paramédicos e incluso un equipo de SWAT, el cual rápidamente rodeó la casa, una patrulla se posicionó frente a la entrada y de ahí salió el capitán Walker, con un rifle M4 en mano.

— ¡Equipo SWAT, síganme, el resto rodeen la casa para evitar fugas!

— ¡Alto, Walker, tienes que seguir el protocolo! —dijo su compañera.

— ¡A la mierda el protocolo, Verónica, esos niños están en peligro!

Walker y el equipo SWAT se acercaron a la puerta principal y lo primero que notaron fue el cuerpo de un hombre en el suelo, tenía una herida en la cabeza, al ver esto el escuadrón se preparó para atacar a quien se encontrara en la casa y entraron por la puerta principal, solo para notar que había algunos cuerpos muertos por la casa, todos presentaban marcas que indicaban que fueron atacados con un arma punzocortante, rápidamente buscaron en las habitaciones y pasillos presencias hostiles, pero estaba completamente solo, así que continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al salón principal, donde parecía haber habido un enfrentamiento , prueba de esto eran los múltiples impactos de bala en las paredes, también había una gran mesa de metal en el centro, la cual tenía rastros de sangre, junto a esta encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre, en cuerpo estaba completamente calcinado, lo que impedía su identificación, Walker tomó su radio y contacto a Verónica.

—Todo despejado, que entren los peritos y un médico, necesitamos identificar un cadáver.

—Capitán, tiene que ver esto —Walker siguió al oficial hasta una esquina en la habitación, donde encontró una pila de cadáveres, todos ellos niños y niñas, con el tórax abierto y sin corazón, Walker solo se mantuvo observando la pila de cadáveres.

— ¿Walker? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Verónica al acercarse por detrás de su compañero para ver qué observaba, al ver los cadáveres entendió lo que sucedía—.Walker, sé que...

—Llama a los peritos a que retiren los cuerpos y tomen fotos, manda a un equipo a revisar el sótano mientras nosotros nos encargamos de buscar en las demás habitaciones —Walker se dio vuelta con dirección a la cocina, pero Verónica lo detuvo.

—No trates de ocultarlo, Walker, sé que esto es duro para ti, sobre todo después de...

—Este no es el momento de hablar, Verónica.

—Solo digo que no debes sufrir esto solo.

— ¡Capitán! —gritó un oficial—. ¡Encontramos a los niños! —. Walker siguió rápidamente al oficial hasta la habitación contigua, donde al entrar notó un gran grupo de niños y niñas, todos se encontraban desnudos y dormidos, posiblemente sedado con alguna droga.

— ¡Alguien llame a los paramédicos y díganles que se preparen para recibir a los niños, el resto ayúdenme a ponerlos a salvo!

Walker se retiró su chamarra y su playera, con estas cubrió a dos de las niñas que ahí se encontraban, a quien el reconocía como las hermanas Loud desaparecidas, las tomo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la salida de la vivienda, donde pudo observar que sus oficiales habían montado una barricada que impedía el paso de civiles y medios de comunicación por igual, Walker llevó a las chicas a una ambulancia, donde un grupo de paramédicos las recibieron y comenzaron con un examen físico para sesionarse que estaban fuera de peligro.

Walker estaba por regresar al interior de la casa cuando algo llamó su atención, de la cornisa de la propiedad siguiente se podían distinguir dos siluetas, por la distancia no podía distinguir sus características físicas, pero parecían ser niños o preadolescentes, pero lo que era seguro que estos lo observaban atentamente y Walker cruzó miradas con ellos por unos momentos.

— _"Walker"_ —entró una llamada por radio—. _"encontraron 3 cadáveres en el sótano de la casa, creemos que pueden ser de los adultos desaparecidos"._

—Déjenlos para después, nuestra prioridad son los niños.

— _"De acuerdo"_

Walker volvió a voltear hacia la cornisa del edificio, pero aquellos chicos ya no se encontraban ahí, así que no pensó mucho en eso, entró a la casa y continuó con su labor de rescate, la pesadilla finalmente había terminado.

* * *

 _"Interrumpimos su programación habitual para traerles este flash informativo, finalmente se dio con el paradero de los niños desaparecidos, estos fueron encontrados en una casa abandonada en la zona oriente de la ciudad después de que la policial recibió una llamada anónima que dijo haber escucho disparos en la casa, la cual parece fungía como el escondite de un grupo delictivo dedicado a la venta de órganos en el mercado negro"._

" _Al llegar al lugar los oficiales encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de al menos siete hombres, los cuales presentaban heridas hechas con objetos punzo contantes, al igual que dos cuerpos calcinados, los cuales la policía aún no ha podido obtener su identidad, todo esto sugiere que hubo un enfrentamiento interno entre los miembros de dicho grupo o tal vez un ajuste de cuentas con otro grupo"._

" _Por desgracia esta historia no tiene un final feliz, ya que de los diecisiete niños y tres adultos secuestraros, ocho niños y tres adultos fueron encontrados sin vida, mientras que el resto se encontraron bajo el efecto de una droga que la policía aún no puede identificar, así como tampoco han logrado descifrar el modus operandi con el cual los niños fueron secuestrados, aunque aún continúan las investigaciones, los cuerpos de los fallecidos ya fueron entregados a sus padres mientras que los niños sobrevivientes están en revisión medica, una vez que se encuentren fuera de peligro podrán reunirse con sus padres"._

" _De parte de todos los que trabajamos en este noticiero, enviemos nuestras más sinceras condolencias y todo nuestro apoyo a todas las familias que perdieron a alguien en este obscuro capítulo en la historia de Royal Woods, el cual todos califican como la peor tragedia ocurrida en el pueblo"._

* * *

El cementerio siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un lugar tranquilo, casi desierto la mayor parte del tiempo, el último lugar de descanso de algunas personas y un lugar tabú que la gente suele evitar a menos que fuera para despedirse de un ser querido o irlo a visitar, un lugar donde la gente rara vez pasaba el tiempo, pero hoy era diferente, el cementerio estaba repleto de gente, la cual se había dado el tiempo de ir a dar sepultura a todas las victimas de aquella ola de secuestros que había arrebatado la vida a ocho niños, tres adultos y un oficial que murió durante el rescate de los niños de manera misteriosa.

La familia Loud se encontraba en el lugar en la ceremonia fúnebremente de las dos conocidas de la familia, Darcy Homandollar y Claire Waterson, dos pequeñas que habían hecho amistad con la familia, pero principalmente con Lisa, ambas chicas habían logrado algo que todos creían imposible, que Lisa se abriera a tener amistades más allá de la ciencia o de los científicos que frecuentaba, con ambas chicas había pasado gratos momentos, momentos felices donde Lisa podía darse el lujo de actuar conforme a su edad, momentos inolvidables que por desgracia no se volverían a repetir.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia todos se acercaron a depositar una rosa en su ataúd de las jóvenes y luego fue la hora de la sepultura, después de está todos se retiraron del lugar, todos menos Lisa, quien permaneció frente a las tumbas de sus amigas, las cuales habían sido enterrados juntas una de la otra, estaba inmóvil observando las lápidas mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos, Lincoln la había estado observando a su hermana desde lejos, su familia había dicho que lo mejor era darle un momento a solas, pero su voz interior le decía que debía darle apoyo, su voz no se había equivocado hasta ahora así que decidió hacerle caso y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Todo bien, Lisa?

— ¿Porque tardaste en entregar el rastreador?

— ¿Qué?

—Hablé contigo a las diecisiete con treinta, hora que fui secuestrada, desperté después de media noche y la policías aún no había llegado, según los reportes la policía encontró la casa a las cero horas con quince minutos, seis horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, si hubieras entregado el rastreador en el momento que te lo pedí nos habrían podido rescatar antes, se habrían salvado todos esos infantes, incluso se habrían salvado... —Lincoln tapó la boca de su hermana con un dedo.

—Lisa, yo entregué el rastreador a un oficial al momento que escuché que quedaste dormida, pero la señal se perdió rápidamente, es probable que los secuestradores los hayan notado y lo destruyeran antes de que te llevarán a su escondite, quería ir en tu ayuda, pero sabía que cuando llegara tú ya no estarías, así que no pude hacer más —Lincoln odiaba mentirle de esa forma a su hermana, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos, o eso se decía Lincoln.

—Tienes razón, hiciste todo lo que estuvo dentro de tus posibilidades, lamento haberte culpado, cuando claramente todo esto fue mi culpa.

—Esto no fue tu culpa.

—Si lo fue, no planeé bien mis movimientos y eso permitió que los secuestradores detectaran el rastreador y que encontraran los objetos que utilizaría para escapar, si no fuera por mi torpeza podría haber salvado a... —Lincoln volvió a tapar la boca de su hermana.

—Lisa esto no es tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto y...

— ¡Si lo fue!, ¡actúe impulsivamente y fue eso lo que nos condenó a todos!

"Se siente impotente y culpable"

—Lisa, sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual que tú, y créeme que yo soy el verdadero culpable de todo esto, si en lugar de hacerte todas esas preguntas le hubiera llevado el rastreador a un oficial tal vez habrían llegado a ti antes de que te desmayaras, podrían haberte salvado a ti y a todos, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes habría podido salvar a todos.

—No te culpes, Lincoln, la única culpable aquí soy yo.

"La culpa es una máscara que oculta algo más"

—Muy bien, Lisa, que estás ocultando.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Te conozco bien, y siento que estás culpándote para ocultar algo, dime que es.

—Yo no...

—Lisa, puedes decírmelo, no importa lo que sea, no te juzgaré.

—Yo...es solo...no puedo creer, no puedo aceptar que mis amigas se hayan ido —Lisa abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, soltando grandes sollozos en los que desahogaba toda su frustración y su ira de no haber podido ayudar a sus amigas, pero también soltaba toda la tristeza que sentía al saber que no volvería a ver a quienes fueron las únicas amigas reales que había tenido en su corta vida, después de unos minutos Lisa dejo de llorar, se separó de su hermano y secó sus lágrimas—.¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias, Lincoln.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero regresaré por mi cuenta, necesito estar a solas.

Lisa se alejó de su hermano y se dirigió a su hogar, mientras Lincoln se quedó ahí, observando las tumbas de Darcy y Claire.

—Esto no fue tu culpa, Lisa, fue mi culpa por haber llegado tarde a salvarlas —Lincoln se quedó observando las tumbas, pensando en todos los errores que cometió y en que pudo haber hecho para salvar a todos.

"No te culpes, hiciste lo que pudiste"

— ¿Crees que tu hermana este bien? —escucho que le preguntaron desde detrás de él.

—Honestamente no lo sé, Lian, ella no acostumbra mostrar sus emociones salvo en ocasiones muy contadas.

—Al menos le hiciste darse cuenta que esto no fue su culpa, eso la ayudará más de lo que crees.

—Eso espero —Lincoln volteo a ver a Lian, quien se había colocado junto a él, estaba vestido con un traje negro pero tenía algo más—. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu...?

—Es solo una peluca negra, recuerda que soy tu gemelo, si la gente empieza a ver a dos niños de cabello blanco en la ciudad se podría armas un alboroto—. Lincoln y Lian permanecieron en silencio, ambos observaban las tumbas sin decir una palabra—. Lincoln, lo que dije antes también va para ti.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—También te culpas de lo ocurrido, ¿cierto?

—Yo...si tan solo hubiera llegado antes y hubiera tenido un plan habríamos podido salvar a todos, también si te hubiera apoyado cuando me lo pediste en lugar de alejarte todo habría sido diferente.

—Lincoln, tú descubriste donde se ocultaban esos demonios, si no hubiera sido por ti yo no lo habría hecho, la única razón por la que se salvaron los demás niños fue por tu intervención, eres un héroe.

—No me siento como uno, pero al menos todo esto termino, ¿Cierto?

"No"

—No lo sé, eso quiero creer pero aún estoy pensando en lo que dijo zsasz, algunos demonios dicen ese tipo de cosas cuando son derrotados solo para meter duda, pero hay casos en los que la amenaza se vuelve realidad, quisiera creer que zsasz solo estaba jugando con nosotros, pero con la actividad demoníaca en Royal Woods puede que tenga razón y algo grande esté por ocurr... —Lian fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular—. Disculpa un momento, Lincoln—.Lian sacó su celular y contestó—. ¿Qué sucede?...de acuerdo, pero cuando...¿hoy?, bien, entonces preparen todo, voy para allá.

— ¿Una misión?

—Peor, nuestro camión de mudanza llegó antes de lo esperado, tengo que ayudar a descargar y acomodar todas nuestras cosas.

— ¿Mudanza? ¿Te cambiaste de casa?

—Sí, mi equipo y yo conseguimos un lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad, necesitamos acondicionarlo para abrir nuestra agencia de caza demonios aquí.

— ¿Se mudan a Royal Woods?

—Solo hasta que descubramos que está sucediendo aquí, será mejor estas cerca si algo mas ocurre, ahora sí me disculpas me voy —Lian caminó hacia la salida del cementerio.

—Espera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo...quiero que me ayudes a liberar a mi parte demoníaca, yo….quiero unirme a ti.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Creí que querías mantenerte lejos de todo esto y llevar una vida normal?

—Eso quiero, pero si zsasz tiene razón y algo grande está por venir quiero estar preparado, no podría soportar que algo como esto volviera a pasar y no pudiera hacer nada, quiero poder proteger a los que amo, no podría soportar verlos en peligro y no poder hacer nada, no quiero perder a nadie más. —Lian se acercó a Lincoln y puso sus manos él nos hombros de Lincoln.

—Lincoln, sé que yo mismo estuve insistiéndote mucho en que te unieras a nosotros, y de hecho estoy contento con tu decisión, pero debo advertirte, liberar tu lado demoniaco te cambiará en varios sentidos y no hay vuelta atrás, también si entras a este mundo no podrás salir tan fácilmente, harás enemigos que siempre estarán buscando destruirte y te pondrá en peligro en varias ocasiones y pondrán en peligro a tus cercanos, ¿Realmente estás seguro de tu decisión?

—Yo...si, estoy seguro.

—Bien, ahora eres parte del equipo.

—Gracias, ¿y ahora qué sigue?

—Necesitas liberar tu parte demoníaca.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Honestamente no lo sé, eso es algo que tú debes descubrir.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo contar eso, es algo personal.

— ¿Y cómo lo hicieron tu equipo?

—Es algo personal que no me corresponde contar, pero cada quien lo hizo de diferente manera.

— ¿Entonces qué hago?

—Por ahora descansa, tal vez mañana puedas pensar en algo, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, necesito terminar la mudanza, cuando descubras cómo liberar tu parte demoníaca llámame —Lian le dio un papel con su número.

—Pero...—Antes de que Lincoln terminara su frase, Lian recibió una llamada, la cual contestó mientras se alejaba, así que Lincoln decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

—Bien, solo tengo que descubrir cómo liberar mi parte demoníaca, pero si Lian no puede ayudarme ¿Quién lo hará?

"Lucy puede ayudarte"

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Lincoln, su voz interna tenía razón, Lucy era experta en este tipo de temas, tal vez ella supiera una forma de liberar su lado demoniaco, pero había un problema, este era que tendría que contarle sobre su mitad demoníaca, y él no estaba listo para contárselo a alguien, peor aún, ni siquiera estaba listo para decirle a sus hermanas que no era su hermano, era algo que no quería hacer aún, tal vez pedirle ayuda a Lucy directamente no era buena idea después de todo, pero tal vez en alguno de sus libros encuentre la forma de lograr su cometido, pero ahora no era el momento, después de todo lo ocurrido lo mejor era descansar un poco y dejar pasar unos días para que todo regresará a la normalidad, también debía pensar como haría para tomar el libro sin que Lucy o alguna de sus hermanas se enterara, no quería tener que explicar que hacía, así que sin nada más por hacer, decidió regresar a su hogar a descansar.

* * *

 **Sin duda la primer misión de Lincoln fue un éxito, a medias, pudo rescatar a sus hermanas y detuvo a los responsables detrás de todo lo ocurrido, pero por desgracia no planeó bien sus movimientos, no fue lo suficientemente preparado ni llegó a tiempo al rescate, lo que le costó la vida a ocho de los diecisiete niños secuestrados, sin contar a los adultos, todo este suceso obligó a Lincoln a tomar una decisión radical, la cual es aceptar su parte demoniaca y unirse a Lian y a su equipo en su cruzada por descubrir que está ocurriendo en Royal Wood que atrajo a una gran cantidad de demonios, ¿Pero la decisión de Lincoln es la correcta? ¿Qué aventuras y desventuras le esperan? ¿Le confesará a Lucy la verdad con tal de que ella lo ayude a liberar su parte demoniaca o encontrará otra manera que no involucre a su hermana? ¿Conoceremos algún día al equipo de Lian? ¿Qué planea zsasz? ¿Quién le entrego la carta a Lincoln y Lola?, estas y más preguntas se irán formulando y obtendrán su respuesta en el trascurso de este fic.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, con respecto a cuándo llegará el siguiente capítulo, no les puedo dar una fecha exacta, ya que durante todo este mes estaré en la parte "metepuño" del semestre, donde seré bombardeado con exámenes, tareas, exposiciones, trabajos finales y salidas a prácticas fuera de la ciudad, toda esta carga de trabajo no se detendrá hasta finales de Mayo, cuando finalmente salgo de vacaciones, así que durante este mes tendré menos tiempo libre para dedicarle al fic, pero procuraré no hacer una espera muy larga.**

 **Como me gusta hacer al final de cada capítulo, es hora de los agradecimientos:**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "JerryGabo703", "DougtheWerechel" y "El solitario" quienes son nuevos seguidores del fic, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "DougtheWerechel" y "El solitario" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a "BigDragon500", "miguel. Puentedejesus", "ismasan226" y "J. Nagera" por dejar sus siempre bienvenidas review, las cuales paso a responder a continuación.**

 **BigDragon500:** **Lincoln no tuvo que aceptar su parte demoniaca para rescatar a su hermana, pero tuvo que aceptarla para poder evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, esperemos esté tomando la decisión correcta.**

 **miguel. Puentedejesus:** **eso a lo que tu llamas "sopas de jodeo" por mis rumbos es conocido como "la ley de Herodes" en la cual "o te chingas o te jodes" y al parecer Lincoln recibió un poco de ambas en este capítulo, esperemos le vaya mejor en el futuro.**

 **ismasan226:** **espero puedas esperar tranquilamente porque tardaré un poco en sacar las siguientes partes, pero si te sirve de consuelo en estos momentos estoy trabajando en el borrador ser siguiente capítulo de vacaciones Loud, el cual espero terminar pronto para que lo puedan disfrutar.**

 **J. Nagera:** **Si que las alarmas saltaron cuando Lola recibió la carta, aunque aún no sabemos quien la envió, ya que zsasz en ningún momento las mencionó como parte de su plan, aunque no desesperes, esa respuesta llegará mucho antes de lo que crees, de hecho para obtenerla solo tienes que seguir leyendo.**

 **No fue necesario que Lincoln aceptara su parte demoniaca para salvar a sus hermanas, pero la tendrá que aceptar si quiere evitar que algo similar vuelva a ocurrir, esperemos haya tomado la decisión correcta.**

 **Sin duda Lisa fue la más afectada por esta situación, ya que perdió a sus únicas amigas reales que tenía, y es más que obvio que ella está sufriendo por esta situación ya que no podemos olvidar que aunque es una genio, sigue siendo una niña de cuatro años, solo nos queda ver que secuelas dejará esta experiencia en ella.**

 **-fin de las reviews-**

 **Con todo esto terminado y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí mes despido, hasta la próxima actualización**

* * *

— Capitán Walker, todos los niños están a salvo.

—Bien, procedan a recuperar los cadáveres y reunir pruebas, necesitamos descubrir cómo rayos secuestraban a los niños es sus propias casas.

—Sí señor.

—Walker —lo llamó otro oficial—. Necesito que veas algo en el sótano.

—Voy para allá, Pierce, ve a la habitación donde estaban los niños y busca pistas, avísame si encuentras algo.

—Sí señor.

Walker procedió al sótano mientras el oficial entró a la habitación donde habían estado los niños, notando primero que la puerta había sido destruida, como si algo la hubiera atravesado, al entrar notó que era un cuatro grande y vacío, solo siendo iluminado por un foco color amarillo, al observar con más atención, notó que en el techo había arañazos y pequeños agujeros que andaban por todo el techo y bajaban por las paredes, como si algún felino o algo más hubiera caminado por ahí aferrándose al techo con sus grandes garras, así que el oficial decidió contactar a Walker e informarle su hallazgo , pero antes de llamarlo algo brillante en una esquina de la habitación llamó su atención, así que se acercó a ese objeto, notando que una daga, con un mango dorado, incrustaciones de gemas y una calavera en la punta del mango.

— ¿Qué es esto? —el oficial tomó la daga, estaba examinándola cuando sintió un objeto metálico recorrer su cuello de lado a lado, cortando todo a su paso, el oficial cayó al suelo, trató de gritar pero la sangre que entraba a su garganta se lo impedía, la rápida pérdida de sangre estaba terminando con su vida rápidamente, lo último que pudo ver el oficial fue a un extraño sujeto que tomó la daga.

—HE-HE-HE, hiciste un buen trabajo matando estos malditos, Lincoln, sin duda me serás de ayuda para mis planes, pero por ahora descansa, ya que pronto una de tus hermanas podría recibir otra de mis cartas, y necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para enfrentar lo que encontraras cuando las descifres.

— ¿Encontraste algo, Pierce? —cuando Walker entró a la habitación, encontró al oficial tirado en el suelo con una cortada en el cuello por la cual salían grandes cantidades se sangre, rápidamente trató de darle primeros auxilios mientras pedía ayuda, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacer nada, aquel oficial ya había muerto.


	4. Psychosocial

" _Ni siquiera el mejor explorador del mundo hace viajes tan largos como aquel hombre que desciende a las profundidades de su corazón"_

 _-Julien Green-_

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Psychosocial.

"La pisadilla finalmente terminó", "Capitán de policía encuentra y salva niños" y "Tragedia en Royal Woods" eran algunos de los encabezados que podían leerse de los periódicos publicados de hace cuatro días, periódicos que informaban aquella tragedia que azotó a la ciudad, tragedia que sobrepasó a las autoridades locales, quienes recurrieron a él por ayuda.

Walker tomó esos periódicos y los guardó en su maleta, luego tomó un último periódico, y leyó el encabezado "Capitán Walker, héroe de Royal Woods", ese periódico mentía, ocho niños y tres adultos habían muerto por su incompetencia, por no poder haber encontrado el escondite de aquellos criminales a tiempo, y si no hubiera sido por esa llamada anónima no habría encontrado el escondite, Walker tomó y guardó ese periódico, y por último tomó la medalla que le había otorgado la alcaldía por haber resuelto el caso, medalla que no se merecía, pero que había aceptado por mera cortesía, también la tomó y la guardo, terminando de empacar todas sus cosas y dejando libre la oficina que le había sido prestada durante su corta estancia en el Royal Woods.

Antes de retirarse decidió dar un último trago a aquella botella de vodka que tenía junto a su escritorio, aquella botella que le había ayudado a pasar los días después de la tragedia de una mejor manera.

—HE-HE-HE, veo que ya terminó de empacar sus cosas —Walker instintivamente volteó con pistola en mano, apuntando a aquel hombre que se encontraba en su oficina, pero al ver que se trataba de un civil rápidamente guardó el arma.

— ¿Quién eres y cómo entraste a mi oficina?

—Su asistente, Verónica me parece, me dejo pasar, lamento molestarlo.

— ¿Que se te ofrece?

—Solo vengo a agradecerle por salvar a todos esos niños, es un héroe.

—No es nada, solo hago mi trabajo —Walker ya estaba harto de ser llamado héroe, lo había escuchado de prácticamente de todas las personas del pueblo cada que salía a la calle, pero tenía que aceptar esas palabras solo por cortesía.

—Veo que está por irse —dijo aquel sujeto mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Walker.

—Sí, solo fui llamado para apoyar en este caso, pero ahora que mi trabajo terminó es hora de regresar a San Francisco.

—Es una lástima que se vaya, nos vendría bien gente como usted en el pueblo, sobre todo para cuando todo comience a empeorar y la gente empiece a morir.

— ¿A qué se refiere con...?

—Walker —dijo Verónica, quién entraba a la oficina de Walker con una radio en mano—.llamaron de...

—Un momento, Verónica, solo deja me despido de... —Walker volteó hacia donde se encontraba aquel sujeto, solo para notar que ya había desaparecido, al parecer se había retirado ya—...no importa, ¿Qué sucede?

—Veo que terminaste de empacar, supongo que estas por irte.

—No importa eso, solo dime qué sucede.

—Llamaron de la central, encontraron un cuerpo y me asignaron el investigar, quería saber si tu...

—Andando, no hay tiempo que perder —Walker no tenía su uniforme de policía, así que solo se pudo su chaleco antibalas y una gabardina color arena—. Y por cierto, Verónica, para la próxima pregúntame antes de dejar entrar a alguien a mi oficina.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Del sujeto al que dejaste entrar mientras yo empacaba.

—Yo voy llegando de mi patrullaje ¿Entró alguien?

—Olvídalo, solo vámonos — ¿El sujeto en su oficina fue producto de su imaginación? pero pareció tan real, tal vez lo mejor dejar de tomar vodka por un tiempo.

* * *

Cuatro días pasaron desde aquella tragedia que sacudió a Royal Woods, pero lentamente todo comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad, la gente lentamente regresaba a la rutina, y la casa Loud no fue la excepción, Lincoln se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, solo para encontrar una fila de hermanas que bloqueaban su paso, aunque para su suerte no era tan larga como de costumbre, solo estaban en la fila Lori y Lynn.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Lola salió del baño con su ropa normal, y Lincoln no pudo evitar verla directa al pecho, precisamente a la herida de su pecho, herida que era un recordatorio para Lincoln sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, la herida no era tan grande, de apenas 5 cm aproximadamente, aunque por desgracia era muy llamativa, por la posición de esta no podía ser disimulada fácilmente, y para una chica cuya pasión eran los concursos de belleza esto era algo muy fuerte emocionalmente, sobre todo porque ella creía que esto podía arruinar su carrera en los concursos, Lisa había creado un fármaco cicatrizante con el que planeaba borrar la herida, pero por alguna razón está no desaparecía, aun cuando el cicatrizante había resultado eficaz con las heridas de Lynn, incluso con las más viejas, pero con Lola no se tenía el mismo resultado.

Después de tomar un baño y desayunar Lincoln decidió ir a la tienda de comics por el nuevo número de Ace Savvy, después regreso a su hogar y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para leer su nueva adquisición, cuando observó a sus hermanas viendo "El Barco de los Sueños" así que se decidió unirse a ellas, pero al acercarse notó que algunas de sus hermanas estaba ausentes.

— ¿Dónde están Lynn, Lana y Lucy?

—Lynn está practicando con su equipo de baseball, Lana está en el patio trasero buscando insectos y Lucy está en casa de Haiku escribiendo poesía —le contestó Lori.

"Es tu oportunidad"

Su voz interior tenía razón, Lucy no estaba en casa y todas sus hermanas estaba viendo la TV, era el momento perfecto para buscar de entre las cosas de Lucy algo que lo ayudará a liberar a su demonio interior sin temor a que alguna de sus hermanas lo interrumpiera o se enterara de lo que planeaba, así que aprovechando que sus hermanas estaban distraídas en su programa se dirigió hacia el sótano, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con algunas cajas para que sus hermanas no lo interrumpieran, luego buscó el baúl de su bisabuela Harriet, el baúl donde Lucy acostumbraba guardar toda clase de objetos que utilizaba para sus rituales y sesiones espiritistas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo ayudará a cumplir su cometido.

Poco a poco comenzó a extraer todos los objetos del baúl, desde esferas de cristal hasta cráneos que Lincoln esperaba fueran falsos, tomó varios libros que ahí se encontraban y comenzó a ojearlos, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando notó que este tenía un compartimiento secreto, al abrirlo encontró el libro que perteneció a su bisabuela, un libro que Lucy le había mostrado pero nunca se lo había prestado, ya que según ella _"tienes secretos que los mortales no pueden comprender"_ , Lincoln comenzó a ojearlo hasta encontrar algo que le ayudara a su objetivo, pero conforme buscaba las palabras de Lian llegaron a su mente _"liberar tu lado demoniaco te cambiará en varios sentidos y no hay vuelta atrás, también si entras a este mundo no podrás salir tan fácilmente, harás enemigos que siempre estarán buscando destruirte y te pondrá en peligro en varias ocasiones y pondrán en peligro a tus cercanos_ ", al recordar esto la duda en su interior crecía, ¿Qué sucedería si liberaba su parte demoníaca? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo o cambiaría? ¿Cómo lo afectaría en su vida normal?, Lincoln se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se había detenido en un hechizo en particular, un hechizo simplemente llamado "introspección", el cual Lincoln comenzó a leer.

— ¿Que estás haciendo, Lincoln? —Al parecer tampoco se dio cuenta que la pequeña gótica había entrado al sótano, Lincoln dio un grito del susto mientras soltaba el libro a causa de la voz de su hermana gótica que había aparecido de la nada.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?, creí que estabas con Haiku.

—Acabo de regresar — Lincoln rápidamente trató de ocultar el libro pero su hermana lo tomó antes y observó la página en la que quedó—. Introspección, ¿Estás interesado en hablar con tu yo interno?

—Yo...em...sí.

— ¿Porque?

—Yo...lo vi en un cómic de Ace Savvy, donde él tenía que hablar con su yo interno para resolver un crimen —Lincoln trató de sonar convincente, pero su hermana solo guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos, los cuales fueron una eternidad para Lincoln.

—Este ritual no podrás realizarlo tú solo, ese ritual solo puede ser realizado por dos personas, mientras una persona habla con su yo interior la otra lo deberá guiar desde el exterior para evitar que se pierda dentro de sí mismos o para detenerlo en caso de ser necesario, yo te guiaré.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, siempre quise hacer este ritual con alguien pero a nadie le interesa hablar consigo mismo por miedo a saber lo que verán y aprenderán de sí mismos —Lucy tomó del baúl un extraño polvo color blanco y con este hizo un círculo en el suelo, quedando ambos dentro, luego tomó un trozo de tiza y con este dibujo un extraño símbolo en el medio de ellos dos, luego le colocó dos veladoras negras, las cuales Lucy encendió, prendiendo la flama en un color verde y soltando un olor similar al carbón—. Siéntate frente a mí y toma mis manos—. Lincoln hizo caso a las instrucciones de su hermana—. Antes de comenzar debo advertirte, muchas personas terminan conociendo cosas de sí mismos que no son agradables, ¿Estás seguro de quieres correr el riesgo? —Lincoln lo pensó por unos momentos y la duda nuevamente regresó, pero al recordar todo lo recientemente sucedido sabía que debía hacerlo, así que asintió con la cabeza—.bien, solo relájate, cierra los ojos e imagínate que estás en un cuarto obscuro—.Lincoln cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse todo lo que decía su hermana—.Mientras estás en ese cuarto reflexiona quien eres, cuáles son tus gustos, que te gusta y que no te gusta, tus talentos y tus debilidades, los momentos buenos y malos por los que has pasado, reflexiona quien es Lincoln Loud, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?—. Lincoln trató de hacer lo que su hermana le decía y logró recordar muchos momentos de su vida, tanto buenos como malos, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía lograr su objetivo.

—Lo siento, Lucy, pero creo que no está funcionando.

—Suspiro, no te preocupes, Lincoln, este ritual nunca lo había practicado y honestamente no todos los hechizos de la tía Harriet funcionan, solo habré los ojos para terminar.

Lincoln abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse rodeado de obscuridad, las veladoras ya no estaban encendidas y la obscuridad era tal que ni siquiera podía ver la palma de su mano.

—Hola... ¿Lucy? —preguntó Lincoln ya que no sentía las manos de su hermana, así que caminó por los alrededores, en busca de su hermana pero no la encontró.

A la lejanía pudo divisar una pequeña luz que provenía del suelo, así que la siguió, una vez que llegó a ella, la observó por unos segundos, era tan brillosa que no podía ver el otro lado, ¿Debía saltar? no, no sabía que había del otro lado, lo mejor era mirar a los alrededores en busca de otra salida, pero por más que volteaba solo veía obscuridad, al parecer esta pequeña luz era la única salida, así que tomó valor decidió saltar en ella, solo para caer de forma abrupta por las escaleras del ático.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —escuchó preguntar a Lori desde la sala—. Lincoln ¿Eres tú?

—Sí —dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Que fue ese ruido?

—Caí de la escalera del ático.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Ten más cuidado para la próxima, ahora ve a mi habitación y trae mis palos de golf, ya casi es hora de mi torneo.

—De acuerdo —Lincoln fue a la habitación de Lori y tomo los palos de golf, luego se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Mientras bajaba, Lincoln analizaba que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era que Lucy le había dicho que abriera los ojos, pero una vez lo hizo ella ya no estaba, ¿Acaso le había jugado una broma? ella no era de jugar bromas, aunque tal vez fuera cómplice de Luan.

Lincoln llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, donde encontró a Lucy junto a todas sus hermanas, incluidas a Lynn y Lana, quienes al parecer había terminado sus actividades, alistándose para ir a apoyar a Lori a su torneo.

—Siento la tardanza, aquí están tus palos, Lori.

—Gracias, Linc, te lo agra...¿¡Qué demonios haces, Lincoln!?

— ¿Qué? no entiendo.

— ¡No llevas puesto el traje! —gritó Lola mientras lo señalaba—. ¡Póntelo antes de que nos contagies de tu mala suerte!

— ¿De qué estás...?

—Yo me encargo —Lynn se lanzó rápidamente sobre su hermano y lo metió en el traje de ardilla contra su voluntad—.listo, eso nos protegerá de la mala suerte.

—A nosotros si —dijo Lana—.pero los palos de golf de Lori ahora están infectados con mala suerte.

— ¡Bien hecho, tonto!, sabes bien que no puedes estar por la casa sin ese traje, ¿Ahora qué haré? sin mis palos de la suerte perderé el torneo.

—No te preocupes, Lori, conseguiremos otros palos en el camino —Dijo Lynn.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que utilice otros palos de golf?, perdí miserablemente.

—Perdiste porque jugaste pésimo —todas quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar a Lincoln, pero el más sorprendido fue el propio Lincoln, ¿Porque había dicho eso?

—Perdí porque tú tocaste mi palo de golf sin él traje.

—No, perdiste porque preferiste pasar el tiempo hablando y saliendo con Bobby en lugar de entrenar, no es mi culpa que hayas fracasado — ¿Porque había dicho eso?— ¿Y saben qué?—.Lincoln tomó el traje de ardilla y se lo quitó—. ¡Ya no usaré esta mierda!, no importa lo que digan.

— ¡Ponte el traje! —reclamó Lola—.tengo concurso mañana y no quiero volver a perder contra Lindsey Sweetwater.

—Si no quiere perder contra ella mejor sigue practicando, ¡Porque ella se volvió mejor que tú en todo lo que haces! —estas palabras indignaron a la pequeña diva, la cual se encontraba furiosa.

— ¡Más vale que vuelvas al traje o yo...!

— ¿Tu que, Lynn? ¿Me expulsaras del equipo como haces con todas las nuevas jugadoras que llegan a tu equipo y son mejores que tú para que no te opaquen? — ¿Porque seguía diciendo eso? había hecho enojar a las que él consideraba las hermanas más peligrosas y violentas de todas, si seguía así ellas...

— ¡Estás muerto, Lincoln! —dijo Lori mientras las hermanas se lanzaban casi simultáneamente sobre él, algo que previó Lincoln, quien rápidamente logró escapar escaleras arriba, siendo perseguido por sus hermanas, aunque por suerte Lincoln fue lo suficientemente rápido para entrar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella, aunque no sabía si estaría a salvo, podía oír a sus hermanas golpeando la puerta del otro lado con tal fuerza que está incluso comenzaba a crujir, pero no pasó mucho para que sus hermanas se detuvieran, luego las escuchó bajar rápidamente la escalera, subir a Vanzilla e irse a toda velocidad, al torneo de golf suponía Lincoln.

— ¿Que rayos acaba de ocurrir? —Se preguntó Lincoln, aún no podía creer que le había hablado de esa manera a sus hermanas ¿Porque lo hizo? no lo entendía, él no quería decir eso, pero era como si las palabras salieran por su boca sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas, aunque eso no era lo más extraño—. ¿Porque mis hermanas volvieron a meterme ese traje de ardilla? creí que eso ya había quedado en el pasado—.dijo Lincoln de manera desanimada al recordar un suceso que había sido muy duro para él, tener que utilizar ese traje a todos lados que iba le había traído burlas de conocido y extraños, apodos como "Chico ardilla" aún eran utilizados contra él.

—Vaya, les guardas más rencor a tus hermanas de lo que creí.

Lincoln se petrificó al escuchar esa voz, era extremadamente familiar y provenía de detrás de él, así reunió valor y volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y sobre su cama se encontraba él mismo, incluso portaba la misma vestimenta que él por lo general usaba.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a su doble.

—No es obvio, soy tu, soy esa parte que habita dentro de ti y viniste a liberar.

— ¿Tu eres...mi parte demoníaca?

—Sí y no, soy tu lado demoniaco, pero no soy una "parte demoníaca", simplemente soy parte de ti.

— ¿Tu eres mi voz interna?

—Esa voz interna nunca existió, simplemente fue una manifestación de tu instinto demoniaco junto con tu propio subconsciente.

—No entiendo.

—Tu eres mitad demonio, por ende tienes un instinto demoniaco, pero al no liberar tu lado demoniaca no has desarrollado este instinto, pero subconscientemente lo liberaste de otra forma, y fue en una voz interna, aunque a diferencia de lo que tú crees, esa voz no te decía que hacer, simplemente era tu subconsciente diciéndote lo que tú ya sabias o querías hacer.

—Pero la voz siempre me decía que era lo correcto, no creo que fuera mi subconsciente.

— ¿No? entonces dime, las veces que viste a Lisa triste tu querías consolarla ¿cierto?

—Pero la voz...

—Sin embargo tú creías que no debías hacerlo, ya que ella no acepta fácilmente las muestras de afecto, sin embargo como tú "voz interna" te aconsejó apoyarla le hiciste caso, la voz te dio el empujón necesario para hacer lo que tú querías hacer, pero que no hacías por tu propia inseguridad.

— ¿Pero qué hay de la pelea contra ese monstruo? la voz me dijo que hacer para evadir sus ataques.

—Como te dije antes, esa voz es en parte manifestación de tu instinto demoniaco, ese instinto te permite prever algunas situaciones de peligro, así como la presencia de demonios —Lincoln guardó silencio, todo esto resultaba confuso para él.

—Supongo que quieres liberar tu "parte demoníaca".

—Yo...si, a eso es a lo que vine.

—Entonces supongo que recuerdas lo que dijo Lian.

—Dijo que para liberar mi lado demoníaco debía aceptar todo lo que eso traía consigo.

—Correcto, solo acéptalo y la liberarás.

—Lo hago, acepto todo.

—Mientes, hay algo que no quieres aceptar.

—No, yo estoy de acuerdo en aceptar todo lo que sea necesario para liberar mi lado demoníaco.

—Sin embargo hay algo que no quieres aceptar, y tiene que ver con las personas por las que haces todo.

— ¿Mis hermanas no me dejan liberar mi lado demoníaca?

—Veo que haya afuera reviviste uno de los peores momentos que pasaste con ellas.

—El traje de ardilla.

—Lynn creyó que dabas mala suerte y tú viste en eso una oportunidad para tener más tiempo para ti, pero el tiro te salió por la culata.

—Cada vez me excluían más de la familia, y no importaba lo que hacía, ellas seguían creyendo que daba mala suerte, luego fue el partido de Lynn donde vi una oportunidad para demostrarles que no daba mala suerte y me metí en el traje de ardilla, mi plan funcionó y los convencí que no daba mala suerte, pero ellas creyeron que no daba mala suerte si estaba dentro del traje.

— ¿Y cómo fue tu experiencia con el traje?

—La primera semana fue horrible, iba a todos lados con ese traje, tenía se aguantar el calor, los malos olores y las burlas de parte de todo el mundo.

— ¿Y qué hicieron después tus hermanas?

—Al ver lo mal que la estaba pasando se dieron cuenta de su exageración y me quitaron el traje, me pidieron perdón de mil manera e hicieron de todo para animarme compensar el daño.

—Sin embargo eso no evitó que les guardaras rencor.

—Sé que parte de eso fue mi culpa, pero ellas se dejaron llevar, sufrí mucho solo por querer tiempo libre para mí.

— ¿Odias a tus hermanas?

—No.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Las sigues queriendo aún después de lo que te hicieron, y lo que te han hecho? ¿Cosas como hacerte besar a tu bravucona? ¿No dejarte siquiera entrar a tu habitación solo porque dos de tus hermanas estaban peleando? ¿Hacerte sufrir solo por utilizar unos audífonos anti ruido? ¿Arruinar tus días en piscina? ¿Ahuyentar a su tutor de estudios aun cuando ellas sabían que debía estudiar para un examen importante?

—Sé que parecerá que soy un masoquista o algo así por soportar todo eso, pero yo sé que todas esas cosas no las hacen para molestarme, lo hacen porque creen que es lo correcto, todo eso lo hacen por mí tratando de apoyarme, y aunque algunas veces su ayuda termina perjudicándome, la mayoría de las veces son realmente de ayuda, como las cientos de veces que mis hermanas me han cubierto, la vez que mis hermanas protestaron contra mis padres al creer que se iban a deshacer de mi durante la confusión de los lazos, la vez que mis hermanas hicieron de todo para que mi comic fuera enviado a tiempo, e incluso cuando mis hermanas me hicieron darme cuenta que para impresionar a la chica nueva simplemente debía ser yo mismo, y sé que cada que tenga un problema ellas estarán ahí, apoyándome de todas maneras posibles y siempre ayudándome en todo lo que necesite.

—Sin duda les tienes un amor muy sincero a tus hermanas, así como ellas te tienen un amor muy grande, muy sincero y muy puro, y eso es precisamente lo que te impide liberar tu lado demoníaco.

— ¿Amar a mis hermanas impide liberar mi lado demoníaco?

—No, lo que realmente te impide liberar tu parte demoníaca es algo que te ha aterrado desde que supiste que eras mitad demonio, algo que no estás listo para afrontar y algo que te duele admitir, dime Lincoln, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te aterra? ¿Qué es lo que te duele admitir?

—Que ellas no son mis hermanas.

—Tu eres hijo de Araziel y de una mujer que no conoces, tus únicos hermanos y hermanas son aquellos niños que ese demonio engendró, como Lian, pero no tienes ningún parentesco con tus hermanas, no tienes la misma sangre ni los mismos padres, lo único que te une a ellas es el apellido y el tiempo que has pasado con ellas, y eso es precisamente lo que no quieres admitir, sin embargo tendrás que aceptar la verdad, ¿Dime, Lincoln? ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar tu parte demoníaca aun con todo lo que eso significa? ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar que ellas no son tus hermanas?

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo Lincoln mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Sé que duele, la verdad nunca es fácil de admitir pero es lo único que nos libera —su doble abrió los brazos invitando a Lincoln a unirse a en un abraso, invitación que Lincoln no rechazó, él abrazó a su doble mientras comenzaba a soltar más lágrimas, sin embargo Lincoln se detuvo al sentir algo quemaba su abdomen y brazos, al ver con más claridad pudo notar que su doble lentamente comenzaba a fusionarse con él, en un proceso que era lento y doloroso, pero extrañamente reconfortante, este proceso duro algunos segundos hasta que su doble se introdujo completamente dentro de él—.Ahora somos uno, Lincoln.

Lincoln abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Lucy, quien aún tomaba sus manos, ella se veía decepcionada.

—Lamento que el ritual no funcionará, Lincoln, pero prometo practicarlo para que pueda volver a... —Lincoln se lanzó a su hermana y la atrapó en un abrazo.

—Tu ritual funcionó, gracias por ayudarme —Lincoln se separó de su hermana.

—Agradezco que quieras subirme el ánimo, pero sé que realmente no funcionó, ya que si realmente hubiera funcionado abrías entrado en un estado de trance que hubiera durado más al menos cinco minutos, no habrías abierto los ojos tan rápido como lo hiciste.

—Pero si estuve en... —Lincoln lo razonó por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de algo, al parecer Lincoln había pasado tiempo hablando consigo mismo, pero para su hermana no fue evidente eso, para el fueron minutos lo que tardó en regresar, para ella solo instantes—.no te preocupes, Lucy, me ayudaste en lo que necesitaba y eso es lo que importa, así que cuando necesites que alguien te ayude con un ritual yo estaré disponible.

—Gracias, Lincoln, solo te pido que cuando necesite algo de mi baúl me lo pidas, estos libros contiene secretos que solo los que tenemos conocimiento en artes obscuras podemos manejar —Lucy comenzó a guardar todos sus objetos y Lincoln le ayudó, luego limpiaron el símbolo que Lucy había dibujado y ambos salieron del sótano, Lucy bajo las escaleras y Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación, donde tomó su celular y marcó el número que Lian le había dado.

— _"Cowboys from hell, cazadores de demonios, ¿Qué necesita?"_ —dijo una voz femenina que por alguna razón se le hizo familiar a Lincoln, pero no sabía de dónde, la voz sonaba desinteresada, como si quien contestó realmente no tuviera interés de responder.

—He…hola, estoy buscando a Lian, él me pidió que hablara a este número y…...

— _"¿Quién los busca y para qué?" —_ dijo la voz desinteresadamente.

—Mi nombre es Lincoln y yo...

— " _¿¡Lincoln!?"_ —Esta vez la voz sonaba con genuino interés—. _¿Tú eres nuestro otro herma...?_ —Lincoln escuchó un pequeño golpe, al parecer alguien había arrebatado el teléfono.

—" _Hola, Lincoln, ¿Qué necesitas?"._

—Lian, Yo creo haber liberado mi parte demoníaca.

— _"¿Enserio?"_

—Sí, yo tuve que...

— _"No me digas que hiciste para liberarla, supongo que es algo personal, solo dime ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

—Honestamente me siento normal, no me siento diferente en ningún aspecto.

— _"¿Estás seguro que liberaste tu parte demoníaca?"_

—Completamente.

— _"En ese caso será mejor que nos veamos, iré por ti en unos minutos, te veo fuera de tu casa"._

— _"Danos ese teléfono, Lian"_ —dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono, esta era diferente la que contestó el teléfono, pero igualmente sonó familiar—. _"o si no nosotras..."_

—" _Nos vemos pronto"_ —la llamada terminó, así que Lincoln colgó y se preparó para ir con Lian.

Lincoln salió de su habitación cuando escuchó levemente una conversación entre Lola y Lisa que venía de la habitación de su hermana menor, algo a lo que no hubiera puesto atención si no fuera porque escucho a Lola decir _"Recuerdo que mencionaron a alguien llamado Liam, pero no recuerdo más_ ", esto hizo que la curiosidad de Lincoln despertara, así que el alvino se acercó a la puerta de la habitación tratando de escuchar algo más, pero luego escuchó a su hermana acercarse a la puerta, así que Lincoln entró a su habitación y desde ahí vio a Lola salir de la habitación, momentos después Lisa hizo lo mismo.

Esas palabras llamaron su atención fuertemente, así que cuando sus hermanas se alejaron Lincoln decidió dar un vistazo a la habitación de su hermana en busca de algo que le diera una pista de lo la conversación que habían tenido sus hermanas, así que entró.

Lo primero que notó fue que en el escritorio de Lisa había equipo de curación junto a algunas notas, al parecer Lisa aún estaba intentando curar la cicatriz de su hermana, pero sobre todo esto había una pequeña grabadora que parecía haber sido utilizado recientemente, Lincoln sabía que no debía tomar las cosas de su hermana o podría sufrir consecuencias, pero quería saber qué es lo que sus hermanas habían hablado, así que decidió reproducir la grabación.

— _"Prueba número cincuenta y seis del experimento número dos mil cuarenta y dos, nombre clave aun por definir, el cicatrizante ha demostrado ser más que eficaz en el tratamiento de cualquier cicatriz, tanto recientes como antiguas, pero por alguna razón no ha resultado ser efectiva contra la cicatriz de Lola, el motivo de esto es desconocido, así que procederé a realizar una vivisección para poder analizar el tejido en el microscopio y..."_

— _"¿Qué es una vivisección?"_

— _"Utilizaré un bisturí para tomar una muestra de tejido de tu herida y la analizaré en..."_

— _"¡No dejaré que hagas esto!"_

— _"Necesito una muestra para saber qué es lo que impide que tu cicatriz sane, además será una muestra pequeña de aproximadamente un centímetro cuadrado que..."_

— _Lo siento, Lisa, pero no puedes hacerlo, ya tengo suficiente que lidiar con esta cicatriz para que ahora tenga también una cicatriz cuadrada en mi pecho"._

— _"La cicatriz desaparecerá una vez que aplique mi nuevo cicatrizante"_

— _"¿y cómo sé que tú cicatrizante funcionará? no has logrado borrar mi cicatriz._

— _"Las pruebas serán pospuestas hasta nuevo aviso"_ —Se escuchó un pequeño golpe, al parecer Lisa dejó la grabadora de lado pero no la apagó.

— _"Lisa, siento haber dicho eso, es solo que yo..."._

— _"No importa, sé que es un tema sensible y difícil para ti, sobre todo porque tú cicatriz pone en riesgo tu carrera en los certámenes de belleza, pero no te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para curar esa marca"._

— _"Gracias, Lisa"_ —Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas.

— _"Lola, hay algo que quiero preguntarte"_

— _"¿Que sucede?"_

— _"Quiero preguntarte qué sucedió ese día antes de que nos rescataran"._

— _"Lisa, no quiero hablar sobre eso"._

— _"Lo entiendo, pero esto podría ayudar a la policía con información que podría ayudarlos a evitar que algo similar vuelva a ocurrir"._

— _"Esta bien, pero realmente no recuerdo mucho de esa noche"._

— _"Dime lo que recuerdes, empezando desde que ese hombre te sacó de la habitación"._

— _"El me colocó en una mesa de metal y puso un cuchillo en mi pecho mientras el otro hombre decías cosas extrañas, estaban por matarme, pero alguien los interrumpió, después escuché un disparo y dos voces más se escucharon, creo que eran policías, empezaron a hablar entre ellos, luego el cirujano sacó dos armas de debajo de la mesa"._

— _"Viste quienes entraron a la habitación"._

— _"Los vi por unos segundos antes de que el cirujano me llevara de regreso a la habitación donde estaban todos"._

— _¿Recuerdas cómo eran?_

— _"No muy bien, solo recuerdo que uno tenía puesta una gabardina azul mientras que el otro no traía playera, ambos tenían cubiertos el rostro con una bufanda"._

— _"¿Qué más ocurrió?"_

— _"Después de eso el cirujano me llevó a la habitación, después solo recuerdo haber despertado en la ambulancia mientras unos doctores curaban mi herida del pecho"._

— _"¿No recuerdas nada más?"_

— _"No, bueno, hay algo más"._

— _¿Qué?_

— _"Recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla muy extraña, pero olvídalo, no tiene importancia"._

—" _Cuéntamela"_

— _"Recuerdo que en la pesadilla el cirujano me llevaba a la habitación con ustedes y se escondía tras la puerta, segundos después entraba el sujeto de la gabardina azul y era atacado por el cirujano por la espalda, luego comenzaban a hablar"._

— _¿Recuerdas algo de ese sujeto de azul? ¿Algún detalle interesante o alguna característica especial?_

— _"Sé que esto sonará raro, pero hablaba igual que Lincoln, no sé porque"_

— _"Lincoln es tu hermano mayor y tú lo ves como un protector, tal vez tu subconsciente hizo que ese sujeto de azul hablara como él en un intento de tranquilizarte, ¿Qué más recuerdas de ese sueño?_

— _"Solo recuerdo que el extraño cirujano se convertía en un monstruo muy parecido a uno de los reptiles que tiene Lana, el monstruo y el sujeto de la gabardina comenzaban a hablar, luego todo se volvió obscuro y fue cuando desperté"_

—" _¿Recuerdas que fue lo que hablaron?"_

—" _No mucho, recuerdo haber estado muy asustada, pero recuerdo que el monstruo mencionó que aquel sujeto era hijo de alguien llamado "Ariel" o algo así, y recuerdo que mencionaron a alguien llamado Liam, pero no recuerdo más"._

— _"Creo que por hoy terminamos, trabajaré en mi cicatrizante y lo probaremos en unos días"._

— _"Yo iré abajo, tengo hambre, ¿vienes?"_

— _"En un momento, debo revisar algo" —_ Se logró escuchar cómo Lola salía de la habitación, inmediatamente después Lisa tomó la grabadora _—."Con esto mis sospechas y temores se vuelven realidad, al parecer Lola "soñó" los mismos sucesos que yo, así que tengo dos posibles explicaciones, la primera es que simplemente sea una gran coincidencia, lo cual por cierto es poco probable, y la otra que eso realmente ocurrió, todo esto me deja con más preguntas, ¿Qué era esa cosa en la que se convirtió ese hombre? ¿Quién es Lian? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió esa noche?, y la duda que más ha rondado mi cabeza ¿Porque ese sujeto hablaba con el mismo tono de voz de Lincoln? ¿Quién es Araziel y porque esa criatura lo nombró como uno de sus hijos?, sin duda todo este caso está envuelto en un gran misterio, espero pronto darle respuesta"._

Lincoln estaba pálido al terminar de escuchar la grabación, al parecer había tenido cuidado de ocultar su rostro mientras rescataba a sus hermanas, pero olvidó cambiar el tono de su voz y al parecer tanto Lola como Lisa lo habían notado, por suerte Lola creía que todo fue una pesadilla, pero Lisa sospechaba que todo era real, ¿Si ella continuaba su investigación llegaría a la verdad? eso aterraba a Lincoln, no quería que ella...

El pensamiento de Lincoln fue interrumpido al ver que el picaporte de la puerta comenzaba a girar, al parecer su hermana regresaba a su habitación, debía pensar en algo rápido, si su hermana lo veía ahí estaría en problemas, rápidamente volteó a su alrededor y notó que la ventana estaba abierta, así que sin pensar corrió y saltó por esta, cayendo en el suelo de pie y escondiéndose rápidamente en el lateral de la casa para no ser visto, al parecer su hermana no lo vio, así que eso lo relajó y...un momento, ¿Había saltado desde un segundo piso y cayó de píe sin ningún rasguño?, Lincoln no lo creía, ¿Acaso esto era parte de sus poder...?

— ¡Lincoln! —Lincoln saltó del susto al escuchar la voz de su hermana deportista tras de él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lynn?

—Te estuve buscando por todos lados —Lynn tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo llevó al patio trasero—. ¡En guardia!—. Lynn se colocó en posición de combate.

—Lynn, yo...

— ¿No me digas que olvidaste que hoy entrenarías conmigo?

—Yo... —Lincoln sabía lo que seguía, su hermana lanzaría un golpe o una patada y comenzaría la pelea, así que Lincoln se preparó para el combate.

Lynn lanzó el primer ataque, una patada con dirección al estómago de Lincoln que le sacaría el aire y lo dejaría retorciéndose en el suelo, así que Lincoln solo puso duro el abdomen y esperó el golpe, pero luego se percató de algo, su hermana siempre fue explosiva a la hora de pelear, sus golpes siempre son rápidos y precisos, pero ahora esa patada parecía tener menos velocidad, algo que Lincoln aprovechó para retroceder dos pasos y evitarla, al fallar la patata Lynn apoyó su cuerpo en esa pierna que quedó delante y lanzó un golpe recto con dirección al rostro de Lincoln, pero este parecía ir más lento de lo habitual, así que Lincoln desvió el golpe y empujó a su hermana para alejarla de él, el empujón no fue con tanta fuerza, ya que Lincoln no quería lastimar a su hermana, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla trastabillar y caer, Lynn se levantó rápidamente, tenía un rostro de confusión al ver lo que su hermano fue capaz de hacer.

—Sorprendente —dijo Lynn antes de lanzarse al ataque con un golpe de "superman", golpe que Lincoln esquivó, al caer quiso impactar a su hermano con una patada alta de empeine, pero Lincoln logró agacharse y evitarla, al levantarse notó un espacio en la guardia de Lynn, así que aprovechó para impactar un gancho al riñón de Lynn, el golpe careció de técnica y Lincoln lo lanzó con poca fuerza, pero fue suficiente para doblegar a Lynn.

— ¿Estás bie...? —Lynn lanzó un uppercut hacia la barbilla de Lincoln, pero él logró esquivarlo.

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste...? —Lynn llevó su mano hacia su riñón—.¿...a pelear así? esquivaste todos mis golpes y pudiste golpearm….y nunca te había visto moverte así de rápido—.dijo Lynn con dificultad, al parecer el golpe le hizo más daño del que Lincoln creyó.

—Yo...em... siempre entreno contigo….y….y tú siempre empiezas la pelea con los mismos golpes y eso te hace predecible, yo solo memorice los golpes y los logré esquivar —Lincoln trató de sonar convincente, pero Lynn solo lo miraba de manera pensativa.

—Así que siempre empiezo a pelear igual y soy predecible, mm, creo que será mejor que entrene un poco más para tratar de ser más impredecible, gracias, Lincoln.

—De nada, Lynn.

—Por cierto —Lynn le dio un pequeño golpe el hombro a Lincoln, ese golpe siempre había dolido y siempre soltaba un pequeño quejido, pero esta vez fue apenas perceptible, aunque por instinto Lincoln soltó un quejido—.prepárate porque pronto tendremos la revancha —Lynn se acercó al árbol del patio traveseo y comenzó a entrenar, mientas Lincoln se dirigía al frente de la casa, mientras caminaba Lincoln no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¡Le había ganado una pelea a Lynn!, algo que nunca se imaginó que podría hacer, pero ahora lo había hecho, al parecer si había liberado su parte demoníaca.

Cuando Lincoln llegó a la entrada de su hogar, notó que frente a su entrada se encontraba una furgoneta, fuera de esta estaba recargado Lian, quien vestía ropa civil y tenían puesta su peluca negra.

— ¿Listo, Lincoln?

—Lo estoy —Ambos subieron a la furgoneta y Lian manejo al centro de la ciudad.

—Vi tu pelea contra tu hermana, ella es rápida y fuerte, pero aun así le ganaste, aunque veo que te falta control y técnica, así que espero estés libre para entrenar.

—Son vacaciones, creo que lo tendré, por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te llevaré a nuestro hogar y oficina de trabajo, necesito probar tus habilidades para ver en qué debes mejorar y para comprobar si realmente liberaste tu lado demoniaca o solo le ganaste a tu hermana por memorizas sus movimiento, como mencionaste.

—Créeme que liberé mi lado demoniacos, de lo contrario nunca le habría ganado.

—Yo juzgaré eso.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién contesto el teléfono cuando hablé?

—Una de nuestras hermanas, ¿Porque preguntas?

—Su voz se me hizo familiar de algún lado, aunque no sé de donde, además ella conocía mi nombre.

—Les he contado un poco sobre ti, ambas están impacientes por conocerte, así que no las hagamos esperar mucho, andando.

Lian piso a fondo el acelerador y condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde sin duda a Lincoln le esperaba una tarde muy atareada.

* * *

Walker y Verónica llegaron a un edificio abandonado en la zona sur de Royal Woods, el edificio estaba acordonado y había un equipo de forense saliendo de la construcción a medio terminar.

—Capitán, me alegra que haya venido —dijo uno de los oficiales.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Será mejor que lo vea —Walker y Verónica siguieron al oficial había dentro de la edificación, entraron a una de las habitaciones y ahí encontraron un cadáver cubierto con una sábana—.unos chicos vinieron a este edificio hace una hora a hacer un vídeo sobre una exploración urbana y se toparon con él cadáver, después de eso llamaron a la policía—.el oficial destapó el cadáver y pudieron observar a un hombre de mediana edad, este presentaba las mismas heridas que lo cadáveres de los niños que no pudieron ser salvados, su abdomen se encontraba abierto y habían retirado su corazón.

— ¿Ya reconocieron el cuerpo?

—Su nombre era Robert Harper, un habitante de Royal Woods que apenas ayer fue reportado como desaparecido.

— ¿Un ajuste de cuentas?

—Lo dudo, el hombre no tiene antecedentes penales o problemas con la ley, por el contrario, era un hombre ejemplar y prácticamente iba a misa todos los domingos.

—Observen esto —Dijo Verónica mientras se acercaba al cadáver—.el cortes no presenta inflamación, lo que indica que fue hecho mucho después de morir, el esternón fue separado del cuerpo cortando por las articulaciones costocondrales y el corazón retirado muy limpiamente.

— ¿Crees que esto tenga relación con el caso de hace cuatro días?

—Lo dudo, los desgraciados que secuestraron a los niño no tenían este tipo de cuidados a la hora de matarlos, pero el que haya hecho esto parece que se tomó su tiempo y parece que sabía lo que hacía.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó el oficial sorprendido por todo lo que verónica había dicho.

—Tengo una maestría en medicina forense y patología general, además me gradué con honores de la facultad de medicina en Harvard.

— ¿Enserio? te vez muy joven como para haber hecho todo eso, ¿Tienes veinticinco años?

—Veintinueve.

—Es una cerebrito —dijo Walker—. ¿Cuál es tu conclusión, Verónica?

—Por lo poco que veo aquí el hombre fue asesinado, después fue traído hasta aquí y por la cantidad de la sangre supongo que aquí fue donde le retiraron el corazón, necesitaría realizar una inspección a fondo para saber porque murió exactamente.

—Lleven el cuerpo a la estación y hagan todas las pruebas necesarias para saber su causa de muerte, Verónica y yo buscaremos pistas para saber quién es el culpable.

— ¿Enserió? ¿Pero creí que regresarías a San Francisco esta tarde?

—Tengo tiempo de un caso más, además no puedo dejar a un loco así suelto en la ciudad, andando —Walker tomó algunas fotografías, luego junto con Verónica se retiraron del lugar mientras los forenses se encargaban de retirar el cuerpo, pero sin saberlo eran observados por alguien a la distancia.

—HE-HE-HE, al parecer pasará más tiempo en el pueblo, capitán —dijo aquel sujeto mientras sostenía la daga dorada que había recogido hace unos días del lugar donde rescataron a los niños, esta tenía rastros de sangre fresca—.espero disfrute su estancia.

.

.

.

.

.

Nueva habilidad adquirida:

Descendencia demoniaca:

-Lincoln ahora posee fuerza sobrehumana hasta el punto de poder atravesar muros de piedra frágiles de un golpe, además de poder hacer frente a demonios de mayor tamaño; Su velocidad a aumentado a tal grado que puede moverse casi más rápido que el ojo humano, al grado de poder evadir disparos provenientes de mediana y larga distancia; Su agilidad ha aumentado a un nivel sobrehumano, lo que le permite realizar proezas como saltar grandes alturas e incluso realizar un doble salto en el aire, realizar piruetas casi sobrehumanas y mantener el equilibrio en prácticamente cualquier situación; Lincoln ahora posee la capacidad de canalizar sus poderes demoníacos en armas blancas o negras, ya sean armas cuerpo a cuerpo u armas de fuego siempre y cuando estas tengan un origen demoniaco o sobrenatural; Lincoln ahora posee auto regeneración, lo que le permite curar la mayoría de sus heridas sin esfuerzo y sin necesidad de activar el modo histeria, siempre y cuando esta sea una herida no letal; Lincoln ahora posee instinto demoniaco, lo que le permite sentir la presencia de demonios cercanos y de prever algún ataque proveniente de estos; todas estas habilidades pueden ser mejoradas a base de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Después de una conversación consigo mismo y de aceptar su descendencia demoniaca, Lincoln finalmente pudo liberar su lado demoniaco, y ahora se dirige con Lian en camino a reunirse con su equipo, quienes son sus verdaderas hermanas, su verdadera familia, ¿Estará listo para la reunión? Pero sobre todo ¿Realmente estará listo para todo lo que conlleva haber liberado su parte demoniaca? Sin duda pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Las sospechas de Lisa resultaron ser ciertas, al parecer ese "sueño" que tuvo la noche que fue rescatada no lo fue, ya que Lola recuerda las misma cosas que ella, es más que obvio que su sed de conocimiento la llevará a investigar este tema a fondo, pero ¿Aceptará las respuestas que encontrará aun cuando estas contradicen todo en lo que cree? y sobre todo ¿Cómo afectará la investigación de su hermana a Lincoln?**

 **El capitán Walker estaba por regresar a su tierra natal cuando un nuevo caso de asesinato llama su atención ¿Tendrá relación con el caso de hace cuatro días?, lo sabremos pronto.**

 **Cierto personaje se ha mantenido en las sombras, ha ayudado a nuestros héroes, pero parece tener un gran interés en el capitán, así como en la descendencia de Araziel y parece estar tramando algo grande ¿Por qué ayuda a nuestros héroes y que es lo que planea? todas estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el transcurso de este fic.**

 **Y estoy de vuelta, después de un largo y doloroso final de semestre finalmente estoy de vacaciones de verano, dos largos meses donde podré descansar, jugar Xbox de manera maratónica (Gamertag: masteralan116 por si les interesa), salir a pasear, retomar clases de inglés y de guitarra, pero lo que más les interesa a ustedes, continuar con la escritura de mis fanfics, gracias a las vacaciones de verano tendré más tiempo para dedicar a la escritura de mis historias, lo que se traducirá en un menor tiempo de espera entre las actualizaciones, de hecho al momento de publicar este capítulo ya tengo escrito el borrador del siguiente capítulo, el cual me tiene muy emocionado y es de los que más esperaba escribir, sobre todo por la aparición de las otras dos hermanas de Lincoln, quienes de cierta forma tuvieron su primer participación en el fic en este capítulo, aunque antes de publicarlo debo actualizar mi otra historia (de la cual ya tengo el borrador, solo es cuestión de corregirlo) por lo que les puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo será publicado en una o máximo dos semanas, pero no será más de eso, agradezco a todos por soportar este hiatus no planeado, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Una pequeña petición, como sabrán, sobre todo los fanáticos de Devil May Cry (¡Finalmente revelaron Devil May Cry 5 :D!), la música es algo importante y característico en la saga, sobre todo a la hora de las peleas, ya tengo una lista de posibles canciones que puedo utilizar en el fic, pero me gustaría que me recomendaran sus propias canciones, eso me ayudaría a tener una mayor variedad de canciones que podría utilizar a la hora de las peleas que se lleven a cabo, además también necesito ampliar mi biblioteca música.**

 **Sin más pasemos con los agradecimientos:**

 **Una calurosa bienvenida a "Rayo de Justicia", "ismasan226" y "Jakobs-Snipper" quienes son nuevo seguidores del fic, espero les guste el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Mi más sincero agradecimiento a "JohanPhantom", "Rayo de Justicia"y "Arashi walker" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "JerryGabo703", "J. Nagera", "miguel. Puentedejesus", "Guest" e "ismasan226" por sus siempre bienvenidas reviews, las cuales responderé a continuación.**

 _ **JerryGabo703:**_ **muchas gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, te mando un saludo.**

 _ **J. Nagera**_ **: Mi plan inicial del capítulo anterior era que todos se salvaran, y que Lincoln se uniera a Lian solo porque "esta vez estuvo cerca, pero debía aceptar su parte demoniaca para evitar que algo así volviera a ocurrir", pero al final me decidí por cambiar esto, la razón principal fue porque creía que la razón de Lincoln para unirse a Lian no tenía fuerza, sobre todo porque él se negó en todo momento; la segunda razón es porque quería salir de mi zona de confort, ya que mi plan era que los héroes siempre llegaran a tiempo y salvan a todos, pero esto haría muy predecible el fic y siento que no habría mucha expectativa ya que todos sabríamos como terminaría cada misión que ellos tuvieran, no quiero adelantar mucho pero solo te digo que cada que haya una misión o un combate, nuestros héroes tiene la posibilidad de morir.**

 **Lisa no solo es consciente de lo ocurrido, ya inició una pequeña investigación, siendo su primer paso entrevistar a Lola y confirmar sus sospechas de que todo fue real, solo nos queda esperar el ver a donde nos llevará su investigación, sobre cuál será su reacción al saber que todo esto está fuera de la ciencia que ella conoce y sobre todo como reaccionara al saber la verdad de su hermano, si es que lo descubre.**

 **No sé si leíste la escena post créditos del capítulo anterior, pero ahí se revela quien es el que envió la carta, quien es el mismo demonio que le dijo donde se escondían los demonios que secuestraron a los niños, la razón de porque ayudó a Lincoln sigue siendo un misterio, aunque por lo que vimos en este capítulo está tramando algo, ¿Cuál será su plan? Solo nos queda esperar.**

 **Sobre Lola, pudimos ver las afecciones que tubo después de aquel día, y como esta cicatriz la afecta de manera emocional, en el futuro podremos ver un poco más de eso.**

 **Te envió un gran saludo.**

 _ **miguel. Puentedejesus:**_ **la frase "o te chingas o te jodes" la conocí antes de ver la película, y al igual que tu soy mexicano y estoy consciente de la importancia cultural que tienen los refranes, y si, a Lincoln ya "le cayó el veinte" y fue lo que lo orilló a tomar al toro por los cuernos y liberar su lado demoniaco, solo esperemos que no esté mordiendo más de lo que puede masticar.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **La razón por la que tengo el fic en la sección de regular es porque no lo considero un crossover, ya que hasta este momento no ha habido una interacción entre los personajes de DMC y TLH, mas haya de una que otra mención, aunque esto puede cambiar en un futuro.**

 **Te envió un saludo.**

 _ **ismasan226:**_ **¿Me consideras uno de tus autores favoritos? Me siento alagado, sobre todo porque yo siento que no soy muy bueno escribiendo, agradezco eso y no te preocupes por la tardanza de tu review, siempre es bienvenida.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Con esto terminado y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Cowboys from Hell

Capítulo 5: Cowboys from Hell.

Lincoln y Lian llegaron a un pequeño local de dos pisos en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar que Lincoln recordaba cómo una pizzería que recién había abierto en la ciudad pero que nunca tuvo éxito, con pizza mediocres, costosas, nada llamativa, y teniendo de competencia lugares como juegos y comidas Guz no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir, el local no era nada llamativo, la fachada aún tenía el color verde de la otrora pizzería, solo que más deteriorado, las ventanas apenas dejaban ver un lugar vacío, no había nada que indicara que ese local ahora estaba habitado, salvo por un pequeño letrero escrito a mano en el que se leía "Cowboys from Hell, cazadores de demonios".

— ¿Qué te parece, Lincoln? —preguntó Lian referente al local—.sé que no es mucho, pero la renta es económica, además hay suficiente espacio para vivir y trabajar.

— ¿Creía que en el centro las rentas eran caras?

—Lo son, pero a cambio de matar a un "demonio" que atormentaba a la hija del dueño nos dejó la renta más barata.

— ¿Un demonio?

—Realmente era un pandillero, y no tuve que matarlo, solo lo persuadí de alejarse de la chica y funcionó, entremos, mi equipo nos espera —Lincoln y Lian entraron al local.

El interior del local no era llamativo, solo era una muy pequeña recepción donde había un viejo sofá rojo, un par de pequeñas bocinas que reproducían la canción "Cowboys from Hell" de la banda "PANTERA", y un mostrador, tras este había un muro falso que dividía el local en dos, Lian guió a Lincoln al otro lado del muro, y a diferencia de la recepción, esta otra mitad estaba mejor acondicionado, las paredes del lugar habían sido recién tapizadas, había una rockola, la cual al parecer era la que reproducía la música, había un muro al fondo en el cual podían observarse varios tipos de cráneos colgados en las pareces, los cráneos tenían formas muy extrañas, lo que inmediatamente le hizo saber a Lincoln que no eran humanos, en medio de la sala había una mesa de billar, en la cual había varias cajas de pizza vacías, casi al fondo de la sala Lincoln pudo observar a dos chicas sentadas en un par de puffs, una de ellas estaba limpiando un arma mientras la otra estaba escribiendo en una laptop, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y la chica que tenía el arma en sus manos contestó.

—Cowboys from Hell, cazadores de demonios, ¿Qué necesita?...no señora Dafnis, es la novena vez que llama y le digo que esto ya no es una pizzería, que tenga buen día—la chica colgó el teléfono y continuó limpiando su arma, al parecer ninguna de ellas se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos.

—Lincoln —al escuchar esto las dos chicas voltearon su mirada a los chicos —ellas son Linka y Liberty, tus hermanas y el resto del equipo, bienvenido a Hell´s satans.

— ¿Hell´s satans?, no se supone que éramos "Cowboys from Hell" —preguntó Liberty.

—Según yo éramos "los misionero de la muerte", lo acordamos después de que tuvimos problemas con esa pandilla de motociclistas que se hacían llamar Hell´s satans —dijo Linka.

—Ambas están equivocadas, nunca acordamos cambiar el nombre.

—Ya me confundí, ¿Somos Cowboys from Hell o no?

—No —dijeron Linka y Lian al unísono.

— ¿Entonces he estado poniendo esa canción cada hora desde la última semana en vano? ¿Porque nadie me detuvo?

—Creí que era tu nueva canción favorita.

—Solo la ponía porque iba acorde a nuestro nombre —Liberty se levantó y apago la rockola.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Lincoln, pero como habrás notado aún no tenemos un nombre definido.

—Así que tú eres Lincoln —dijo Liberty mientras dejaba de lado su arma que estaba limpiando y se acercaba a él—Lian nos habló mucho de ti, y cuando contesté el teléfono imaginaba que eras apuesto, pero no creí que tanto —Liberty le lanzó una mirada pícara a Lincoln, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse así como confundirse, ¿esa chica estaba coqueteando con él?

— Yo...em... —Liberty comenzó a reírse al ver la expresión de Lincoln.

— ¡Liberty! ¡No digas esas cosas! recuerda que es nuestro hermano.

—Tranquila, Linka, solo bromeo.

—Pues no bromees de esa forma, y menos con alguien a quien acabas de conocer —Linka se acercó a Lincoln—.disculpa a Liberty, no puede controlar el coquetear con cada chico que ve, creemos que es mitad súcubo.

— ¿Otra vez con eso?, ya te dije que no soy un súcubo

—Pues por tus actitudes nos demuestras lo contrario.

—Discúlpame, pero no es mi culpa que tú no tengas suerte con los chicos y que el único chico que realmente se fijó en ti fuera un demonio que buscaba matarnos.

— ¡Que acabas de decir!

—Chicas, basta, no es momento de pelear por algo tan insignificante, siento que también hayas visto eso, Lincoln, ¿Ahora entiendes porque digo que se parecen a Lola y Lana?

—Ahora lo entiendo, Lian.

—Muy bien chicas, tenemos cosas más importantes por hacer.

—Esto no se quedará así, Linka —Liberty le dio la espalda a Linka y se acercó a los chicos—. ¿Tenemos trabajo?

—Algo así, Lincoln dice haber liberado su parte demoníaca, debemos probar si es cierto.

—Esto será divertido —dijo Liberty de una forma maliciosa —.Andando, Lincoln, quiero saber de lo que eres capaz.

— ¿Esto me dolerá?

—Solo si no has liberado tu parte demoníaca, andando —Todos los chicos avanzaron hasta la parte trasera del local, donde había un par de escaleras, unas llevaban a la planta alta y otras al sótano, estas últimas fueron las que tomaron los chicos, las cuales los llevaron a una puerta de metal, la cual estaba cerrada, Lian la abrió con una llave y todos entraron.

Lo primero que notó Lincoln es que el sótano era muy amplio, en un lado había dos estantes de armas, uno con armas de fuego de diferentes tipos y otro con armas cuerpos cuerpo, y al igual que en la planta alta, había una rockola.

—Bienvenido al sótano, mejor conocido como el área de entrenamiento —dijo Linka—. toma un arma cuerpo a cuerpo y una a distancia para iniciar tu entrenamiento.

Lincoln se acercó a las armas cuerpo a cuerpo y las observó por un instante, había de todo un poco, desde tonfas, nunchakus, bastones, lanzas, varios tipos de cuchillos, guadañas y prácticamente cualquier arma que se pudiera imaginar, después de observarlas por un momento se decidió por una espada larga de doble filo que le recordó al arma principal del personaje de un videojuego que había estado jugando, al tomar el arma le resultó muy ligera, luego se dirigió a la estantería de armas de fuego, donde habían de varios tipos, desde rifles, escopetas cortas, pistolas, subfusiles y revólveres, después de observarlas por unos segundos se decidió por una pistola 9mm que era similar a la de su padre, después de tomar sus armas se dirigió al centro de la habitación.

—Bien, ¿Quién va primero? —preguntó Linka

—Decidámonos con piedra, papel o tijera.

—Empieza tú, Liberty —dijo Lian—.no te contengas pero tampoco lo mates, y no utilices tu devil trigger.

—De acuerdo —Liberty se dirigió hacia dónde estaba, Lincoln—.listo para pelear, Linky.

—Espera, ¿Vamos a pelear?

—Sí, ¿Algún problema?

—Estas armas son peligrosas, podemos terminar heridos, o peor.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que somos mitad demonios, estas armas no nos pueden herir o matar tan fácil, ahora en guardia —Lincoln se veía muy nervioso—. Tranquilo, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —Lincoln tomó la pistola con su mano izquierda y la espada con su mano derecha y se colocó en posición de combate, pero notó que Liberty adoptó una posición de combate—.Espera ¿No tomarás ningún armas?

—No te ofendas, pero no creo necesitarlas para pelear contra ti.

—Liberty, ocupa tus armas, necesito ver cómo se desenvuelve Lincoln en una pelea contra alguien armado.

—De acuerdo, Lian —De la nada la ropa de Liberty cambio a un pantalón marrón y una gabardina color violeta, en su espalda apareció lo que parecía ser un fusil, el cual había sido personalizado, desde una culata que parecía ser de hierro, hasta una bayoneta que parecía ser una gran garra afilada, posiblemente de algún enemigo—.Lincoln, te presento al pequeño bastardo—.dijo mientras tomaba el fusil en sus manos y se colocaba en posición de combate, tomando el arma cono si se tratara de un bastón o un bo.

— ¿Alguna canción en especial? —Preguntó Linka.

—Que sea al azar —Linka presionó un botón en la rockola y comenzó a sonar la canción "Cowboys from hell"—. ¿Es enserio? ya estuve escuchando esa canción toda la semana.

—No es mi culpa, la rockola está en aleatorio, deja cambio la canción.

—Déjala, es una muy buena canción para pelear.

—Peleen hasta que yo les diga que paren —dijo Lian mientras observaba a ambos—. ¡Empiecen!

Lincoln tomó su pistola y apuntó a Liberty, pero ella rápidamente se desplazó hasta donde él se encontraba, ahí dio una gran estocada con el pequeño bastardo, con el cual atravesó su abdomen, luego lo alzó al aire y disparó, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Lincoln fue elevado en el aire, Liberty dio un salto y se puso al nivel de Lincoln, a quien atacó con dos golpea con la culata de su fusil y uno con la bayoneta del arma, luego dio otro salto que la colocó sobre Lincoln, ahí apuntó y volvió a disparar, haciendo que Lincoln impactará fuertemente en el suelo, para terminar su ataque Liberty de dejó caer sobre Lincoln apuntando la bayoneta hacia su estómago, después de impactar su golpe Liberty retrocedió.

Lincoln no entendió lo que sucedió, el ataque fue muy rápido, pero aun así pudo haberlo evitado, aún no entendía porque no lo hizo, sin embargo no perdió tiempo pensando en eso, rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie y... espera, ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera de pie?, literalmente lo habían atravesado con una garra filosa y le habían disparado, aunque eso no era lo único, la herida de su pecho apenas dolía, por el contrario, está ya estaba sanada, al igual que los otros impactos.

—Felicidades, Lincoln, no estás muerto, eso significa que si liberaste tus habilidades demoníacas, pero esta pelea aún no termina, concéntrate.

Liberty nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez Lincoln se hizo a un lado para evadir el golpe, luego lanzó un ataque con sus espada, el cual iba dirigido a la cabeza de Liberty, pero lo frenó antes de impactar, esto lo aprovechó Liberty para pegarle en el estómago con la culata de su fusil, para luego lanzar una patada que hizo impactar violentamente en un muro de la habitación.

—Ya te lo dije, Lincoln, con esas armas no puedes herirme tan fácil, no tengas miedo de golpearme.

Liberty sacó de su gabardina una ametralladora Scorpion VZ.61 personalizada y comenzó a disparar a Lincoln, quien notó que las balas eran rápidas, pero aun así podía verlas, distinguirlas e incluso esquivarlas, algo que hizo.

—Utiliza tus balas para desviar las suyas.

Las palabras de Linka le trajeron el recuerdo de cuando Lian peleó con szasz, Lian y szasz se habían disparado mutuamente, los disparos de ambos chocaban entre si y esto evitaba que fueran impactados por una bala, ese recuerdo animó a Lincoln a intentar lo mismo, así que tomó su pistola y comenzó a disparar contra las balas Liberty, al principio fue difícil, ya que a Lincoln le costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo de disparo del arma de Liberty, pero su plan funcionó, ya que logró repeler los disparos de Liberty, aunque sabía que debía hacer algo más si quería vencerla, y lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue dar un salto con todas sus fuerzas y lanzar un espadazo, este era un buen plan, sin embargo Lincoln no supo medir su fuerza y se elevó en el aire más de lo que esperaba, lo que lo descontroló, Liberty aprovechó esto para lanzar una granada hacia Lincoln, la granada lo hizo precipitarse al suelo, cayendo en la bayoneta de Liberty, quien luego disparó haciendo que Lincoln nuevamente impactara en el muro.

—Concéntrate, Lincoln, si esto fuera una pelea real ya habrías muerto, varias veces.

Lincoln se puso de pie, no se sentía herido, fatigado o cansado, pero si enojado consigo mismo, ya que en toda la pelea no había hecho nada que no fuera recibir golpes, Liberty tenía razón, si esto fuera real ya habría muerto, no podía darse por vencido, debía pelear, ¿Pero cómo ganaría?, era obvio que Liberty tenía mucha experiencia para pelear, pero el apenas había obtenido sus habilidades, ¿Cómo le haría frente?

" _Si quieres ganar una pelea tienes que atacar a tu contrincante en cada oportunidad que tengas, si solo tratas de defenderte terminaras derrotado"_

Las palabras que Lynn le había dicho en uno de sus entrenamientos llegaron de golpe a la mente de Lincoln, y tenían razón, realmente no estaba peleando, solo estaba recibiendo todo lo que Liberty le lanzaba, debía cambiar esto, así que Lincoln tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar rápidamente, Liberty hizo lo mismo y repelió las balas, pero notó que Lincoln se iba acercando mientras continuaba disparando, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó su espada, y recordando uno de sus videojuegos de su visor de realidad virtual, comenzó a atacar, Liberty pudo desviar los ataques con el pequeño bastardo y luego contraatacó, pero Lincoln logró bloquear los ataques y retrocedió, Liberty disparó con el pequeño bastardo, pero Lincoln logró esquivarlos y comenzó a disparar, al parecer el pequeño bastardo tenía una cadencia de disparo baja, ya que sólo logró disparar una vez más antes de quedar atrapada en la ráfaga de balas de Lincoln, Liberty hizo un gran esfuerzo por tomar su ametralladora y comenzar a repeler las balas de Lincoln.

—Diez segundos, peleen con todo lo que tienen —dijo Lian.

— ¿Solo diez? creí que no darías más tiempo para...

—Esa pequeña distracción de Liberty fue aprovechada por Lincoln, quien viendo la oportunidad lanzó una estocada con su espada que atravesó el abdomen de Liberty, Lincoln estaba tanto emocionado como aterrado, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer—.Oye, Lincoln, aprovechando que estás cerca, podrías besarme—.Liberty acercó su rostro al de Lincoln, quien estaba completamente ruborizado por lo que escuchó, pero antes de poder decir algo Liberty lo barrió y una vez que estaba en el suelo lo clavó con el pequeño bastardo.

—En una pelea nunca bajes la guardia por nada del mundo, ese podría ser tu último error —Liberty le retiró el pequeño bastardo a Lincoln, luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—.diste buena pelea, solo necesitas deshacerte de tu inseguridad, esto te pertenece—.Liberty se quitó la espada del abdomen y se la entregó a Lincoln, luego regresó con Lian y Linka—.Linka, es tu turno, divertirte—.Linka se unió a Lincoln en el centro de la habitación.

— ¿Estás Listo, Lincoln? ¿Necesitas descansar?

—Estoy bien, solo continuemos.

Al igual que Liberty, la ropa de Linka cambió a un pantalón marrón y una gabardina color naranja, en su espalda apareció una guadaña color blanco, con una hoja y detalles color azul planteado.

— ¿Alguna canción en especial, Linka?

—Que sea aleatoria, Liberty —Liberty golpeó la rockola y comenzó a sonar la canción "Bodies", interpretada por "Drowning Pool".

—Ya saben la regla, peleen hasta que yo les diga que paren, ¡Empiecen!

Esta vez Lincoln no cometería el mismo error de la pelea anterior y atacaría primero, sacó su pistola comenzó a disparar contra Linka, pero ella giró su guadaña con tal velocidad que repelió las balas de Lincoln, luego de su mano lanzó una esfera color azul contra Lincoln, quien al no poder esquivarlo cerró los ojos en espera del impacto, pero este nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos notó que se encontraba rodeado por un aura color azul, pero no le dio importancia, tomó su arma y se dispuso a dispararle a Linka, pero esta se movió a una velocidad sobre humana, más rápido de lo que incluso Lian hacía, rápidamente se colocó frente a él y con gran velocidad lo golpeó con su guadaña, el golpe lo lanzó fuertemente contra el muro donde había impactado anteriormente, luego vio a Linka acercándose nuevamente a gran velocidad, pero conforme la extraña aura azul desaparecía Linka parecía moverse con menor velocidad, solo hasta que el aura azul desapareció completamente, Linka se movía normalmente.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Preguntó Lincoln, confundido.

—Una esfera de tiempo, si eres atrapado te ralentiza.

—Si le disparas a algunos de sus hechizos los detonarán antes de impactarte, y con tu espada puedes desviar algunos de sus hechizos.

—Gracias por el dato, Liberty —Lincoln tomó su espada y se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de llegar hasta Linka ella hizo un gran círculo amarillo frente a ella con ambas manos, haciendo aparecer un extraño pentagrama, luego lo golpeó en el centro y de este salieron disparados algunos ataques eléctricos, los cuales Lincoln apenas pudo evadir.

—Linka, sé que no te gusta mucho el combate físico, pero si abusas de tus ataques mágicos tu...

—Lo tengo presente, Lian, pero creo poder ganarle antes.

Lincoln nuevamente se dispuso a atacar con su espada, pero Linka lanzó una ráfaga de hielo con su guadaña, la cual Lincoln intentó desviar con su espada, pero esta lo congeló, dentro del bloque comenzó a moverse en un intento de liberarse, y estaba funcionando ya que el hielo comenzaba a agrietarse, pero Linka se acercó a él rápidamente y con su mano derecha comenzó a girar su guadaña rápidamente, este movimiento no sólo rompió el hielo, también lanzó a Lincoln al aire, Linka nuevamente comenzó a girar su guadaña, solo que esta vez al lado contrario, lo que hizo que Lincoln se mantuviera suspendido en el aire, Linka dio un salto para estar al nivel de Lincoln y ahí lo atacó con su guadaña en varias ocasiones, luego le dio una patada que lo lanzó al suelo, pero antes de impactar Linka lo atrapó con su guadaña y nuevamente lo elevó a su nivel, ya teniéndolo frente le dio un impacto que lo lanzó hacia delante en el aire, y antes de caer al suelo le lanzó su guadaña, esta giró rápidamente alrededor de Lincoln, atrapándolo en un torbellino de cortes que lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire, Linka se apresuró para estar bajo él, ahí tomó su revólver y comenzó a cargar un tiro, lentamente su arma comenzó a acumular energía en el cañón, y cuando la guadaña liberó a Lincoln ella disparó una bala cargada de energía, pero Lincoln de alguna forma logró desviar el ataque de Linka con su espada, el cual terminó impactándola y sacándola de balance, algo que aprovechó Lincoln para atacarla con su espada en varias ocasiones, terminando su combo improvisado con un espadazo ascendente que elevó a Linka por los aires, esto Lincoln no lo esperaba, así que dudo un poco sobre qué hacer, pero rápidamente sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar en repetidas ocasiones, manteniendo a Linka suspendida en el aire.

—Las balas no son muy fuertes, Lincoln, si quieres ganar utiliza ataques físicos.

Lincoln escuchó las palabras de Lian y pensó en que más hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue saltar, esta vez calculó mejor el salto y quedó al nivel de Linka, le dio dos tajos con su espada pero nuevamente no sabía que más hacer, así que sacó su pistola y comenzó nuevamente a dispararle a Linka, pero ella tomó su guadaña y de un golpe lanzó a Lincoln hacia el suelo, luego se colocó sobre él y nuevamente conjuró un pentagrama apuntando hacia Lincoln, del cual salieron un grupo de rayos, los cuales esta vez sí impactaron a Lincoln, quien comenzó a gritar a causa del dolor que estoy causaban, pero no se dejó llevar por este, rápidamente se puso de pie y estaba por atacar, pero notó que Linka se veía cansada, su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando.

— ¿Estás bien? —Aunque sabía que esto era una pelea, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

—Yo...si...no te preocupes por mi… solo sigue peleando —Linka metió su mano en la gabardina y sacó una pequeña estrella color verde.

—Linka, nada de objetos —le dijo Lian antes de que la utilizara.

—Pero...

—Te advertí que no abusarás de tus ataques mágicos, diez segundos, peleen al máximo.

—Está bien —Linka guardó la estrella, tomó su guadaña y se lanzó al ataque con un golpe, pero Lincoln la detuvo con su espada, y aprovechando el cansancio de Linka él se lanzó con una estocada que atravesó su estómago, luego recordando el ataque que Liberty había utilizado en él, la levanto con una mano y con la otra tomó su pistola, estaba por disparar a su rostro cuando al verla, muy agotada y herida decidió detenerse, bajo a Linka y le retiró la espada de su abdomen.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lincoln?

—Lo siento, Lian, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo... —Lincoln solo observó como el filo de la guadaña atravesaba su pecho, luego sintió como era elevado al aire e impactado fuertemente en el suelo.

—Hace tiempo pelee con un demonio, al verlo débil le perdone la vida y fue el peor error de mi vida, no cometas ese error, Lincoln —Linka ayudó a Lincoln a ponerse de pie—.pero agradezco que te preocupes así por mí, se ve que eres un chico muy considerado y amable.

—Lincoln, te lo dije antes —dijo Lian mientras se acercaba con un bastón en mano—.estas armas no puede herirnos tan gravemente, y ella estaba débil porque utilizó muchos ataques mágicos, si lo hubieras aprovechado la habrías vencido, debo admitir que has mejorado en el combate físico, Linka, solo debemos entrenar más para que no dependas de tu magia todo el tiempo, ahora regresa con Liberty mientras Lincoln y yo nos divertimos.

—De acuerdo, Lincoln, usa esto—. Linka le dio a Lincoln una estrella de cristal color verde que era similar a la que Linka había sacado durante la pelea, solo que esta era de menor tamaño—. Solo rómpela y recuperarás todas tus energías, las necesitarás para pelear contra Lian.

—Gracias, pero úsala tú, creo que la necesitas más que yo.

—Tenemos una caja llena de estas estrellas, tomaré una de ahí, tu utiliza esta —Lincoln tomó la estrella y la rompió, esta se transformó en energía y entró al cuerpo de Lincoln, Lincoln no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía con más energía, mas alerta y más despierto, se sentía como si hubiera dormido toda una semana en la casa de los McBride, se sentía con mucha energía.

—Te seré sincero, Lincoln, ni Linka ni Liberty pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, ambas se contuvieron aun cuando les pedí que no lo hicieran, pero yo no me contendré, así que prepárate.

Tanto Lincoln como Lian se dirigieron al centro de la habitación, ahí Lincoln notó que Lian sostenía un bastón en lugar de su katana, esto lo relajó un poco, ya que al parecer Lian si se contendría.

Lian cambió su vestimenta, apareciendo su gabardina azul, luego tomó su bastón y lo separó apenas diez centímetros, lo que fue suficiente para que Lincoln se diera cuenta que Lian había escondido su katana en ese bastón, Lian tomó una posición firme, solo tomando el mango de su katana pero manteniéndola en su funda en todo momento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pelearán?

—No creo que Lincoln me de mucha pelea, así que no tardaré.

— ¿Alguna canción en especial, Lian?

—Cowboys from hell estaría bien, Liberty.

—ha, ha, ha, muy gracioso —dijo Liberty con sarcasmo.

—Solo ponla en aleatorio —Linka presionó la rockola y comenzó a sonar "Welcome to the Family" de "Avenged Sevenfold"—.una canción apropiada para este momento.

Lincoln estaba por tomar su pistola cuando de la nada aparecieron un grupo de 5 espadas de energía que comenzaron a girar alrededor de él.

— ¿Qué demo...? —las espadas se lanzaron simultáneamente a sus pies, donde al impactar produjeron una pequeña explosión que lo elevó por los aires, cuando reaccionó notó que Lian ya se encontraba junto a él, Lincoln trató de tomar su arma y disparar pero Lian le dio dos golpes con la katana, luego realizó un par de giros con katana en mano que elevó a Lincoln aún más, Lian cayó al suelo y comenzó a dispararle a Lincoln para mantenerlo en el aire, paralelo a esto invocó cuatro espadas de energía que aparecieron sobre sus hombros, las cuales fueron disparadas una a una, manteniendo a Lincoln en el aire mientras Lian retrocedía un poco y tomaba el mango de su katana, cuando Lincoln finalmente cayó al suelo Lian lanzó un único golpe con su katana con el que lo lanzó violentamente contra el muro donde Linka y Liberty ya lo habían impactado.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de golpearlo de esa manera.

—Tienes razón, Liberty, creo que Lincoln nunca en su vida había peleado, se ve que no tiene idea de cómo defenderse, y aun con sus nuevas habilidades honestamente no sé si resista más golpes.

— ¿Lincoln?, yo habló del muro, hemos golpeado a Lincoln contra el tantas veces que no sé si aguantará más.

—el muro aguantará ¿Pero qué hay de Lincoln?

—Lincoln es mitad demonio, aguanta eso y más, aunque no creo que Lincoln se levante después de ese impacto.

—Está equivocada, Liberty, mira —Ambas chicas observaron cómo Lincoln lentamente se ponía de pie.

—Debo reconocer que no se rinde tan fácil, eso me gusta.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de Lian, lo había visto pelear con Zsasz, pero ni siquiera ahí había utilizado este tipo de movimiento, al parecer Lian no mentía al decir que se estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Estás bien, Lincoln? ¿O necesitas un abrazo de bun-bun para recuperarte? —dijo Lian de forma burlona.

— ¿Quién es bun-bun? —Preguntó Liberty.

—Bun-bun es su conejo de peluche con el que Lincoln duerme todas las noches.

— ¡Aaaahhhhhh! ¡Eso es tan tierno Lincoln! —dijo Linka—. ¿Pero no eres un poco mayor para dormir con muñecos de peluche?

Lincoln se ruborizó por las palabras de Linka, también se sentía un poco molesto por las palabras de Lian.

—Lo siento, Lincoln, ¿Dije algo que no debí decir? —dijo Lian de forma burlona, algo que molestó aún más a Lincoln, quien rápidamente tomó su pistola y comenzó a disparar rápidamente, pero Lian desvió los disparos con su katana, Lincoln comenzó a correr hacia Lian mientras seguía disparando, cuando creyó estar a buena distancia tomó su espada y se dispuso a atacar, pero Lian se colocó en posición "wakigamae" y lanzó un espadazo muy veloz, incluso para Lincoln, el cual termino con Lian poniendo su katana nuevamente en su funda, este ataque no alcanzó a Lincoln, de hecho estaba muy alejado para ser impactado, pero de la nada aparecieron varios impactos de luz a su alrededor, cada impactó dolía con la misma intensidad que si hubiera sido impactado por la katana de Lian.

—Si yo fuera tú no me habría levantado, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que tú no puedes ganar esta pelea.

—No me daré por vencido tan fácil.

—Menos mal que tus hermanas no dependen de ti, de lo contrario toda tu familia estarían condenadas.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? —Lincoln se molestó por ese comentario, pero Lian lo ignoró.

—Lo siento, ¿Dije algo que no debía? —comentó Lian de forma sarcástica, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Lian tomó su revólver y apuntó a Lincoln, cargó energía por unos segundos y después disparó, la bala se dirigía al rostro de Lincoln, pero Lincoln fue más hábil, no sólo logró desviar el disparó, también lo dirigió al rostro de Lian, quien gracias a estar confiado no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su mismo ataque lo dejó segado momentáneamente, situación que Lincoln aprovechó para acercarse a Lian y rápidamente darle una estocada, atravesándolo por el pecho, luego lo levantó con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba el propio revolver de Lian, e imitando a su contrincante, Lincoln cargó un disparo casi de manera instintiva y disparó directamente al rostro de Lian, el impacto fue casi a quemarropa, fue con tanta potencia que Lian salió disparado al aire, Lincoln inmediatamente saltó quedando a su mismo nivel y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada, le dio dos impactos cruzados y estaba por propinar y tercero cuando Lian cubrió el impacto, luego respondió con una patada con dirección al estómago de Lincoln, quien la evitó ladeando el cuerpo, para luego volver a tomar el revólver de Lian y tratar de atacar, pero Lian logró arrebatarle su revólver y luego lanzó dos golpea más que fueron bloqueados por Lincoln con movimientos que Lynn le había enseñado, el intercambio de impactos duró por varios segundos hasta que ambos se precipitaron al suelo, Lian retrocedió un poco y se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo ataque con su katana, pero Lincoln rápidamente acortó su distancia y comenzó a atacar, Lian estaba sorprendido de la velocidad y la fuerza con la que Lincoln atacaba, también con la coordinación ojo mano que tenía, al parecer todos esos años de jugar videojuegos surtieron efecto.

Lian tomó su revólver y comenzó a disparar, pero Lincoln fue lo suficientemente rápido para desenfundar su arma y disparar con la misma velocidad, repeliendo los disparos con sus propias balas, luego dio un gran salto y lanzó un espadazo descendente, el cual Lian cubrió, cuando lo tuvo frente a él se dio cuenta de algo, el rostro de Lincoln había cambiado, ya no se veía temeroso como hace unos momentos, ahora se veía furioso, pero a la vez se mostraba con determinación y concentración, al parecer el escuchar el comentario de Lian sobre sus hermanas cambió completamente el estado de ánimo del chico, Lian se aprovecharía de ello.

—Lamento haber dicho lo anterior, pero olvidaba que eres adoptado, ellas no son tu verdadera familia.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Lincoln se desplazó rápidamente a donde estaba Lian y comenzó a atacarlo, Lian se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que Lincoln lo atacaba, al parecer él también se estaba conteniendo, o realmente no sabía controlar su fuerza.

— ¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a Lynn y le dirás que salve a tus hermanas por ti? —Estas palabras pusieron más furioso a Lincoln, quien lanzó varios ataques contra Lian.

— ¿No crees que Lian está exagerando un poco?

—Ya sabes cómo es Lian, siempre busca provocar a sus contrincantes para que pierdan el control.

—Pero con Lincoln parece que tuvo un efecto contrario, ahora está peleando más rápido y con más fuerza, y se ve muy determinado.

—Pero está peleando sin pensar, Lian solo está esperando un descuido para acabar con él.

—Pero con esa velocidad y esa fuerza dudo que Lian pueda hacer algo.

—Pero a Lincoln le falta entrenamiento, sus ataques parecen sacados se algún videojuego o imitaciones de ataques que nosotras le lanzamos, sin duda debe entrenar

—Liberty, ¿Crees que con entrenamiento Lincoln se vuelva muy fuerte?

—Odio admitirlo, pero sus ataques me dolieron más de lo que parece, y por lo que veo aquí creo que es más fuerte que nosotras, tal vez incluso más fuerte que Lian.

— ¿Crees que con entrenamiento pueda igualar al hijo de Sparda?

—Esas ya son palabras mayores, Linka, aunque con un buen entrenamiento en unos años tal vez podría igualar a ese chico del brazo demoníaco, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

La canción finalizo y segundos después comenzó a sonar la canción "Monster" de "Skillet" mientras la chicas seguían observando cómo Lincoln había logrado poner en aprietos a Lian, quien seguía tratando de atacar a Lincoln pero sin lograrlo, sin embargo Lian no desesperó, después de unos instantes notó que Lincoln seguía un patrón, así que simplemente aguantó un poco más, y cuando vio el momento oportuno desvío la espada de Lincoln y lanzó una embestida que derribó a Lincoln, aprovechando esto Lian rápidamente clavó su katana en el pecho de Lincoln, perforando su corazón y parte de su pulmón izquierdo.

A lo largo del día había sido atravesado en múltiples ocasiones por las armas de Linka, Liberty y Lian, pero este último golpe realmente dolía, podía sentir como su corazón y parte de su pulmón habían sido perforados, el dolor era equiparable al mismo que sintió cuando ese demonio lo atravesó la primera vez que fue atacado, Lincoln trató de hablar, pero Lian apuntó su revolver a su rostro y comenzó a cargar un disparo.

— ¿¡Oh, mierda!? —gritó Linka.

— ¿¡Qué carajo haces, Lian!? —dijo Liberty casi al unísono de Linka, ambas observaban con horror y confusión el actuar de Lian, quien al parecer estaba por matar a Lincoln.

—Tomen sus armas y prepárense para pelear.

— ¿¡De qué mierda hablas!? —Liberty estaba sumamente confusa por las palabras de Lian.

—Solo observa —Lian disparó a quemarropa en el rostro de Lincoln, su cabeza se agitó bruscamente, casi al grado de romper su cuello e impactó fuertemente en el suelo, pero esto no mató a Lincoln, sino que lo hizo entrar en modo histeria.

—Ese es...no lo puedo creer —Linka estaba sorprendida de lo que venía.

— ¡Peleen con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el efecto pase! ¡Y no te contengan!

Entendiendo el porqué de la acción de Lian, Linka y Liberty atacaron simultáneamente a Lincoln, quien bloqueó los ataques con su espada y los repelió sin esfuerzo alguno, rápidamente Liberty tomó su ametralladora y comenzó a disparar de frente mientras Linka y Lian flanqueaban a Lincoln, quien solo se limitó a tomar su arma y comenzar a repeler los disparos de Liberty, gracias al modo histeria Lincoln había ganado mucha velocidad, la velocidad con la que disparaba era superior a la cadencia de fuego del arma de Liberty, a los pocos segundos se vio superada por Lincoln, la cadencia de disparos era tal que incluso algunos golpearon el arma de Liberty, haciendo que ella soltara su arma.

Lian y Linka saltaron al aire y simultáneamente lanzaron un ataque, pero Lincoln se desplazó con gran velocidad hacia enfrente, esquivando los golpes y quedando cerca de Liberty, a quien lanzó violentamente con un espadazo tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo bloquearlo con el pequeño bastardo, luego dirigió la mirada a dos otros dos adversarios.

— ¿Algún plan, Lian?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando enfrentamos a ese demonio en ese extraño pueblo de Oregón?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos dieron un gran salto, en el aire Linka tomó su guadaña y con esta lanzó a Lian rápidamente al suelo con dirección a Lincoln, mientras se dirigía al suelo Lian tomó su revólver y comenzó a cargar un disparo mientras invocaba un grupo de cuatro espadas de cristal, las cuales lanzó simultáneamente a Lincoln, pero estas no impactaron, Lincoln avanzó rápidamente para evadir los ataques, luego saltó en dirección donde se encontraba Linka y rápidamente la golpeó con su espada con tal fuerza que fue lanzada al techo de la habitación, donde impactó de manera violenta, luego cayó al suelo, quedando inerte.

—Supongo que solo quedó yo —Lian se colocó en posición "wakigamae" —. Atácame con todo lo que tienes.

Lincoln corrió hacia Lian a gran velocidad, quien simplemente esperaba pacientemente a que Lincoln se acercara, y cuando lo hizo lanzó nuevamente su ataque a distancia, pero Lincoln fue más rápido, simplemente lo esquivó y rápidamente se acercó a Lian, estaba por atacarlo cuando el modo histeria termino, Lian guardó su Katana, la pelea había terminado.

—Buena lucha, Li…. —Lincoln dio un golpe ascendente con su espada, lo que elevó a Lian al aire, Lincoln saltó para estar a su nivel y de ahí lanzó un ataque descendente, haciendo caer a Lian, una vez en el suelo Lincoln clavó su espada en el abdomen.

—No vuelvas a decir cosas como esas sobre mis hermanas —la furia en el rostro de Lincoln era evidente.

—Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, Lincoln —Dijo Linka mientras se acercaba tras él—.o eso te hará vulnerable.

—Muchos demonios pelean mientras hacen provocaciones y comentarios hirientes, y si saben cosas sobre ti es peor porque se aprovechan eso, si te dejas llevar por eso será tu fin —dijo Liberty mientras se acercaba.

— Zsasz se dejó llevar por todos los comentario que le hacía, eso lo derrotó, sé que amas mucho a tus hermanas, lo que no tiene nada de malo, pero no dejes que esos sentimientos se conviertan en tu debilidad —Lincoln meditó las palabras que le habían dicho, mientras tanto Lian se retiró la espada del abdomen y se puso de pie—.por lo que veo tus habilidades demoniacas mejoraron tu modo histeria, no terminaste fatigado como la primera vez que la usaste, aunque aún debo comprobar algo, sostén esto—.Lian metió la mano en su gabardina y sacó un pequeño orbe color dorado y se lo dio a Lincoln.

— ¿Que es est…? —Lian tomó su katana y nuevamente atravesó el corazón de Lincoln, giró la katana y causo el mayor daño posible, casi al grado de destrozar su corazón, dejando a Lincoln mal herido, quien momentos después murió, segundos después, gracias al orbe, volvió a la vida—. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? —Lincoln estaba exaltado.

—Lian te mató —dijo Linka—.aunque gracias al orbe regresaste a la vida.

— ¿Enserio morí? ¿Por qué mataste?

—Tu modo histeria se activa cuando estas al borde de la muerte, pero al parecer no se activa todo el tiempo, supongo que debes descansar un poco antes de que vuelva a funcionar.

—Pero creí que éramos inmortales, me atravesaron muchas veces por el pecho y recibí muchos ataques que podrían matar a cualquiera.

—Nuestra mitad demoniaca nos hace muy resistentes, y nuestra regeneración nos ayuda a resistir muchos ataques que podrían ser mortales para los demás, pero no nos hace inmortales, nuestro corazón es un punto débil si recibe un daño muy alto, si te decapitan ni siquiera sentirás dolor al morir, y si te cercenan un miembro no crecerá, así que ten cuidado.

— ¿Tienen más de esos orbes, creo que me serán de utilidad en el futuro?

—El que te dimos era el último que teníamos, y son casi imposibles de conseguir, así que mejor procura que no te maten, ¿Cómo vieron el desempeño de Lincoln, chicas?

—Tiene mucho poder, pero le falta entrenar para saber utilizarlo —mencionó Liberty.

—También parece que le tocaron habilidades físicas, aunque debemos entrenarlo un poco para saber si tiene habilidades mágicas —agregó Linka.

— ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

—Para poder entenderlo debes saber un poco de la historia de Araziel —dijo Lian.

—Mis padres me contaron sobre él, era un demonio que se reveló contra satanás y trató de derrocarlo, pero no lo logró, así que escapó a nuestro mundo y nos engendró, según mis padres pretendía devorar nuestras almas y obtener el poder suficiente para tomar el control del infierno.

—En parte todo es correcto, pero te faltan algunos detalles, Araziel se reveló contra un demonio llamado Mundus, no contra satanás, pero al no poder vencerlo escapó a nuestro mundo, nos engendró y dividió su poder entre todos sus hijos, ósea nosotros, su plan era que con el tiempo ese poder creciera en nosotros y luego lo reclamaría, pero dividir su poder lo hizo débil, por lo que fue derrotado fácilmente, en esa división de poderes a cada uno nos tocaron diferentes habilidades, Liberty es la más débil físicamente de todos nosotros, pero tiene una puntería letal, reacción rápida, gran velocidad y coordinación, sin mencionar que es una experta en armas, Linka apenas es ligeramente más fuerte físicamente que Liberty, pero tiene un gran poder mágico , lo que la hace alguien de cuidado…..

—Muchas gracias por esa descripción —dijo Linka de forma sarcástica.

—…..y en mi caso soy el más equilibrado, teniendo tanto buenas habilidades físicas como proyección de energía, en tu caso parece que eres bueno con las habilidades físicas, tus ataques con espada y pistola son rápidos y precisos, pareces tener un instinto nato de supervivencia, lo cual asumo desarrollaste al vivir en una casa con diez hermanas, pero te falta mucho entrenamiento para poder sacarle provecho a tus habilidades, también debemos descubrir si tienes alguna habilidad mágica, así que espero tengas mucho tiempo de sobra para venir a entrenar.

—Es verano, tengo tiempo libre.

—Ahora solo quedan unos asuntos por atender —dijo Liberty—.lo primero es darte ropa adecuada para pelear contra demonios, tu playera esta perforada y llena de sangre.

—Ponte esto —Linka le dio una bolsa con ropa—. En el baño puedes cambiarte, te recomiendo te lo pongas encima de tu ropa normal, después te explicaré porque—.Lincoln tomó la bolsa y fue a cambiar su ropa, al salir se las mostró a los demás, el conjunto consistía en un pantalón color marrón, botas tipo militar color negro, una playera negra, unos guantes del mismo color del pantalón, una pañoleta roja en el cuello y lo más llamativo, una gabardina roja.

— ¿Que tal me veo?

—Te seré sincero, cuando vi el traje por primera vez no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero a ti se te ve mejor que al maniquí —dijo Liberty.

— ¿Maniquí?

—Linka pasó toda la semana haciendo ese traje.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, tomé de modelo a Lian para hacerlo, todos los materiales son muy resistentes, también tiene una capucha integrada que te permitirá mantener tu identidad en secreto, la pañoleta la hice con una tela que permite el paso se oxígeno y también protegerá tu identidad ¿Dime que te parece?

—Me queda genial y también es muy cómodo, muchas gracias por hacerlo, aunque honestamente prefiero el naranja.

—Lo siento, pero ese color me queda mejor a mí.

—Ahora que la ropa está arreglada ¿Qué armas utilizaras, Lincoln?, tengo algunas armas que he personalizado para diferentes situaciones, puedo darte la que quieras, menos el pequeño bastardo, esa es mía.

—Creo que una espada y una pistola están bien, son fáciles de manejar y cómodas.

—Opino igual —dijo Lian—.pero las armas que acaba de ocupar no te serán de mucha ayuda, lo que necesita son armas que te permitan aprovechar tu poder al máximo, y creo tener las que son perfectas para ti —Lian se acercó a la rockola y tras ellas sacó una gran espada larga con una hoja de doble filo color azul plateado y un par de pistolas que Lincoln reconoció al instante.

— ¿Esas son….?

— Las armas de Zsasz, él dijo que fueron hechas en el infierno y no mentía, son muy duraderas y eficaces, además de que te permitirán canalizar tu energía para realizar algunos ataques especiales.

— ¿Qué nombre les pondrás? —preguntó Linka.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nombrar tus armas ayuda en varios aspectos, para crear un vínculo o hasta volver un arma legendaria por quien la porta, arma que con solo mencionar su nombre hará temblar a tus enemigos, en nuestro caso el nombre de nuestras armas sirven como un recordatorio de porque luchamos, algo que nos ha ayudado las veces que queremos darnos por vencidos, así que dime, ¿Cómo les pondrás?

— ¿Ustedes cómo nombraron a sus armas?

—Creo que ya conociste al pequeño bastardo, mi fiel arma.

—Mi guadaña se llama filo de esperanza.

—Mi revolver se llama Catherine.

— ¿Por qué esos nombres?

—No te ofendas, Linc, pero recién te conocemos y los nombres de nuestras armas se deben a razones muy profundas y personales que aún no sabemos si te podemos confiar, pero sus nombres nos recuerdan porque seguimos luchando, así que procura que los nombres que le pongas a tus armas plasmen eso —.Liberty le arrebató las pistolas a Lian y se las mostró a Lincoln—. ¿Y bien, como las llamaras?—.Lincoln las observó por más de diez segundos.

—No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada.

—Piensa en algo importante que te haya hecho tomar la decisión de unirte a nosotros, o algún evento que te haya marcado —Lincoln observó las dos armas con atención, ver las armas le recordó la pelea de Lian contra Zsasz, esto a su vez le trajo recuerdos de esa fatídica noche donde murieron muchos inocentes, después de recordar esos eventos tenía el nombre adecuado.

—Tengo el nombre, pero no sé si sea adecuado.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Claire y Darcy, pero honestamente no sea si sea correcto.

— ¿Por qué esos nombres?

—Creo que son las muertes que más me afectaron esa noche, y no solo a mí, sino a mi familia, Lisa aun la está pasando mal aunque no lo parezca y yo aún creo que si hubiera llegado a tiempo o hubiera aceptado tu invitación de unirme a ti las hubiera podido salvar, creo que ponerle sus nombres sirve para recordarme por qué peleo, algo que pasó y que no quiero que se repita.

—Creo que tienes una buena razón para nombrarlas así, solo tenles mucho respeto —Liberty salió de la habitación por unos minutos, al regresar le mostró las armas a Lincoln quien inmediatamente notó que se encontraba grabado en la corredera del arma los nombres de las niñas, en letras doradas y escritas en cursiva, a la primera le grabó el nombre de Claire y a la segunda el nombre de Darcy, Liberty colocó la armas en un cinturón con dos fundas y se lo puso a Lincoln.

—Las fundas laterales son muy cómodas, te permiten ocultarlas con cierta facilidad dentro de tu gabardina y te dan rápido acceso a las armas para desenfundarlas rápidamente.

—Ahora, ¿Qué nombre le darás a tu espada?

— No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada.

—No te preocupes, ya pensarás en algo, ponte esto —Liberty le dio una funda de espada que se ajustaba a la parte trasera de su gabardina—.no solo tendrás rápido acceso a tu espada, por la posición puedes desenfundarla rápidamente mientras atacas.

—Toma esto —Linka le colocó un collar con una pequeña gema rojo—. Esta es una gema mágica que sirve como un pequeño inventario, te permitirá alternar entre tu ropa de caza demonios y tu ropa civil, lo que te permitirá un rápido cambio de ropa, también te permite tener acceso a tus armas en cualquier momento, lo que te permitirá utilizar tus pistolas y ocultarlas cuando las necesites, aun sin utilizar tu ropa de caza demonios, y la función más útil es que te permite alternar entre todas las armas que tengas, lo que te permite tener el arma que mejor se adapte a tu situación o realizar combos abrazadores.

—Por ultimo debo darte esto —Lian le dio un pequeño reproductor de música—. Tiene más de ocho mil canciones de todas partes del mundo, úsalas para pelear contra demonios.

— ¿Pero eso no sería un distractor?

—Por el contrario, la música ayuda a la concentración, también sirve como motivador y le da cierta emoción a los combates, y los audífonos son especiales, no se caen con facilidad, lo que es útil al pelear, además estos audífonos no te aíslan del ruido, podrás escuchar música mientras peleas siendo consciente de lo que ocurre alrededor.

— ¿Es por eso que ponían música mientras peleábamos?

—Exacto.

—Creo que a Luna le gustaría esto.

—Y creo que eso es todo lo que teníamos que darte, así que por hoy terminamos, volvamos arriba, tengo hambre.

Después de una pequeña práctica, Lincoln dominó el cambio de ropa y el ocultar de sus armas, manteniendo sus armas ocultas en todo momento mientras salían del cuarto de entrenamiento, una vez arriba Linka y Liberty regresaron a los puffs donde habían estado anteriormente, mientras Lian se acercó al refrigerador, donde tenía varias propagandas de diferentes lugares de comida de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué quieren comer?

—Pizza —Dijeron todos casi de manera simultánea, a lo que Lian ordenó una, luego regreso con el grupo—.tardará un poco.

—Oigan —dijo Linka mientras sostenía su laptop—.Se acaban de vender las manoplas.

—Menos mal, casi se nos acababa el dinero —Lian se acercó a un cajón de dónde sacó las manoplas de hierro que Lincoln había utilizado la noche del secuestro y se las dio a Linka, quien les aplicó un hechizo y las metió en una caja de cartón.

—Espera ¿Vas a vender esas armas?

—El negocio de caza demonios no es muy redituables que digamos, la gente en su mayoría no sabe de la existencia de estos, y con algunos negocios muy famosos afuera es muy difícil que alguien te contrate, así que vender las armas demoniacas que tenemos a coleccionistas es una forma de obtener algo de dinero.

— ¿Pero no es peligroso?

—En teoría sí, pero Linka les aplica un sello especial que impide que su poder se libere, en otras palabras, las convierte en simples armas con un diseño extravagante —En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Genial, es la señora Dafnis llamando por décima vez, ¿Alguien quiere contestar?

—Lo contestó, Liberty.

—Solo pon el altavoz Lian, quiero divertirme un poco —Lian tomo el teléfono y contestó.

— ¿Hola?

—" _He…. Hola, me dijeron que ahí pueden encargarse de un problema que tengo con una plaga ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"_

—Depende de que plaga estamos hablando.

—" _Son gatos, están fuera de control y…."_

—Lo siento, señor, pero nosotros no nos encargamos de animales, nosotros cazamos demonios, si quiere alguien que se encargue de su problema llamé a control animal.

—" _Pero creo que esos gatos son demonios, por eso recurrí a ustedes"._

—Entiendo que muchas personas creen que el diablo creó a los gatos, y sé que a veces los gatos son insoportables, pero eso no los hace demonios.

—" _Pero estos son diferentes a gatos normales, todos son negros con ojos rojos, se reproducen rápidamente y son muy peligrosos, han atacado a muchas personas y animales por toda la ciudad, la gente les tiene miedo e incluso se comieron a mi perro —estas características llamaron la atención de Lian"._

— ¿Cuántos son?

—" _Pareciera que son cientos, o miles"._

— ¿Salen a todas horas?

—" _Antes lo hacían, pero ahora solo salen por las noches, los podemos oír tratando de entrar a nuestros hogares nadie ha podido ayudarnos, honestamente tenemos miedo y estamos desesperados"._

—Díganle a todos los habitantes que antes de que obscurezca se encierren en sus casas y no salgan, llegaré por la noche y me encargaré de su problema, el pago lo discutiremos cuando termine el trabajo.

—" _Muchas gracias por su ayuda"_

—No me agradezca hasta que el trabajo esté hecho, solo necesito que me dé una información —después de anotar la dirección de la persona que lo contrató y de hacer algunas preguntas más, Lian colgó.

— ¿Tenemos una misión?

—Lincoln y yo sí, Linka y tú deben llevar esa caja al correo antes de que cierren, Lincoln y yo nos encargaremos de este trabajo.

— ¿Es enserio? Pero nosotras queremos ir, necesitarán ayuda, además no es por ofender, pero no creo que Lincoln esté listo para pelear contra demonios.

—Lincoln ya ha peleado con demonios antes, pero no con sus nuevas habilidades, además es una misión fácil, le servirá a Lincoln como práctica.

—De acuerdo, pero la siguiente misión nos toca a nosotras, y tú pagas esta pizza y las dos siguientes.

—Hecho.

—Vámonos, Linka, llevemos esto antes de que cierren la oficina postal, podemos aprovechar para dar un paseo por la ciudad, escuché de varios lugares interesantes.

—De acuerdo, vámonos.

—Esperen, ¿No olvidan algo?

—No, llevamos las llaves y….

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Lian tomó un par de pelucas y se las dio a las chicas, a Linka una peluca castaña y a Liberty una peluca rubia.

— ¿Esto es realmente necesario, Lian?

—Ya les explique la razón.

—Ya lo sé, pero la peluca es muy incomodas.

—A mí tampoco me agrada utilizarla, pero es necesaria si no queremos llamar mucho la atención.

—Bien, suerte en su misión —Linka y Liberty salieron por la entrada trasera del edificio.

—Antes de irnos debo decirte algunas reglas del lugar, la primera y más importante es que nadie entra a esta parte del edificio, todo lo relacionado a los clientes se lleva a cabo en el recibidor, no importa quien sea, solo en casos muy especiales se permitirá el acceso de alguien; La segunda regla es que siempre que venga un cliente tienes que utilizar tu traje de caza demonios, cubriendo tu rostro y utilizando tu capucha para mantener tu identidad oculta, también en una misión lo recomendable es no utilizar nuestros nombres reales, solo por seguridad, aunque hay lugares en los que ya hemos estado y somos conocidos como cazadores de demonios, ahí no creo que haya problema; y la ultima es que nosotros entramos por la entrada trasera del edificio, es más discreto.

—Trataré de recordar todo.

—Una cosa más, en el segundo piso están nuestras habitaciones, incluida una que preparamos para ti en caso de que tengas que quedarte, te recomiendo que cuando tengas tiempo la personalices.

—Muchas gracias, Lian, aunque honestamente no creo utilizarla mucho.

—Aun así estará ahí cuando la necesites, y creo que ya cubrí todo lo que tenía que decirte, si recuerdo algo más te lo diré en el camino, ahora vámonos, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Lincoln y Lian subieron a la furgoneta, Lian prendió el estéreo y al ritmo de Highway to Hell de AC/DC tomaron camino fuera de la ciudad, su viaje les tomaría aproximadamente 3 horas, llegando exactamente al anochecer.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevas armas adquiridas:

-Espada larga y resistente que fue hecha en el infierno especialmente para Szazs.

-"Claire y Darcy": par de pistolas colt 1911 modificadas en el infierno especialmente para Szazs.

-Orbe almacenador: Piedra mágica creada por Linka que permite almacenar vestuario, armas y objetos que Lincoln posea.

Nuevas habilidades adquiridas:

-Modo histeria: ahora el modo histeria dura el doble de tiempo (+-20 segundos) y al finalizar no deja agotado a Lincoln.

* * *

 **Lincoln finalmente conoció al resto del equipo de Lian, quienes también son sus verdaderas hermanas, sus nuevas habilidades puesto a prueba y conoció un poco más de la vida diaria de Lian, ahora se dirige fuera de la ciudad a su primer misión, sin duda una tarde muy atareada, ¿Cómo le irá en su primer misión y que otras aventuras le esperan?, eso lo descubriremos a lo largo del fic.**

 **Si, lo sé, tardé una semana más de lo que prometí, pero en mi defensa, me tocó ser representante de casilla en las pasadas elecciones presidenciales que se llevaron a cabo en México, por lo que pasé toda la semana previa a las elecciones en capacitaciones y eso, lo que me dejó poco tiempo para escribir.**

 **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena, capitulo enfocado principalmente en acción y peleas, las cuales espero sean entendibles, entretenidas y disfrutables, mi plan con estas peleas era que quedaran sincronizadas con las canciones utilizadas, pero debo admitir que fue complicado, empezando con que las peleas duraran lo mismo de la canción, lo cual realmente varía dependiendo la velocidad de lectura de cada uno, ya que, pese a que en mi caso al leer el capítulo y escuchar la música quedo bien sincronizado, cuando le pedí a algunos conocidos que leyeran mientras escuchaban la canción, note que algunos terminaban de leer antes de que la música finalizara, así como muchos leían más lento, lo que hacía que la canción terminara antes que ellos, así que después de algo de ensayo y error decidí dejar un punto donde creo que se adapta a la velocidad de lectura promedio (que obtuve en base del promedio de la velocidad de lectura de mis conocidos), espero que esto haya funcionado, siéntanse libres de dejar su review con su opinión, así como regaños o recomendaciones que me ayuden a mejorar esto en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Con respecto a cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo, esta vez no daré fecha de publicación porque honestamente ni yo sé cuánto será, pero no tardará mucho.**

 **Por ultimo solo una curiosidad, mi plan para las peleas es que las canciones que aparezcan sean al azar, salvo en casos muy especiales donde ya tengo canciones específicas para las situaciones que tengo planeadas, en este capítulo las canciones que utilicé fueron al azar, simplemente tomé mi ipod y puse una canción al azar antes de cada pelea, lo cual admito resultó mejor de lo que pensé, la primer canción que apareció fue "Cowboys from Hell", lo que se me hizo muy curioso por lo que había pasado Liberty por esa canción; la segunda canción que apareció fue "Bodies" de "Drowning Pool", la cual realmente no tiene algún significado especial, pero creo que fue buena para la pelea; la tercer canción fue "Welcome to the Family" de "Avenged Sevenfold", la cual por la letra siento que se adapta bien al contexto, también fue una canción recomendada por specterwolf3; y la última utilizada fue Monster de Skillet, la cual no fue al azar, la elegí ya que creo que describía de buena manera el modo histeria de Lincoln, espero leer sus opiniones.**

 **Como siempre, pasemos a la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **Agradezco a "BigDragon500", "Rackno Warlord" y "specterwolf3" por todas las recomendaciones musicales que me hicieron, me tomé el tiempo de escucharlas todas, algunas me dieron muchas ideas para nuevas situaciones y otras se adaptaron a las situaciones que ya tenía planeadas, muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

 **Le soy la bienvenida a "Rackno Warlord" quien es nuevo seguidor del fic, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Un gran agradecimiento a Jakobs-Snipper, Rackno Warlord y BloodbaneD4rkness por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Un agradecimiento a BigDragon500, El solitario, Rackno Warlord, specterwolf3, J0nas Nagera y Rebellion Rose por sus reviews, las cuales siempre son bienvenidas y disfruto responder, lo que haré a continuación:**

 **BigDragon500** **: Yo tuve la oportunidad de ver el tailer de Devil May Cry 5 en vivo, gracias a una tradición que tengo con mi amigos de ver la E3 juntos, literalmente la pizza salió volando, sobre todo porque no lo esperaba en la conferencia de Xbox, sabia de los rumores y creí que saldría en la conferencia de PS, también agradezco que hayan vuelto a la historia origina, aunque a diferencia de la mayoría, a mi si me gustó el reboot de la saga, se me hizo interesante la idea y el juego fue entretenido en general, aunque si lo único que me molestó fue que fuera un reboot y no un spinoff, ya que se me hacía erróneo borrar toda la historia de Devil May Cry, por suerte capcom reflexionó y nos trajo la secuela que muchos estábamos esperando.**

 **Creo que el tráiler tiene a todos nosotros formulando teorías sobre lo que pasará en el futuro, sobre quien robó la mano de Nero y sobre quien es el tercer personaje jugable, aunque por desgracia tendremos que esperar hasta que el juego salga (o se filtre la información) para obtener estas respuestas.**

 **Sobre el tema para usar, creo que tuvimos la misma idea de utilizar la canción del tráiler, y por la letra de esta creo que es más que obvio en que situación será utilizada.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco tu review.**

 **El solitario** **: Al igual que tú, siento que algo le falta a este fic, y según yo, eso que le falta son las espectaculares peleas, el humor característico de Dante y las peleas contra grandes demonios y más acción, algo que de hecho trataré de corregir, incluso como habrás notado en este capítulo traté de integrar esto al fic, lo que me sirvió como practica y para saber en qué debo mejorar, pero si crees que lo que le falta al fic es otra cosa, no dudes en decírmelo, sin duda me ayudaría a mejorar.**

 **Gracias por la review, te envío un gran saludo.**

 **Rackno Warlord** **: agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones de canciones, de las cuales algunas formarán parte del fic, así como agradezco tu idea del DT de Lincoln, de la cual al parecer teníamos una idea similar pero varias diferencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review y tu MP, te envío un saludo.**

 **specterwolf3** **: Agradezco la gran lista de canciones que me enviaste, la cual fue muy curiosa, había temas que ya había considerado, una canción que ya había utilizado e incluso unas canciones que había estado buscando pero no sabía el nombre, habrás notado que unas ya hicieron su debut en este capítulo, y al parecer tenemos un gusto musical similar.**

 **Espero la sincronización entre las canciones y las escenas del fic haya quedado bien, realmente es un poco complicado hacerlo de manera escrita, aunque este capítulo me permitió practicar esto, lo que me ayudará a mejorar en el futuro.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco tu aporte, te envío un gran saludo.**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: El personaje de Walker es uno que espero desarrollar bien, ya que tengo un trasfondo planeado del porque estos casos llaman mucho su atención y porque hay cierto interés de Blass en su persona, sobre Verónica solo digamos que será un gran apoyo para Walker.**

 **NSL, un capitulo que todos odian, pero sin duda es el que más inspiración da a los escritores y dibujantes, y del que muy buenos trabajos han salido.**

 **En este capítulo conocimos a las hermanas de Lincoln, quienes de cierta forma son viejas conocidas, solo nos queda ver cómo será la relación de Lincoln con sus nuevas hermanas, y como sus verdaderas hermanas se relacionan con las Loud, si es que llegan a conocerse.**

 **El poder de Lincoln despertó, pero aún no sabe manejarlo, sin duda le queda un camino largo por recorrer si quiere convertirse en un gran caza demonios.**

 **Lisa está en una búsqueda de entender que sucedió esa noche, solo esperemos que esa investigación no termine involucrándola en algo más grande de lo que ella puede manejar.**

 **Agradezco tu review, recibe un saludo de mi parte.**

 **Rebellion Rose:** **Esa plática interior reveló muchos de los pensamientos y miedos que tiene Lincoln desde que descubrió su mitad demoniaca, pensamientos que lo seguirán atormentando en el futuro y con los que tendrá que pelear.**

 **Te envío un gran saludo y agradezco la Review.**

 **-Fin de las reviews-**

 **Como última recomendación, les recomiendo siempre echar un vistazo a la parte final del fic, ya que ahí pueden encontrar pequeñas escenas post créditos muy interesantes, y ya me extendí más de la cuenta, así que sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Aquel extraño demonio había regresado a su guarida, estaba riendo mientras limpiaba su daga, aún tenía rastros de sangre seca de aquel hombre al que había matado para mantener ocupado al oficial Walker, debía mantenerlo en el pueblo el mayor tiempo posible, solo por diversión y para ajustar algunas cuentas pendientes, estaba tan concentrado en limpiar su daga que apenas pudo escuchar a su amo entrar a la habitación, dándole apenas tiempo de ocultar su daga.

—HE-HE-HE, amo, me alegra que haya vuelto, espero su via… —su amo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, cuando se encontraba en el suelo le clavó su espada en una de las piernas, causándole un gran dolor.

—Eres un idiota, Blas, la pista que me diste era falsa, terminé matando a un niño común y corriente que no tenía nada que ver con la descendencia de Araziel.

—¡Lo…lo siento s..señor….pero creí que….! —su líder tomó una navaja de su cinturón y con este le clavó su brazo derecho.

—Sabes que las fallas no son toleradas, por tu error debería matarte en este instante, pero por suerte para ti mi viaje no fue un desperdicio, ya que encontré a un nuevo aliado, además aun necesito que mantengas vigilado a Lian, así que perdonaré tu patética vida, por ahora —aquel sujetó tomó sus armas y las retiro del cuerpo de Blas.

—Muchas gracias, señor, le prometo no volv….. —de un rápido movimiento, su amo le cortó el dedo anular y menique de la mano izquierda, causándole un gran dolor—. Quiero que recuerdes ese dolor, la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso, ahora levántate y dale a nuestro invitado la información que requiere, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Invitado?

—Se refiere a mí —dijo un sujeto que se encontraba detrás de él.

—HE-HE-HE, no creí volver ver al famoso cazador Deviluke aquí.

—Tu jefe me contrató para encargarme de un tal, Lincoln, que según tu jefe es un hijo de Araziel que recién encontraron.

—Estas en lo correcto.

—Dime ¿Qué tan peligroso es este chico?

—Sin considerar su estado de histeria es inofensivo, el verdadero problema es Lian que siempre está cerca de él.

—En ese caso un ataque directo no es opción, dime ¿Tiene algún familiar?

—Tiene 10 hermanas, sus edades van desde los diecisiete años hasta los quince meses.

—Interesante, dime alguna característica importante de cada una, empieza por la mayor.

—La mayor se llama Lori, es una adicta al celular y tiene novio, la siguiente se llama Leni, tiene dieciséis, es fanática de la moda y parece tener retraso mental, la siguiente se llama Luna, es una chica que aspira a ser una rockera famosa, la sig…..

—Cuéntame más de esta chica.

—Es fanática del rock, tiene una banda y es una prodigio con la guitarra.

— ¿Sabes que lugares frecuenta?

—Va mucho a un restaurante llamado "Banger's & Mosh", donde a veces da algunos conciertos, también…

— ¿Qué días acude a este lugar?

—Por lo general los fines de semana, de hecho en estos momentos es probable de que se dirija a ese lugar, ¿Necesita saber algo más?

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, ya tengo una forma de acercarme a Lincoln, si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Sí, necesito apresurarme si quiero ver tocar a esta chica —aquel sujeto abandonó la habitación.

—HE-HE-HE, espero estés listo para un gran reto, Lincoln, solo espero no mueras, aun eres necesario para mis planes.


	6. ¿Merecido descanso?

Capítulo 6: ¿Merecido descanso?

Lincoln y Lian llegaron a la ciudad minutos antes de las dos de la mañana, tres horas y media después seguían combatiendo con el ejército de demonios que había tomado el control de la ciudad, demonios a los que todos los habitantes de la ciudad se referían como "gatos salvajes", una confusión válida e incluso justificada, estos seres a primera vista eran idénticos a un gato negro común, pero solo alguien que realmente pudiera verlos de cerca y no ser asesinado por ellos se daría cuenta de las sutiles diferencias, unos dientes el doble de largos y filosos, unas garras completamente expuestas con el doble de afiladas, unos ojos con un intenso color carmesí, y por supuesto estaba el detalle de la velocidad con la que estos se reproducirán, la última vez quena Lincoln estuvo en la ciudad parecían ser cientos, eran tantos al grado de llenar casi todo el edificio de los Casagrande, pero esta vez eran miles, lentamente se habían expandido por todos los barrios de la ciudad y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran en otras ciudades aledañas, por suerte o desgracia para los ciudadanos, estos seres habían alcanzado su segunda fase de crecimiento, lo que los hacía más rápidos, fuertes y letales, pero a su vez intolerantes a la luz del sol, lo que obligó a las criaturas a vivir en la obscuridad, aunque esto no evitó que estos seres atacaran a la gente e incluso se alimentaran de animales ferales o una que otra persona sin hogar.

Al ritmo de "Rules Of Nature" de "Jamie Christopherson" , Lincoln y Lian combatían a las criaturas, las cuales sin duda eran débiles, un simple disparo, un espadazo e incluso un golpe con fuerza era suficiente para matarlos, pero esas debilidades eran compensadas con una gran velocidad, ataques feroces y por supuesto una gran ventaja numérica, y pese a que su número había desvanecido drásticamente a lo largo de la pelea aún eran suficientes para ser un peligro, Lian había combatido con estas criaturas en el pasado, sabía cuáles eran sus patrones de ataque y pudo hacerles frente de manera efectiva, pero Lincoln estaba teniendo problemas para pelear, esto sumado a su falta de experiencia y de entrenamiento le complicaban las cosas.

Una de esas criaturas mordió a Lincoln en el cuello, Lincoln respondió tomando a la criatura con sus manos y apretándola con tanta fuerza que la mató, luego desenfundó a "Claire y Darcy" y comenzó a disparar a las criaturas frente a él mientras su herida sanaba gracias a su habilidad de regeneración, pero fue atacado por un par de criaturas que se lanzaron a su espalda y clavaron sus garras lo más profundo que les fue posible, causando un gran dolor en Lincoln, quien guardó sus pistolas para tomar su espada y cortar a las criaturas mientras la desenfundaba, con esta atacó a dos criaturas más que saltaron hacia él, pero no pudo detener a una criatura de morder su mano derecha, Lincoln rápidamente tomó una de sus pistolas pero su brazo fue atrapado por otra de estas criaturas, una criatura más atrapó su pie, él comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para tratar de quitárselas pero solo logró caer al suelo, al tratar de reincorporarse notó que una criatura estaba por impactar un zarpazo en su rostro cuando escuchó cuatro detonaciones del revólver de Lian, después de eso todas las criaturas que aprisionaban a Lincoln cayeron muertas, un pequeño grupo de más criaturas rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron decapitadas por un grupo de cinco espadas de energía que rodeaban a Lincoln.

—Debes concentrarte, confía en tu instinto y utilízalo para sentir a las criaturas que atacan por detrás.

—Eso intento, Lian, pero es difícil.

—Solo relájate, estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

Las espadas de energía desaparecieron, lo que permitió a las criaturas continuar su ataque contra Lincoln, dos de estas comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, rápidamente tomó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar logrando matar a una, sin embargo la segunda evadió los disparos y se lanzó al cuello de Lincoln, dos criaturas más hicieron lo propio atrapando sus brazos, antes de poder hacer algo para liberarse una segunda criatura mordió su cuello, y está junto a la otra comenzaron a mordisquearlo, Lincoln podía sentir como los colmillos de estas lo perforaban, rompiendo sus arterias, perforando su tráquea y dañando algunas vértebras que amenazaban con romperse, Lincoln habría muerto decapitado si no hubiera sido salvado por su modo histeria, el cual se activó en el momento justo, su estado hizo que las criaturas retrocedieran un poco, pero rápidamente volvieron al ataque, Lincoln tomó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar, gracias al modo histeria su cadencia de fuego era letal, sumando a que sostenía dos armas que disparaban según qué tan rápido jalara del gatillo teníamos como resultado una gran lluvia de balas, Lincoln rápidamente acabó con las criaturas frente a él, así que se dispuso a atacar al resto, rápidamente comenzó a moverse a sus alrededores mientras disparaba, algunas criaturas se lanzaron al ataque mientras otras se alejaban de Lincoln, pero no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, cuando el modo histeria terminó solo había tres criaturas frente a Lincoln, estas rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque, pero Lincoln terminó con ellas con un disparo para cada una, cuando guardó sus armas pudo sentir a una criatura más venir por detrás de él, Lincoln giró y vio a la criatura cara a cara, estaba por tomar su pistola cuando vio a la criatura ser empalada por una espada de energía lanzada por Lian, la criatura quedó empalada en un muro, segundos después se esfumó.

—Te falto una —dijo Lian mientras enfundaba su espada—. ¿Qué te sucedió, Lincoln? cuando peleaste conmigo y con las chicas mostraste más fuerza y concentración, pero aquí parecía que no sabías que hacer.

—Lo siento, Lian, me puso nervioso al ver la cantidad de enemigos y su velocidad, pero por suerte todo terminó.

—No, aún queda trabajo por hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Detrás de ellos cayeron sobre un auto dos criaturas más, a diferencia de las que habían combatido antes, estas eran de un tamaño similar al de un perro gran danés o un san Bernardo, ambas criaturas comenzaron a gruñir, en cualquier momento atacarían.

— ¿Que son esas cosas?

—Sus padres, al parecer están molestos porque acabamos con todas sus crías, tu ataca a la de la izquierda, yo voy por la de la derecha—.Lincoln desenfundó sus pistolas y apuntó a la criatura—.te ayudaré un poco—. Lian invocó dos espadas de cristal y las lanzó a las piernas de la criatura que combatiría Lincoln, la cual rugió de gran manera—.no dejes que olfatee tu sangre.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ataca!

Lian comenzó a retroceder y a disparar a la criatura mientras Lincoln hizo lo mismo apuntando siempre a la cabeza, la criatura dio un gran salto y desde el aire trató de atacar, pero esto hizo que las espadas que Lian le clavó reventaran, dejando esquirlas de cristal en sus piernas que causaron un gran dolor y la hicieron perder el control de su salto, cayendo de mala manera, Lincoln aprovechó esto para tomar su espada y tratar de clavarla en la cabeza de su enemigo, pero este rápidamente se reincorporó y dio un zarpazo que no impactó a Lincoln pero lo hizo retroceder, la criatura saltó hacia una posición lejana, pero las esquirlas le volvieron a hacer daño y no permitieron que se alejara lo suficiente, estas esquirlas también habían bajado su velocidad, ya que se movía más lento que la criatura con la que estaba peleando Lian, pero aun así tenía una gran velocidad.

Lincoln volvió a tomar sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar, la criatura evadió el ataque y comenzó a avanzar en zigzag con dirección a Lincoln, una vez que se encontró cerca de su objetivo lanzó un zarpazo que fue bloqueado por la espada de Lincoln, la criatura dio dos zarpazos más pero Lincoln los bloqueó, luego fue su turno de atacar con dos espadazos hacia el rostro de la criatura, el primero falló pero el segundo impacto en el rostro, dejando una cicatriz que cruzaba por toda la frente, pero no fue suficiente para matarla, la criatura gruñó furiosa mientras se lanzaba al ataque de forma rápida, Lincoln bloqueó algunos ataques pero su brazo fue alcanzado por una de las garras de la criatura, causando una herida de donde salió una pequeña cantidad de sangre, pero rápidamente la herida cerró, la criatura lanzó otro ataque que obligó a Lincoln a retroceder, luego tomó su espada y se preparó para un ataque que nunca llegó, la criatura se detuvo en el lugar donde Lincoln había derramado apenas unas gotas de sangre, la criatura las olfateó y rápidamente comenzó a lamerlas con una gran desesperación, para luego apuntar su mirada hacia Lincoln, dio un gran rugido cuyo sonido era equiparable a cualquiera de los grandes felinos de la naturaleza y comenzó a atacar con gran furia, al parecer la sangre había hecho entrar a la criatura en un gran frenesí, prueba de esto era que sus ojos carmesí comenzaron a resplandecer en un color dorado mientras salía una gran cantidad de saliva de sus fauces.

Lincoln comenzó a retroceder mientras atacaba con sus pistolas pero no logró alejarse lo suficiente, la criatura dio dos golpea con sus garras que lograron desarmar a Lincoln, así que tuvo que recurrir a su espada, pero antes de poder siquiera tomarla la criatura se lanzó hacia él, aprisionándolo en el suelo, Lincoln trató de atacar pero la criatura atrapo su cuello con sus fauces evitando cualquier oportunidad de escape, o supervivencia, la criatura estaba por terminar con Lincoln cuando fue decapitada por Lian, quien llegó al rescate justo a tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Lian le extendió su mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Yo...si —dijo Lincoln, desanimado.

Lian se acercó a un edificio donde destacaba un gran letrero donde se leía "Casa grande", tras tocar la puerta un par de veces salió un joven de rasgos latinos, traía consigo una lata de sardinas que utilizaría como distracción contra los "gatos" en caso de ser necesario.

—Ya no es necesario que hagas eso, dile a tu abuelo que el trabajo está hecho.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —Preguntó el joven sin poder creerlo, así que para estar seguro lanzó la lata de sardinas a la calle, solo para verla quedar derramada en el suelo sin que nadie la devorara—. No lo puedo creer, ¡realmente lo hicieron!—.el chico llamó a su familia, segundos después todos los Santiago se encontraba en la puerta, todos observaban a los alrededores con cautela, pero solo pudieron ver a dos sujetos encapuchados y con el rostro cubierto, rápidamente todos salieron a la calle y nuevamente confirmaron que esa pesadilla ya había acabado.

— ¡Agradezco mucho lo que hicieron! ¿Cómo puedo pagarles? —dijo Héctor Casagrande

—Con lo acordado es más que suficiente —Lian recibió por parte de Héctor un fajo de billetes, en cuál guardó en su gabardina—.es hora de irnos.

—Antes de que lo hagan pueden tomar lo que gusten de la tienda sin costo, tómenlo como un bono extra por devolver la tranquilidad a la ciudad.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Lincoln tratando de fingir otra voz para no revelar su identidad —.pero con el pago es suficiente, además...

—Yo sí tomaré algunas cosas —Lincoln Miró a Lian de mala manera—. ¿Qué?, no he comido nada desde que pasamos a esa tienda de autoservicio, además la pelea me abrió el apetito —Lian fue acompañado por Bobby hacia el interior de la tienda mientras Lincoln se quedaba con el resto de la familia.

—No eran gatos comunes y corrientes ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ronnie Anne mientras se acercaba a Lincoln.

—No.

— ¿Entonces qué eran?

—Sonará loco, pero eran demonios.

—Disculpa por no creerte —dijo Carlos Casagrande mientras hojeaba uno de sus libros—.pero la simple idea de que existan demonios u otros seres sobrenaturales es algo inconcebible.

—Hasta hace dos semanas yo habría dicho lo mismo.

—Los demonios y brujas son reales —dijo Rosa Casagrande mientras salía de su casa sosteniendo un rosario—.recuerdo que cuando era joven, en mi pueblo natal por las noches podías escuchar a los nahuales comerse a nuestro ganado, también recuerdo que mi madre contaba que de niña una bruja trató de raptarme—.Lincoln había escuchado esas historias antes, se las habían contado Ronnie Anne tiempo atrás, en su momento creyó que eran simples leyendas o historias inventadas, pero después de todo lo ocurrido creía que todo eso podría ser cierto, tal vez sería bueno preguntárselo a Lian en algún momento.

—Yo sigo sin creer que estos gatos eran demonios.

— ¿Entonces qué crees que eran, Carlos?

—Tal vez una especie de gato feral infectado con rabia, eso explicaría la agresividad, o una nueva especie de felino no reportada.

—Fuera lo que fuera me alegró que se acabara —dijo Ronnie Anne—.al menos se evitaron más tragedias.

— ¿Tragedias? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Hace unos días mi perro salió de casa y esos gatos lo devoraron, no dejaron ni siquiera su collar.

— ¿Lalo murió?, yo….no sé qué decir, lo siento mucho.

—Voy a extrañarlo mucho, era un poco brusco a la hora de jugar, pero era un buen perro, él...¿Un momento? ¿Cómo sabias que mi perro se llamaba Lalo?

—Ustedes lo dijeron, ¿Cierto? —todos lo negaron con la cabeza—.yo...he...lo escuche en...

—Muchas gracias por los víveres —dijo Lian mientras salía de la tienda cargando dos bolsas de plástico llenas de distintos alimentos, salvando a Lincoln en el momento justo—.solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Cómo dieron con nuestro negocio de caza demonios?

—Mi hermana nos dijo de ustedes —dijo Bobby señalando a Ronnie Anne.

—Hace unos días estaba hablando por chat con Lincoln, un amigo de Royal Woods, él me comentó que habían abierto su negocio de caza demonios ahí, al principio creí que era una broma, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió estábamos desesperados y fue nuestra última opción.

— ¿Así qué un tal Lincoln, eh? me suena conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde —Lian miró hacia Lincoln lanzando una mirada burlona—.en fin, nos alegra haber sido de ayuda, si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos —. Lian y Lincoln se dirigieron a su van que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Adiós, Lincoln! —ambos chicos, en especial Lincoln, quedaron paralizados al escuchar a CJ decir eso, pero decidieron no hacer caso y subir a la van.

—Él no es Lincoln, CJ —le dijo Booby.

—Si lo es, el de naranja es Lincoln, el de azul es su hermano gemelo —ambos chicos aceleraron el paso y subieron a la van lo antes posible.

—Volvamos adentro, CJ, descansemos un poco.

Toda la familia Casagrande regresó a su hogar con intenciones de descansar un rato, con su problema resuelto finalmente podrían dormir sin temor a escuchar a esas criaturas tratando de entrar a su hogar, finalmente la ciudad volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Lincoln y Lian subieron a la Van y emprendieron camino de regreso a Royal Woods, Lincoln se retiró su capucha mientras guardaba sus armas, se recostó en el asiento de la van y dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, Lian hizo lo propio con sus armas, excepto con su "bastón" el cual dejó de lado suyo, luego presionó play en su radio de la van y comenzó a sonar una canción aleatorio, pero al ver a Lincoln con la mirada perdida en la ventana decidió apagar la radio.

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¿Eh?, sí, todo bien —Lincoln guardó silencio por unos momentos—. Lian, lo siento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

—Por no haber sido de ayuda, tuviste que salvarme varias veces y...

—Lincoln, yo soy el que debo pedirte disculpas, Liberty me llamó cuando paramos en Flips a comprar flippies, me recomendó que no te trajera a la misión, no porque fueras más débil o algo así, sino porque no estabas listo para esto, no tienes un apropiado entrenamiento en el manejo de armas o en combate contra grupos grandes, yo hice caso omiso a esto ya que sabía que nuestros enemigos eran débiles, pero no tomé en cuenta que sería demasiados enemigos y que sería difícil para ti manejarlos a todos, me precipité en tomar mis decisiones y las consecuencias las pagaste tú, lo siento.

—No sólo es tu culpa, también fue mía, yo sabía que no estaba listo para una misión así, pero no me negué, una parte mía realmente quería venir a esta misión, debí haber tomado una decisión más sabia.

— ¿Tomas malas decisiones regularmente?

—No tienes idea.

—Creo que tomar malas decisiones viene de familia —ambos chicos rieron de manera breve.

—Lian, estaba pensando en lo que dijo la abuela de Ronie Anne, sobre los nahuales y la bruja que trató de raptarla, ¿Esas criaturas existen?

—Sí, sobre los nahuales he escuchado mucho, pero nunca he visto o peleado con uno, y hace dos meses me contrataron para matar una bruja que ahogaba a la gente en un lago por diversión.

— ¿Y si todo eso es real porque nadie sabe sobre su existencia o la existencia de demonios?

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre Abigaël?

— ¿Quién?

—Hace tiempo un demonio de bajo nivel llamado Sid liberó y reclamo el poder de un demonio llamado Abigaël, luego comenzó a invocar demonios y a destruir una ciudad cuyo nombre no recuerdo, para finalmente ser destruido por Dante, la gente que estuvo ahí supo lo que ocurrió pero todos los que vieron los vídeos o las noticias creyeron que era falso, que los vídeos estaban alterados o que simplemente era publicidad para una película.

— ¿Pero porque nadie lo creyó aun cuando pudieron verlo?

—Porque sonaba demasiado irreal para creerlo, así como fue irreal cuando emergió una torre de la nada o cuando un demonio ínterdimensional tomo el control de un pueblo de Oregón por una semana, son cosas que suenan tan irreales que son difíciles de creer.

— ¿Pero qué hay de todas las personas que estuvieron ahí y cuentan lo que sucedió?

—La abuela de esa amiga tuya tiene relatos reales de demonios o brujas que se comían a sus animales o trataban de raptar, todo fue real y ella lo vivió, pero dime ¿Acaso tú creíste que eso era real el día que te lo contó?

—No, creí que era una historia inventada.

—Eso es lo que ocurre, cuando una persona está acostumbrada a creer o saber algo, si llega algo nuevo que puede cambiar su percepción del mundo simplemente lo negará y tratarán de darle explicaciones que nieguen su existencia, así como hizo ese sujeto de lentes, de hecho te puedo asegurar que después de lo que ocurrió en esa ciudad muchos negarán que esos eran demonios, posiblemente dirán que eran gatos y que nosotros éramos control animal, cazadores o algo similar, y no es malo que la gente ignore esto o que lo crea, de hecho es comprensible, hay muchos vídeos o historias falsas en internet, así como muchos charlatanes que utilizan este tipo de temas para sacar dinero, aunque sí te soy honesto a veces es mejor que todo esto no se sepa, si la gente supiera que existen demonios y estos pueden matarlos en cualquier momento todo sería un caos, ya sabes lo que dicen, la ignorancia es dicha.

— ¿Y hay lugares donde la gente sea consiente de los demonios?

—Más de los que crees, en algunas zonas rurales de varios países es común que demonios o brujas se aproveche de la vulnerabilidad de estas personas para llevar a cabo rituales, estas personas siempre nos advierten de esto pero al ser personas provenientes del campo o en una situación económica desfavorable siempre los creemos inferiores por decir esas cosas y los tomamos de locos, también hay ciudades enteras que saben la existencia de todo esto, por ejemplo, hay una ciudad llamada Fortuna que se encuentra en una isla, aquí había una orden llamada "Orden de la Espada" que adoraban a Sparda, un demonio que peleó del lado de los humanos hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pero si existen lugares así como es que nadie sabe de su existencia?

—La humanidad ha explorado el espacio, sabemos cuántas galaxias hay a los alrededores y con cuantos planetas hay en cada una, prácticamente se conoce toda la superficie de Marte o de la luna, pero solo conocemos aproximadamente el 30% de nuestros mares, sabemos muy poco de lo que nos rodea.

— ¿Y qué tipo de cosas sobrenaturales o paranormales hay en todo el mundo? ¿Qué cosas realmente existen?

—Si te dijera todo nunca acabaría porque hay cosas que ni siquiera yo conozco, pero hay cosas tan grandes como escuela que enseñan brujería, hechicería, combate contra demonios u otros seres, alquimia y demás, se dé un colegio de magia y hechicería muy famoso que se encuentra en Escocia, pero que no es accesible para todos, similar a esto hay una escuela de puras mujeres llamada luna nova donde niñas aprenden a ser brujas buenas que ayudan a la humanidad también, también hay una escuela donde algunas personas tiene la habilidad de transformarse en armas y son empuñados por personas capaces de realizar una resonancia de almas —al escuchar todo esto Lincoln lo veía con cara de incredulidad—.sé que suena loco pero lugares como estos existe, y no solo lugares, también existen personas, clanes, equipos o negocios que se dedican a combatir a los demonios u otros seres sobre naturales, desde el clan Belmond que por siglos se han encargado de combatir al Conde Drácula u otros seres que sean poseídos por la maldición de la oscuridad, hasta de niñas mágicas que obtienen sus poderes para combatir brujas a cambio de un deseo, pero después ellas terminan convirtiéndose en brujas o algo así, pasando por investigadores paranormales que resuelven misterios como esos hippies y su perro, hasta científicos serios como un anciano que ha pasado toda su vida investigando los misterios de un pueblo paranormal de Oregón, y por supuesto estamos los cazadores de demonios, zombies, vampiros y más, desde cazadores que lo hacen de independientes como esa chica porrista con motosierra hasta negocios como Devil May Cry o nuestro negocio, y eso es solo la punta del iceberg, no estoy tomando en cuenta los demonios interdimensionales o los que provienen de lugares diferentes al infierno, todo esto es tan amplió que es un mundo por sí mismo.

—No puedo creer que todo eso exista a nuestros alrededores y la mayoría de la gente no lo sepa.

—Como te dije antes la ignorancia es dicha.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Lincoln estaba razonando todo lo que había escuchado, si saber que existía todo un mundo demoniaco fue un golpe a su realidad, saber todo lo que le había dicho Lian era una golpiza completa, Lincoln siguió razonando todo lo escuchó hasta que un nombre llegó a su mente, un nombre que le había sido mencionado desde que descubrió que era mitad demonio y que había sido mencionado por Lian y Szazs, pero nunca se había detenido a preguntar.

—Lian, ¿Quién es Dante?

—Dante fue un famoso poeta italiano, conocido por escribir la Divina comedia, una...

—No me refiero a ese Dante, me refiero a...,

—Lo sé, Lincoln, solo estaba bromeando contigo, Dante Sparda es...

Los chicos fueron impactados por algo fuera de la van, este golpe fue tan fuerte que volcó la van e hizo que la radio comenzara a reproducir "The First Vietnamese War" de "The Black Angels", Lian y Lincoln fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y colocarse en una posición que les permitió estar de pie en la camioneta después de que esta volcó.

—Buenos reflejos, Lincoln, ¿Dónde aprendiste a reaccionar así?

—Cuando vives en una casa con diez hermanas es algo que desarrollas, además nos hemos volcado en vanzilla más de lo que crees.

—Salgamos y pongamos la camioneta de pie —Lian se colocó su capucha y cubrió su rostro, Lincoln hizo lo mismo—.ten cuidado, no sabemos qué fue lo que nos golpeó—.Lian abrió la ventanilla y ambos salieron por esta, solo para darse cuenta que estaban rodeados por una espesa neblina.

— ¿De dónde salió toda esta neblina? No estaba aquí hace un segundo.

—No lo sé —Lian se acercó a donde había recibido el impacto, donde notó tres pares de manos marcadas, estas tenían un aspecto humano y habían sido impactados con tal fuerza que quedaron perfectamente marcadas en el aluminio de la van—.volteemos la van y vámonos de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Lian... —cuando Lian volteó hacia donde Lincoln señalaba logro ver tres siluetas que se acercaban lentamente de entre la niebla, conforme avanzaban podía ver sus características notando que eran dos varones y una mujer, estos tenían una piel gris que estaba tan deshidratada y demacrada que se marcaba el cráneo, sus ojos brillaban en un color plateado y cada uno tenía un diferente uniforme militar, siendo el primer varón con un gastado uniforme alemán perteneciente a la segunda guerra mundial, portaba consigo una espada común que portaba la elite nazi; el segundo varón trayendo un uniforme similar al utilizado por el vietcong, traía consigó una AK-47; la chica traía un uniforme militar estadounidense similar al utilizado en Irak, portaba en cada mano un cuchillo táctico.

—Tenemos que irnos, ayúdame a voltear la Van.

Lincoln y Lian bajaron del lateral del vehículo y rápidamente lo pusieron de pie cuando se sintieron observados, ambos chicos voltearon hacia arriba por instinto y notaron que sus tres enemigos ya se encontraban sobre la van, observándolos fijamente y con sus armas en mano, Lian rápidamente tomó una foto de las criaturas, ya que en sus once años de vida nunca había visto nada similar, estas criaturas gimieron de ira se lanzaron al ataque.

Los chicos rápidamente retrocedieron y comenzaron a disparar, pero las criaturas esquivaron los disparos con gran velocidad, la criatura que tenía la espada corrió con una velocidad sobre humana y quedó frente a Lincoln, a quien atacó con gran velocidad con su espada, Lincoln trato de frenar el golpe pero la espada de su enemigo pareció convertirse en humo al impactar con la espada de Lincoln, y cuando la atravesó se volvió a solidificas, clavándose en el esternón de su objetivo tratando de partirlo a la mitad, Lian se lanzó al ataque tratando de salvar a Lincoln, pero esta criatura rápidamente retrocedió con sus compañeros, relevándolo la chica que comenzando a atacar con sus cuchillos a Lian, estos ataques eran veloces y precisos, Lian trató de bloquear algunos con su katana pero los cuchillos parecían convertirse en humo mientras la atravesaba, pero al impactar a Lian tenían un gran filo, un simple golpe logró hacerle una herida en el pecho, la cual rápidamente se regeneró, Lian tuvo que tomar distancia y disparar con su revólver, pero la criatura esquivó las balas con gran velocidad, luego retrocedió y fue relevada por la criatura con el rifle, esta apuntó a ambos chicos y comenzó a disparar, rápidamente Lincoln tomó sus pistolas repelió los disparos, pero notó que las balas de su enemigo parecían evaporarse antes de chocar con las suyas, atravesándolas sin problemas, para luego volverse a solidificar y continuar con su trayecto, Lian tomó su katana y con esta trató de desviar las balas, peor el resultado fue el mismo, las balas atravesaron las katana y terminaron impactando a Lian, ambos chicos retrocedieron mientras sus enemigos se interponían entre la van y ellos.

— ¿Sabes conducir, Lincoln?

—No realmente, pero juego muchos videojuegos de carreras.

—Con eso será suficiente, sube a la camioneta y conduce lo más rápido que puedas, yo los distraeré—.Lian cambió su apariencia a la de un demonio, algo que dejó impresionado a Lincoln, ¿Él también podría hacer eso? sin salían vivos se lo preguntaría a Lian—. ¡Ahora!—.Lian comenzó a disparar, ahora sus ataques eran más rápidos pero la velocidad extra no era suficiente para impactar a sus enemigos, estos simplemente esquivaron los ataque, Lian comenzó a correr en diagonal a sus enemigos mientras disparaba, estos fijaron toda su atención a Lian y se dirigieron hacia él, Lincoln aprovechó la distracción para correr a la van, estaba a pocos metros de llegar cuando una cuarta criatura apareció frente a él, quien portaba un uniforme similar al utilizado por un soldado francés en la guerra de independencia de Estados Unidos, traía consigo un mosquete con una bayoneta con la que se dispuso a golpear a Lincoln, quien dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, la criatura se acercó a él y redujo la distancia entre los dos, Lincoln tomó su espada y comenzó a atacar con golpes rápidos pero no fueron suficientes para herir a su contrincante, quien nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de poder acercarse Lincoln dio un espadazo a la vez que tomaba una de sus pistolas y disparó, este movimiento tomó desprevenido a la criatura, quien esquivó la espada pero no los disparos, aunque las balas no le hicieron daño, estas simplemente lo atravesaron como si de humo se tratara, Lincoln quedó perplejo de lo que observó, ¿Esas criaturas eran invendibles?, decidió no pensar mucho en eso, rápidamente se alejó de su contrincante y cuando estuvo cerca de la van dio salto con el que entró por la ventada de la puerta que se había roto cuando la van fue derribada, rápidamente encendió la van y la puso en marcha, acelerándola tanto como fue posible, Lincoln se sentía nervioso, nunca había manejado un auto real y menos a esta velocidad, esperaba que sus nuevas habilidades y su experiencia con los videojuegos le sirviera de algo.

Tras avanzar unos metros escuchó algo pesado caer sobre la van, luego lo oyó caminar hasta su lugar, para luego ver a Lian bajar del techo, Lian nuevamente se veía normal, su apariencia demoníaca había desaparecido, Lincoln bajo el vidrio de la puerta y Lian entró al lugar del conductor mientras Lincoln regresó a su lugar.

—Tenemos problemas, ¡No estaban siguiendo! —Lincoln observaba como estas criatura corrían junto a la van igualando la velocidad del vehículo, daban grandes pasos a gran velocidad y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, Lincoln tomó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar hacia sus enemigos, quienes ni siquiera se inmutaban de los ataques, pues todos parecían atravesarlos, nuevamente volvió a disparar, pero esta vez cargó un par de disparos en esperanza que estos los dañaran, pero el resultado fue el mismo—. ¡MIERDA! ¿¡Qué hacemos, Lian!?

— ¡Sostente! —Lian dio un giro brusco en una esquina en un intento de perder a sus perseguidores, pero fue en vano, estos aún los seguían cada vez más cerca, y lo que era peor, comenzaban a subir al techo de la Van, Lian zigzagueó en un intento de librarse de sus polizones pero nuevamente falló, desesperado, estaba por salir a tratar de combatir a sus enemigos cuando estos bajaron de la van y regresaron al interior del banco de neblina, el cual se desvaneció dejando ver los primeros rayos del crepúsculo, Lian estacionó la van a un lado de la carretera y volteó a donde se encontraba el banco de neblina, ahora no había ningún rastro de este, al parecer ya estaban a salvo.

— ¿¡Qué carajo eran esas cosas!? —dijo Lincoln mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

—Ni idea, pero no bajes la guardia, aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

Lian piso a fondo y siguieron su camino por carretera, esperaban no toparse o ser atacado por algo más en su regreso a Royal Woods.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, gracias a la poca presencia vehicular a esa hora de la mañana lograron llegar a su destino en menos tiempo del que esperaban, al pasar frente a su negocio ambos hacharon un vistazo al letrero de la entrada del local, en el cual solo se leía "Cazadores de Demonios", al parecer las chicas habían decidido cambiar el nombre del negocio, aunque aún no decidían algún nombre, junto a este había un letrero que rezaba "abierto las veinticuatro horas", Lian condujo hasta la zona de descargas del local, la cual había adaptado para que sirviera como estacionamiento para la van, descendieron del vehículo y se dirigieron al callejón junto al edificio para entrar al local por la entrada trasera, lo primero que escucharon fue la canción "Give It Away" de lo "RHCP", la cual sonaba por todo el local, frente a ellos se encontraba Linka y Liberty sentadas en sus puffs, Liberty limpiando al pequeño bastardo y Linka leyendo un libro, al parecer las chicas estaban sin darse cuenta que los chicos habían regresado.

— ¿Noche difícil? —O tal vez si—.Veo que hicieron las compras —dijo Liberty al ver las bolsas con víveres que ambos cargaban—.supongo que todo salió bien.

—Tenías razón, Liberty, esas cosas se multiplicaron sin control, tardamos mucho en acabar con todas —se disculpó Lian.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lincoln? —habló Linka—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión?

—Fue más difícil de lo que creí.

— ¿Estuviste a punto de morir? —preguntó Liberty a Lincoln, quien estaba confuso por esa pregunta.

—Ehhh sí, estuve a punto de morir en tres ocasiones.

— ¡Ja! ¡Gané!

—Me lleva la... —Linka le dio un billete de diez dólares a Liberty.

— ¿Ahora que apostaron esta vez? —preguntó Lian, Lincoln los observaba con confusión.

—Linka creía que Lincoln saldría ileso en su primera misión, yo aposté que estaría al borde de la muerte en al menos dos veces.

—Después de pelear con él vi que tenía mucho poder, creí que esa misión sería pan comido para Lincoln.

—Lincoln tiene un gran poder, Linka, pero le falta entrenamiento, además en nuestros enfrentamientos siempre fue de uno por uno, nunca entrenamos en peleas con múltiples enemigos, es por eso que llamé a Lian para decirle, pero él lo ignoró, espero no ofenderte con esto, Lincoln.

—Honestamente no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso.

—Sé que esto sonará mal, ¿Pero de qué formas estuviste a punto de morir? —Lian y Linka vieron de mala manera a Liberty—. ¿¡Qué!? Para mi es interesante saber eso.

—La primera vez un grupo de criaturas estuvieron a punto de decapitarme mordiendo mi cuello, si no se hubiera activado mi modo histeria sin duda me habrían matado; la segunda fue cuando enfrentamos a los padres de las criaturas, me derribaron al suelo y estaban por decapitarme, por suerte Lian me salvó…

—Y en la tercera casi nos asesina estas criaturas —Lian le mostró a las chicas la fotos de los demonios soldado por los que fueron atacados.

—Bastardos sin gloria —dijo Linka.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Escuche relatos de estos demonios tiempo atrás, se supone son las almas de soldados que murieron en algún conflicto bélico y sus cuerpos nunca fueron reclamados por su familia y olvidados en el campo de batalla o una fosa común, no se sabe que es lo que las corrompe y las convierte en estas cosas, como eligen a sus víctimas o siquiera quien las lidera, solo se sabe que aparecen rodeados de una espesa neblina, asesinan y se van, sin duda fueron afortunados, muchos no han corrido con tanta suerte.

—Si ya nos atacaron puede que vuelvan a hacerlo, debemos estar listos.

—Concuerdo con Lian —dijo Liberty—.debemos entrenar para hacerles frente la próxima vez que los veamos, y hablando de eso, ¿Tienes tiempo para entrenar, Linc? me gustaría enseñarte algunos movimientos que te ayudarán a sacarle provecho Claire y Darcy.

—Yo...

—Lo mejor será posponer el entrenamiento —dijo Lian—.regresa a casa, date un baño y descansa un poco, para la próxima vez que vengas te tendré preparado algo que te ayudará a pulir tus habilidades.

—Tienes razón, creo que ya fueron muchas emociones por hoy.

— ¿No te quedas a desayunar? —ofreció Linka—.ayer vendimos las manoplas, así que iremos a la hamburguesa del eructo, dicen que los desayunos ahí son buenos.

—Les recomiendo ir al área de comidas del centro comercial, ahí hay mejores desayunos, y me gustaría ir, pero debo ver a mi familia, deben estar preocupados.

—Vamos, Lincoln, si tus padres te dejaron ir a otra ciudad a matar demonios no creo que les importe que llegues una o dos horas después.

—De hecho...la cuestión es...

—No le avisaste a tus padres que iríamos a cazar demonios, ¿Cierto? —dijo Lian.

—Después del entrenamiento salimos hacia allá tan rápido que lo olvide.

—Vamos, te llevaré en la van.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si te castigan no te dejarán venir con nosotros a entrenar, y necesito que estés en forma para la próxima misión que tengamos —Lian sacó de su gabardina el dinero que le habían pagado los Casagrande y se lo dio a Linka—.aparta lo de dos meses de renta y guarda el resto, pongan un letrero de cerrado y prepárense para salir, deberíamos tomar el día libre y conocer la ciudad, creo que no lo hemos hecho desde que llegamos —Ambas chicas brincaron de felicidad—.regreso en un rato.

—No tardes, ayer que Linka y yo fuimos a enviar las manoplas vimos varios lugares divertidos por la ciudad, quiero visitar algunos.

Los chicos salieron del local con dirección a la casa Loud mientras las chicas se preparaban para salir, desde que llegaron a la ciudad no habían podido pasear por ella hasta apenas ayer, pero hoy finalmente podrían hacerlo.

* * *

—Aquí estamos, Lincoln —dijo Lian estacionándose en el frente de la casa Loud.

—Gracias por traerme, Lian.

—Antes de bajar, ¿No olvidas algo?

—No que yo recuerde —Lian tomó la pistola de Lincoln de su funda y se la mostró, Lincoln la guardó y ocultó todas sus armas y su ropa de caza demonios, quedándose con su ropa civil.

—Ten cuidado con eso, no quiero saber qué haría tu familia si te ven entrando con tu gabardina puesta y armado hasta los dientes, nos vemos pronto.

Lincoln bajó de la van y se dirigió a su hogar, notando a primera vista que de este no se oía alguno de los sonidos habituales que caracterizaban a su ruidoso hogar, lo que le indicaba que, o todos seguían durmiendo o algo más había pasado, esperaba que fuera la primera, rápidamente introdujo su llave a la puerta y entró, viendo de primera mano a sus hermanas en la sala, preparando letreros de "se busca" con su rostro y planeando algunas rutas para cubrir toda la ciudad, inmediatamente pensó en toda la preocupación que les había provocado al no regresar la noche anterior, había olvidado decirle a alguien que no llegaría esa noche, en el pasado no habría habido problema, pero después de todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad era obvio que se preocuparían, que al darse cuenta que su hermano no regresó pensarían en que habría ocurrido lo peor, Lincoln debió pensar en esto y realizar un plan para no preocuparlas, tal vez decirle a Clyde que lo cubriera y…. no, si le pedía eso debía revelarle su secreto y era algo que no quería, tal vez era mejor decirle a sus padres, o...

— ¡Blincoln! —todas las chicas voltearon rápidamente hacia dónde señalaba Lily, ahí vieron a su hermano, el cual había estado ausente desde la tarde del día anterior, todas dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y fueron rápidamente con su hermano atrapándolo en un abrazo, después de un relativamente largo momento todas se separaron de él.

— ¿Dónde estuviste, Lincoln? —dijo Lori con un genuino tono de preocupación—.nos tenías preocupadas.

—Lo siento chicas, tuve algo que hacer y olvide avisarles que llegaría...

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que te pasó!? —Dijo Lynn mientras señalaba la playera de Lincoln, al principio Lincoln no entendió a lo que se refería, pero después de voltear a verla se dio cuenta, su playera estaba rota y tenía rastros de sangre seca, había olvidado cambiarla después de su entrenamiento y después de su aventura con Lian simplemente lo había olvidado, sus hermanas ahora lo veían con más preocupación que antes, debía decirles algo para que esto no se saliera de control.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijeron de manera autoritaria sus padres, quienes iban saliendo de su habitación, Lincoln agradeció esto, ya no tendría que explicar nada a sus hermanas—. A nuestra habitación, ahora.

—Pero papá, Lincoln…

—El salió toda la noche y no nos avisó, Lori, saben que si nos desobedecen serán castigado.

Lincoln avanzaba con dirección a la habitación de sus padres, Lori estuvo por hablar para ayudar a su hermano, pero sus padres le lanzaron una mirada amenazante, lo que hizo que se guardará sus palabras, pero al ver que su hermano estaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta rápidamente corrió escaleras arriba junto con sus hermanas para tratar de escuchar la conversación desde la ventila del baño.

Dentro de la habitación Lincoln inmediatamente se dirigió al closet de sus padres con una almohada en mano, sabía que sus hermanas habían subido al baño a tratar de escuchar lo que le diría a sus padres, pero esta sería una charla que quería hablas a solas, cuando entró a este primeramente notó que sus padres ya habían bloqueado la ventila.

—También soldamos la rejilla de arriba, solo en caso de que Lucy u otra quiera escabullirse —dijo Lynn al ver a su hijo observando la ventila.

Al ver que su plática sería privada salió del closet a reunirse con sus padres, notando en la pared y en la puerta un aislante de ruido similar al que utilizaba Luna en su habitación, esto alivio a Lincoln, toda la información de esta charla así como la de charlas futuras quedaría privada, Lincoln se dirigió con sus padres, quienes inmediatamente lo atraparon en un abrazo.

—Qué bueno que estás bien, Lincoln, estábamos muy preocupados —dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz que expresaba genuina preocupación, pero a la vez alivio de que su hijo había regresado—creímos que algo te había pasado, que alguna de esas cosas te había...

—Tranquilos, estoy bien.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —dijo su padre mientras le señalaba su playera rota y con rastros de sangre seca—. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —nuevamente preguntó su madre.

—Será mejor que inicie desde el principio —Lincoln y sus padres se sentaron en la cama, ahí Lincoln comenzó a contar desde el momento en que liberó sus poderes, manteniendo en todo momento la participación involuntaria de Lucy en secreto, luego fue el momento de contar su entrenamiento, mencionándoles la existencia de sus hermanas y hermano, ocultándoles la ubicación de su agencia de caza demonios aunque sabía que en algún momento lo sabrían, simplemente era para hacer algo de tiempo en lo que sus padres se acostumbraban a su nuevo oficio, o de lo contrario lo irían a buscar ahí en cada oportunidad, o irían a reclamarles de lo que estaba a punto de contarles Lincoln, lo que fue su entrenamiento, explicando el cómo pelearon y dando la razón del porque su playera estaba en ese estado.

— ¡ELLOS TE HICIERON QUÉ! —alzó la voz su madre—.dime dónde viven esos chicos, debo hablar muy seriamente con ellos.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada grave, recuerda que te dije que liberé mi mitad demoníaca

—Pero aun así pudieron hacerte daño.

—Mis poderes me permiten resistir ese tipo de ataques e incluso más —Lincoln apareció su espada y la colocó a nivel de su abdomen, luego de un movimiento se atravesó con ella, aun cuando sus padres le decían que no lo hiciera—. ¿Ven? no pasa nada, y ni siquiera duele, mucho.

Sus padres quedaron boquiabiertos con la demostración de Lincoln, Lynn incluso estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero una bofetada de Lincoln lo impidió, una disculpa después, Lincoln se retiraría su espada y nuevamente comenzaron los cuestionamientos de sus padres, empezando por el origen de la espada, Lincoln contó todo desde su pequeña aventura contra Zsasz, así sobre lo que ocurrió realmente esa noche, después de un infinito agradecimiento de sus padres por rescatar a sus hermanas, Lincoln procedió a mostrarles su equipamiento de caza demonios, mostrándoles la gabardina, sus pistolas y espada, y después de explicar el funcionamiento de su gema que le permitía almacenar sus cosas y ocultarlas a voluntad les contó todo acerca de su primer misión, la razón por la que había llegado hasta esa hora, durante toda la plática hizo énfasis en cómo oculto su identidad a los Casagrande, también ocultó las veces que estuvo a punto de morir, no quería preocupar más a sus padres, también omitió su enfrentamiento con los "bastardos sin gloria", finalmente terminó sus explicación, después de esto sus padres quedaron en silencio, pensantes y tratando de analizar todo lo que Lincoln les contó, para que luego su padre rompiera el silencio con una simple pregunta.

— ¿Porque decidiste liberar tus poderes? —una pregunta sencilla de responder, pero que tenía mucho peso emocional para Lincoln.

—El día que Lian me salvó de esos demonios me dijo que la cantidad de demonios en Royal Woods estaba en aumento, y después de lo que le ocurrió a Claire, Darcy, lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle todos esos niños y a mis hermanas sabía que era verdad, así que decidí liberar mis poderes para poder protegerlos a todos, si algo les llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría.

Sus padres estaba conmovidos con las palabras de Lincoln, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron fijamente y asintieron, algo que no comprendió Lincoln, su padre se levantó y se dirigió a su closet, de ahí saco una caja de cartón y la abrió, sacando un collar que tenía la forma de con una gema roja, la cual parecía ser la mitad de una gema más grande.

—Cuando ese chico te entregó a nosotros, nos dio este collar, dijo que posiblemente algún día descubrirías tus habilidades, dijo que si llegaba a ocurrir eso te lo diéramos —Lynn le entregó el collar.

— ¿Para qué sirve?

—No lo sabemos, ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo dijo que era importante que lo tuvieras, pero que debías protegerlo y de ser posible ocultarlo a todos —Lincoln lo tomó y lo guardo en su inventario—. ¿Recuerdan cómo se llamaba ese chico que me entregó con ustedes?

—Lo siento, Lincoln —dijo su madre—. Nos dijo su nombre, pero no lo recordamos, dijo algo como Denis, Diego….

— ¿Dante? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Sí, así se llamaba —habló Lynn—. ¿Lo conoces, Lincoln?—.el nombre de Dante nuevamente se hacía presente, esto dejo meditando a Lincoln, estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando sus padres se acercaron a él y se agacharon a su altura.

—Recuerda que aunque no somos tus padres biológicos siempre seremos tus padres —dijo Rita—.cuando necesites hablar o necesites que te apoyemos en algo no dudes en decirlo—.esta vez fue el turno de Lincoln de atrapar a sus padres en un abrazo, el cual duro un largo momento lleno de afecto familiar

—Creo que es mejor que salgamos antes de que mis hermanas se desesperen y busquen alguna forma de escuchar la conversación.

—Tienes razón, han estado muy tranquilas, ¿Dónde estarán?

—Detrás de la puerta, posiblemente con vasos de vidrio tratando de escuchar, mejor salgamos.

—Lincoln, ¿Saldrás así? —su madre le señaló su vestimenta.

—Rayos, casi olvido ocultarla, de nuevo —Lincoln cambió su vestimenta a su ropa de civil—.ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué le diremos a nuestras hermanas?

—Síguenos la corriente.

Sus padres abrieron la puerta de su habitación y vieron caer a sus hijas, todas traían consigo un vaso de cristal, por su rostro era evidente que no habían escuchado nada de la conversación.

—Sentimos mucho la confusión, hijo —dijo su madre—.olvidamos por completo que estarías con el abuelo ayudándolo a construir una cerca para el asilo.

—Pero en parte tienes la culpa por la confusión —dijo su padre—.si te quedarías con el abuelo debiste haber llamado.

—Lo siento, es solo que por estar con el abuelo lo olvidé completamente.

—También olvidaste que no debes llevar playeras flojas cuando subes al toro mecánico, ve como dejaste esa.

—Sin contar toda esa salsa con la que la manchaste tu ropa.

—Lo sé, pero el abuelo me retó a comerme esa hamburguesa en dos minutos y no tuve opción.

—No importa eso ya —dijo su padre—.ve a tomar un baño y cámbiate de ropa, ya casi es hora del desayuno.

—Chicas, lamentamos mucho no haberles dicho que Lincoln no llegaría ayer, pero tuvimos un día tan pesado que olvidamos que Lincoln iría con el abuelo, ahora vayan todas a su habitación y prepárense para desayunar —las chicas no hicieron reclamo alguno, estaban felices de que todo fue una falsa alarma, sin embargo Lisa se mantuvo escéptica, algo no cuadraba, aun así decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, todas subieron escaleras arriba con dirección a sus habitaciones.

—Lincoln, deberías llamar a tu abuelo, estoy seguro que le gustará escuchar la charla que acabamos de tener —Lincoln captó el mensaje, después de sus padres el abuelo también sabía todo sobre su verdadero origen, era justo que supiera lo de su lado demoniaco, además él podría ayudarlo cuando tuviera que ausentarse por largos periodos, Lincoln se dirigió escaleras arriba, ansiaba llegar a su habitación y reposar unos minutos antes de desayunar, conforme subía pudo ver de reojo a Lucy subir por las escaleras de forma rápida y silenciosa, era obvio que quería sorprender a su hermano, y aunque gracias a sus nuevas habilidades pudo haberla interceptada decidió dejar que se acercara, cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre el fingió asustarse, luego se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucy? —dijo Lincoln fingiendo estarse recuperando del susto.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte.

— ¿Porque dices eso?

—Tu esencia es diferente.

— ¿Mi esencia?

—Sí, esta es similar a como siempre lo ha sido, pero detectó algo más, algo diferente, algo...demoniaco.

— ¿Qué? —Lincoln se congeló al escuchar eso, ¿Su hermana lo había descubierto solo con ver su esencia?

—Sin embargo hay algo raro, esta no desprende maldad, furia u otra emoción negativa que suele caracterizar a los demonios.

— ¿Tendrá que ver con el ritual que hicimos ayer?

—No lo creo, ayer solo hicimos un ritual para hablar con tu yo interior y fracasó, no fue un ritual para hablar con demonios o algo así —si lo fue, solo que de una forma un tanto diferente.

—Tal vez estás imaginando cosas, Lucy, simplemente soy yo mismo.

Lincoln continuó subiendo las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al último escalón escuchó sus mascotas inquietas, podía oírlos gruñir y maullar de extraña forma, expresaban miedo pero a la vez ferocidad, similar a cuando un extraño estaba tras la puerta, cuando Lincoln subió y quedó frente a ellos estos callaron y observaron a Lincoln dudosos, su instinto animal les decía que había algo diferente en su dueño, una esencia extraña y a la vez diabólica salía de él, pero era Lincoln, su dueño y amigo que los había criado prácticamente desde que llegaron a la casa, estos lo miraban sin quitarle la mirada de encima, confundidos, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—Al parecer no soy la única que detecta algo diferente en ti —dijo Lucy para luego adentrase en su habitación, Lincoln decidió hacer lo mismo, no sin antes darle una mirada a las mascotas, estos lo veían de manera confusa sin saber qué ocurría.

Después de un largo baño y de un desayuno, Lincoln estaba listo para disfrutar de una tarde de lectura de comics en ropa interior, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba olvidando algo, pero no sabía qué, suponía que debía ser algo de poca importancia o de lo contrario lo recordaría, así que sin pensar mucho en eso se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a leer, pasó las primeras dos páginas cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al revisar notó que se trataba de Clyde, algo extraño que lo llamara a su celular ya que solían charlar mediante a sus comunicadores edición especial de Ace Savvy, sin demora respondió.

—Hola Clyde, ¿Qué sucede?

— _"Hola Lincoln, un neumático de la camioneta de mis padres se reventó y estamos cambiándolo, puedes avisarle a los demás para que no me esperen, suban a algunos juegos y cuando llegue los busco"_ —el recuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer le cayó como un balde de agua, había acordado verse con sus amigos en la feria de Roya Woods a medio día, lo había olvidado por completo, aunque en su defensa culpaba esto a todo lo que había ocurrido—. _"No olvidaste que nos veríamos con los demás, ¿cierto?"_

—Eh, no, es solo que también voy un poco retrasado, aunque estoy seguro llegaré antes que tú, en cuanto llegue les aviso.

— _"Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato"_

Al terminar su llamada, Lincoln rápidamente se reincorporó y se puso su ropa, algo que hizo en tiempo récord, luego salió de su habitación en busca de su hermana mayor, la cual por suerte para él iba de salida, iría a la ciudad donde vivía Bobby y la feria quedaba en el camino, durante su trayecto ambos iban hablando sobre sus asuntos, Lori le comentó que el motivo de su visita era que, según Bobby, unos extraños sujetos se habían encargado con su problema de la plaga de gatos, lo que les permitiría pasear por la ciudad con tranquilidad y sin temor a ser atacados, también quería mostrarle como la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad, Lincoln se alegraba de haber podido ayudar.

* * *

Lincoln fue dejado en la feria y rápidamente busco a su amigos, había llegado ligeramente retardado, aunque por suerte no tanto como para evitar que sus amigos ya no lo esperaban.

—Lamento el retraso —dijo el peliblanco al acercarse a su grupo de amigos, el cual estaba conformado por Rusty, Liam, Zach y Jordán niña.

—Si llegaste —dijo Jordán niña con gusto—.creímos que lo habías olvidado.

—Había esperado esta salida desde hace mucho, no la olvidaría tan fácil, por cierto, Clyde llegará un poco retrasado, aunque veo que tampoco ha llegado Stella

—Stella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que llegaría un poco más tarde, y Clyde viene llegando —dijo Liam mientras señalaba a la dirección de donde venía corriendo su amigo.

—Lamento...la tardanza... —dijo Clyde mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Ahora que todos estamos aquí ¿A dónde subiremos primero? —dijo Jordán.

—Me gustaría comer algo antes —dijo Rusty.

—Ni hablar, recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez.

—vamos, Zach, no fue nada grave.

—Nos sacaron de la feria porque vomitaste en las tazas giratorias.

—Vayamos a los carros chocones —dijo Jordan—.aún tengo cuentas pendientes con Lincoln.

—Así que quieres la revancha, acepto.

Sin más los chicos corrieron a la fila del juego, dando inicio con un buen dia.

* * *

Por ser un día entre semana la feria estaba a menos de la mitad de su capacidad, algo que agradecían los chicos, había cortas filas en los juegos y atracciones en general, lo que se traducía en más tiempo de diversión, pasaron gran parte del tiempo en los juegos mecánicos, varias horas después los chicos aún se seguían divirtiendo, durante el transcurso de la tarde Lincoln y sus amigos llamaron a Stella en un par de veces, pero ella no contestó ninguna llamada, posiblemente algo importante había impedido que viniera.

Después de un rato en los juegos llegó la hora de la comida, algo que Rusty agradeció, y después de comer una buena comida de feria decidieron descansar un poco en una de las bancas del lugar, con sus energías renovadas fue momento de ir a los juegos de habilidad y destreza para intentar ganar algo, pasando primero por el juego de reventar globos con dardos, todos los chicos pasaron a intentarlo, fracasando miserablemente, la falta de ejercicio en lo chicos era evidente, Jordán lo hizo mejor, solo fallando uno, aunque eso no era suficiente para ganar algo, luego fue el turno de Lincoln, quien tomó los dardos y recordando los consejos que Lynn le dio los lanzó uno a uno a gran velocidad, al voltear a ver a sus amigos notó que estos lo veían sorprendidos, Lincoln volteó a ver hacia dónde había lanzado los dardos y vio que estos habían prácticamente atravesado la madera donde los globos eran sostenidos, había olvidado contenerse un poco, sin decir más tomó su premio y se retiró del lugar antes que el dueño del negocio le dijera algo.

— ¡Eso fue increíble, Lincoln! —dijo Clyde con emoción—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Yo...yo...Lynn me enseñó a lanzar, pero al parecer la madera donde estaban los globos ya estaba podrida o no se hubiera roto.

— ¡Miren eso! —Jordán señaló a uno de los puestos, algo que agradeció Lincoln ya que desvió la atención de sus amigos a otro lado.

—No puede ser, ¡son muñecos de Ace Savvy! —dijo Clyde con emoción—.debemos ganarlos—.todos los chicos corrieron hasta el puesto, menos Lincoln, el quedó parado en su lugar, sentía que una presencia extraña lo observaba, una presencia débil.

—No, aquí no —dijo al reconocer esa presencia, era un demonio, al parecer estaba en la feria pero no estaba fijo, parecía moverse en las sombras a una alta velocidad, Lincoln trató de ubicar su posición pero de un instante a otro desapareció, aunque esto no lo dejo tranquilo.

—Vamos, Lincoln, es tu turno —Lo llamó Jordan, a lo que Lincoln se reunió con sus amigos, no sin sentirse observado aún, debía estar atento a cualquier cosa extraña, debía proteger a sus amigos.

Al acercarse al puesto notó que era tiro al blanco con rifle de perdigones, el juego era simple, tenía diez tiros para juntar una considerable cantidad de puntos, entre más pequeño fuera el blanco derribado más puntos valía, debía juntar cien puntos para llevarse la victoria y un premio sencillo, pero si derribaba la pequeña estatuilla dorada que se encontraba al fondo, la cual era difícil de atinar ganaría automáticamente alguno de los muñecos, con sus nuevas habilidades efectuar el tiro sería fácil, pero esto lo hizo pensar ¿Esto no era hacer trampa?, ¿No estaría utilizando sus habilidades para su propio beneficio? todo esto iba en contra de lo que Ace le había enseñado en los cómics hacerla del poder y la responsabilidad, pero ahora con sus habilidades le era imposible fallar y jugar de manera justa, aunque podía compensarlo y se le ocurrió una buena forma de hacerlo, Lincoln jugó una ronda en la que a propósito falló siete de los díez disparos adrede, ni siquiera vio a donde impactaron los disparos simplemente se aseguró de fallar, al finalizar su turno pago otra ronda, esta vez atinó cinco de los diez disparos, nuevamente pidió otra ronda, esta vez jugaría bien, pero aquel sujeto le cambio el rifle con la excusa de que el que acababa de usar no tenía munición, algo a lo que no le tomó importancia, tomó el arma y comenzó a disparar, notando en el primer disparo que el perdigón viajó desviado ligeramente a la izquierda, al parecer el arma tenía el cañón desviado, pero esto no sería ningún impedimento, continuó jugando tomando en cuenta este detalle, algunos disparos tiraron algunas piezas pero otros fallaron a propósito, cuando solo le quedaban tres tiros decidió ganar sus preciados muñecos, disparó apuntando a la estatuilla, dando en el blanco, prueba de esto fue el sonido metálico que hizo, pero esta no cayó.

— ¡Le di! —todos sus amigos celebraron, pero esta celebración duró poco.

—Lo siento, chico, pero la estatua debe caer para que valga —Lincoln volvió a disparar y nuevamente atinó al blanco, pero nuevamente no cayó, volvió a disparar atinando a la estatua y el resultado fue igual.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —reclamó Clyde—.mi amigo le dio tres veces y esa figura no cayó, debe estar pegada a la plataforma o algo así.

—Observa, chico —aquel sujeto se acercó a la figura y la retiró de su base, pero gracias a sus nuevas habilidades Lincoln notó que aquel sujeto presionó un pequeño botón que liberó la figura—. no está pegada ni nada, así que no me culpen por su falta de habilidad, pero no te preocupes chico, ganaste esto—.con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una mala actitud les dio un peluche de mala calidad color morado que parecía ser de un animal nacido de una fusión de un panda y un pato, esto hizo enfurecer a Lincoln, él trataba de ser honesto pero ese hombre no lo era, era un timador, así que Lincoln no lo sería más, pediría una ronda más y esta vez no sería piadoso.

—Una ronda por favor —dijo una chica "rubia" que se le había adelantado a Lincoln—.creí que eras mejor tirador, Lincoln—.dijo la chica mientas tomaba el arma, Lincoln quedó en silencio, esa voz le era muy familiar y ahora que se daba cuenta esa chica estaba utilizando una peluca, acaso ella...

— ¿Liberty?

Tenía puesta una peluca rubia, lo que impidió que Lincoln la reconociera al instante, esta apuntó el arma de perdigones y disparó, uno a unos los disparos derribaban las piezas más valiosas, pero para Lincoln algo más era evidente, todos los disparos estaban impactando en un área especifica de la figura que hacía que todos los perdigones rebotaran e impactar en un mismo lugar, el botón que mantenía a la estatua anclada en su base, también notó que los disparos parecía estar cargando, ya que cada perdigón disparado por Liberty salía rodeado de una ligera aura azul, algo que por supuesto solo ellos dos podían notar, aunque algo que todos notaban era el sonido de impacto de los perdigones era ligeramente más fuerte, después de nueve disparos Liberty no sólo había liberado la estatuilla, había trabado el botón, lo que le impediría volver a sujetar la estatua en la base.

— ¿Me harías el honor, Lincoln? —Lincoln tomó el arma y disparó, atinando a la figura y haciéndola caer, dejando sorprendido al dueño del juego quien no tuvo más opción que entregar el premio mayor, pero aquí no terminó todo, uno a uno todos los chicos jugaron, todos ganando el premio mayor, y para terminar Liberty volvió a jugar, nuevamente ganando el premio mayor para finalmente retirarse del lugar, dejando confundido al encargado, quien al ver a los chicos alejarse rápidamente fue a la base de la estatua para saber porque esta seguía cayendo, notando que el botón que sostenía la estatua estaba averiado, su primer idea fue cerrar todo y repararlo, pero pudo notar una pequeña fila de cinco personas que querían jugar, de estos tres ganaron un premio mayor, lo que motivó a la gente cercana a participar, esto puso en problemas al encargado del juego ¿Debía continuar que la gente se acercara a jugar con el riesgo de que más de uno ganara? lo que indudablemente le traería pérdidas económicas ya que esos juguetes no eran nada baratos ¿O debía cerrar para poder reparar el mecanismo? lo que también le traería pérdidas, ya que la fila cada vez era mayor, fuera su decisión Liberty lo había jodido.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —alagó Jordán a la chica que se había unido a su grupo—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Práctica y muchos videojuegos —dijo Liberty mientras se acercaba a una mesa donde había dos chicos sentados—.regresé.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto, Liberty? —dijo Lian, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa, tenía puesta su peluca negra.

—Creí que solo irías al baño —dijo Linka, quien estaba sentado junto a él, tenía puesta su peluca castaña.

—Siento la tardanza, es solo que vi a un amigo en apuros y tuve que ayudarlo.

— ¡Lincoln! —dijo Lian al reconocerlo se entre el grupo de chicos que se acercaban a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine con unos amigos a la feria, ellos son Clyde, Liam, zach, Rusty y Jordán niña.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Lian, ella son mis hermanas, Linka y Liberty.

— ¿Son familiares tuyos, Lincoln? —esa pregunta de Jordán sosprendió a Lincoln.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de esa pregunta? —cuestionó Linka.

—Tal vez sea cosa mía, pero tienen mucho parecido con Lincoln, podía apostar a que son primos.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —dijo Liberty de forma maliciosa.

—Solo somos conocidos —dijo Lian—.vivíamos en la misma ciudad en la que ahora vive su amiga Ronnie Anne, ahí conocimos a Lincoln cuando fue a visitarla, pero recientemente nos mudamos a Royal Woods.

— ¿Por dónde viven? —preguntó Clyde.

—Por el centro de la ciudad, no recuerdo el nombre de la calle ni los lugares cercanos aun, pero cuando lo recuerde de los digo.

—Ese bastón es genial —dijo Rusty señalando la katana oculta en el bastón—. ¿Lo ganaste en algún juego?, necesito uno de esos, estoy seguro que atrae a las chicas.

—No, lo compré hace tiempo en un mercado de pulgas, es de la suerte así que siempre lo traigo conmigo.

—Un momento —intervino Jordan—. ¿Cuándo llegaron a la cuidad?

—Hace casi una semana.

— ¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada, Lincoln?, pudimos haberlos ayudado a adaptarse a la ciudad, debieron ser difíciles los primeros días, sin conocer a nadie ni saber a dónde ir.

—Sí, lo fueron —dijo Liberty lanzando una mirada maliciosa a Lincoln.

—Yo… —Lincoln no terminó su explicación, volvió a sentir esa extraña presencia demoníaca cerca de él, solo que esta vez era más fuerte y cada momento aumentaba en fuerza, la podía sentir tras él, provenía de un pequeño callejón entre dos puestos que estaba cerrados, Lincoln dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar en busca de su enemigo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —tras escuchar las palabras de Clyde, Lincoln volteó hacia sus amigos, notando que Lian, Linka y Liberty también tenían su mirada fija en esta dirección, era obvio que ellos también detectaron esa presencia.

—Me pareció ver... —Lian tomó su katana y estaba por levantarse.

— ¡A una de mis hermanas! —dijo Lincoln rápidamente—.creo que Lynn vino a buscarme, será mejor que vaya a ver qué necesita.

—Iré contigo —Lian se levantó pero Lincoln lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Lincoln se puso de píe y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía esta presencia, Lian temía por la seguridad de Lincoln, después de lo que ocurrió en su misión sabía que podría ser difícil para el encargarse de un grupo de demonios, y aunque solo podía sentir una presencia era sabido que los demonios de bajo nivel rara vez atacaban solos, estaba por levantarse pero Linka y Liberty lo detuvieron discretamente.

Lincoln llegó hasta el callejón y sin perder el tiempo entró, viendo inmediatamente a un extraño demonio humanoide de aproximadamente metro y medio de altura, éste tenía en brazos a una chica que luchaba por zafarse del agarre, pero sin éxito.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —dijo Lincoln de forma firme, logrando que la criatura girara hacia él.

— ¿Lin...coln? —la chica volteó la mirada hacia Lincoln, quien la reconoció al instante, se trataba de su amiga Stella, la criatura parecía estar absorbiendo su energía, ya que poco a poco Stella dejaba de luchar—.¡Aléjate de ella! —Lincoln tomó su espada y se preparó para atacar, la criatura lanzó a Stella hacia el muro detrás de ella, haciendo que su cabeza chocara con fuerza y cayera al suelo, quedando inerte, dio un gran rugido y se lanzó al ataque, pero un solo golpe con su espada fue más que suficiente para cortar a la criatura a la mitad, esta era de bajo nivel ya que se desvaneció rápidamente, algo que agradeció Lincoln ya que no habría pruebas de lo ocurrido, pero su preocupación era otra, rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de su amiga y lo reviso, ella estaba inconsciente y tenía un gran golpe en la nuca pero aún estaba respirando, algo que lo alivio un poco, pero debía ayudarla, su primera reacción fue hacerle señas a sus amigos, quienes no dudaron en ir hacia él.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lincoln? —preguntó Clyde, quien al voltear vio el cuerpo de su amiga.

— ¡Es Stella!, ¡Creo que resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza!

— ¡Yo sé primeros auxilios! —dijo Linka mientras se acercaba a Stella—. ¡Vayan por un oficial y llamen a una ambulancia, Lian, Liberty, Lincoln, necesito que me ayuden!—. Clyde y los demás asintieron y rápidamente fueron por ayuda, dejando a los cuatro hermanos solos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, Lincoln? —preguntó Lian.

—Estaba siendo atacado por un demonio, este parecía estar succionando energía de ella o algo así, cuando la criatura me vio lanzó a Stella hacia el muro.

— ¡Esa criatura estaba succionando su alma! ¡Prácticamente está muerta! —Linka se colocó junto a Stella y conjuro un hechizo, sus manos se cubrieron de una energía de color plata y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, cubriéndola con energía, Lincoln y Lian permanecieron en el lugar ayudando en lo que necesitaba Linka, mientras Liberty la ayudaba en lo que necesitaba.

—Tranquilo, estará bien —dijo Lian mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Lincoln.

—Por favor Stella, resiste.

* * *

 **Lincoln acaba de experimentar su primera misión real cazando demonios, casi muriendo en múltiples ocasiones y siendo cazado por un grupo de demonios que estuvieron a punto de acabar con él, después de regresar a su hogar y arreglar las cosas con su familia decidió tomarse el día para pasarlo con sus amigos, divertirse en la feria y de manera intencional reuniendo a sus hermanos con sus amigos, pero aunque el día iba bien el ataque de un demonio hacia Stella lo arruino por completo, ahora su amiga se debate entre la vida y la muerte mientras Linka hace lo posible por salvarla, ¿Lo logrará?, esas y más respuestas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Les debo una gran disculpa, sé que prometí que no tardaría en publicar, pero varias cuestiones laborales, personales y escolares que no esperaba me lo impidieron, desde un atraso con mi otro proyecto, un inicio de semestre muy intenso, un dedo esguinzado que me impide escribir como quiero y más cuestiones personales me lo impidieron, espero esto no haya sido una molestia, así como espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena.**

 **Sin más por el momento pasemos a la sección de comunidad:**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a "KuroganeKrad" y "Sonikku348" por ser nuevos seguidores del fanfic, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Un gran agradecimiento a "KuroganeKrad" y "Sonikku348" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **Un agradecimiento a "Rebellion Rose" por dejar su siempre bien recibida review, la cual contestaré a continuación.**

 **Rebellion Rose: Lincoln tuvo que Lidiar con demonios más pronto de lo que creyó y se dio cuenta que aun con su poder no es suficiente para hacerles frente, y apenas pasó por eso cuando nuevamente los demonios ataca, esta vez teniendo como víctima a Stella, ¿Cómo manejara todo esto Lincoln?**

 **Sobre la fuerza de Lian, en el futuro se explorará eso, te envío un gran saludo.**

 **-Fin de la Reviews-**

 **Con todo esto terminado y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Seek and Destroy

Capítulo 7: Seek and Destroy.

En las semanas pasadas habían ocurrido una serie de eventos trágicos por toda la ciudad, desde niños secuestrados y asesinados, muertes extrañas, desapariciones y recientemente un cadáver cuyo corazón había sido extirpado, así que cuando la policial recibió la llamada de una niña inconsciente en un callejón de la feria no dudaron en enviar a un equipo de investigación al lugar a averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió, los primeros en llegar fueron el capitán Walker y Verónica, quienes al escuchar el llamado dejaron lo que estaba haciendo con tal de auxiliar a la niña, lo primer que observaron al llegar al lugar fue una pequeña acumulación de gente a la cual Walker hizo a un lado para poder llegar a la niña inconsciente que se encontraba en el suelo siendo auxiliada por el oficial encargado de vigilar la feria y cuatro amigos de la chica, uno de ellos era Lincoln Loud, aquel chico peliblanco cuyas dos hermanas habían sido raptadas en aquella fatídica noche, estaba acompañado por un chico peli negro, una chica castaña y por..., no, era imposible, esa chica rubia, era idéntica a...

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —dijo Verónica mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, eso lo sacó de su pensamiento, tenía una misión y debía enfocarse en ella, ya después aclararía esto.

—Sus amigos la encontramos aquí hace un momento —dijo el oficial—.unos chicos fueron por mí para avisarme que su amiga estaba herida, cuando llegue sus amigos estaban dándole primeros auxilios—.Verónica vio como la chica castaña se encontraba acomodando una sudadera alrededor del cuello de Stella a modo de un collarín improvisado—.al parecer sufrió un desmayo y se golpeó la cabeza, cuando llegué su pulso era bajo, pero ahora ya está normal.

— ¿Sabes primeros auxilios, niña? —dijo Verónica hacia Linka.

—Sí, tomé un curso hace tiempo.

—Bien entonces puedes ayudarme —Verónica se acercó a Stella y junto con Linka y Liberty comenzó a realizar un examen físico, midiendo reflejos y buscando alguna otra lesión o signo que debiera reportar a la ambulancia que venía en camino, a la par, y aprovechando que el oficial ahora se encontraba controlando a los curiosos, Walker tomó a Lincoln y a Lian para tomar su testimonio.

— ¿Amiga tuya, Lincoln? —Lincoln asintió—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Stella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Estaba reunido con mis amigos cuando me pareció ver a alguien entrar al callejón, me pareció que era una de mis hermanas así que vine a ver de quién se trataba cuando encontré a Stella inconsciente, mis amigos fueron en busca del guardia de la feria mientras Lian, Linka y Liberty comenzaron a darle primeros auxilios.

— ¿Esas chicas son conocidas tuyas?

—Son mis hermanas —dijo Lian—.la chica castaña es Linka, la rubia es Liberty, yo soy Lian—.Liberty, así que ese era el nombre de la chica, tenía la misma edad que ella tendría, y es muy parecida físicamente, ¿Acaso sería una hermana gemela que ese extraño sujeto no le contó? sería bueno investigar un poco.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? —esa pregunta tan difícil de contestar para Lian nuevamente se hacía presente, y era algo obvio, podía ser un humano mitad demonio y un gran cazador de demonios, pero seguía siendo un chico de once años, era obvio que cualquier persona le preguntaría por ellos, tenía cientos de excusas para eso pero suerte no tuvo que contestar, los paramédicos llegaron y pasaron con la camilla para auxiliar a Stella, lo que robo la atención de Walker, quien apoyó a los médicos quitando a las personas que dificultaban el avance delos paramédicos.

Al ver que su amiga estaba siendo subida a la ambulancia los chicos pudieron relajarse, al principio pensaron en retomar su día en la feria, pero después de lo ocurrido do mejor era descansar, así que Clyde llamó a sus padres, y en menos de lo que él esperaba ya estaban ahí, ellos se ofrecieron a llevar a los chicos a sus hogares y naturalmente todos aceptaron, excepto Lincoln, él sabía que tenía trabajo por hacer, así que después de despedirse de sus amigos se reunió con sus hermanos y se dirigieron a la van, ignorando que Walker los observaba, poniendo especial atención en esa chica rubia que le recordaba a...

—Estoy impresionado de esa chica, Linka creo se llamaba, apenas tiene once y sabe mucho de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Averiguaste algo de ellos? —esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Verónica, no esperaba un cambio de tema tan repentino.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Te dijeron algo esas chicas? como donde viven o algo por el estilo.

—Dijeron que eran nuevas en el pueblo, que vivían en el centro de la ciudad y...

— ¿Dónde viven exactamente y quiénes son sus padres?

—No me lo dijeron, ¿te encuentras bien?, te veo algo...

—No es nada, el estrés de la situación.

—Wow, el capitán Walker estrenado, eso sí es algo nuevo —dijo Verónica de forma sarcástica.

—Guárdate tus bromas para después, rubiecilla, recibí un mensaje de la estación, quieren que entregues tu reporte de la necropsia del cadáver de esta tarde.

—De acuerdo, andando.

Walker volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde estaban los chicos y notó que ya no estaban ahí, así que decidió dejar eso de lado por un momento, ahora se dirigiría junto con Verónica a la estación, luego visitaría el hospital.

* * *

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar desde la feria al local de caza demonios, el cual tenía un nuevo letrero en el que se leía _"nightwatchers, cazadores de demonios",_ al parecer habían rebautizado al equipo, Lincoln y los demás entraron a la sala principal, Linka tomó un libro y se lo dio a Lincoln.

— ¿Dime si algún demonio del libro fue el que atacó a tu amiga? —Lincoln tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, página tras página observaba imágenes de distintas creaturas, cada una completamente diferente a otra, incluso vio algunos que ya había visto en el pasado, como esos muñecos vudú o esos "gatos salvajes", página tras página siguió observando el libro hasta detenerse en la página que contenía un demonio similar al que había atacado a Stella, este era de una apariencia humanoide de un metro y medio de altura con una piel color grisácea, con largas garras en cada mano, el tejido de las muñecas y palmas estaban hipertrofiados, asemejándose más a una coraza, en el rostro se podía observar que los labios y la nariz parecían haber sido desprendidos o derretidos y a nivel bucal se podía ver está llena de una fila de colmillos apenas organizada, también tenía una mirada color carmesí muy penetrante.

—Fue este.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Lian mientas observaba la imagen.

—Si —Lian tomó el libro y lo cerró.

—Sin duda tu amiga tuvo mucha suerte de que estuvieras ahí, muy pocos han corrido con esa suerte —Lian se acercó a la mesa del centro y quito todas las cajas de pizza y comida china que ahí estaban, luego sacó un mapa de Royal Woods—.esas criaturas son poco comunes, pero son muy peligrosas, son muy agresivas y se alimentan de la energía vital de cualquier ser vivo, y nunca están solas.

—Creí que solo salían de noche —dijo Liberty.

—Lo hacen, los rayos del sol puede matarlas.

— ¿Pero entonces porque atacó a Stella hoy?

—Supongo que esa criatura estaba descansando en ese callejón, tu amiga la vio y sintió curiosidad así que fue a verla y esa cosa la atacó, sin duda tuvo suerte que la criatura estuviera hambrienta, de lo contrario la habría descuartizado ahí mismo.

—Y si esa cosa estaba ahí es seguro que las demás estén cerca —dijo Linka mientras tomaba un plumón rojo y marcaba una "x" en la zona donde Stella fue atacada, luego hizo un círculo más grande con un radio de aproximadamente quince centímetros, dejando la "x" en el centro, abarcando parte de la feria y la calle adyacente—.en alguna parte de esta zona debe estar su escondite.

—Lo dudo, según el mapa hay muy pocos lugares donde esconderse.

—Liberty tiene razón, al parecer el único lugar para esconderse es ese basurero de ahí —Linka encerró el basurero con un circulo—.y no creo que se escondan bajo las atracciones de la feria, nos habríamos dado cuenta cuando estuvimos ahí.

— ¿Y si no están escondidos en la superficie?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lincoln? —Lincoln tomó el plumón y marcó un punto cercano al callejón donde encontró a Stella.

—En esa parte se encuentra una reja que lleva a la alcantarilla, se supone que fue hecha para evitar inundaciones pero todo mundo la ocupa para vomitar después de subir al tornado loco, de hecho Rusty vomitó ahí un par de veces, ¿Crees que las criaturas pudieran esconderse ahí?

—Eso explicaría a la criatura del callejón —dijo Liberty—.no estaba escondida, estaba vigilando que nadie se acercara, y por eso no mató a Stella, supongo que absorbería la suficiente energía para dejarla inconsciente y luego llevarla a su guarida.

—En ese caso nos posicionaremos aquí —Lian tomó el plumón y marcó la esquina de un edificio cercano—.tendremos que esperar a que esas cosas salgan a cazar y las emboscaremos, si podemos evitar el combate directo mejor—. Lian guardó el mapa—.nos posicionaremos a la media noche, hasta entonces aprovechen para descansa y/o entrenar, Lincoln, ¿Estás listo para tu siguiente misión?

—Lo estoy, aunque honestamente no creí que fuera tan pronto.

—Aprovecha mientras puedas, no siempre estamos enfrentando demonios.

—Vamos, Lincoln, quiero enseñarte algunas técnicas que podrías utilizar con tus pistolas.

—Lo siento, Liberty, pero debo regresar a casa, en cuanto mis padres se enteren de lo que le pasó a Stella es probable que se preocupen por mí, es mejor que este ahí.

—En ese caso nos vemos en el punto de encuentro al cuarto para las doce, llega puntual.

—Lo haré, Lian, y Liberty, siento no poder quedarme a entrenar.

—No hay problema, ya me las cobrare cuando entrenemos.

—Por cierto —Lian fue a la parte trasera de la habitación y sacó la bicicleta de Lincoln.

— ¿Cuándo la trajiste?

—Hoy después de dejarte en tu casa, creí que sería más fácil para ti transportarte hacia aquí en bicicleta que en autobús, una cosa más —Lian le lanzó a Lincoln el libro donde habían reconocido a la criatura—.aquí vienen algunos datos que te pueden servir para la pelea, nos vemos después.

Sin decir más Lincoln tomó su bici y emprendió camino hacia su casa, gracias a la bicicleta le tomaría menos tiempo llegar a su hogar.

* * *

Lincoln llegó a su hogar en menos tiempo del que esperaba, al entrar a la sala notó que todas sus hermanas se encontraban en el sofá viendo la TV, algo normal salvo por una cosa, Luna estaba escribiendo en su teléfono de la misma forma que Lori lo suele hacer, algo un poco fuera de lugar pero no de mucha importancia, posiblemente estaba hablando con Sam o su banda de rock, aprovechando que todas sus hermanas estaban distraídas les aviso que había regresado y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y abrió el libro que Lian le había prestado.

 _Manadas u hordas._

 _Llamadas así por su forma de atacar, estas criaturas siempre se les encuentran atacando en grupo en lugares abiertos, quizás debido a su fragilidad, la manada ataca abrumando a su presa en gran número y con pura ferocidad, moviéndose rápido y chillando constantemente, la Manada suele guiarse a través de señales auditivas, apresurándose hacia un área y matando a sus víctimas en un frenesí de ataques._

 _Forma de ataque: Su fuerza radica en números, bombardeando a sus presas con sus gritos aterradores y atacando con sus garras y cortes, si encuentran resistencia trataran de rodear a su víctima y utilizaran ataques coordinados, además de recurrir a sus chillidos para desorientar a su presa, también cuentan con una zona de tejido fibroso en las manos y muñecas que es prácticamente indestructible y ellos utilizan para defenderse o bloquear cualquier ataque físico o a distancia, gracias a su velocidad es casi imposible dañarlos._

 _Debilidades: Gracias a su fragilidad corporal, son extremadamente susceptibles al daño, un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo o un disparo con un arma de fuego son suficientes para matarlos, sin embargo para evitar que bloqueen los ataques lanzados la mejor opción es atacarlos por la espalda o hacerlo mediante un contraataque, otra debilidad de las criaturas es que suelen repetir sus patrones de ataque, por lo que es recomendable memorizar sus patrones de ataque y encontrar un hueco donde atacar._

 _Como última recomendación no descuides tu espalda, y correr no es una opción._

Lincoln tomó el libro y lo dejó en su mesa de noche, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a recordar su primer misión, todos los errores que cometió y como estos casi le cuesta la vida, esta vez debía ser diferente, debía ser más hábil, fuerte y no depender de Lian para sobrevivir, debía volverse un buen cazador de demonios si quería proteger a sus amigos, a su familia, a sus hermanas, no debía permitir que volviera a suceder lo mismo que con Zsasz, Lincoln volvió a tomar el libro comenzó a leer los datos de la criatura que enfrentaría, puso especial atención en las debilidades, después de leerlas comenzó a planear una estrategia para combatirlas cuando escuchó a todas sus hermanas subir rápidamente por las escaleras, no necesitaba un instinto demoniaco para saber que se dirigían a su habitación así que cerró su libro y lo colocó nuevamente en su mesita de noche y se sentó en se cama en espera de sus hermanas, las cuales abrieron su puerta para ponerse frente a él y comenzar a lanzar preguntas.

" _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?, ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?"_

Fueron algunas de las preguntas que salieron de parte de sus hermanas, y aunque sus nuevas habilidades demoniacas le permitían distinguir cada pregunta con claridad no entendía a lo que sus hermanas se referían.

— ¡Basta! —a la orden todas callaron—. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu amiga en la feria? —Preguntó Lori

— ¿Cómo saben eso?

—Clyde llamó preguntando si habías llegado bien a casa.

—También dijo que te quedaste con tus otros amigos cuando Clyde y los demás se retiraron con los padres de Clyde —añadió Luna.

Nuevamente sus hermanas comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas "¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Quiénes son esos otros amigos? ¿Cómo está Stella?", esta vez Lincoln dejó que sus hermanas hablaran, escuchó cada una de las preguntas y planeó con sumo cuidado cada respuesta que daría, después de que todas guardaron silencio Lincoln comenzó a hablar.

—Estaba reunido con mis amigos cuando me pareció ver a alguien entrar al callejón así que fui a investigar de quién se trataba, fue cuando encontré a Stella inconsciente, mientras Clyde y los demás fueron por el guardia mis otros amigos y yo nos quedamos con ella en lo que llegaba la ayuda.

— ¿Y quiénes son esos otros amigos, Lincoln? —preguntó Lori.

—Son unos amigos que conocí la última vez que fuimos a visitar a los Casagrande y que recientemente se mudaron a la ciudad.

— ¿Y dónde está Stella? —Preguntó Lisa, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora.

—Está en el hospital del centro de la ciudad —tras escuchar esto Lisa decidió abandonar la habitación de su hermano, ya tenía la información que necesitaba, segundos después todas fueron llamadas por su padre, al parecer la cena estaba lista, sin pensarlo mucho decidieron dejar a su hermano solo, quien finalmente pudo regalarse, al menos por unos momentos, ya que cuando bajó al comedor sus padres hicieron las mismas preguntas, así que nuevamente volvió a decir lo que le había contado a sus hermanas, teniendo sumo cuidado en decir lo mismo que contó a sus hermanas, una vez terminada la cena decidió ir a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y bloqueo el conducto de ventilación, quería privacidad para lo que haría.

Rápidamente hizo aparecer su equipo de cazador y comenzó a examinarlo, tomó primero su espada y la observo, una gran espada de hoja larga de doble filo carente de cualquier imperfección aun cuando la había utilizado antes, de un color azul plateado con uno de los bordes de su empuñadura curveada, arma que había pertenecido Zsasz y que le fue dada por Lian, pese a verse muy grande era ligera y fácil de utilizar, pero sin duda debía entrenar mucho con ella si quería poder utilizarla con la misma habilidad con la que Lian, Liberty y Linka utilizaban sus armas, después de observar su arma la colocó en sus cama y a continuación tomó sus pistolas, un par de armas modelo Colt 1911 que había sido modificadas, también pertenecieron a Zsasz y Lian se las dio, al observarlas vio el grabado que Liberty había hecho en ellas, "Claire y Darcy", el nombre que había decidido ponerle a sus armas como recordatorio de esa fatídica noche que cambió su vida, sobre lo que había ocurrido y por qué luchaba, sin más decidió ponerlas junto a su espada y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su collar que le fue dado por sus padres por la mañana, pero sintió un objeto que no recordaba tener, así que lo tomó solo para darse cuenta que se trataba de una estrella mediana color verde , junto a esta había una nota, _"Para cuando la necesites"_ firmada por Linka, al parecer la había puesto esta tarde en su bolsillo sin que él se diera cuenta, después de colocar la estrella volvió a meter su mano al bolsillo para tomar el objeto que buscaba en primer lugar, el collar de su madre, este consistía en un cristal color rojo incrustado en una base semicircular de color plata, al observarlo con suma atención, notó que este no era un collar, al parecer le habían adaptado una cadena para poder usarlo como uno, otra cosa que notó es que parecía estar roto, como si alguien hubiera partido por la mitad, al parecer su segunda mitad estaba perdida, al igual que con sus demás objetos lo colocó en la cama y tras observarlos por unos momentos decidió tomarlos y volverlos a guardar, prendió su laptop y decidió jugar un rato para relajarse y calmar sus nervios antes de su misión, la cual estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

El capitán Walker se encontraba frente a un gran mapa de la ciudad en el que había colocado todos los puntos de la ciudad donde en el pasado habían secuestrado a los niños, pero ahora también estaba rodeado de algunos recortes de periódicos que había reunido en el pasado, leyéndose noticias como la de las desapariciones, la noticia del cadáver mutilado que recién habían encontrado y cuyo reporte de necropsia estaba siendo entregado por Verónica, y recientemente había marcado el lugar donde Stella había sido encontrada, todo esto con el fin de averiguar si todos estos eventos estaban relacionados de alguna forma más allá del corto lapso de tiempo en el que ocurrieron

Walker observaba con suma atención el mapa cuando alguien golpeó ligeramente su hombro, al voltear vio a su compañera, quien en la mano tenía un vaso de café.

—Deberías descansar un poco —Walker tomó el café que su compañera le ofreció y le dio un gran trago, realmente necesitaba la cafeína—.veo que desempacaste, supongo que extenderás tu visita.

—Tus superiores quieren que descubra quien es el autor del asesinato así que me pidieron permanecer en la ciudad un tiempo más, y personalmente no puedo irme sabiendo que hay un asesino suelto en la ciudad.

—Aun así deberías descansar un poco, ve a dormir, te avisaré si hay problemas —Walker observó su reloj, eran las diez y media, no era muy tarde pero ya llevaba un considerable tiempo despierto.

— ¿Ha habido alguna novedad en la cuidad?

—Solo esto —Verónica le mostró una foto a Walker, en esta se veía una fachada de color verde que estaba a medio pintar con un color rojo obscuro, las ventanas apenas dejaban ver dentro un escritorio y un viejo sofá rojo, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención fue el letrero que se encontraba en la entrada _"nightwatchers, cazadores de demonios_ "—.debes admitir que el nombre es ingenioso, uno de los chicos tomó la foto esta tarde, el día anterior pasó por ahí y tenían otro nombre, se acercó al lugar a investigar pero al parecer no había nadie.

—Debe ser una broma.

—No lo sé, y si realmente hay demonios en la ciudad, eso explicaría las cosas extrañas que han sucedido por todo Royal Woods, tal vez incluso un demonio es el autor del asesinato.

—Creo que la que necesita dormir eres tú, ya está delirando.

—Es solo una broma, pero debes admitir que la idea de demonios en la ciudad es interesante.

—He irreal.

—Pero imagínate que fuera real, ¿Cómo combatiríamos contra ellos? ¿Bendiciendo nuestras armas?

—Supongo que eso bastaría, si no tendremos que llamar a esos "Caza demonios", ahora sí me disculpas iré a dormir un poco, avisa si hay problemas.

—De acuerdo, solo espero no salga algún demonio por la noche.

—Supongo que si un demonio sale esos caza demonios se encargarán, una cosa más ¿Sabes dónde y cómo se encuentra Stella?

—Está en el hospital general de Royal Woods, los doctores dicen que está estable pero aún no despierta, estará en observación hasta mañana a medio día.

Walker se dirigió a su silla detrás de su escritorio y se recostó un poco, y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, en lo que Morfeo se dignaba en aparecer estuvo pensando un poco en las pistas que tenía y repasando el caso en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una relación entre el asesinato y lo ocurrido semanas atrás con el secuestro, fue cuando sintió una pesadez en el ambiente y una incomodidad que no dejaba relajarse, al parecer Morfeo no vendría en un rato más, así que decidió levantarse de su silla y tomar otro trago de su café que Verónica le había dado, pero al estirar la mano notó que este ya no estaba, al igual que Verónica, al parecer también había ido a descansar un poco.

Walker se puso de pie y se dirigió a su pizarra, pero un relámpago llamó su atención hacia la ventana, al voltear observó que la luna o las estrellas ya no eran visibles, estaba ocultas tras un gran grupo de nubes que se había formado, las nubes era de un color negro sumamente obscuro y cada cierto tiempo podía verse un relámpago salir de ellas, al parecer caería una gran tormenta en la ciudad, Walker se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su mapa, pero este había desaparecido, en su lugar había una niña rubia, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, estaba de espaldas y parecía estar llorando.

— _"Debo hablar con Verónica sobre avisarme cuando deje a alguien en mi oficina"_ —se dijo para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la niña—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—.era una pregunta tonta, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero debía llamar su atención de la niña, quien no dejó de sollozar.

— ¿Porque?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Porque dejaste que me matará?, — aquella niña volteó hacia Walker, revelando su verdadera identidad, una niña que Walker conocía y no debía estar ahí, ya que había muerto hace tiempo, las emociones de Walker eran confusas, por un lado estaba aterrado y confundido por lo que ocurría, pero por otro lado sentía una profunda tristeza y emoción por verla viva otra vez.

—No, no puede ser, Leyla, tú…

—Dijiste que siempre me querías —la niña dejo de llorar y comenzó a cambiar, transformándose en un demonio humanoides—.dijiste que siempre me protegerías—.la criatura termino de mutar, dejando la apariencia de infante irreconocible—.pero me dejaste morir—.la criatura se lanzó al ataque de Walker, pero falló, Walker rodó hacia un lado, desenfundó su pistola y vacío el cargador sobre ella.

— ¿Qué diablos eres?

—Un demonio, por supuesto —Walker giro con arma en mano hacia dónde había escuchado esa voz, encontrando a es extraño sujeto que había entrado a su oficina ayer mientras empacaba sus cosas —El primero de los muchos que ya están en Royal Woods.

—Tú de nuevo, ¿Que hacer aquí?

—HE-HE-HE, solo vengo a advertirle, los engranes ya están girando y pronto el fin llegará a este mundo —un gran estruendo se escuchó y Blas le señaló la ventana, al voltear Walker pudo observar que el cielo ahora se encontraba de una tonalidad roja, en el centro de este había un gran agujero del cual salían cientos de criaturas aladas que bajaban a destruir la ciudad.

—Esto es, imposible.

—Pronto se dará cuenta que esto es real, pero por ahora debería despertar, creo que tiene trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Walker! —al escuchar la voz de Verónica abrió los ojos al instante, su respiración era acelerada pero trató de controlarse al ver a la chica rubia entrando a su oficina con radio en mano. —siento despertarte pero hay problemas, recibimos varias llamadas sobre un tiroteo que está ocurriendo cerca de la feria y...

—Prepara la patrulla y un pequeño equipo, debemos apresurarnos para evitar daño colateral —Verónica salió enseguida de la oficina de Walker mientras él se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su chamarra, al acabar de ponérsela noto que en su escritorio estaba su vaso de café que había buscado antes, y no solo eso, este ya se encontraba frío, algo que le resultó extraño, Walker miro a su reloj de pared solo para darse cuenta que eran un poco más de media noche, ¿realmente se había quedado dormido?, habían pasado más de una hora y no lo había sentido, sin duda este el sueño más raro que había tenido, tal vez Verónica tenía razón y debía descansar, algo que haría después de encargarse del tiroteo.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la hora favorita de los vecinos de los Loud, la hora de dormir de familia Loud, aquel momento en el que la casa más ruidosa de Royal Woods permanecía en silencio, dando una sensación de paz que solo duraría hasta la hora de despertar de la familia, así que los vecinos aprovechaban para descansar los más posible, y no solo ellos, la misma familia Loud aprovechaba estas horas de sueño para recargar energía para el día siguiente, ignorando que el hijo de en medio de la familia se escabullía desde la ventada de su habitación.

Gracias a sus habilidades demoniacas fue sencillo saltar desde su pequeña ventana hasta el garaje sin hacer ruido, tomar su bicicleta y tomar rumbo al punto de reunión que había acordado con Lian y las demás, llegar fue la parte fácil, lo hizo en un tiempo que Lynn envidiaría, escondió su bicicleta un par de calles antes y subió los edificios hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, una vez ahí se colocó su equipo de cazador y estaba listo para la acción, solo había un problema, no había nadie ahí, revisó su reloj para asegurarse que había llegado a tiempo, eran las once cincuenta y cinco, había llegado un poco tarde, tal vez Lian y las demás ya se habían encargado del problema o tal vez...

— ¿Alguna novedad? —a Lincoln dio un grito y rápidamente volteó con pistolas en mano apuntando a quien le había hablado—.buena reacción, se nota que has practicado.

—Me asustaste, Liberty.

—Esa era la intención, honestamente creí que me detectarías antes.

— ¿Dónde están Lian y Linka?

—La van se averió y ellos se quedaron a ocultarla en un lugar seguro, yo me adelante para seguir a nuestro objetivo, aunque veo que no han aparecido.

—Apenas es media noche, supongo que no tardan en salir.

—A menos que sean de esos demonios que les gusta salir a las tres y media de la madrugada, espero no sea el caso.

—Liberty, ¿porque los demonios y los fantasmas elijan estas horas para salir?

—A la media noche salen los hombres lobo o algunos seres que se benefician con la luz de luna, ya que ésta se encuentra en su punto máximo, y a las tres y media salen los demonios que les gusta cazar, ya que a esa hora empiezan a salir a la calle las primeras personas que entran a trabajar a primera hora, pueden cazar sin dejar rastro y con casi ningún testigos, también es la hora en la que la temperatura se encuentra en sus puntos más bajos, ideal para algunos demonios.

— ¿No se supone que salían a las tres y media porque es la hora contraria a la crucifixión de Jesús?

—Si lo vez por el lado de la religión podría ser una opción, aunque también se dice que los demonios elijen las tres treinta y tres porque es la mitad del seis seis seis, aunque si te soy sincera todo eso son más creencias que otra cosa, no creo que realmente tenga algo que ver si salen a la misma hora u otra diferente.

—Tenemos movimiento en la calle, atentos —Lincoln estaba por volver a gritar a causa de la nueva voz que se unía a ellos cuando su boca fue tapada por Liberty.

—Si gritas esas criaturas regresarán a las alcantarillas y será más difícil acabar con ellas, lo mejor es no asustarlas, sí que eres asustadizo, recuérdame quitártelo cuando entrenemos.

—También recuérdame que debemos entrenar tu sexto sentido —dijo Lian mientras se ponía junto a Lincoln para observar a la calle—.cuento diez, ¿serán todos?

—Lo dudo, haré salir a los demás —Linka tomó de su gabardina un frasco de vidrio que contenía un extraño líquido rojo y lo arrojó a un par de metros de la alcantarilla, esto hizo que las criaturas que se encontraban fuera de ella corrieran rápidamente hacia donde el frasco había caído, así como hizo que se la alcantarilla emergieran muchas más—.el cebo funcionó, las hicimos salir.

—Setenta y cinco enemigos, será una noche atareada.

—Debemos cerrar la alcantarilla o escaparan, yo me encargo de eso, ustedes mátenlos lo antes posible —dijo Linka.

—Una última cosa, estos enemigos son más difíciles y más peligrosos que los gatos demoniacos, Lincoln, y aun cuando pudiste matar a uno te habrás dado cuenta de su peligrosidad al leer el libro, lo mejor será que te quedes en el edificio y nos des fuego de cobertura, nosotros hacemos el resto, de acuerdo —Lincoln asintió, la idea no le agradaba pero a la vez los tranquilizaba—.Linka, cuando quieras.

Todos se pusieron sus audífonos y presionaron play en sus reproductores a la misma vez con el fin de estar sincronizados, Linka dio un gran salto quedando justo arriba de sus enemigos, preparó su guadaña y al ritmo de _"Feel Invincible de Skillet"_ se dejó caer impactando en el suelo, provocando una onda expansiva color plata que hizo que todos sus enemigos se elevarán en el aire.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó Lian mientras él y Liberty saltaron sobre sus enemigos.

Lian brincó sobre el enemigo más cerca y con tres disparos a la cabeza acabó con él, luego utilizó el cadáver de esa criatura como trampolín para impulsarse y llegar hacia otro enemigo, en su camino al cortó por la mitad a dos enemigos que bloqueaban su paso y le disparó a uno más que se encontraba junto a él, para llegar a otro enemigo al que le clavó su katana en la cabeza y utilizó su cadáver para llegar a otro grupo de enemigos, Liberty por su parte también utilizaba a sus enemigos como plataforma, saltando sobre uno y al momento de impulsarse giraba para llenar de balas a los enemigos de alrededor y al llegar a su objetivo utilizaba al pequeño bastardo para empalar a su enemigo y luego dispararlo para hacerlo impactar con otro, Linka utilizó los cadáveres que iban cayendo para subir junto a sus hermanos, ahí comenzó a atacar a los enemigos alrededor con movimientos certeros de su guadaña, la cual la giraba alrededor de ella con gran velocidad y golpeaba a todo a su paso, esta misma la utilizaba para clavarla en un enemigo lejano y atraerlo a ella, donde con ataques contundentes acababa con él.

Lincoln estaba impresionado de la forma en la que sus hermanos se movían sobre sus enemigos, lo hacían ver de manera fácil, pero no podía quedarse mirando por mucho tiempo, y más ahora que los enemigos parecían comenzar a adaptarse a la situación, rápidamente apuntó a los enemigos que se encontraban a su alcance y comenzó a disparar, una ráfaga de balas era más que suficiente para acabar con ellos.

Cuando todos cayeron al suelo continuaron con su ataque, habían matado a poco más de treinta criaturas, pero aún quedaban más de la mitad, y peor aún, estas nuevamente estaban en el suelo, ahora darían una verdadera pelea, Liberty tomó al pequeño bastardeo y disparó, pero ahora las criaturas esquivaban o bloqueaban los disparos con más velocidad, y no solo eso, atacaban en grupos, se organizaban y variaban sus ataques, sin duda eran enemigos formidables, pero esto no impidió que los chicos pudieran matar a varios más, ellos las habían combatido antes, sabían las estrategias de caza y sus formas de ataque, además Lincoln estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con los disparos, en los enfrentamientos anteriores siempre era Liberty la que tomaba este lugar, la constante ráfaga de balas siempre descontrolada a las criaturas y comerían errores en sus ataques, pero ahora con Lincoln los tres podían encargarse de ellas, solo debían ser pacientes y la victoria sería suya, aunque algo diferente ocurrió esta vez, las criaturas dejaron de atacar y un pequeño grupo se encargó de bloquear los disparos de Lincoln, después de esto todas soltaron un chirrido al unísono lo suficientemente agudo para aturdir temporalmente a los chicos, aprovechando esta situación las criaturas formaron cuatro grupos, cada uno tomó su objetivo y comenzaron a atacar, Lincoln podía ver cómo las criaturas escalaban rápidamente el edificio, Lincoln tomó sus armas y comenzó a disparar, pero las criaturas zigzagueaban y daban grandes altos para evadir sus ataques acercarse a él, Lincoln continuó disparando y logró darle a varias criaturas, las cuales cayeron al suelo de forma violenta, otra ventaja que tenía Lincoln es que estaba en un edificio alto de tal vez seis o más pisos, las criaturas tardaban en subir, lo que le dio la oportunidad de repeler a todos sus enemigos, una vez que estuvo fuera de peligro volvió a su trabajo, observando a sus hermanos y ver a quién debía ayudar, Lian estaba rodeado por un grupo numeroso, pero tenía todo bajo control, Liberty estaba rodeada de enemigos, pero con sus dos ametralladora Scorpion VZ.61 personalizadas podía mantenerlas a distancia, y la pobre criatura que lograra acercarse era empalada por el pequeño bastardo y era disparado contra sus amigos, Linka también se encontraba rodeada por un grupo considerable de enemigos pero con su guadaña podía mantenerlas a distancia, al parecer todo estaba bajo control, pero esto cambió cuando el grupo de Linka dejó de atacar, todas soltaron un chirrido al mismo tiempo que la aturdió levemente, después atacaron, Linka pudo bloquearlas pero estas se aferraron a su guadaña, Lincoln se preparó para disparar cuando notó que de la alcantarilla salió un grupo de enemigos, estos salida mente se dirigieron hacia Linka, quien al estar luchando con las criaturas frente a ella no podía se había dado cuenta, Lincoln comenzó a disparar a pero estas simplemente bloqueaban los disparos sin detener el ritmo con el que se acercaban a Linka, debía hacer algo para ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, con espada en mano dio un salto desde el edificio y cayó sobre uno de los enemigos matándolo, luego dio un espadazo y mató a una criatura desprevenida, había salvado a Linka del ataque que estaba por sufrir, pero ahora estaba en un predicamento, las criaturas habían perdido el interés en Linka, ahora Lincoln era su objetivo, rápidamente lo rodearon.

Lincoln estaba nervioso, el recuerdo de las veces que casi moría el día de ayer aún estaban en su cabeza, y hoy era peor, no solo eran enemigos más peligrosos, sino que hoy estaba solo, ayer estaba con Lian quien lo salvó en varias ocasiones en las que casi moría, pero esta vez no lo haría ya que Lian tenía sus propios problemas, por lo que si estaba en peligro no llegaría Lian, Linka o Liberty a salvarlo, ya que cada quien tenía su problema, así que no se daría por vencido, Lincoln desenfundó su espada y se preparó para luchar, a la par en su reproductor comenzó a sonar _"Not Gonna Die de Skillet"._

Lincoln trató de mantenerse calmado en espera de que las criaturas atacaran pero estas no lo hacían, simplemente permanecían rodeándolo, Lincoln planeaba atacar a las criaturas, pero su instinto le decía que eso era lo que ellas querían, debía ser paciente y esperar, pronto su paciencia dio resultados, las criaturas atacaron simultáneamente a Lincoln, quien con un salto logró evadir el ataque, pero sin darse cuenta una criatura se encontraba tras de él, esta logró derribarlo y rápidamente las criaturas se abalanzaron hacia él, si algo debía de agradecer a sus hermanas eran las constantes peleas que tenía con ellas, siempre eran grandes escaramuzas donde los golpes de sus once hermanas volaban por todas direcciones, su experiencia en estas situaciones fue lo que le ayudo a escapar de las criatura, una de estas criaturas se dio cuenta de eso y se lanzó al ataque dando un salto en el aire, Lincoln simplemente se movió para evadirla y cuando la vio caer rápidamente atacó a la criatura que estaba dándole la espalda, atravesándola por la nuca y acabando con ella, esto le dio a Lincoln un poco más de confianza para enfrentar a las criaturas, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, debía permanecer calmado para no repetir los errores de la noche anterior.

Dos de las criaturas se lanzaron al ataque, Lincoln retrocedió un poco y bloqueo los ataques, luego se lanzó al ataque cuando las criaturas se agacharon y sobre ellas saltaron las otras dos al ataque, golpeando a Lincoln en el rostro y causándole una cortada en la frente causándole un sangrado abundante que rápidamente se detuvo gracias a su regeneración, las criaturas volvieron a tomar la misma posición que antes, las de enfrente se agacharon y las de arriba saltaron sobre ellas, pero en lugar de atacar tomaron una posición de cuclillas y las otras criaturas las ocuparon para impulsarse en el aire y atacar, simultáneamente las criaturas de abajo se pudieron de pie y atacaron, Lincoln dio su salto para retroceder y con sus pistolas disparó a las criaturas que venían por arriba, haciéndolas caer sobre sus amigos, Lincoln aprovechó para atacar, a las criaturas, dos de ellas pudieron evadirlo pero las otras dos no corrieron con tanta suerte.

Lincoln están frente a frente con sus enemigos restantes, estos permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos pero después comenzaron a moverse, saltaban hacia delante y atrás mientras soltaban pequeños gruñidos en un intento de provocarlo, pero Lincoln no caería, debía ser paciente y ver su patrón de ataques para saber cómo atacar, al instante una de las criaturas se lanzó al ataque, Lincoln bloqueó los ataques y contraatacó, la criatura retrocedió para evadir los ataques, pero su compañera atacó rápidamente, Lincoln no logró bloquear los ataque, así que ahora tenía una gran cortada a nivel del pecho, el ardor esta grande pero tolerable, salía un importante hilo de sangre pero rápidamente dejó de sangrar, sus enemigos comenzaron moverse nuevamente, al igual que en el ataque anterior gruñían, saltaban y trataban de mantener la calma, sus enemigos nuevamente atacaron, solo que ahora simultáneamente, Lincoln bloqueó los ataques del primero pero el segundo rodeó a Lincoln y atacó por el lateral, dañando su costado izquierdo, las criaturas nuevamente tomaron su posición y siguieron con sus burlas.

Lincoln mantuvo su posición de defensa, lentamente comenzaba a desesperarse, pero debía mantener la calma, solo un poco más, las criaturas nuevamente comenzaron a gruñir, la primera se acercó a Lincoln y solo fintó, se colocó en cuclillas donde la otra criatura se impulsó, esta vez Lincoln estaba Listo, retrocedió un par de pasos y con sus pistolas comenzó a disparar al enemigo de abajo, este canceló su ataque para cubrirse de las balas, luego tomó su espada y con esta atacó a la criatura que venía por arriba, esta se cubrió y regresó con su compañero, Lincoln nuevamente recibió un ataque y pudo bloquearlo, en este momento se dio cuenta que sus enemigos comenzaron a repetir sus patrones de ataque, al parecer todas las horas de jugar videojuegos y aprender patrones darán sus frutos.

Una de las criaturas atacó de frente, Lincoln bloqueó el ataque y esperó hasta que la otra criatura comenzaba a flanquear, cuando la tuvo a distancia con una mano tomó su pistola y comenzó a disparar, repeliendo el ataque, rápidamente tomó su espada y de una estocada la atravesó por el pecho, terminando con ellas, luego le extrajo la espada y le dio una patada, lanzando la criatura sobre otra dejándola fuera de combate temporalmente, volvió a tomar su pistola y le disparó a la criatura frente a él, quien se cubrió con sus grandes garras, Lincoln dio un salto de una tajada mató a la criatura, la última criatura frente a él dio un gran chirrido mientras se lanzaba en un frenesí, Lincoln simplemente retrocedió mientras evadía los ataques y al ver un espacio clavó su espada en el pecho de la criatura, recordando un movimiento de Lian decidió hacer lo mismo, tomo su pistola y la apunto al rostro de la criatura, con un disparo en la frente le dio fin a su enemigo, después de eso guardo sus armas.

—Y Lori decía que jugar videojuegos no servía de nada —Lincoln sintió a una criatura tras de él, rápidamente giro y preparó su espada, pero solo vio a una criatura partida por la mitad.

—Te falto una —dijo Linka mientras se acercaba a Lincoln—.gracias por salvarme, te debo una.

—Hoy nos tomó menos tiempo que la última vez que enfrentamos a estas cosas —dijo Liberty mientras se acercaba a los demás.

—Terminamos, por hoy, volvamos a casa —dijo Lian mientras guardaba su katana.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No saldrá un demonio más grande que los que matamos o algo así?

—Por suerte para ti, hoy no —los chicos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la van—.hiciste un buen trabajo peleando contra esas cosas, Lincoln, mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

—Gracias.

—Pero aún te falta entrenamiento —agregó Liberty—.te veremos mañana para entrenar, y esta vez sí excusas, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora que ya arreglaron eso tenemos otro problema —dijo Linka mientras se acercaba a la van—. ¿Cómo nos llevaremos la van? no podemos dejarla aquí.

— ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? —Lincoln se acercó a la van y observó el motor, luego se metió debajo de la van y después de mover algunos cables salió de ella—.con eso debería bastar, los ayudará a llegar a casa pero será mejoramientos lleven a un mecánico—.Lian introdujo la llave en la van y tras un par de intentos esta encendió.

—Increíble, no tenía idea que sabias de mecánica.

—No realmente, mi hermana Lana me enseñó a encender la van de esta forma en caso de que vanzilla se averiara a medio camino, lo cual pasa muy seguido.

— ¿Ella es mecánica? —preguntó Linka.

—Tiene seis años, pero sabe mucho de autos y es la que repara a vanzilla.

— ¿Crees que pueda reparar nuestra van? —a Lincoln no le agradó esa pregunta, no quería que sus hermanas interactuaran con sus otras hermanas y hermano, al menos no por ahora, no quería que ellas descubrieran lo de su mitad demoníaca antes de que él se los dijera.

—No creo, ella sabe mucho pero le falta aprender demasiado para poder arreglar un auto por completo, pero les puedo dar el número de un buen mecánico en el pueblo.

—Bien, ahora sube, te llevaremos a casa.

—Gracia, Lian, pero será mejor que vayan directamente a casa antes de que la camioneta se apague nuevamente, yo me iré en mi bici.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso nos vemos en un par de horas —después de despedirse chicos emprendieron camino hacia su hogar, por su parte Lincoln tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, debía llegar rápido a su hogar antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

* * *

El equipo que reunió Walker arribó a la zona tan rápido como pudo, él y Verónica bajaron armados y esperando ser recibidos con disparos, pero sólo encontraron una calle vacía.

— ¡Sepárense y busquen pistas! —Walker y su equipo cubrieron toda la zona, pero por más que buscaron no encontraron nada, ni casquillos por el suelo, ni daños a los alrededores, ni algún cadáver, solo era una calle vacía—.Al parecer alguien nos jugó una broma.

—Recibimos más de treinta llamadas no creo que toda la calle se haya puesto de acuerdo para eso —Walker volteo al suelo y observo una pequeña mancha de sangre que ya estaba en proceso de coagulada, pero sin duda era reciente.

—Tú y en equipo entren a esos edificios e interroguen a las personas del interior, en cuanto terminen quiero que me llames y me des tu reporte —Walker se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su patrulla.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo un interrogatorio por hacer, te veré en la estación —Walker subió a la patrulla tomó rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

—Típico de Walker —Verónica organizó a su equipo y comenzó con el trabajo que Walker le había impuesto, sin duda sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Lincoln llegó a su casa, al parecer todas las luces estaba apagadas, una señal de que su ausencia había pasado desapercibida, con sumo cuidado llevó a guardar su bicicleta y luego se preparó para saltar hacia la ventana de su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lincoln? —rápidamente volteo para darse cuenta que Luna estaba tras de él, agradecía haber guardado su ropa de caza demonios y sus armas, o de lo contrario tendría mucho que explicar—.yo...emm...yo solo….. un momento, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿¡Yo!?, bueno...pues, no cambies el tema, Lincoln, cuando mamá y papá sepan que... —Luna fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, rápidamente lo tomó y contesto—. Hola...si, llegue bien, gracias por preocuparte—.la forma de hablar de Luna era diferente con la que solía hablar con él o con alguno de sus amigos, pero Lincoln no dio importancia a esto, él estaba más preocupado de que su pequeña discusión despertara a alguien, Luna terminó su llamada y regresó con su hermano—.siento la interrupción, ¿En qué estábamos?, ha si, estarás en problemas si...

—Luna, es obvio que ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí y si alguien nos descubre estaremos en problemas, así que propongo que entremos a casa y olvidemos que nos vimos aquí, trato.

Luna asintió, tomó su llave y ambos entraron a la casa haciendo el menos ruido posible, después de subir las escaleras cada uno se encontraba frente a la puerta de su respectiva habitación, pero antes de entrar Luna pregunto a su hermano.

—Lincoln, sé que tenemos nuestro trato y no diré nada a nadie, pero me gustaría saber que habías ahí afuera, me preocupa que estés en problemas o algo así.

—De acuerdo, pero te diré solo si tú me dices porque estabas afuera —Luna acepto—.fui a una función nocturna de esa nueva película de terror, ¿y tú?

—Fui a Banger's & Mosh con un amigo a ver a tocar a...

— ¡Interrumpen mi sueño de belleza! —grito una somnolienta Lola desde su habitación, así que los chicos rápidamente entraron a las suyas, ambos estaban tranquilos de que habían llegado a su hogar sin ser descubiertos, pero lo que no sabían era que su hermana menor los había observado desde el momento que salieron de la casa por medio de sus cámaras, Lisa estuvo consciente de la ausencia de sus hermanos, aunque en especial de Lincoln, todas las hermanas solían escabullirse en la noche, como Lori que lo hacía muy seguido cuando Bobby vivía en la ciudad, o Luna que usualmente escapaba para ir a tocar con sus amigos, pero en el caso de Lincoln era algo poco común, ayer por la tarde se había ido por la tarde en una extraña van, y hoy nuevamente salió de la casa, sin duda andaba en algo, y era deber de Lisa descubrir de que se trataba, pero antes de eso tenía que encargarse de un pequeño asunto, ella misma se estaba preparando para salir, para seguir una pista que posiblemente le ayudaría en su investigación sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, y sobre todo descubrir que es lo que causa el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol matinal la despertaron, su cabeza le dolía y se encontraba mareada, poco a poco el mareo comenzó a desaparecer hasta finalmente darse cuenta de dónde estaba, se encontraba en un hospital, el miedo comenzó a invadirla y su primera reacción fue la de levantarse y salir corriendo, por suerte había una enfermera junto a ella que la detuvo, esta se encargó de tranquilizarla y explicarle lo sucedido, después de calmarse un poco entró a la habitación un médico, un amable hombre de casi cincuenta años que realizó un examen médico con el fin de descartar alguna secuela en ella, una vez terminada la revisión el doctor le dio la buena noticia de que se encontraba bien, así que la darían de alta hoy mismo, solo estaría en observación unas horas más, después de salir el doctor de la habitación entró la enfermera con una de las clásicas charolas de comida de hospital que la enfermera le dio antes de salir a revisar a otros pacientes, una gelatina insípida, un plátano que parecía haber sido golpeado, un sándwich seco y un jugo de naranja sin azúcar sería su desayuno, esto no le apetecía pero el hambre era mayor, al parecer no había comido en más de doce horas.

Stella se encontraba comiendo cuando su enfermera regresó a la habitación, avisándole que había llegado una visita, ella esperaba que fuera algún familiar pero en su lugar entró un hombre, aquel hombre tomó una silla cercana y se sentó junto a ella, sacó una pluma y una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo.

—Me alegra saber que despertaste.

— ¿Y usted es...?

—Capitán Martín Walker, estoy investigando los casos que han ocurrido en Royal Woods, necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que te ocurrió el día de ayer, empieza desde el principio.

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió ayer.

—Si mal no recuerdo te verías con tus amigos en la feria, empieza desde ahí.

—Iba tarde, así que mis padres me llevaron en el auto y me dejaron cerca de la feria, yo caminé un par de calles y entre por un callejón para cortar camino, pero luego yo fui..., nada, después de eso desperté aquí.

—Titubeaste un poco, ¿Estás ocultando algo?

—No, es solo que, creí que algo había pasado en el callejón, pero solo fue sueño extraño que tuve antes de despertar.

— ¿Te importaría compartirlo?

— ¿Pero promete no reír o decírselo a alguien más?, es algo vergonzoso.

—Todo lo que digas permanecerá entre nosotros dos.

—De acuerdo, en mi sueño yo camino cerca del callejón cuando un extraño ruido llamó mi atención, al acercarme vi a una extraña criatura que estaba dormida.

— ¿Cómo era esa criatura?

—parecía un extraterrestre o algo así, recuerdo sacar mi teléfono y tomarle una foto, pero había olvidado quitarle el flash, la criatura despertó y volteo a verme mientras gruñía, estaba por gritar cuando esa cosa saltaba sobre mí y golpeó mi estómago, sacándome el aire, luego me abraso y, honestamente no sé qué sucedía, pero me sentía cansada, sin fuerza, no tenía energía para siquiera moverme, fue cuando él llegó y...

— ¿Él?

—Mi amigo Lincoln, él le gritó a la criatura que me soltara, yo traté de hablarle pero no podía.

— ¿Me mas recuerdas de ese sueño?

— Lincoln sacaba una espada de no sé dónde y la criatura me lanzó contra una pared, y es todo, ahí terminó mi sueño —Stella esperaba que el oficial comenzará a reír o siquiera le lanzara una mirada burlona, pero no, él permaneció serio, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, al terminar de escribir levanto la mirada hacia Stella.

— ¿Podrías prestar tu teléfono? —Stella revisó sus bolsillos pero encontró nada, Walker llamó a la enfermera y pidió ver la lista de los objetos con los que había ingresado Stella al hospital, en esta se encontraban documentadas todas las pertenencias de Stella, pero al parecer ningún teléfono había sido guardado..

—Seguramente el teléfono se cayó en el parque, o algún imbécil lo robó, en cualquier caso si lo encuentro te lo haré llegar, muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Stella, tus padres están afuera esperando, les diré que pasen, ten un buen día —el oficial salió de la habitación sin más, dejando confundida a Stella.

Walker salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su patrulla, comenzó a conducir de regreso a la estación cuando recibió una llamada en su radio.

—Aquí Walker, ¿Qué sucede?

—" _Terminamos los interrogatorios, en resumidas cuentas sin duda ocurrió algo, todos afirman haber escuchado disparos pero permanecieron en el suelo para evitar ser heridos, pero también hubo unos cuantos que afirman haberse asomado a la calle, no creerás que dicen haber visto, es una locura"._

—No creo que lo sea tanto como lo que acaso de escuchar, llegó en cinco minutos, te veo en mi oficia.

Walker condujo de regreso a la estación, había prometido a Stella que no le contaría a nadie su historia, pero se la contaría a Verónica con la esperanza que ella supiera que podía significar ese sueño, aunque sin saberlo alguien más había escuchado esas historias, una pequeña genial de cuatro años de edad que había tenido la misma idea de entrevistar a Stella, pero el oficial se había adelantado, por suerte tuvo oportunidad de esconderse en la habitación y escuchar todo, tomando gran detalle de la historia de Stella, aunque lo que más llamó su atención era la mención de su hermano, ya que no era la primera en mencionarlo, Lola lo había hecho también al contarle su propia pesadilla, y aunque la probabilidad de que ambas soñaran con él era realmente alta ya que ambas lo conocían o pasaban tiempo con él, había una cosa que se repetía en ambos sueños, la presencia de criaturas extrañas y de Lincoln derrotándolas, sin duda era demasiada coincidencia.

— ¿En qué estás metido, Lincoln?

* * *

Una noche genial había tenido lugar, un restaurante inglés, buena comida, buena música y la compañía de una linda chica que prometía ser una de las futuras promesas del rock, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, pero por desgracia la noche llegó a su fin, debía regresar a la guarida del demonio que le había encomendado la misión de matar a la descendencia de Araziel y atrapar sus almas, algo que se tomaría su tiempo en hacer.

Aquel demonio entró a la guarida de su jefe, en la espalda traía colgado una gran bolsa de basura y en sus manos sostenía su guitarra con la que se encontraba improvisando algunos acordes al azar mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—HE-HE-HE, veo que tuviste una noche divertida.

—No te equivocas, debiste haber estado ahí.

—Tenía que visitar a un viejo amigo.

—Y hablando de viejos, ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

—Salió, dijo tener que encargarse de algunos asuntos, pero me pidió te dejará un mensaje, dijo que esperaba que al volver ya te hubieras encargado de los hijos de Araziel, o de lo contrario lo lamentarías.

—Sí, claro, me voy a mi habitación.

—Yo no lo tomaría a la ligera, mi jefe no es alguien con el que debas jugar, Deviluke.

—Blas, Blas, Blas, tú y tu jefe le quitan la diversión a esto —Aquel demonio habían desaparecido, apareciendo inmediatamente tras Blas—.tanto tú cómo yo sabemos dónde vive Lincoln, Lian, Linka y Liberty, si quisiera podría ir ahora mismo y matarlos, pero no sería divertido—. Deviluke había pasado sobre Blas con una maromera para caer acostado en el sillón que estaba a unos metros de distancia—.a mí me gusta llegar a mis víctimas de una manera más personal, aferrarme a algo que ellos quieren y explotar eso, cuando deje de ser divertido será el momento de matar.

—No sé qué piense mi jefe de tu forma de pensar.

—No creo que le importe mientras le traiga la cabeza de los chicos, lo cual haré a su debido tiempo, ahora se mis disculpara iré a dormir, por cierto, te traje un regalo —Deviluke lanzó la bolsa de plástico hacia Blas, quien al abrirla encontró el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre—.era un vago que se la pasaba fuera del bar, no creo que nadie lo extrañe, por cierto, es posible que en un par de minutos despierte, que te diviertas.

—Gracias por el regalo, Deviluke.

—Llámame Luke, Luke Hedfiel...o Luke Osborn o Luke Mustaine o Luke hendrix, realmente aún elijo el apellido que utilizaré.

Mientras Luke se dirigía a su habitación, Blas mordió los genitales de su víctima y los arrancó, lo que hizo que aquel pobre hombre despertara de golpe a causa del dolor que sentía, este trató de pelear al percatarse de lo que sucedía pero Blas tomó su daga dorada y le cortó los brazos y las piernas de un tajo, dejando a la víctima tendida en el suelo y sin posibilidad de defensa, luego procedió a abrir el abdomen de su víctima clavando las uñas y rasgando todo el tejido que se encontraba en su paso para luego comenzar a devorar los intestinos.

—HE-HE-HE, las piezas comienza a colocarse en su lugar, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan—dijo antes de comenzar a morder el cuello de la víctima, la cual comenzó a gritar por ayuda con gran fuerza, lástima que sus gritos no serían escuchado su, estos gritos fueron ahogándose conforme Blas seguía masticando, hasta finalmente lograr decapitarlo.

* * *

 **No pasaron más de veinticuatro horas para que Lincoln volviera a la acción, y esta vez la cosa fue diferente, esta vez pudo hacer frente a sus demonios internos y pudo enfrentar sin problema la situación, manteniendo la calma y siendo eficiente en su trabajo, sin embargo pronto enfrentara nuevo retos, ¿Podrá estar a la altura de lo que está próximo a llegar?**

 **Walker siguen en su misión de descubrir que está ocurriendo en Royal Woods, siguiendo todas las pistas que encuentra en su camino, sin embargo hay algo que lo atormenta, algo que despertó al ver a Liberty, pero ¿Qué?**

 **Blas sigue en el juego, observando todo lo que ocurre y llevando a cabo un plan que parece ir perfecto, ¿Pero qué es esto que planea y qué interés tiene en Walker?**

 **Lisa sigue con su investigación, teniendo una pista importante después de espiar a Walker y Stella, pero nuevamente el nombre de su hermano se hace presente, ¿Descubrirá la relación de Lincoln con lo ocurrido en Royal Woods?**

 **Luke, el demonio que fue contratado por el jefe de Blas pasó una noche genial, pero parece estar más interesado en pasarla de fiesta que en realmente cumplir su misión, aunque afirma que en cualquier momento puede encargarse de los hijos de Araziel, no sin antes divertirse un poco con ellos, ¿Pero que tiene planeado para Lincoln y los demás?**

 **Para los que se lo estaba preguntando, no, no morí, simplemente el semestre absorbió completamente mi alma y mi tiempo poco a poco al grado de que prácticamente soy un zombi cuyá única misión era terminar, aunque por suerte eso quedó atrás y llegaron las vacaciones, más tiempo libre para dormir, descanzar y escribir, y que mejor forma de empezarlas que traerles este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que la exagerada espera haya valido la pena, antes de pasar a la sección de agradecimientos los molesto con una cosa más, me gustaría que me recomendaran nombres que Lian, Lincoln Liberty y Linka podrían utilizar para su negocio, ya que habrán notado que no soy bueno con los nombres, así como también me gustaría que recomendaran más canciones, tanto para varias situaciones que podrían suceder en el fic y para agregar a mi biblioteca musical.**

 **Como ultima cosa, quiero agradecer a todos por llegar a los 22 favoritos y 20 suscripciones, sé que para muchos no es una cantidad importante, pero para mí realmente lo es, ya que esto me deja saber que están ahí apoyando esta historia, que se toman la molestia de leerla y dejar sus reviews, es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y por eso quiero tomarme unos minutos para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde el comienzo, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia, pero sobre todo, gracias a ti, quien estás leyendo esto, gracias por todo.**

 **Sin más por el momento pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

 **Le doy la bienvenida a "raindrex" y "alquimeizer" por ser nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les guste.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "raindrex" y "Emiya Mistery" por agregar el fic a su lista de favorito, lo aprecio como no se imaginan.**

 **Con esto terminado y sin más por el momento, soy su amigo Masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Día de entrenamiento y otros misterios

—No eres tan valiente sin tus hermanas, ¿Eh?

—Ya no es divertido asustarnos, ¿verdad?

Lana había acordado con sus amigos venir al parque a jugar con el primer lodo matinal. Los primeros momentos fueron divertidos pero todo se arruinó con la llegada de ese par de gorilas llamados Hank y Hawk, un par de chicos sujetos conocidos por jugar futbol americano y pasar el tiempo molestando a los débiles del pueblo. El Halloween pasado decidieron que no había mejor forma de pasar la noche que robando los dulces de los niños pequeños y vandalizar las casas de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, pero gracias a la intervención de la familia Loud habían logrado asustarlos lo suficiente para que dejaran a todo en paz. Ahora habían regresado a continuar con su reino de terror, y para su buena suerte habían encontrado en el parque a Lana, una de las integrantes de la familia Loud que los había humillado en Halloween pasado, con ella iniciarían su pequeña revancha.

— ¿Que sucede, niña? ¿Vas a llorar?

A diferencia de Lana, sus amigos pudieron escapar en cuanto esos tipos aparecieron, pero ella no corrió con la misma suerte. Intentó escapar en varias ocasiones, pero solo recibió empujones e insultos. Quería llamar a alguna de sus hermanas o a sus padres, pero sabía que sería casi imposible con esos dos hostigándola, y con la escasa presencia de gente en esa sección del parque solo le quedaban dos opciones: tratar de pelear, algo que ya le falló; o resistir el abuso hasta que ambos se cansaran.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! —Esa voz fue un faro de esperanza para la pequeña Loud, aun cuando era una voz desconocida.

— ¿Tu quien mierda eres? —ambos sujetos empujaron a Lana hacia un charco de lodo y confrontaron a quien había interrumpido su diversión.

— ¿Molestan a niñas pequeñas? Sí que son patéticos, ¿Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?

—Pues a la única que vemos por aquí es a ti —dijo Hawk mientras Hank tronó sus nudillos en señal de amenaza.

—Será mejor que se vayan o si no... —ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro, segundos después comenzaron a reír.

— ¿O si no que? — Hawk tomó de la camisa a su confrontadora, gran error, ese agarre fue transformado en un derribo que hizo a aquel sujeto caer de manera violenta sobre el suelo, quedando perplejo y tratando de entender que fue lo que sucedió.

—Ultima oportunidad de irse y... —Hank se lanzó al ataque con un puñetazo, mismo que fue bloqueado con una sola mano dejando sorprendido al atacante, quien antes de poder reaccionar recibió una patada al estómago seguida de una al rostro, cayendo en el lodo. El segundo sujeto se levantó del suelo y tomó por la espalda a su atacante, pero fue repelido con múltiples codazos al abdomen, seguido de un golpe al rostro—. ¡Escuchen con atención! si vuelvo a verlos molestando a alguien por la ciudad se las verán conmigo, ¿¡Entendieron!? —ambos matones se reincorporaron y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

— ¿Estas bien, pequeña? —Lana fue ayudada a ponerse de pie.

—Muchas gracias... —Lana quedó anonadada al observar a la chica que la salvo, su rostro le era extremadamente familiar de alguna manera aun cuando no había visto a la chica antes.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo que...olvídalo, gracias por salvarme —al ver el rostro lleno de lodo y algunos raspones en la pequeña niña, aquella chica sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle. Aunque Lana prefería estas cubierta de lodo, no opuso resistencia a la chica que la salvó.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—Lana Loud —Aquella chica puso una cara de sorpresa.

— ¿La mecánica de la familia Loud?

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lincoln me contó sobre ti, dice que eres la que se encarga de reparar su van familiar.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

—Soy amiga suya, lo conocí cuando fue a visitar a su amiga Ronnie Anne a Great Lakes City, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos ahí pero recientemente nos mudamos a Royal Woods.

—Bienvenidos a la ciudad.

—Gracias, Lana —aquella chica sacó un pañuelo limpio y con este comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Lana.

— ¿Cómo ha sido mudarse?

—Fue difícil, por suerte conocemos a Lincoln y a sus amigos así que nos adaptamos rápido, aunque aún nos falta conocer la ciudad, sobre todo estoy buscando un buen mecánico para arreglar una van.

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Enserio?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme con esos tontos.

—No lo sé, realmente está muy dañaba, incluso ayer con mucho esfuerzo y suerte pudimos llegar a nuestro hogar antes de que se descompusiera.

— No es por presumir, pero soy buena en eso, solo debo darle un vistazo y veré qué puedo hacer.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho —después de terminar de limpiar las heridas de Lana aquella chica se puso de pie.

— ¿Viven cerca de aquí?

—En el centro de la ciudad, donde antes estaba esa pizzería de mala calidad.

—A mí me gustaban.

— ¿Enserio? Todo mundo dice que sabían a caucho quemado y cartón.

—Eso es lo que las hacia deliciosas, solo tengo que ir a mi casa por mis herramientas e iré a ver la van.

—Podrías ir en... ¿dos horas?, tengo que hacer cosas antes.

—De acuerdo, te veré ahí.

—Solo una cosa más, podrías no decirle a Lincoln sobre que nos conocimos.

— ¿Porque? —realmente no había una respuesta a eso, así que era hora de improvisar

—Te seré sincera, Lincoln dijo que eras buena en la mecánica, pero al ver la van creyó que no serías capas de repararla porque realmente está muy dañada.

— ¿Eso dijo Lincoln?

—Honestamente he oído que eres muy buena, y yo creo que puedes repararla, así que quiero que la repares y una vez que esté lista darle la sorpresa a Lincoln.

—Cuenta conmigo, mantendré el secreto

—Entonces tenemos un trato, te veo en un par de horas.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Liberty.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Día de entrenamiento y otros misterios.

— ¿Acaso planeas dormir todo el día, Lincoln?

Lincoln escuchó sonar su alarma a la hora de siempre pero decidió ignorarla, la silenció y decidió dormir unos minutos, Minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Apenas escucho la voz de Lori abrió los ojos y su primera acción fue observar su reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana con veintisiete minutos. Al parecer la batalla de la noche anterior lo había dejado más agotado de lo que pensaba. Al bajar a al comedor observó que ya nadie se encontraba ahí. Todas sus hermanas habían desayunado hace tiempo y habían procedido a realizar sus actividades. Al parecer hoy sería un desayuno tranquilo.

Después de ir a la cocina y regresar con un tazón de cereal y una manzana se dispuso a desayunar con calma frente al televisor, el cual extrañamente no estaba siendo utilizado por nadie. Después de poner el canal donde estaba pasando un capitulo repetido de la serie animada de Ace Savvy se dispuso a desayunar. El capítulo estaba en su climax, sin embargo Lincoln no estaba prestándole atención, en su mente repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, las criaturas que había combatido y como habían sido derrotadas.

" _Hiciste un buen trabajo peleando contra esas cosas, Lincoln, mucho mejor que la noche anterior"._

" _Pero aún te falta entrenamiento"._

Las palabras que Lian y Liberty le dijeron resonaban en su cabeza, y su único pensamiento es que ambos tenían razón. A comparación de su primera misión contra esos gatos demoniacos esta vez fue capaz de hacerles frente de una mejor manera a sus enemigos, aunque Liberty tenía razón, necesitaba mejoras sus habilidades.

El celular de Lincoln sonó con un tono de mensaje, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al observarlo notó que era un menaje de parte de Lían.

 _"12:00, no faltes"_

No necesitaba más explicaciones, Sabía a lo que Lian se refería. Lincoln había estado posponiendo los entrenamientos, siempre teniendo una excusa para no llevarlos a cabo, sin embargo él sabía que necesitaba aprender a utilizar sus habilidades para estar listo contra todo lo que pudiera atacar, y quien mejor para enseñarle que sus propios hermanos. Esta vez no lo pospondría.

— ¡Piensa rápido! —Al escuchar esto Lincoln sabía lo que sucedería después de esas palabras, Lynn lanzaría una pelota o balón con dirección a él, pero Lincoln ni siquiera se esforzaría por evadirla aun cuando podría hacerlo fácilmente. Lincoln solo se preocupó por no derramar su cereal y tener que limpiar el sofá. Cuando la pelota impactó en su cabeza el solo fingió sentir el impacto—.eres lento, hermano—.dijo Lynn mientras recogía su balón—. ¿Listo para entrenar?, necesito practicar mis tiros de soccer.

—Lo siento, Lynn, hoy no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Veré a unos amigos hoy.

—Te refieres a esos chicos de Great Lakes City que apenas se mudaron a la ciudad.

—Sí, recién llegaron y necesitan que alguien les muestre qué hay por la ciudad.

—De acuerdo, pero para la próxima tendrás que hacer el doble de flexiones —sin más Lynn se fue.

Lincoln terminó su desayuno y se dirigió a la salida cuando vio entrar a Lana rápidamente. Gracias a la rápida reacción de Lincoln pudo detenerla antes de que chocara con él, al verla pudo notar que tenía varios raspones por el rostro.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Lana? —Lincoln observó que su hermana menor tenía algunos raspones

—No es nada Lincoln, un pequeño percance con Hank y Hawk pero….

— ¿¡Ellos te hicieron esto!?

—Tranquilo Lincoln, no pasó nada, me estaban molestando pero una chica que estaba en el parque me ayudó, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, ¿Has visto mis caja de herramientas?

—Creo que estaba en la cochera, pero que fue lo que esos dos….

—Gracias, Lincoln —Lana corrió apenas un metro y se dio vuelta—.y por cierto, soy capaz de reparar lo que sea, ya lo verás.

— ¿Qué?—Lana salió corriendo con dirección a la cochera.

Lincoln estaba preocupado por Lana, pero al verla de buen estado de ánimo decidió no preocuparse por ella, aunque eso último que Lana le mencionó fue algo extraño. Sin más por hacer salió de casa y se dirigió en bicicleta a la agencia caza demonios, haciéndose la idea de lo que sus hermanos le harían sufrir.

— ¿Me pregunto a que se refería Lana con lo último que dijo? Bueno, no importa, me alegro que este bien, me gustaría saber quién fue quien ayudó a Lana, me gustaría darle las gracias.

* * *

—"Demon´s killer: cazadores de demonios", debe ser una broma.

—Parece haber alguien dentro, ¿Quieres echar un vistazo, Chandler?

—No perdamos tiempo aquí, mejor vamos a los arcades.

Ambos chicos que se encontraban fuera del local fueron atraídos por el peculiar letrero que se encontraba fuera, pero una vez se acercaron y no encontraron nada que llamara su atención decidieron dirigirse a los arcades que se encontraban a varias calles de distancia. Por suerte para Lincoln estos no se percataron de su presencia. Lincoln entró por el callejón y se dirigió hacia dentro del local por la puerta trasera, o como Lian solía llamarla, "la puerta de empleados". Una vez dentro del local Lincoln pudo observar a Lían y Linka. Lían se encontraba leyendo un cómic mientras Linka observaba su Laptop.

— ¿Qué hay chi…?

— ¡Piensa rápido! —Lincoln sintió un objeto acercándose por detrás. Rápidamente giró y con la mano atrapó una pelota de tenis que se dirigía a él—.tus reflejos han mejorado, Lincoln—.dijo Liberty acercándose por detrás.

—Creí que solo darías un paseo por el parque —dijo Linka sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—Algo se presentó y me retrasó, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

— ¿Ese algo tuvo que ver con demonios?

—No.

—Entonces nos contaras después, Lincoln llegó así que es hora de irnos —dijo Lían mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Creí que entrenaríamos hoy?

—Eso haremos Lincoln, pero no aquí, te tenemos algo especial preparado, espero estés listo —Todos los chicos se dirigieron a la salida con excepción de Liberty, quien se acostó en el sofá mientras leía el cómic que anteriormente estaba leyendo Lian.

— ¿No vienes, Liberty?

—Los alcanzare en un momento, debo hacer algunas cosas antes, pero llegaré a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, te vemos ahí.

Los chicos salieron del local y una vez en sus bicicletas se dirigieron hacia el punto que Lian y Linka habían preparado especialmente para Lincoln.

* * *

Lana esperaba encontrar el local acondicionado como si de una casa se tratara, pero en su lugar encontró un local con la fachada a medio pintar de un color rojo que recién comenzaba a ocultar el color verde de la otrora pizzería. En uno de los cristales se encontraba un pequeño letrero que Lana leyó con confusión.

—"Demon´s killer: cazadores de demonios", ¿será una broma?

Al acercarse a la ventana solo observó una muy pequeña recepción donde había un viejo sofá rojo y un mostrador donde solo había una pequeña campanilla, tras esta había un muro falso que ocultaba el resto del local. Al acercarse un poco pudo escuchar que sonaba "The Memory Remains" de "Metallica", clara evidencia de que había alguien, así que se decidió por entrar.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Lana —al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia el callejón de junto, ahí encontró a Liberty—.sígueme—.Una persona que recién conocía le estaba pidiendo que la siguiera a un callejón solitario, claramente esto era un foco rojo de peligro. Aun así Lana decidió hacer caso. Liberty era una amiga de Lincoln proveniente de otra ciudad, por lo tanto no podía ser alguien mala ¿O sí? Lana siguió a Liberty hasta una entrada trasera de local por la cual ella y Liberty entraron dentro del local.

El interior era extraño, había una rockola la cual al parecer era la que reproducía la música, había un muro al fondo en el cual podían observarse varios tipos de cráneos colgados en las pareces de formas muy extrañas, similar a los que Lucy solía comprar; en medio de la sala había una mesa de billar en la cual había varias cajas y empaques de comida rápida, un par de libreros, sillones puff y varias cosas extrañas que estaba segura que a Lucy le encantarían.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar, siéntete como en casa, la nevera está de ese lado por si necesitas una bebida o un refrigerio, toma lo que necesites pero no habrás ese armario ni leas esos libros; si llega a sonar el teléfono no contestes; en el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones, te pido que no subas ahí ni que bajes al sótano, puede ser peligroso, sígueme, te mostrare la van —.Lana siguió a Liberty hasta la chochera, a su paso no podía quitarle la vista a todo lo que veía, más que una casa parecía una especie de bar bizarro de motociclista—. Esta es la van que debes arreglar—. Lana quedó sorprendida por el daño que está presentaba—. ¿Crees que tenga compostura?—.Lana se acercó a la van y examinó.

Lo primero que saltó a la vista fue el motor. No se trataba de un motor común que se encontraría en una van como esta, era un motor de alto desempeño que alguien había adaptado para la van, con el fin de que esta alcanzara velocidades altas en el menor tiempo posible. Al dar un vistazo general a todo notó varios daños estéticos, pero no mostraba algún daño importante que impidiera su funcionamiento.

—Nunca había visto un motor de este tipo en una van cómo está, por suerte para ti ya he trabajado con este tipo de motores antes, se ve muy dañado pero creo poder repararlo siempre y cuando el interior no esté muy dañado, también debo darle una inspección general a la van y al sistema eléctrico para saber si puedo hacerla arrancar, el resto son detalles estéticos, esos serán fáciles.

— ¿Cuánto crees tardar?

—El motor lo puedo reparar rápido siempre y cuando no necesite cambiar alguna pieza, si ese es el caso el problema sería que las piezas son muy difíciles de conseguir, tengo algunos contactos pero las piezas tardarían varias semanas o incluso meses en llegar, en el resto de la van no lo sé, tal vez un mes o más en reparar todos los detalles.

—De acuerdo, concéntrate en poner en marcha la van, si necesitas que compre piezas avísame para pedirlas lo antes posible, los detalles los veremos después.

—De acuerdo —Liberty le dio la llave de la entrada trasera.

—Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

— ¿No te quedarás?

—Tengo que reunirme con mis hermanos, solo una cosa más, es posible que más tarde venga Lincoln, si eso llega a pasar te llamaré antes para que te vayas y no descubra nuestra jugarreta, nos vemos después—. Liberty salió del local, solo para regresar inmediatamente—.ups, casi olvidó esto —Liberty tomó un pequeño paquete que se encontraba en la mesa y nuevamente salió del local.

Al quedarse sola Lana se dispuso a desarmar el motor, notando al instante que estaba más dañado de lo que aparentaba, pero para saber el daño real debía retirar las piezas completamente, cosa que hizo hasta llegar a un punto donde notó un objeto extraño incrustado, con sus pinzas lo tomó y de un jalón rápido y firme logró extraerlo. Después de observarlo atentamente notó que se trataba de una bala, por la oxidación parecía llevar un buen tiempo ahí.

— ¿Pero que...? —Mentiría si dijera que no le causó un poco de miedo su pequeño descubrimiento, pero ese miedo aumentó al encontrar tres balas más conforme desensamblaba más partes del motor—. ¿En qué diablos estas metida, Liberty?

* * *

— ¿Enserió te dijo eso Stella?

—Es una locura, ¿No?, ¿Crees que signifique algo?

—Si te soy sincera, no, simplemente pudo ser una pesadilla que tuvo.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Lincoln? ¿Por qué aparece en el sueño de esa chica?

— ¿Aun crees que él tiene algo que ver?

—No es la primera vez que alguien lo menciona después de que sucede algo.

—Eran personas cercanas a él, simplemente es una coincidencia, además, si lo que uno de sus amigos me dijo es cierto, a Stella le gusta Lincoln, o al menos siente algo por él, tal vez por eso apareció en su sueño.

—Tal vez —Walker dio un largo trago a su café—.por cierto, ¿Qué obtuvieron del interrogatorio hacia las personas sobre lo de hoy en la madrugada?

—Según los testigos, hubo una balacera y todos se tiraron al suelo para protegerse, pero unos chicos que estaban bebiendo estaban lo suficientemente ebrios para creer que era buena idea ver por la ventana.

— ¿Y según ellos que vieron?

—No lo creerás, según ellos vieron un grupo de criaturas de un metro de altura con garras afiladas y….

— ¿De forma humanoide?

—Sí, ¿Alguien ya te había hablado de esto?

—Stella mencionó que la criatura la atacó en su sueño era similar a las que acabas de mencionar, incluso mencionó que…. ¿Encontraron su teléfono?

—Sí, uno de tus chicos lo encontró cerca de donde encontraron a Stella, estaba completamente destruido.

—Carajo.

—Era importante.

—Según ella logró tomarle una foto a la criatura.

— ¿Realmente crees en la historia de esa chica?

—Esos chicos mencionaron las mismas criaturas.

—Estaban ebrios.

—Pero dijeron lo mismo que Stella, aun si estos chicos estaban ebrios y Stella estaba inconsciente mencionaron lo mismo.

—Puede ser una coincidencia.

—Coincidencia o no es curioso que mencionen los mismo.

— Además mencionaron que unos sujetos con gabardinas de colores se encargaron de las criaturas, pero llevaban jugando videojuegos por más de 12 horas.

—Pudo ver el rostro de esos sujetos.

—Dijeron que estaban encapuchados pero…..Espera, hablas enserio.

—Si

— ¿En verdad crees que hay criaturas sueltas por Royal Woods y hombres en gabardinas de colores se encargan de….?

—" _Capitán Walker, ¿Esta ahí?"_ —Walker tomó su radio y contestó.

—Aquí Walker, ¿Qué sucede?

—" _Hubo un asesinato"._

—Voy para allá.

— ¿Otro asesinato? —dijo Verónica.

—Eso parece, será mejor que vayamos lo antes posible.

Ambos policías se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la dirección a las que les habían informado, esperando no encontrar algo tan grave como sus casos anteriores.

* * *

Era curioso, en el pasado ya había estado en el bosque con sus amigos y su familia. Conocía una gran parte de él pero nunca se había internado más allá de la zona que era utilizada para campamentos y días de campo, específicamente a esta parte del bosque donde Lían y Linka lo trajeron. Él área tenía una menor cantidad de árboles que el resto, incluso una área era una planicie de gran extensión.

— ¿Te gusta? —Dijo Linka mientras colocaba su mochila junto a un árbol.

—Había venido al bosque antes pero nunca había estado en esta área ¿Cómo dieron con ella?

—Buscábamos un área donde entrenar lejos de la gente hasta que llegamos aquí, esta área es perfecta cuando necesitamos entrenar en un área abierta y mayor que el sótano del local, solo fue cuestión de retirar algunos árboles y tuvimos nuestra segunda zona de entrenamiento.

—Basta de charlas, preparen su equipó, Lincoln, frente a mí —Lincoln y Linka hicieron caso a Lían y prepararon todo su equipo. Lincoln se posicionó frente a él—.Linka—.Linka asintió, se acercó a Lincol arrebató sus armas.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Ponte en guardia—. Lincoln hizo caso y se colocó en posición de combate—.se nota que aprendiste un poco de tu hermana, pero hay varios errores evidentes, separa un poco más tus piernas y flexiones las rodillas, con tus puños protege tu rostro—.Lincoln hizo caso a las instrucciones de Lian.

— ¿Así está bien?

—Recuérdame trabajar en ella —Lian se alejó de Lincoln dejándolo solo en el centro del área del entrenamiento.

— ¿Ahora, Lian? —Preguntó Linka.

—Ahora —a la orden de su hermano, Linka fue detrás de un grupo de arbustos donde sacó una jaula de considerable tamaño, dentro de esta había un demonio de bajo nivel: su apariencia era de un humanoide que portaba una extraña armadura que era cubierta con una capucha color gris. Algo que era distintivo del demonio era su rostro, el cual mostraba una mueca de sufrimiento mientras sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo, pero lo más terrorífico era la gran guadaña que sostenía en sus manos.

— ¿Pero qué diablos es esa cosa?

—Hoy no será un entrenamiento como tal, queremos ver tus habilidades para saber en qué debemos trabajar contigo, en tu primera prueba tendrás que pelear con este demonio sin tus armas, es un demonio de bajo nivel así que no tendrás problemas.

—Te presentó a mi amigo "Soberbia" —Dijo Linka mientras jugaba con la cerradura de la jaula—.lo capturamos especialmente para ti.

— ¿Por qué se llama soberbia?

—No lo sé, creo que porque….

—Basta de charla —Los interrumpió Lian—. ¿Estás Listo, Lincoln?

—Yo...

— ¡Ahora! — A la orden de Lian, Linka abrió la jaula y la criatura se lanzó directamente hacia Lincoln, quien instintivamente la esquivó. La criatura continuó con sus ataques, pero gracias a la lentitud con la que atacaba para Lincoln fue fácil esquivarla.

—Solo esquivando no acabarás con él, debes atacar —Lincoln se sentía asustado, pero no al grado de sus encuentros anteriores. Tal vez fuera que estaba acostumbrándose a los demonios o tal vez fuera confianza en sí mismo pero no se sintió tan nervioso en este combate, esto le permitió pensar de una mejor manera. Lincoln esquivó dos golpes más y retrocedió. Haciendo caso a Linka decidió ir a la defensiva y golpeó un costado de la criatura con su puño derecho, haciendo que la criatura expulsara por su boca un fluido viscoso y negruzco. Lincoln dio dos golpes más que hicieron que la criatura se esfumara.

—Nada mal —dijo Lian—. Vivir con diez hermanas sin duda ayudó a desarrollar tus instintos y reflejos, pero veamos qué tal lo haces esta vez—. Linka fue detrás del arbusto y trajo una jaula del doble del tamaño de la anterior, dentro había un grupo de cinco "Soberbia".

—Díganme que esto es una broma.

—No lo es —al ser liberados los demonios no dudaron ni un segundo en dirigirse con dirección a Lincoln.

Al ver a las criaturas acercándose Lincoln se preparó, espero que estas estuvieran cerca y cuando lo estuvieron Lincoln comenzó a esquivarlas. Recordando las palabras que Lynn le dio en uno de los múltiples entrenamientos que tuvieron, Lincoln buscaba huecos en los cuales pudiera golpear, pero sin duda pelear con un grupo mayor de enemigos sin su espada o pistolas no era tarea fácil.

—Hace unos días no podía siquiera pelear con un grupo de gatos demonio y míralo ahora, peleando con múltiples enemigos a la vez —reconoció Linka.

—Está perdiendo el miedo y confiando más en sí mismo, eso le permite pelear mejor, otra diferencia es que ahora pelea solo por hacerlo, no por proteger a alguien o salvar el pueblo, no tener esa presión le permite pensar mejor sus movimientos.

—Aunque aún le falta entrenar más, veo muchos errores en su técnica.

—Lincoln no tiene técnica, su forma de pelear es una mala imitación de la forma de pelear de su hermana.

—Al menos también le enseñó cómo esquivar los ataques.

—Eso no se lo enseñó ella, todo lo que hace es instintivo, producto de vivir en una pequeña casa con diez hermanas.

—Si vivir con ellas desarrolló su instinto de esa forma no quiero ni saber por todo lo que tiene que pasar a diario.

—No tienes ni idea.

Tomo menos tiempo de lo que Lincoln esperaba, pero pudo terminar con las criaturas frente a él.

—Yo... ¿Lo logre? —Lincoln estaba perplejo por lo que había hecho.

—Te falta técnica y sin duda hay mucho que mejorar, pero hiciste un buen trabajo —Linka le regreso a Lincoln su espada.

—Es hora de la siguiente prueba, tendrás que desviar todos mis disparos con tu espada, no puedes esquivar —Lian se alejó un par de metros y apuntó hacia Lincoln.

— ¿Estás Listo? —preguntó Linka.

—Honestamente, no.

— ¡Ahora! —Lian disparó la primera bala al momento de recibir la orden, Lincoln no estaba listo así que no pudo bloquearla, está impactó en su pierna causándole un dolor que pasa su suerte era soportable.

—Debes concentrarte, Lincoln, trata de ver la trayectoria de la bala e interceptarla.

Lian disparó dos veces, Lincoln se concentró en las balas y pudo desviar la primera pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para desviar la segunda, está impactó en su hombro. Lian disparó cinco veces más en varios puntos. La primera bala fue desviado, la segunda y tercera impactaron en su abdomen, la cuarta fue desviada y la quinta bala fue esquivaba por Lincoln, está se dirigía a su rostro.

—No podías esquivar, ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo sé, es solo que esa bala iba a mi rostro, además es muy difícil, realmente no sé si sea posible hacerlo.

— ¿Estás listo, Lian? —Lian colocó su mano en el mango de su katana en espera del ataque. Linka tomó las pistolas de Lincoln y comenzó a disparar de manera continua hacia Lian. Con movimientos circulares que apenas eran perceptibles Lian desviaba los disparos, después comenzó a correr con dirección a Lincoln siguiendo desviando los disparos en el trayecto, terminando justo frente a Lincoln.

— ¿Y bien, Lincoln?

—De acuerdo, Lian, si es posible —admitió Lincoln.

—Debes hacer movimientos circulares en dirección hacia donde viene las balas, procura no... —Un fuerte estruendo sonó en el área. Por instinto Lincoln giró y con su espada desvió un disparo que se dirigía hacia su espalda.

—Veo que tus reflejos han mejorado —dijo Liberty mientras bajaba al pequeño bastardo.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto? —Preguntó Lian—.Te estás perdiendo de la diversión.

—Lamento la tardanza, debía esperar a que llegara quien nos arreglará la van.

— ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien de confianza?

—Sí, no fue tan difícil como creí.

— ¿Es el mecánico que les recomendé?

—Lo siento, Linc, pero él no se ajustaba a nuestro presupuesto, pero conseguí a alguien mejor.

—Dejen la charla para después —Los interrumpió Lian—.debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo, iré por mis armas.

—Ya no es necesario, Liberty, ya entrenamos el desvió de balas.

— ¿Enserio? rayos, moría por dispárarle a Lincoln —este la volteó a ver de mala manera—.en el buen sentido, por supuesto, por cierto, traje algo para ti, Lincoln —Liberty tomó el pequeño paquete que había tomado de la mesa y se lo dio a Lincoln, al abrirlo Lincoln pudo observar un par de brazaletes de considerable tamaño, del que destacaba un pequeño arpón de metal en forma de garra similar a las encontradas en las máquinas de garra para atrapar peluches, solo que esta de un estilo más demoniaco—.observé que aun tienes problemas para moverte entre los edificios y saltar distancias largas, así que te fabriqué este par de tira cuerdas, estos tienen sujeta una cuerda muy resistente y un arpón de gran fuerza capaz de sostener hasta mil veces tu peso, lo que te permite utilizarlo de dos formas: puedes utilizarlo para llegar a lugares altos y/o lejanos de rápida manera, así como para acercarte a tus enemigos rápidamente, pero también puedes usarlo para atraer objetos lejanos o enemigos hacia ti, algo útil al pelear con varios enemigos a la vez, estos te ayudarán en lo que aprendes a usar un salto doble o a moverte de mejor manera—. Lincoln se colocó ambos tira cuerdas, luego comenzó a obsérvalos con atención para después apuntarlos a un árbol cercano y sin siquiera saber cómo lo hizo disparó. La fuerza y velocidad con la que se disparó el arpón fue tal que terminó clavado en la corteza del árbol al que estaba apuntando. Tras jalar la cuerda un par de veces notó que el anclaje era firme.

— ¿Y cómo funciONAAAAA!? —Sin saber cómo Lincoln fue jalado hacia el árbol, la velocidad y la fuerza fue tal que aquel árbol sufrió una gran cuarteadura en su corteza cuando Lincoln se estrelló en este, sus hermanos al ver esto simplemente comenzaron a reír.

—Necesitas algo de entrenamiento para saber utilizar los tira cuerdas, por suerte es fácil hacerlo, solo necesitas coordinación, en un par de días ya lo nominarás.

—Bien —Interrumpió Lian—.es hora de continuar con tu entrenamiento —Linka le lanzó a Lincoln sus pistola, luego se dirigió hacia detrás de otros arbustos de dónde sacó otra jaula de metal. Dentro de esta se podían observar lo que parecían pequeñas estatuas de yeso con apariencia de un bebe con alas sosteniendo una ballesta. Lincoln observó a sus nuevos enemigos con confusión, no entendía porque Linka metería estas estatuas a una jaula, pero su confusión se esfumó cuando Linka abrió la jaula. Las estatuas que habían permanecido inmóviles hasta ese momento comenzaron a volar fuera de la jaula y a dispersarse por los alrededores—.te presento a mis pequeño amigos, los "Pathos".

Lian se acercó a Lincoln, le arrebató una de sus pistolas y disparó una vez a cada uno de los pequeños demonios antes de devolverle su arma a Lincoln. Cuando los Pathos voltearon hacia donde habían venido estos disparos fijaron su visión hacia quien sostenía el arma.

—Tienes que derrotarlos solo con tus pistolas, buena suerte —al alejarse Lian, los Phatos comenzaron a volar rodeando a Lincoln y lanzando gruñidos y extraños sonidos.

Lincoln no se sentía tan nervioso. Ya había hecho esto antes, solo debía dispararles, mantener sus distancia, mantenerse en movimiento y estaría bien, pero lo que no esperaba es que una de estas criaturas disparara una flecha directo a su pecho, causando gran molestia, las criaturas aledañas hicieron lo mismo, solo que esta vez Lincoln rodó para evadirlas, una vez reincorporado se retiró la flecha de su pecho. Los Phatos comenzaron a volar sobre Lincoln como si de buitres se trataran, todas apuntando en dirección hacia Lincoln, quien solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, ¿De dónde mierda sus hermanos sacaban a estos demonios?

* * *

La mente de la pequeña Lisa estaba llena de interrogantes, todas girando en torno a su hermano. Lincoln era mencionado nuevamente por una persona cercana a él, en este caso Stella lo había visto en su sueño, él lo había salvado de una extraña criatura. Este sueño era extremadamente similar al que había tenido Lola y ella misma el día que habían sido raptadas, y los elementos de este eran los mismos, una criatura extraña atacando y Lincoln haciéndole frente.

Mientras más pensaba en esto más improbable parecía que alguien cercano a su hermano tuviera una pesadilla extremadamente similar a la de su hermana y ella después de sufrir algún percance que las hiciera quedar inconscientes. Ella quería creer que esto se trataba de un simple caso de coincidencia, pero la probabilidad era extremadamente baja, esto sin contar que su instinto le decía que había algo más.

Tras llegar a su hogar decidió ir directamente a buscar a su hermano, tal vez hacerle unas preguntas pudiera darle algo que pudiera aclara la situación, pero al subir a las habitaciones notó que este no se encontraba, así que decidió esperar. Lisa entro a su habitación y continuo con sus proyectos pendientes, cuando su hermano arribara a su hogar se encargaría de interrogarlo.

* * *

Walker y Verónica llegaron tan rápido como pudieron al lugar donde al parecer había una emergencia. Al bajar de la patrulla observaron que en la zona se encontraban dos patrullas más. Los oficiales en el área ya habían acordonado el lugar manteniendo a raya a los curiosos que comenzaban a reunirse. Dentro de la característica cinta de seguridad color amarillo se encontraba una camioneta repartidora de mensajería estrellada en un muro que logró resistir el impacto a duras penas.

—Capitán, por aquí —uno de los oficiales llamó la atención de Walker, luego lo guió hasta la camioneta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Al principio creímos que el conductor había perdido el control, pero luego…..Es mejor que lo vean —Walker y Verónica se acercaron al asiento del conductor. Una vez retiraron la sabana que cubría el cadáver pudieron observar a lo que se enfrentaba.

—No puede ser —El cadáver mostraba el tórax expuesto, alguien le había arrancado el corazón.

— ¿Tu que dices, Verónica?

—Es el mismo Modus Operandi de los casos que tuvimos esto últimos días.

—Señor —Un oficial se acercó por detrás de Walker—.La cámara de seguridad de un almacén logró captar el momento del accidente, será mejor que lo vea.

Walker y Verónica tomaron el Smartphone del oficial y observaron el video, en este la camioneta realizaba su recorrido con normalidad, segundos después esta perdía el control y terminaba estrellada, tras el choque no se observaba nada fuera de lo común hasta la llegada de los primeros oficiales.

— ¿Encontraron a alguien más dentro del vehículo?

—No, señor, solo estaba el conductor.

—De acuerdo, llevaremos la grabación a la estación para su análisis, lleven el cadáver a realizar una necropsia y entréguenme los resultados en cuanto los tengan —Walker se dirigió de regreso a su vehículo siendo seguido por Verónica.

— ¿Todo bien, Walker?

—Dime que notaste lo mismo que yo.

—Sí, la cantidad de sangre sugiere que el corazón le fue arrancado hace no mucho.

—Y en el video se nota que el sujeto perdió el control aparentemente sin razón.

— ¿Estas sugiriendo que le arrancaron el corazón después del choque?

—Eso o antes del choque, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso los oficiales que llegaron habrían encontrado al culpable, pero no fue así.

—Sea como sea debemos tener en mente el modo en que fue asesinado el conductor.

—De la misma manera que los cadáveres que hemos encontrado en estos últimos días, lo que confirma lo que temo.

—Hay un asesino serial por Royal Woods.

—Debemos atraparlo antes de que los medios locales unan los puntos, o de lo contrario el terror regresará a las calles.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Necesito analizar el video de seguridad, con suerte encontraré una pista que nos diga quién está detrás de esto.

* * *

Cuando la mayoría de sus hermanas estaban ausentes era el momento idóneo de llevar a cabo uno de sus rituales. La tranquilidad y el silencio permitían a Lucy llegar a un estado de concentración óptimo para que su sesión fuera exitosa, sin embargo Lucy no había tenido éxito en esto. Por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse a causa de una sensación que no podía explicar, pero era algo malo, como si un poder maligno hubiera llegado a la ciudad, trayendo caos, miseria y destrucción, no era una sensación linda.

Lucy bajó del desván y se dirigió a su habitación donde guardó todos los objetos utilizados en su fallido ritual, paso siguiente se dirigió a la habitación de Lincoln. Sabía que tenía prohibido entrar a la habitación de su hermano o cualquiera de sus hermanas si no estaban presentes, pero debía hacerlo, debía obtener uno los cabellos blancos de su hermano mayor. Lucy no podía explicarlo, pero el cabello blanco de su hermano era perfecto para realizar rituales. La razón era desconocida para ella, tal vez fuera lo poco común o alguna otra variante que no estaba tomando en cuenta. ¿El utilizar el cabello de su hermano para sus sesiones tendría que ver con el reciente cambio en su aura?, No, era imposible, ella solo realizaba magia blanca o rituales inofensivos, nunca había siquiera intentado alguno de los hechizos de magia negra del diario de la bisabuela Harriet, salvo por esa vez que lanzó una fallida maldición sobre su familia, pero aunque esa pequeña treta falló le dio una lección sobre las posibles consecuencias que le traería jugar con magia negra.

Lucy se acercó hacia la cama de su hermano, tomó la almohada y buscó el cabello que necesitaba, pero para su mala suerte no había ninguno. No sería la primera vez que no encuentra uno pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba decepcionada. Derrotada, decidió darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación con el objetivo de escribir poesía. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando un libro sobre la mesa de noche de su hermano llamó su atención. Lincoln no acostumbrará leer otra cosa que no fueran cómics o fanfics, y estando en temporada vacacional era extraño que leyera algo por su propia cuenta, así que esto era algo fuera de lo común. La curiosidad sobre qué podría ser lo que Lincoln estaba leyendo la empujó a acercarse a la mesa, quedando anonadada al ver la pasta de aquel libro, la cual estaba adornada por una figura demoniaca, una figura que Lucy reconoció al instante.

¿Cómo era que su hermano había conseguido este libro? Era prácticamente imposible de encontrar, ella sabía de su existencia por algunas menciones en los blogs que solía visitar e incluso en el diario de la bisabuela Harriet, pero muchos negaban su existencia, incluso en donde solía comprar todo su material para sus rituales le habían dicho que solo era un mito ¿Sería real?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Lucy tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Página tras página sus sospechas se confirmaban, el libro era real, cada página le daba información acerca de cada demonio que pudiese imaginar, de algunos había escuchado y de otro ni siquiera tenía idea de su existencia. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba recostada en la cama de su hermano, perdida en la interesante lectura que tenía frente a ella.

* * *

La nevera se encontraba repleta de todo tipo de sobras de comida: un par de rebanadas de pizzas, comida china a medio terminar, un par de burritos a medio comer envueltos en papel aluminio, hamburguesas apenas con una o dos mordidas y algunos otro platillo que no era tan fácil de reconocer.

Lana tomó un par de rebanadas de pizza y una lata de refresco, colocó la pizza en el microondas y tras unos minutos estuvieron listas. Tomó su comida y se dirigió al sofá cercano, encendió la TV y decidió ver dibujos animados mientras comía.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía incómoda en ese lugar, todos los objetos que la rodeaban y el ambiente del lugar la hacían sentir fuera de lugar, sin embargo poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Mientras tomaba la segunda rebanada de pizza el teléfono sonó por tercera vez en el día. Lana quería contestar, seguramente era algo importante como para que la persona del otro lado de la línea llamara tres veces a lo largo del día, o tal vez simplemente era una persona que ofrecen cambiarte de compañía celular conservando tú mismo número, pero Liberty le había dejado instrucciones de no contestar y Lana debía obedecer.

*Toc, toc*

Lana terminó su última rebanada de pizza cuando escuchó alguien tocar la puerta. Su primer idea era guardas silencio y esperas a que quien fuera que estuviera tocando desistiera, pero al ver la insistencia de aquel sujeto sabía que no lo haría.

—Disculpe, pero hoy está cerrado —dijo Lana en un intento de que quien tocará del otro lado se fuera.

—Soy de mensajería, tengo un paquete para Lana Loud —Esto resultó extraño para la pequeña Loud, pero decidió abrir—. ¿Tú eres Lana Loud? —.El aspecto de aquel sujeto y su extraña forma de hablar le daban mala espina, pero en su familia le habían enseñado a no juzgar por las apariencias.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Una tal Liberty hizo un pedido y dijo que tú lo podías recibir, necesito que firmes aquí —Al pasarle el portapapeles Lana firmó—.HE-HE-HE, aquí está su entrega—.Aquel sujeto le entrego a Lana varías cajas de refacciones, al examinarlas noto que eran las piezas necesarias para reparar la van.

—No puedo creer que llegarán tan rápido, son piezas difíciles de conseguir.

—No tienes idea de que tan difícil fue, pero debía traerlas lo antes posible, estoy seguro que necesitarán la van funcionando más pronto de lo que creen—.Aquel sujeto se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

A Lana le resultó extraño que el sujeto mencionara una van, ¿Cómo sabía que era una van lo que Lana estaba reparando?, este tipo de piezas no se utilizan en vans convencionales y ella nunca mencionó nada acerca de la van. Tal vez la vio al entregar los paquetes o tal vez era un conocido de Liberty, como fuera decidió no pensar más en eso y ponerse manos a la obra. Con las piezas ya en su poder podría arreglar el motor de la van y tal vez incluso dejarla andando para esta tarde, y ese era justo su objetivo.

—Supongo que Liberty las ordenó hace tiempo —Fue la única explicación que pudo pensar al querer dar una respuesta a cómo llegaron las piezas tan rápido, por suerte para ella que no sabía que las piezas habían sido robadas de una camioneta de mensajería que se encontraba a unas calle de distancia, con su mensajero muerto al volante.

* * *

Si luchar contra uno de sus hermanos ya era una locura, luchar con los tres al mismo tiempo era prácticamente un suicidio. Lian, Linka y Liberty habían vivido juntos casi toda su vida, sabían la forma de pelear de cada uno, sabían sus fortalezas y debilidad, sabían que debía hacer cada quien para derrotar a su enemigo. Así que aun con su modo histeria activando no era suficiente para hacer frente a las tácticas de combate de sus hermanos. Era una pelea perdida.

Lian lanzó dos tajos con su katana hacia Lincoln, quien fue lo suficientemente hábil para bloquearlos, pero antes de poder contraatacar Liberty disparó impactando el rostro de Lincoln. Al impactar la bala se encendió en fuego que no hacía un daño considerable a Lincoln, pero sí dificultaba su visión. Esto fue aprovechado por Linka, quien al ver la oportunidad golpeó uno de los pies de Lincoln con su guadaña y lo hizo caer. Lincoln tomó sus pistolas y aun con su visión borrosa trató de disparar, pero unos golpes bien aplicados en sus muñecas por parte de Linka hicieron que soltara sus armas. Al recuperar su visión notó que ya estaba rodeado por sus hermanos, cada uno con una mirada maliciosa, con claros aires de victoria, los tres alzaron sus arma con la intención de asestar un golpe final, por suerte para Lincoln en este momento su modo histeria llegó a su fin, dando por terminada su pelea.

—Debo admitirlo, duraste más de lo que creí —Linka ayudó a Lincoln a reincorporarse.

—Si con durar más te refieres a que nos contuvimos para ver la duración del modo histeria y ver cuánto podía resistir Lincoln, si, duraste más.

— ¡LIBERTY!

— ¿¡Que!? Es más verdad.

—Pero pudiste decirlo de mejor manera.

—Tranquila, Linka, sé que se contuvieron, he visto a Lian matar demonios más fuertes que yo de un simple golpe de su espada.

—Bien Lincoln, con esto terminamos por hoy —Dijo Lian acercándose a sus hermanos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me fue?

—En resumen, te falta habilidad para el combate, habilidad con la espada, coordinación, control de tus habilidades, agilidad, confianza en ti mismo, mejor control de tus emociones, resistencia, control del dolor y una larga lista, sin embargo tienes buenos instintos de supervivencia, tu reflejos son buenos y tu habilidad con las armas no está nada mal, con entrenamiento y dedicación serás un buen caza demonios en poco tiempo.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? —preguntó Linka.

—Por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, muero de hambre, prepararé una rutina de ejercicios para pulir tus habilidades, Lincoln, cuando la tenga lista te avisaré, por ahora será mejor que descanses.

Lincoln y los demás decidieron regresar a su hogar, mientras todos se dirigían por sus bicicletas, Liberty se alejó un poco del grupo, tomó su celular y llamó a Lana.

—Lana, escucha, ya vamos para allá, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que tu hermano nos descubra.

—" _De acuerdo, saldré enseguida"_

— ¿Ocurrió algo interesante mientras no estaba?

—" _El teléfono sonó varias veces en el día, también llegaron las piezas que ordenaste para la van"._

— ¿Piezas? yo no ordené...

—" _Lo siento Liberty, tengo una llamada en espera de mis padres, hablamos después"._

—De acuerdo —Liberty quedó en duda al escuchar las palabras de Lana.

—Liberty, ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada, andando —Los cuatro chicos emprendieron su regreso.

* * *

Lian, Linka y Liberty regresaron a su hogar. Lincoln los acompañaría pero después de una llamada de sus padres preguntando por su paradero decidió que era mejor regresar a su propio hogar.

— ¿Quien se comió mi pizza? —Fueron las palabras de Linka al ver el plato que había guardado completamente vacío. Hambrienta por todo el entrenamiento del bosque decidió tomar la hamburguesa que comenzó a comer hace apenas un día y se dirigió a su sofá.

Después de escuchar que alguien ya se estaba encargando de reparar la van, la principal preocupación de Lian era que un extraño se encontrara solo en su hogar, por suerte para él todo parecía estar en orden, salvo por la pizza de Linka y una lata de refresco faltante. Tras dar una inspección exterior a la van la encontró sin alteración alguna, pero las manchas de aceite en el suelo eran un claro indicativo de que alguien habían trabajado en ella, así que decidió darle una vista al motor.

—Chicas, será mejor que vean esto —Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente al ver el motor de la van.

— ¿Que sucede? —Dijo Linka al escuchar a su hermano.

—Ve por ti misma —Linka le dio un vistazo al motor.

—Vaya, al parecer lo repararon.

—Exacto, ese es el problema.

—No entiendo.

—Este no es un motor común, las piezas son difíciles de conseguir y muy pocos saben ensamblarlos —Lian se dirigió a Liberty—. ¿Exactamente a quien contrataste?

—Hay algo que debo decirles, pero ni una palabra a Lincoln, ¿De acuerdo? —ambos asintieron—. Quien está arreglando la van es la hermana de Lincoln, Lana.

— ¿Cuando la conociste? —Preguntó Linka.

— ¿Y cómo la convenciste de que nos ayudará?

—Hoy en la mañana, cuando fui al parque la estaban molestando unos bravucones, la ayudé a librarse de esos idiotas y después de decirle de la Van, y de decirle que su hermano había dicho que no sería capaz de repararla, accedió a ayudarnos con la van.

—Así que la engañaste —dijo Linka—.sabes que eso no está bien.

—Lo sé, pero necesitábamos alguien que arreglara la van.

—Independientemente de la forma en que accedió a ayudarnos será mejor que guardemos el secreto a Lincoln, se volverá loco si se entera que su hermana ha estado aquí —dijo Lian.

—Lana también accedió a guardar el secreto.

—Lincoln no bromeaba al decir que su hermana era muy buena, ¿Pero cómo es que una niña de seis años sabe armar un motor de este tipo?

—Tomó un curso con el jefe de mecánica de Bobbie Fletcher.

— ¿La piloto de carreras? —Linka estaba sorprendida.

—Sí, pero eso no es lo importante, hoy Lana me llamó por la tarde, dijo que había recibido las piezas que yo había ordenado.

— ¿Y lo extraño es?

—Yo no ordene nada.

—Incluso si lo hubieras hecho no habrían llegado tan rápido, tendías que haberlas pedido hace semanas, pero en ese entonces no las necesitábamos —Lian se acercó a las cajas donde venían las piezas.

— ¿Quién crees que la haya enviado?

—No lo sé, pero vean esto —Lian tomó una hoja de papel del interior y se las mostró a sus hermanas.

—"Gracias por toda su ayuda hasta ahora" —Leyó Linka en voz alta—. ¿Será un regalo de algún cliente a quien ayudamos?

— ¿Alguna de ustedes le ha dado nuestra nueva dirección a alguno de nuestros antiguos clientes?

—No, y aun si lo hubiéramos hecho como sabrían que necesitábamos exactamente estas piezas para reparar el motor.

—Lian, ninguna de la de las cajas tiene remitente, ni número de envío ni ningún dato —dijo Liberty tras examinar las cajas.

—Sin duda esto es muy extraño, debemos preguntarle a Lana quien trajo estas cosas y... —.El sonido del teléfono atrajo su atención, era hora de trabajar. Lian contestó el teléfono.

—"Demon´s killer: cazadores de demonios".

—"Hola, ¿Estoy hablando a los caza demonios?

—Repito, "Demon´s killer: cazadores de demonios", ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene? —Tras hablar por unos minutos y anotar algunos datos Lian colgó, era hora de trabajar.

—Llamen a Lincoln, díganle que pasaremos por él.

— ¿Una misión?

—Sí, pero será Lincoln quien se encargue de esto.

— ¿Porque?

—Les cuento en el camino, suban a la van.

—Espera, ¿Hablas enserio?

— ¿De qué hablas, Linka?

—No sabemos de donde salieron esas piezas del motor, podría ser una trampa.

—Tal vez, pero solo hay una forma de saberlo—. Con un poco de desconfianza Linka y Liberty se alejaron de la van solo en caso de que esta explotara. Lian subió a la van y la encendió, esta funcionaba sin problemas y no presentaba peligro alguno—.Debo admitirlo, la hermana de Lincoln hizo un buen trabajo con el motor.

* * *

Desde que liberó su mitad demonio Lincoln no se había sentido tan exhausto de esta forma, tenía que admitir que sus hermanos sabían cómo agotarlo. Aun con el cansancio Lincoln fue capaz de llegar a su hogar en bicicleta.

Una vez entrando notó que algunas de sus hermanas ya habían regresado de sus actividades pero estaban inmersas en sus propios asuntos dentro del hogar como para notar el notable cansancio de su hermano. Lincoln subió las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación cuando notó la puerta entreabierta y pudo distinguir una silueta, posiblemente una de sus hermanas lo estaba buscando, así que se apresuró a entrar. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a su hermana Lucy recostada en su cama, leyendo el libro que Lian le había prestado para que estudiara a los demonios con los que podría encontrarse.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue turno de la pequeña gótica para saltar mientras pegaba un grito a causa de la repentina llegada de su hermano, ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que él había llegado?, al parecer había estado muy inmersa en su lectura.

— ¿De dónde sácate este libro? —Dijo Lucy ya habiendo recuperado la compostura.

—Me lo prestó un amigo.

— ¿Dónde lo consiguió tu amigo?

—No lo sé, él solo me lo presto para mostrármelo.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlo?, muchos incluso creen que es un mito, ¿Crees poder prestármelo?

—Lo siento Lucy, pero debo devolverlo.

—No te preocupes Lincoln, lo entiendo —Lucy cerró el libro y se lo dio a Lincoln, al tomarlo se dio cuenta que una de las páginas tenía uno de los separadores de su hermana.

—Lucy, olvidaste esto.

—Gracias.

— ¿Había algo interesante en esa página? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Por alguna razón siento que esa criatura estuvo en esta casa hace varias semanas.

Lucy salió de la habitación. Lincoln cerró su puerta y rápidamente abrió el libro en la página que su hermana había dejado el separador, su sangre se puso helada al ver la imagen de la criatura que estaba en esa página, era la misma criatura que había raptado a Lola. Lincoln se recostó en su cama con disposición de leer la página cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular. _"prepárate, tenemos una misión, estamos a tres calles de tu hogar"_. Rápidamente se reincorporó, puso un clip en la página para leerla más adelante y guardó el libro en un lugar secreto para que sus hermanas no se encontraran con el e hicieran peores preguntas que lo pusieran en aprietos, debía ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas de caza demonio. Lincoln se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y después de decirles lo que haría salió de su hogar, caminó un par de cuadras donde estaba seguro que ninguna de sus hermanas lo vería, ahí llegaron Lian y sus hermanas en la van. Lincoln abordó.

—Veo que la van ya funciona.

—Sí, la mecánico que conseguimos es muy buena —dijo Liberty—.Solo espero sea buena para unas modificaciones que quiero hacerle.

—Ven, les dije que encontrarían alguien bueno y que no era necesario que le dijera a Lana —Los tres chicos solo guardaron silencio—. ¿Cuál es la misión?

—Te tenemos dos noticas, una buena y una mala.

—La buena es que la misión es aquí en royal Woods —dijo Linka.

—La mala es que es aquí en royal Woods —Dijo Liberty.

—De que hablan.

—Ya lo verás.

Lincoln no entendía que se referían sus hermanas, pero conforme iban llegando al área más rural de royal Woods e iba reconociendo el camino por el que se dirigían podía comenzar a darse una idea de lo que lo esperaba.

* * *

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero su curiosidad por ese libro era cada vez mayor, y sabiendo que su hermano pronto lo regresaría a su dueño tendría pocas oportunidades de poder leerlo. Una vez saliendo de la habitación de su hermano rápidamente subió a la ventila. Gracias a la velocidad con la que subió pudo observar a su hermano recostado en su cama a punto de leerlo, por lo que debió esperar un momento hasta que su hermano saliera de su habitación. Para su buena suerte su hermano recibió un mensaje, segundos después se levantó rápidamente y escondió el libro para luego salir de su habitación, momentos después ya se encontraba fuera de casa, era su oportunidad. Con sumo cuidado retiró la rejilla del cuarto de su hermano y comenzó a bajar. Una vez que lo tomó el libro decidió subir de nuevo a la ventila y...

—Lincoln, necesito hablar con... —Lucy quedó en shock al ver a su hermana Lisa entrar a la habitación de Lincoln, Lisa solo la vio fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde está Lincoln?

—Acaba de irse.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú en su habitación?

—Yo solo vine a... —Lucy notó que Lisa tenía la vista dijo en el libro.

— ¿Ese libro es tuyo?

—No, un amigo de Lincoln se lo prestó para que lo leyera.

—Curioso, el nunca leería un libro a menos que fuera por obligación escolar, ¿Puedo darle un vistazo? —Lucy aceptó sabía que a Lisa no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con la magia y los demonios, así que al verlo perdería el interés y se iría.

Lisa tomó el libro y vio la pasta, estaba por devolverlo cuando notó un pequeño clip en una de las páginas así que decidió darle un vistazo. Casi queda en shock al ver la imagen de la criatura que se encontraba en la ilustración, era la misma que había visto en su sueño la noche que fueron secuestradas.

.

.

.

.

.

Nueva arma adquirida:

-Par de tira cuerdas: Par de brazaletes adaptados por Liberty con un tira cuerda. Útil para llegar a lugares altos y/o lejanos de rápida manera, así como para acercarte a tus enemigos rápidamente. Puede utilizarse para atraer objetos lejanos o enemigos hacia el usuario.

* * *

" **Guess whos back, back again"**

" **Masteralan116 back, tell a friend"**

" **Guess who's back, guess who's back",**

" **Gruess who's back"**

" **Guess who's back..."**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, dije que no tardaría mucho en publicar y aquí estamos 7 meses después. Para no hacer el cuento largo les diré lo que ocurrió:**

 **Después de publicar el capítulo anterior decidí tomarme las vacaciones decembrinas, mi plan era descansar un poco de la escritura y dedicar tiempo para mí. Mi plan era escribir el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic Vacaciones Loud (si les gusta Gravity Falls y The loud House les recomiendo darle una leída) durante las primeras semanas de clases, las cuales por lo general son las más tranquilas, pero cuando menos sentí ya tenía una gran carga de trabajos y proyectos, esto aunado a que el capítulo se extendió más de lo que tenía planeado me hicieron casi imposible terminarlo a tiempo. El pequeño periodo vacacional de semana santa me permitió terminar el capítulo de Vacaciones Loud y una vez publicado comencé a escribir este capítulo. Después de salir de vacaciones de verano me dediqué a tomar algunos cursos extraescolares y a conseguir trabajo (donde solo me pagan con experiencia), pero aun así pude encontrar algunos espacios donde terminar el capítulo que están leyendo.**

 **Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que la laaaarga espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Con respecto al siguiente capítulo aún no sé cuándo esté listo, pero espero tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Una petición, como habrán notado Lian y sus hermanas aun no tienen un nombre fijo para su agencia de caza demonios, pero ustedes pueden ayudarlos, recomienden algunos nombres que puedan utilizar para la ponerle a la agencia y recibirán una mención especial.**

 **Sin más por el momento pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida a: "slava2000577" y "Camaronbrujo" por ser nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les guste.**

 **Un gran agradecimiento a: "slava2000577", "Camaronbrujo" e "ismasan226" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **Agradezco a "Rebellion Rose", por la reviews, la cual contestó a continuación.**

" _ **Rebellion Rose":**_ **Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, agradezco tu review.**

 **Sin más por el momento, no que queda más que agradecer a todos ustedes por estar aquí apoyando esta historia, lo agradezco infinitamente.**

 **Sin más por el momento soy masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	9. Limbo

Los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche regresaban a su memoria al ver la imagen de la criatura, recordaba con claridad todo ese sueño que tuvo aquel día que fue secuestrada.

— " _¿Creíste que no te reconocería, niño? puede que te hayas cubierto el rostro y tu cabello, pero reconocería tu aroma donde fuera"._

— " _¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde me conoces?"_

— " _¿No me reconoces?, tal vez esto te haga recuperar la memoria"._

Recordar a ese extraño cirujano arrancándose la piel la estremeció, pero su atención seguía en él sujeto que tenía una gabardina azul y la misma voz que su hermano.

—" _Tu"._

— " _¿Te sorprende verme?, porque a mí sí me sorprende verte aquí, no esperaba volver a verte hasta que regresara a matarte a ti y a tu familia por arrancarme el brazo, pero me ahorraste el irte a buscarte, pero sorprende más verte acompañar a Lian, aunque eso me explica mucho, pequeño caza demonios"._

—" _Yo no soy un caza demonios, soy una personas normal" —esa voz, Lisa la reconocería en cualquier lado, pero eso no era posible, no podía ser..._

—" _Eres todo menos normal, hijo de Araziel"._

Sin duda era un sueño muy irreal que había sido producto de la extraña droga que aquellos traficantes de órganos habían utilizado con ella, pero después de saber que Lola había tenido el mismo sueño de la misma manera, y ahora ver a esa misma criatura en aquel libro la aterraba, ya que esto podía confirmar lo que ella prefería no creer, que todo de alguna manera haya sido real, pero aún era muy pronto para llegar a una conclusión definitiva.

— ¿Qué clase de criatura es esa? —dijo Lisa tratando de sonar desinteresada.

—No he leído mucho de ellas, solo sé que suelen escabullirse en los hogares y secuestran niños de los cuales se alimentan, también son los causantes de las llamadas "muertes de cuna".

— ¿y exactamente como secuestran a sus víctimas?

—Pueden expulsar un extraño humo que hace dormir a cualquier persona que lo inhale —los recuerdos de cómo fue secuestrada regresaron a su mente. Recordaba estar explicando a Lincoln su plan cuando cada vez sentía más sueño mientras era rodeada por humo.

—" _Lisa, ¿De pura casualidad no hay un rastro de humo negro en el aire?"_

— " _¡Debes huir de ahí lo más rápido que puedas, ve a un lugar donde haya gente!"_

Este pequeño detalle que había ignorado cayó como un balde de agua y la hizo caer en cuenta en algo que no había notado ¿Acaso Lincoln sabía algo?

— ¿Porque el repentino interés en este tipo de criaturas?

—Nada en especial, solo se me hizo interesante su morfología —Lisa quería llevar el libro consigo y estudiar un poco a la criatura pero no quería levantar sospechas frente a su hermanas, simplemente le entregó el libro a Lucy y se dio vuelta para salir, tal vez en algún momento podría pedirle el libro a su hermano.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? —las palabras de su hermana la detuvieron, algo que honestamente Lucy no esperaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Lucy dudó un poco, pero después de ver que su hermana se detuvo sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

—Sé que no me creerás, pero esa criatura estuvo aquí el día que Lola desapareció —Esa noticia dejó boquiabierta a Lisa, claro ella no lo demostraba.

— ¿Porque crees que esa cosa estuvo aquí? —De acuerdo, esto era extraño, ella creía que Lisa le diría que no dijera tonterías o algo similar y luego se iría, no esperaba que realmente tuviera interés en esto.

—Porque trató de secuestrarme —una noticia más que la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Esa noche algo se sentía extraño en el ambiente, algo no estaba bien y eso me obligó a despertar, fue cuando vi a esa cosa frente a mí, observándome atentamente, traté de gritar por ayuda pero antes de hacerlo esa cosa se lanzó hacia mí y tapó mi boca, estaba perdida pero la bisabuela Harriet me salvó.

— ¿La bisabuela Harriet? —Lisa le estaba prestando atención, sin duda algo más estaba pasando.

—Sí, ella lanzó una de las pelotas de Lynn, esto detuvo a la criatura pero despertó a Lynn, en ese momento exhalo ese extraño humo, no recuerdo nada más después de eso.

— ¿A que olía ese humo?

—Similar a lavanda o alguna otra flor muy relajante —Lucy solo observó la mirada de Lisa, cuya expresión no cambiaba—.no te culpo si no me crees, sé que suena muy irreal.

—Cuando yo desaparecí realmente estaba investigando el paradero de los que secuestraron a Lola, Chloe y Darcy, estaba hablando con Lincoln cuando detecté un aroma en el aire, era muy relajante, luego observé un ligero humo en el aire, Lincoln me advirtió que me alejara pero antes de hacerlo quede inconsciente, cuando desperté ya había sido secuestrada.

— ¿Porque Lincoln te advirtió? ¿Él sabía algo hacer a de ese humo?

—Es algo que me sigo preguntando.

— ¿y sucedió algo mientras estabas secuestrada?

— No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo un sueño donde uno de los secuestradores se quitaba la piel y bajo ella se encontraba una criatura similar a la del libro, esta hablaba con un sujeto de una gabardina azul que hablaba como Lincoln, naturalmente creí que era un sueño, pero al hablar con Lola dijo soñar exactamente lo mismo —Al ver a su hermana notó que Lucy parecía muy pensativa—.Tu sabes algo más, ¿Cierto?

—Odio admitirlo, pero la noche que fueron rescatadas no podía dormir, sentía algo malo en el ambiente así que fui a la habitación de Lincoln pero él no estaba ahí, creí que había ido al baño pero no regresó en toda la noche, creí que él también había desaparecido pero antes de decirle a mis padres recibieron la llamada que las habían encontrado, cuando nuestros padres nos reunieron él ya estaba con nosotras.

—Posiblemente fue al baño o a la cocina.

—Yo también quiero creer eso ya que no tiene sentido que el desapareciera, pero eso no es todo, cuatro días después lo encontré hurgando en mi baúl, cuando lo confronté él dijo buscar un hechizo para hablar con su yo interno, creí que sería divertido así que lo ayudé, pero no logramos nada, al día siguiente cuando creímos que había desaparecido pero solo había ido con el abuelo su esencia era diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—Había algo diferente en ella, algo demoníaco, al principio creí que podría ser causando el ritual del día anterior, pero el ritual no era de magia negra así que no había razón para que su aura tuviera esa esencia.

—También desde ese día está más ausente que de costumbre, de hecho hoy tampoco está.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—No, pero puedo averiguarlo —de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño localizador.

—Creí que mis padres te habían prohibido ponernos rastreadores.

—Lo hicieron, pero después de lo ocurrido decidí ponerlos solo por precaución —sin duda buscaría y destruiría el rastreador en la primer oportunidad—.según esto Lincoln se dirige a la zona rural de la ciudad, por el camino que está tomando supongo que se dirige a la casa de Liam —Lucy se veía muy pensativa, pero no parecía ser por la ruta de Lincoln o al lugar al que se dirigía.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Estaba pensando, todos estos sucesos son muy extraños, acaso tendrá que ver con…no, es imposible.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Haiku mencionó que algo estaba sucediendo, seres malignos estaban llegando a Royal Woods, esto me lo dijo antes de que sucediera lo de los secuestros, ¿Realmente crees que todo esto sea a causa de esos seres que Haiku menciona?

—Siendo honesta yo no creo en nada sobrenatural, pero con todo lo ocurrido me hace creer que todo esto no es coincidencia, sin duda al algo más está ocurriendo y debo averiguar que es.

—Yo puedo ayudar, La bisabuela Harriet y Haiku creen que algo malo está por pasar en Royal Woods, fuerzas malignas siguen llegando a la ciudad y nos pondrán en peligro, debo detenerlas—. Aunque Lisa rechazaba la idea de que algo sobrenatural ocurriera en la ciudad, Lucy le sería de ayuda a entender algo de lo que sucedía o al menos a desentrañar los secretos del libro, así que aceptó la oferta—.¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar?

—Lo mejor será esperar a Lincoln, podríamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Me gustaría llevarme el libro, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría leer.

—Igual lo necesitaré, lo mejor será sacar copias para que Lincoln no se entere que lo tomamos.

Sin nada más por hacer ambas chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Lisa y fotocopiaron el libro, una nueva alianza había surgido.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Limbo.

—Por favor manténganse dentro de la casa y no salgan por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—De acuerdo, solo por favor tenga cuidado con nuestros animales.

—Ellos estarán bien, ahora ocúltense.

La última semana habían sido asediados por una extraña criatura que había convertido sus corrales en un restaurante y a sus animales en su platillo principal. Su primera opción fue llamar a protección animal, y la segunda llamar a la policía, pero ninguna de estas dos pudo encargarse de su problema dando pretextos de tener asuntos más importantes, o de asistir al lugar para no encontrar nada. Con la moral baja un pequeño rayo de esperanza se hizo presente en forma de Liam, quien al hablar con una amiga que vivía en otra ciudad recomendaría un lugar de Royal Woods que podría encargarse de esa cosa. Su padre fue escéptico al saber que quienes podían encargarse de este asunto eran autodenominados "caza demonios", pero con las opciones agotadas ellos eran su última opción.

Haciendo caso a aquellos "caza demonios", los propietarios del lugar entraron a su hogar y cerraron con todos los candados posibles esperando a que esa criatura que había estado atormentándolos estos últimos días no intentara entrar como en noches anteriores, aún por si las dudas el patriarca de aquella pequeña familia tenía su escopeta en mano. Lian y los demás se alejaron de la casa con dirección a la van.

—Podrían haberme dicho que esta misión sería en la casa de Liam —dijo Lincoln con molestia.

— ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? —Dijo Liberty con cierta burla—. Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando entramos a su granja, espera, tengo una foto—. Liberty le mostró una foto tomada con su celular, los demás chicos rieron mientras el enojo de Lincoln aumentó.

—Tranquilo Lincoln —dijo Lian—.no te dijimos porque sabíamos que te negaría a venir, además te serviría como entrenamiento para ocultar tu identidad frente a personas conocidas, ¿O recuerdas como casi lo arruinas cuando ayudamos a Ronnie Anne y su familia contra esos demonio?

—Eso, y porque tenemos otra sorpresa —dijo Linka

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Qué tú te encargarás de ese demonio.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—No creerías que el entrenamiento del bosque sería lo único que harías, necesitamos ver de lo que realmente eres capaz y si realmente aprendiste algo hoy, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que verte luchar con un demonio—. Lian, Linka y Liberty subieron a la van.

—Pero… Yo —Linka se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

—Tranquilo, Lincoln, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero no te preocupes, te estaremos apoyando, desde la van —El ruido en el gallinero se hizo presente, alertando a los chicos que su objetivo estaba ahí—. Creo que esa es tu señal, no te preocupes, estarás bien—.los chicos entraron a la van y cerraron la puerta, dejando a Lincoln fuera.

—pero…

—Debes superar tus miedos, ahora ver tras él.

—Yo… —música a todo volumen comenzó a sonar dentro de la van, era obvio que nadie lo escucharía —los odio.

—Oí eso —dijo Liberty desde dentro.

Lincoln quería decir más pero sabía que no tendría caso, sin más se dio vuelta y se dirigió al gallinero. Conforme se acercaba al gallinero podía escuchar el cacareo insaciable de las gallinas combinado con gruñidos y el sonido de alguien masticando y triturando carne y huesos, pero fue cuando entró que pudo observar al demonio que causaba tal alboroto. A grandes rasgos se trataba de un enemigo humanoide similar a un hombre lobo, cambiando su pelaje por una piel más reptiliana. El demonio tomó una gallina más y la destroza a viva con sus fauces para luego tragarla, luego tomó la siguiente, una a una seguía devorando las gallinas del lugar.

—" _Bien Lincoln, recuerda lo que dijo Liam sobre pelear con demonios"_ —Se dijo a sí mismo para darse confianza. Las palabras de Lian y sus hermanas retumbaban en su cabeza.

 _"Siempre que pelees con demonios mantén una actitud altanera y sarcástica, al no demostrarles miedo algunos pueden tratar de huir"._

" _Siempre es bueno empezar una pelea con una burla, si haces enojar a tu rival sus ataques serán erráticos y será más fácil de vencer"._

Haciendo caso a sus hermanos calmó sus nervios y decidió dar el primer paso.

—Ya se me hacía raro que el gallinero oliera a pescado, pero veo que se trata de ti —la criatura volteo hacia Lincoln, quien se veía nervioso pese a tratar de mostrar lo contrario—.Déjame adivinar ¿Buscabas el estanque?—sin duda debía mejorar sus provocaciones.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? —La criatura tomó una gallina y la introdujo en sus fauces para comenzar a masticarla. Vísceras y parte de sangre mancharon su gabardina.

— ¿Tu madre no te enseñó a masticar con la boca cerrada? –hasta Lincoln creía que era un poco tonto recurrir a los chistes de "tu madre", pero no se le ocurría algo mejor, además aun luchaba por no demostrar que tan nervioso se encontraba.

—No me apetece la carne de humano esta noche, solo te mataré por diversión.

—Te reto a inténtalo.

La criatura dio un gran zarpazo pero Lincoln logró esquivarlo rodando hacia un lado, al levantarse presionó play a su reproductor y comenzó a sonar A Shadow Behind de Cenacle.

—Eres rápido, niño, pero puedo oler tu miedo, tu inseguridad, creo que me divertiré contigo.

—" _Cuando dispares trata de tomar una pose como esta"_ —Liberty tomó dos pistolas y las apuntó hacia el centro cruzado sus armas—. _"No sólo te hará ver cool, también parecerá que eres un experto tirador, y en tu caso parecerá que sabes lo que haces"._

Cuando la criatura volvió a lanzar otro ataque, Lincoln tomó la posición que le enseñó Liberty y comenzó a disparar, la criatura detuvo su ataque y se alejó para cubrirse.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sigue divirtiéndote, eso hará más satisfactoria tu muerte —la criatura saltó hasta lo alto del gallinero y aquí se impulsó para atacar a Lincoln, Lincoln saltó con dirección a su enemigo con espada en mano.

—" _Después de saltar concentra toda tu energía en tus pies, si lo haces bien podrás hacer un salto doble, muy útil para esquivar, alcanzar lugares altos o atacar a enemigos voladores"._

—" _Dos golpes con espada básicos para cualquier cazador de demonios es el golpe ascendente y descendente en el aire, si son bien aplicados, el primero lanzará a tu enemigo a los aires, mientras que el segundo lanzará a tu enemigo hasta el suelo, en ambos casos puedes seguir a tu enemigo con estos ataques y realizar combos con tus pistolas o tu espada"._

La criatura estaba por impactar a Lincoln cuando él lo esquivo con un segundo salto, rápidamente tomó su espada y lo golpeó lanzándolo con dirección al suelo. El demonio cayó de violenta manera, pero antes de poder de incorporarse Lincoln cayó sobre él atravesándolo con su espada, luego la extrajo y se alejó un par de pasos poniendo su espada en su hombro.

—Vaya que fue divertido —dijo la criatura mientras se reincorporaba.

—Desde aquí no parecer que te estés divirtiendo.

—Créeme que lo hice, pero ya comencé a aburrirte, será mejor que termine con esto.

A diferencia de antes, ahora la criatura atacó de una manera más feroz. Ataque tras ataque Lincoln sólo podía defenderse y esperar una pequeña apertura en el ataque de la criatura para contraatacar, pero esta oportunidad nunca llegó. La criatura lanzó una estocada con sus garras que atravesó a Lincoln por el estómago.

—JAJAJA, ahora dime, chico ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

—De hecho tienes razón, esto ya aburre —La criatura quedó en shock al ver que Lincoln actuaba como si nada aun cuando era atravesado—. Terminemos con esto—. Con una patada dirigida al rostro, Lincoln se liberó de las garras del demonio, luego tomó su espada y se preparó para pelear.

—No eres un humano común y corriente, pero tampoco un demonio o un ángel, eres algo más….un híbrido, no sabía que había más aparte de los hijos de Sparda o ese chico de la mano demoníaca, pero no importa lo que seas, ¡Morirás!

La criatura volvió a lanzarse al combate, pero esta vez fue recibido por un tajo que rebanó su brazo, seguido de una estocada que lo atravesó y clavó al suelo. Apenas levantó la mirada cuando observó a Lincoln apuntándole al rostro, por el brillo del arma se notaba que era un disparo cargado.

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

— ¡Por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Por piedad! No tuve opción, debía alimentarme o moriría, no tuve elección, ¡por favor! piedad.

Al ver el rostro suplicante de la criatura, Lincoln observó como esta se veía realmente arrepentida, su mirada expresaba miedo, terror, incluso parecía estar llorando, al parecer la criatura realmente lo sentía.

— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

—Te lo juro por los hijos de Sparda —Lincoln lo dudó un poco, pero el demonio sonaba sincero.

—Lárgate de aquí, pero promete que no volverás a causar problemas.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una, cuando nos volvamos a ver seré alguien diferente.

Lincoln guardó sus armas y se dio la vuelta, pero apenas dio la espalda la criatura se reincorporó y rápidamente se lanzó sobre Lincoln apuntando con su garra hacia su cabeza, pero fue frenado en seco por un disparo directo a su cabeza. Al voltear Lincoln sólo vio el cuerpo inerte de la criatura.

—Primera regla de un caza demonios, nunca confíes en los demonios —dijo Lian mientras guardaba su revólver.

—Pero sonaba muy sincero, incluso arrepentido.

—Cuando los demonios se ven abrumados por alguien superior buscarán la forma de salvarse, y por lo general recurren a la lástima o fingen ser alguien bueno.

— ¿Pero y si un demonio realmente está arrepentido?

—Me encanta tu optimismo, Lincoln —mencionó Linka—. Pero los demonios son criaturas malvadas, nunca se arrepienten de sus acciones.

— ¿Pero cómo podría estar seguro de eso?

—Los demonios no lloran, Lincoln —le dijo Lian—. Si algún día vez a un demonio llorar es probable que mienta, aunque lo notarás porque siempre suenan falsos.

— ¿Pero entonces si todos los demonios mientes porque le perdonaste al vida a Zsasz?

—No lo hice, el escapo, dije eso para provocarlo, y viste que buenos resultados me dio eso cuando pelee con él —Lincoln no tuvo más que decir, simplemente volteó hacia dónde se encontraba el demonio, su cuerpo ya se había esfumado, pero en su lugar había un par de orbes rojos.

— ¿Qué son estas cosas?

— Son orbes rojas formadas de la sangre de los demonios, guárdalos, si va con las personas indicadas puedes comprar algunos objetos e incluso te pueden enseñar algunos movimientos.

—Bien, sin contar que fuiste engañado por un demonio y que si no fuera por Lian estarías muerto, creo que hiciste un buen trabajo—. Reconoció Liberty–. Buena posición de disparo pero debes mejorar tus provocaciones "Ya se me hacía raro que el gallinero oliera a pescado, pero veo que se trata de ti", "¿Tu madre no te enseñó a masticar con la boca cerrada?", eso fue demasiado exagerado.

—Veo que ya tienes más control del doble salto —dijo Linka—.y tu técnica de combate ha mejorado mucho, pero aun necesitas práctica, nuestro trabajo terminó, regresemos con la familia y Lincoln, ni una palabra, Liam nos podría reconocer.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Liam, quien se encontraba junto con su familia en la sala. Lian tocó la puerta y la familia salió.

—Nuestro trabajo está hecho,

—Muchas gracias, salvaron mi hogar.

—Solo es nuestro trabajo, ahora si no es mucha molestia —Lian estiró la mano y recibió su paga.

—También llévense esto —.Liam les entregó una canasta con huevos, leche, tocino y más productos que la granja producía.

—Muchas gracias.

—Antes de que se vayan, podría tomarme una foto con ustedes, estoy seguro que a mis amigos les gustará…

—Lo siento, no nos tomamos fotos, es por tu seguridad.

Sin más los chicos regresaron a la van y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Las calles a esta hora de la noche eran prácticamente desérticas, eran perfectas para ser recorridas a gran velocidad sin peligro alguno. Aquella motocicleta Harley Davidson dyna super glide sport del 2003 modificada por su propietario rugía con gran fuerza haciéndose notar en la calles, tambien tenía la suficiente potencia para recorrer la ciudad a gran velocidad sin tener que preocuparse de detenerse por algun motivo, y esto hacia a la par que la canción Shoot to Thrill de AC/DC sonaba con fuerza desde las pequeñas pero potentes bocinas instaladas en la motocicleta hicieran este un viaje épico. A leguas se notaba que el piloto era un experto, observaba los posibles obstáculos y con maestría sobrehumana los esquivaba, a veces a último momento, en un intento de impresionar a su acompañante, quien a estas alturas ya no dudaba de las habilidades de su amigo. Continuando su recorrido pudo observar a lo lejos una rampa hecha con ladrillos y una tabla que posiblemente un par de chicos improvisaron para divertirse. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces en lo siguiente que haría.

—Sostente, vamos a saltar.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Estás seguro!?

—Confían en mí.

A diferencia del piloto, la pasajera no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de recorridos. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había subido a una motocicleta, pero ninguno había manejado al mismo nivel que experimentaba. El miedo era latente, pero la descarga de adrenalina era mayor y era lo que la motivaba a seguir.

— ¡Sujétate fuerte! —la joven pasajera hizo caso y abrazó al piloto, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de hecho lo hacía. Tras acelerar la moto subió por la rampa y saltó a una altura considerable, en todo momento la moto se mantuvo en control lo que permitió un aterrizaje suave y sin contratiempos.

Las emociones en la joven eran intensas y confusas, sentía miedo pero a la vez euforia, emoción, nerviosismo, era un mar de emociones que sin duda se sentía bien. Lentamente la motocicleta comenzó a bajar su velocidad hasta hacer alto total frente a una de las casas más conocidas por todo Royal Woods.

—Llegamos —tras poner el freno de su moto se retiró el casco y ayudó a descender a la joven Loud — ¿todo bien?

— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡La velocidad en la que ibas y la forma de saltar sobre esa cosa! ¡Y…y….llegamos prácticamente en tiempo récord!

—Luna, baja un poco las voz, si tus padres te escuchan estarás en problemas.

—Tienes razón, gracias por traerme —Luna quitó de la espalda la guitarra del chico que la había traído y la regresó.

—No fue nada, ¿Mañana a la misma hora en Banger's & Mosh? Tendré una pequeña presentación.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —Aquel joven sacó la guitarra de su funda y comenzó a tocar un arpegio que era suave y relajante—.Yo tengo que ver a mi banda y…. ya pospuse mis ensayos con ellos varias veces….pero….. Sabes que, ahí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada.

—Eso pensé —el chico terminó de tocar su pequeña improvisación, colocó su guitarra en su funda nuevamente—.me alegra tener a mi fan número uno apoyándome—. Luna se sonrojó ligeramente—.Nos vemos mañana—.tras despedirse de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla, Luna caminó a la entrada de su hogar, con suma delicadeza ingresó la llave y quitó el seguro, pero la puerta no se abrió, había olvidado que tras el secuestro de sus hermanas sus padres optaron por poner más medidas de seguridad a su hogar. Sin más opciones decidió ir a donde daba la ventana de su hermano y con unas pequeñas piedras trató de llamar su atención.

—Ptss, Lincoln, Lincoln —gritó lo suficientemente para que su hermano la escuchara, pero al parecer estaba un sueño profundo. Sin más opciones decidió llamar a Luan, sabía que esto la molestaba pero era mejor a que sus padres se enteraran que había llegado mucho después de la hora permitida. Con celular en mano estaba por marcar cuando una última idea llegó a su mente, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta trasera y tomó el picaporte, para su buena suerte estaba abierta, al parecer Leni había sido la encargada de cerrar la puerta y había olvidado cerrar la puerta adecuadamente. Sin duda era un golpe de suerte pero la hacía pensar que alguien más se debería encargar de cerrar la puerta trasera. Sin perder tiempo entró a su hogar y con toda la delicadeza que pudo llegó a su habitación sin despertar a nadie. Al parecer su pequeña fuga fue un éxito.

* * *

Apenas eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana y la tranquilidad en la ciudad lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer con la presencia de las primeras personas que a estas horas comenzaban con sus actividades diarias. Entre este grupo también se encontraban las personas que recién terminaban su jornada laboral y a ellos se unía una van que recorría sus solitarias calles con dirección a la agencia de cazadores de demonios. Una vez en su destino los chicos entraron a su hogar.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo Lian mientras saltaba al sofá—. ¿Hay mensajes en el teléfono?

—Sin contar uno que quiere que nos cambiemos de compañía telefónica, no hay ninguno que nos interese—Lian arrojó el fajo de dinero a Linka.

—Guárdalo en la caja fuerte con él resto.

—Creo que es hora de irme, debo llegar antes de que mi familia despierte y me queda un largo camino por recorrer.

—Es muy noche, Lincoln, de verías quedarte.

—No lo sé, creo que aún puedo llegar a mi hogar y entrar a mi habitación sin que lo noten.

—Falta poco para que amanezca, ya hay varias personas en la calle y entre ellas puede haber alguien que al verte recorrer la calle a estas hora te reconozca y se lo diga a tus padres, o hermanas.

—Lian tiene razón, será mejor que te quedes, al menos por hoy, tu habitación es la segunda puerta a la derecha, junto a la de Lian.

—No tienes que quedarte si no quieres, pero tampoco tomes riesgos innecesarios, descansa.

Lian, Linka y Liberty subieron escaleras arriba con dirección a sus propias habitaciones dejando a Lincoln solo.

¿Regresar a su hogar o quedarse aquí? Parecería ser una decisión fácil de tomar, pero Lian tenía razón, si alguno de sus conocidos lo veía sería un problema, y no por sus padres sino por sus hermanas, e irse encapuchado para proteger su identidad tampoco era una opción, sin duda sería sospechoso ver a alguien encapuchado entrar a su hogar, sin mencionar que al haber dejado su bicicleta en casa sería una caminata relativamente larga.

Lincoln se dirigió hacia las habitaciones y entró a la única puerta que no tenía nada decorado en ella. Al entrar se encontró con un cuarto vacío donde solo había una cama con un colchón y una pequeña mesa de noche. La habitación no era tan grande como la de cualquiera de sus hermanas pero sin duda era más grande que el armario que utilizaba como habitación en casa.

—y bien, ¿Te gusta? —dijo Linka mientras entraba a la habitación, en mano traía una cobija y una almohada, la cual colocó sobre la cama—.Sé que la habitación no es la gran cosa pero es completamente tuya, puedes decorarla como quieras, abajo hay pintura así que puedes decorarla como quieras.

—Muchas gracias, Liberty —ella le lanzó la llave de la puerta y se dirigió a la salida—. Si necesitas algo solo grita, que descanses—.tras quedarse solo en su habitación, Lincoln se alistó para dormir. Al inicio creyó que no podría dormir, pero tras acostarse un momento quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

—Debí haber puesto una cortina —fue el primer pensamiento del día que Lincoln tuvo al recibir un rayo de luz solar directamente en su rostro. Rápidamente se ocultó tras las cobijas pero fue inútil, el sol ya había ahuyentado su sueño. Tras levantarse y estirarse un poco se sentía con energía, el descanso aunque había sido corto le había caído bien y el silencio de la agencia sin duda ayudó al descanso, pero era momento de regresar a su hogar. Escaleras abajo dio vuelta con dirección a la salida con intenciones de irse.

— ¿No quieres desayunar antes de irte? —Liberty le lanzó un vaso con jugo de naranja y Lincoln lo atrapó sin derramar una sola gota—.al menos podrías despedirte.

—Creí que seguían dormidas y no las quise molestar.

—Despertamos hace rato, siéntate a desayunar, Linka hizo waffles —Lincoln aceptó la oferta de Liberty y tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías, se sirvió un par de Waffles y después de bañarlos con maple comenzó a comerlos.

— ¿Donde esta Lian?

— Salió desde hace dos horas, no nos dijo a donde.

— ¿Desde hace dos horas? ¿Acaso no durmió?

— ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—Son las… ¡Once de la mañana! tengo que irme.

—Tómatelo con calma, avisaste a tus padres así que no creo que tengas problemas.

—Ese no es el problema, debía ver a Clyde y a los chicos en el parque.

—De acuerdo, suerte —Lincoln tomó uno de los waffles y lo comió mientras salía de la agencia y caminaba con dirección a donde se encontraría con sus amigos.

—Y se fue justo a tiempo.

—Menos mal le dijiste a Lana que viniera más tarde, aunque sería divertido ver el rostro de Lincoln al verla.

—Es lo que más quiero, Linka, pero mejor esperemos un poco, al menos hasta que la van este Lista.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar Lana? Muero por conocerla.

Mientras la charla entre las chicas proseguía, Lincoln continuaba con su camino cuando una llamada le hizo bajar su paso.

— ¿Diga?

—" _Lincoln, ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando"._

— Ya voy para allá, solo me retrasé un poco pero ya estoy cerca.

—"Bien, por cierto, Lisa me llamó" —Era obvio que su ausencia no pasaría desapercibida, pero no creyó que alguna de sus hermanas llamaría a Clyde.

— ¿Dijo algo?

—No contesté, es raro que ella me llame así que supongo tú sabrás porque, ¿Pasa algo?

—Larga historia, pero si alguna de mis hermanas te llama diles que me quedé en tu casa a dormir, te lo explicaré todo después.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso nos vemos después.

Agradecía que Clyde fuera su amigo y estuviera dispuesto a cubrirlo, de lo contrario estaría ya en problemas, ¿Sería bueno contarle a Clyde sobre su lado demoníaco?, él podría cubrirlo cuando lo necesitara o…. ¿Enserio estaba pensando en decirle a Clyde? Lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto para no involucrarlo en esto. Después de enviar un mensaje a sus padres diciéndoles sobre su nueva cuartada solo en caso de que alguna de sus hermanas preguntara, decidió seguir su camino hacia donde se reuniría con sus amigos.

* * *

—Walker, por aquí.

Nuevamente un cuerpo había aparecido en Royal Woods y fue deber de Walker estar ahí. Al entrar al lugar volvió a ver la misma escena que se había repetido estas últimas semanas, un hombre muerto con el pecho abierto y el corazón arrancado.

—Fue encontrado a las seiscientas horas, creemos que fue asesinado durante la madrugada, no encontramos pistas pero creemos que el perpetrador huyó por el callejón.

—Lo mismo de las otras ocasiones, llamen a la central para que retiren el cuerpo —los oficiales dejaron solo a Walker mientras él revisaba el cadáver en busca de algo que el resto de oficiales no hubieran notado.

— ¿Cuántos cuerpos van ya? ¿Diez? —Walker desenfundo su arma y apuntó hacia el callejón de donde vino la voz, encontrándose con un rostro conocido—.HE-HE-HE, tranquilo, no vengo a hacerle daño.

—Esta área está restringida, salga y no cruce la línea de seguridad.

—No se preocupe, me iré, pero quiero entregarle esto —Blas sacó de su haraposo pantalón una pequeña nota y se la dio a Walker.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Si quiere respuestas vaya a la dirección en la hora indicada, tómelo como una denuncia ciudadana, para ayudarlo a acabar con esto —Walker abrió la nota y encontró dentro una dirección y una hora marcada junto con la frase "vaya solo".

— ¿Qué es…? —al voltear Blas ya había desaparecido, dejando en Walker un mar de preguntas que solo podrían responderse siguiendo la única pista que tenía.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a su hogar cuando Lian encontró una nota extraña pegada en la puerta, esta se encontraba escrita a mano y con mala ortografía, pero lo que decía en ella era más que suficiente para hacer que Lian tomara su motocicleta que raramente utilizaba y saliera de su agencia con la dirección escrita en la nota. El viaje fue largo pero con la velocidad de su motocicleta modificada logró realizar el viaje de varios días en apenas 6 horas. Al llegar decidió no llamar mucho la atención, con su peluca puesta estuvo recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar a su destino, donde una vez confirmada la información de la nota, no hubo duda, al parecer esa pequeña nota decía la verdad.

Tras observar un poco y ver que su objetivo se encontraba a fuera de peligro decidió regresar a Royal Woods, necesitaría la ayuda de sus hermanas, esta vez actuaria con precaución para evitar otra tragedia como en el pasado.

* * *

Tras terminar de tomar un baño y desayunar, la pequeña gótica estaba lista para continuar con su investigación sobre su hermano, pero para su mala suerte él no estaba aquí, para hacer un poco de tiempo en lo que regresaba decidió dirigirse a su habitación a continuar con la lectura del libro pero camino arriba cruzó camino con Lisa.

—Al parecer Lincoln no regresó a dormir, ¿tienes alguna idea de….?

—Vamos a mi habitación —Ambas chicas apresuraron el paso hasta la habitación de Lisa, donde una vez dentro esta se cerró con una puerta de hierro que impediría ser perturbadas—.Le pregunté a nuestros padres sobre su paradero y dijeron que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Clyde, Clyde confirmó la historia.

— ¿Pero entonces que hacía en la casa de Liam?

—Esa es la incógnita.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé, el rastreador fue destruido ayer en la madrugada mientras se encontraba en la casa de Liam.

— ¿Destruido?

—Aún no sé cómo sucedió, esos rastreadores fueron construidos de manera que aguantara incluso los entrenamientos más rigurosos de Lynn.

—Tal vez está a defectuoso.

—Lo dudo, las pruebas de resistencia realizadas fueron muy estrictas, pero eso es un problema para otro momento, debemos concentrarnos en el hecho de que es obvio que nuestras unidades paternas y Clyde mienten, Clyde mentiría si Lincoln se lo pidiera, ¿Pero qué hay de mamá y papá? ¿Acaso saben algo?

—Sin duda algo extraño está pasando, algo en lo que posiblemente mamá y papá estén involucrados, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Por ahora será mejor esperar a Lincoln y entrevistarlo, tu entra a la ventilación y trata de espiar a nuestros padres para averiguar si saben algo.

—imposible, ellos bloquearon las ventilas de su habitación.

—Eso confirma que ellos saben algo, será mejor investigar.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Lincoln regrese.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí, lo que se comía a tus animales era un demonio y tuviste que llamar a un grupo de caza demonios para que acabarán con el demonio, ¿Alguien más cree que esto es una locura? —a la pregunta de Jordán, Clyde, Stella, Rusty y Lincoln levantaron la mano.

—Sé que suena una locura, pero fue real, tengo un video que lo prueba —En este momento Lincoln sintió un poco de nervios, esperaba que en este video no se mostrará algo que comprometiera su identidad, por suerte no lo hacía. El video era borroso por la cantidad de zoom que Liam había utilizado para enfocar el granero, en el cual apenas podían verse algunos destellos que Liam juraba eran disparos, aunque esto era difícil de decir, ya que la fuerte música que salía de la van no permitía escuchar otra cosa que los estridentes acordes de aquella canción de Thrash metal que sonaba. Tras terminar el video Lian les mostró una foto donde se podía ver tres o cuatro siluetas, cada una de diferente color, en la puerta del gallinero, pero nuevamente el zoom jugaba una mala pasada.

—No lo sé, Liam, no sé si esto pruebe algo —dijo Clyde con timidez.

—Vamos, chicos, esto es real, al menos di que tú me crees, Lincoln.

—Quisiera creerte, pero suena demasiado irreal, además no hay nadie que confirme tu historia.

—Entonces tendré que mostrárselos, síganme.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ronnie Anne fue la que nos dio el número de los caza demonios, ella dijo que su agencia está en el centro de Royal Woods, los llevaré ahí y les mostraré que no miento.

—Lo siento, Liam, pero no puedo —dijo Stella—. Me tengo que ir, Después de lo que me ocurrió en la feria mis padres no me dan tanta libertad como antes y si llego tarde no me dejaran salir en un mes, me cuentan si encuentran a los caza demonio.

—Me voy contigo, Stella, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa, además con todo lo que ha pasado en la ciudad mis padres tampoco me dejan estar en la calle mucho tiempo, nos vemos después chicos —tras despedirse, Jordán y Stella se alejaron del lugar, segundos después los padres de Clyde llegaron por él, dejando a Lincoln, Liam y Rusty.

—Al parecer sólo quedamos nosotros tres.

—Yo también tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después.

—Nos vemos después, Lincoln —Liam dio un gran suspiro—. Supongo que tú también te irás.

—De hecho no, tengo curiosidad de saber si esos "caza demonios" son reales.

— ¿Enserio?

—No quería decir esto, pero hace unos días fuera del departamento de mi tío vio a unos sujetos con gabardina pelear con una especie de monstruos, al principio creímos que bromeaba pero después de lo que dijiste creo que tal vez sean los mismos, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—En ese caso andando.

Con una meta clara, Liam y Rusty se dirigieron hacia esa supuesta agencia de caza demonios en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Lincoln había tomado un autobús para llegar a su hogar, pero para su mala suerte una llanta se había desinflado dejándolo varado junto con un grupo de personas. El conductor había dado aviso de que un nuevo autobús no tardaría en llegar pero Lincoln decidió caminar a su hogar. En el camino, Lincoln iba pensando en su pelea contra aquel demonio en la casa de Liam. Paso a paso repasaba en su mente el combate contra aquella criatura y como, a diferencia de sus encuentros anteriores con demonios, pudo hacerle frente a este demonio. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando una extraña sensación se hizo presente, una sensación extraña pero de alguna forma mala. Tras avanzar un par de metros más esa sensación creció, esta vez era más fuerte, estaba en peligro.

—No puede ser, aquí no.

Como precaución llevó sus manos al lugar donde siempre tiene sus pistolas, esperando a que lo que fuera que estuviera causando esa extraña sensación se hiciera presente. Pero esto nunca pasó, Lincoln no pudo observar nada así que decidió continuar su camino si bajar la guardia, ya que la sensación de ser observado se hacía presente y no parecía desaparecer. Dos cuadras después la sensación seguía, pero Lincoln decidió no darle mucha importancia, ya que no había visto algo que realmente lo pusiera en peligro a él o a cualquier persona que se encontraba por ahí. Dos cuadras más un pequeño terremoto se hizo presente, pero al parecer solo Lincoln reaccionó a él, ya que la gente a su alrededor ni se inmutó y continuaba con sus actividades. Al seguir avanzando un nuevo terremoto se presentó, nuevamente pareció que Lincoln fue el único en notarlo, pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo que le hizo saber que algo andaba mal. Frente a él pudo notar como de la nada aparecieron letras escritas en una pared donde se podía leer "te encontré" a la par que la tierra empezó a crujir y deformarse a sus pies lo que lo obligó a saltar hacia un lugar más seguro donde pudo observar cómo toda la ciudad parecía ser destruida y deformada pero todas las personas presentes parecían actuar con normalidad e incluso lentamente se desvanecían.

Cuando todo término Lincoln se encontraba en una versión bizarra de Royal Woods. ¿Acaso los demonios ya habían tomado la ciudad? ¿Esto era lo que muchos demonios mencionaban que ocurriría? Fuera lo que estuviera sucediendo solo un pensamiento se hacía presente, sus hermanas.

— ¿Que acaba de pasar?

—Alguien te está jugando una mala pasada —al escuchar esta voz Lincoln rápidamente tomó sus pistolas y apuntó a la dirección de donde le hablaron, aquí encontró a un anciano desnudo, su piel era de un color azul pálido, tenía una barba blanca larga y cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, aunque lo primero que notó Lincoln es que este hombre estaba muy demacrado, su piel estaba prácticamente pegada hasta los huesos y era quebradiza. El anciano estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sus manos y pies estaban atados con cadenas y le impedía moverse con libertad, aquel hombre mantenía sus manos sobre sus ojos, tapándolos.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Al igual que tú, soy un prisionero, hace tiempo fui arrastrado a este lugar igual que tú.

— ¿Arrastrado? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Lo conocen como el Limbo.

— ¿Limbo?

—Velo como una dimensión alterna al mundo humano, solo que controlada por demonios —esta fue la palabra clave que le hizo saber que la ciudad estaba bien.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Yo te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Enserio?

—La razón por la que estoy encadenado es porque yo sé cómo escapar de aquí, algo no muy conveniente para mis captores.

—De acuerdo, como salgo del Limbo.

—Primero encárgate de aquellas arpías.

Tras él puso sentir una presencia repentina, pudo sentir algo aproximándose hacia él y por pocos segundos logró esquivar el ataque de esa criatura, la cual tenía una figura femenina cuya piel parecía ser de porcelana y de ella destacaban un par de alas. Mientras su atacante gritaba y lo rodeaba dos arpías más se unieron.

Rápidamente desenfundo sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar, pero éstas esquivaron las balas y se lanzaron al ataque. Con su espada Lincoln cubrió los ataques, pero antes de contraatacar estas emprendió vuelo y se alejaron de él, obligándolo a saltar para estar a su altura donde con unos precisos tajos logró matar a una de ellas, faltaban dos.

Las criaturas lanzaron un grito y volvieron a atacar, pero Lincoln las frenó con sus pistolas, las cuales con una ráfaga de disparos logró destruir las alas de una dejándola en tierra, aprovechando la oportunidad rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y con una estocada la atravesó. Solo faltaba una más, la cual gritó con furia mientras atacaba con su característica lanza, pero tras fallar su golpe fue decapitada por Lincoln.

—Eso fue fácil.

—Revisa si alguna de esas cosas soltó algo

El cadáver de los demonios ya había desaparecido pero en el suelo había un par de objetos pequeños y redondeados.

—El cadáver desapareció, pero hay un par de esferas pequeñas.

—Ruédalas hacia mí.

Con una ligera patada Lincoln las rodó hasta aquel anciano, quien al tenerlas al alcance las recogió, las sopló para quitarles un poco la suciedad y las introdujo es sus cuencas oculares, causando un poco de asombro y asco en Lincoln.

—Después de siglos finalmente puedo volver a ver —tras fijar su vista en Lincoln por unos segundos este comenzó a incomodarse, pero antes de poder decir algo aquel anciano comenzó a hablar—.Por tu voz imaginaba que eras alguien joven, pero no creí que realmente fueras un niño, tienes ¿nueve?

—Once.

—Claro, once, discúlpame, hace muchos siglos que no veía a un niño.

—Eres un demonio, ¿Cierto?

—Creí que ya lo habías notado, ¿Tiene importancia?

—No confío en los demonios, han causado problemas y han tratado de matarme.

— ¿y Crees que yo haré lo mismo? —Lincoln no supo responder—. Yo prometí ayudarte a salir del Limbo si tú me ayudabas.

—Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora ayúdame a escapar de este lugar.

—Matar a esas cosas fue un golpe de suerte para mí, pero no era lo que te iba a pedir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Libérame.

—Ni hablar, si lo hago como sé que no me matarás.

—Porque lo haría —Nuevamente Lincoln no supo contestar—. Si dudas de mi mátame, de hecho me harías un favor, pero si quieres escapar de aquí deberás ayudarme, sigue ese camino —. Al voltear hacia donde el demonio señaló, pudo notar un camino vacío donde había partes de lo que parecía una calle flotando de manera aleatoria y muy dispersa—.estas cadenas no son normales, son alimentadas por una fuente de poder que se encuentra por ese camino, no estoy en condiciones de ir pero tu podrás, con tus saltos dobles podrás llegar a las múltiples plataformas así que tendrás que utilizar tus tira cuerdas para desplazarte, pero no será suficiente para los lugares más lejanos, espero sepas hacer impulsos.

—Yo… No sé cómo hacerlos.

—Así como concentras tu energía en tus pies para hacer un doble salto, has lo mismo concentrando tu energía en las manos, luego utiliza esa energía para impulsarte hacia adelante, si lo haces bien podrás desplazarte una considerable distancia.

—Lo intentaré.

—Una cosa más, si algún demonio te arrastró hacia aquí es porque te quiere muerto así que puede que mande demonios a atacarte, ve con cuidado.

Lincoln asintió y se dirigió hacia el camino que le había indicado aquel demonio anciano. La primera parte fue fácil, con simples saltos pudo pasar las plataformas hasta llegar a una donde los saltos ya no serían suficientes, observando el área pudo notar lugares donde podía anclarse con sus tira cuerdas, con calma apuntó y de un disparó se ancló a esta estructura, tras jalar un poco notó que esta se mantenía firme así que no dudo anclarse en esta, en su trayecto notó otra plataforma donde podía anclarse, nuevamente disparo pero a diferencia de la anterior esta se encontraba suelta, así que la jaló para acercarla y caer sobre ella. Todo el camino fue similar, Lincoln avanzó alternando entre jalar o impulsarse en las plataformas hasta que llegó a una plataforma donde un gran abismo le impedía continuar su camino, siguiendo el consejo de aquel anciano Lincoln se concentró y cuando estuvo listo dio un salto doble, en su punto más alto concentró su energía en sus palmas y se impulsó, logrando sortear el abismo que le impedía continuar, cayendo en una plataforma de mayor tamaño en la que había una fuente en el centro. Al caer aquí tres estigios salieron del suelo y se lanzaron al ataque. Con rápidas estocadas y disparos Lincoln logró acabar con ellas, no eran muy fuertes.

— ¡LIIIINCOOOOLLLLLLNNNNNN!

El rugido hizo estruendo por toda el área y por supuesto llamó la atención de Lincoln, quien al voltear quedó frente a frente con un demonio parecido a un Mono gigante de piel Gris, pelo negro en su cabeza y espalda; Su cuerpo era protegido por una armadura de metal y tenía un cuchillo de combate de tamaño gigante como collar; en su cinturón portaba una pistola que parecía tener un gancho. Este demonio gruñó y dio un gran salto hasta llegar donde estaba Lincoln, quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Quién carajo er….?

Aquel demonio tomó su cuchillo y rápidamente lanzó un golpe que Lincoln apenas esquivo, luego tomó sus armas y disparó una ráfaga de balas, pero lejos de dañar al demonio no hacía daño alguno, prueba de esto era la risa burlona que soltaba el demonio. Lincoln decidió cambiar de estrategia y tras esquivar un ataque del demonio tomó su espada y con un salto doble llegó hasta el rostro del demonio y con tres golpes lo impactó, pero nuevamente no le hizo daño alguno. Tras segur atacando y dándose cuenta que ninguno de sus ataques surtía efecto su única salida fue escapar.

Siguiendo su camino Lincoln saltó entre varias plataformas, siendo seguido por aquel demonio que disparaba con la intención de destruir las plataformas en las cuales Lincoln saltaba. Lincoln siguió esquivando hasta llegar a la última plataforma donde la criatura atrapó a Lincoln, sin embargó el peso de ambos fue demasiado para la plataforma que termino por ceder. Segundos antes de caer al vacío Lincoln logró escapar y con su tira líneas logró anclarse a una plataforma, sin embargo el cazador no tuvo la misma suerte y terminó cayendo al vacío.

—Eso…. estuvo cerca —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras recuperaba su respiración, para luego continuar con su camino, aunque sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino.

En la plataforma donde se encontraba logró observar una gran estatua en forma de demonio hecha de lo que parecía ser una combinación de roca y cristal, esta estatua sostenía una cadena que desprendía un brillo color zafiro similar a las cadenas que aprisionaban al demonio al que pretendía ayudar. Con golpes certeros pudo destruir la estatua, logrando que esta soltara las cadenas que sostenía, las cuales terminaron por desaparecer. Con su misión terminada era hora de irse, no sin antes notar que de los restos de la estatua sobresalía un bastón, el cual sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó y regresó con aquel demonio.

Al llegar notó que el demonio ya era libre, sobaba sus manos y pies que anteriormente habían estado aprisionadas por aquellas cadenas.

—Encontré esto, tal vez te sirva —tras pasarle el bastón, el demonio lo utilizó para reincorporarse con algo de dificultad.

—Cumpliste tu parte, muchas gracias, Lincoln.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Ese cazador lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, imposible no escucharlo, mi nombre es Zeros —aquel anciano demonio estiró su mano, Lincoln la estrechó—.cuando Sparda se puso del lados de los humanos un pequeño grupo de demonios lo apoyamos, algo que no le cayó muy bien a Mundus, esa fue la razón por la cual me tenían aprisionado.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa, por ser un demonio creí que eras alguien malvado, pero no sabía que eras un prisionero por tu traición.

—No todo es blanco y negro, Lincoln, hay demonios que no somos malvados así como hay gente e incluso ángeles que actúan como demonios, tenlo siempre en cuenta, ahora pon atención, hay varias formas de escapar del limbo, una es con un hechizo cuyos ingredientes sólo se encuentran en el mundo humano, también puedes utilizar un arma que pueda abrir portales entre dimensiones, pero la mas sencilla es matar al demonio que te arrastró al Limbo.

— ¿Alguna idea de quien me pudo haber traído aquí?

—Posiblemente el cazador que trató de matarte.

—Pero esa cosa cayó al precipicio.

—En ese caso habrías salido del limbo, pero viendo que sigues aquí es posible que ese cazador no era quien te trajo aquí, o simplemente no murió.

— ¡LLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNCCCCOOOLLLLLLNNNNN! —aquel estruendoso rugido fue un duro golpe para Lincoln, su primer pelea no había salido bien y ahora sabiendo que al parecer este demonio lo había arrastrado al Limbo lo hacía dudar si realmente saldría vivo de aquí. A una plataforma cercana de donde estaba Lincoln y Zeros saltó el cazador, al ver a su presa la criatura sonrió, apuntó con su arma y disparó, pero antes de poder alcanzar a su objetivo Zeros puso una barrera de energía que los protegería del cazador de manera temporal.

—Al parecer tendrás que matar a esa cosa si quieres escapar.

—Pero peleé contra el cazador y no pude hacerle daño, tuve que escapar y apenas lo logré, no sé si pueda matar a ese demonio.

—Los cazadores son duros pero no imposibles, pero creo saber de alguien que te puede ayudar, pero no cuanto tarde en encontrarla.

—Trataré de resistir.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Lincoln, veo que aún no tienes el control de tus habilidades, si quieres puedo ayudarte a alcanzar tu máximo potencial, solo debes aceptar venir al limbo.

— ¿No escaparas del Limbo?

—No, aún tengo asuntos que atender en el limbo, además no estoy en condición para irme aun, así que si quieres venir a entrenar por aquí estaré.

— ¿Pero cómo regresaré o te encontraré?

—Cuando haya algo que pueda enseñarte yo te buscaré, ahora concéntrate, ¿Estás listo?

Tras dar la señal Zeros bajó su barrera y el Cazador fijo su mirada en Lincoln.

—No sé cuánto tarde en llegar la ayuda, espero puedas resistir hasta entonces.

—Yo también —Zeros se alejó del lugar tan rápido como sus atrofiados músculos se los permitían.

Dejando sus esperanzas en Zeros, Lincoln se concentró en su objetivo. El cazador lo observaba con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro. Mentiría si dijera que el terror no lo había invadido, en su encuentro pasado no había podido hacerle daño alguno y tuvo que escapar, pero ahora esa no parecía ser una opción. Tras tomar su reproductor y agitarlo algunas veces el reproductor automático del dispositivo hizo sonar la canción "Never Surrender" de "Combichrist"

— ¿Me buscabas? ¡Aquí estoy! —Gritó con suma energía hacia el cazador, pero este no se inmutó, simplemente saltó a lo que parecía ser un edifico del cual se colgó y desde aquí disparó con dirección a Lincoln, con un desplace hacia atrás el disparo falló y terminó incrustándose frente a él joven caza demonios—. ¡Fallaste!—.Mas tardó Lincoln en decir estas palabras cuando una mano gigante salió del suelo y casi lo aplasta, una maromera hacia un lado y sus reflejos rápidos fue lo que lo salvó. El cazador retrajo su gancho y volvió a disparar en dirección a Lincoln, quien nuevamente lo esquivó. Varios disparos fallidos obligaron al cazador a saltar hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln, estando nuevamente frente a frente con su objetivo—.veamos de lo que eres capaz—.aunque por fuera lucía seguro, por dentro estaba aterrado, nunca había peleado contra un demonio tan grande, y esta vez estaba solo.

El cazador tomó el cuchillo que colgaba en su cuello y rápidamente se acercó a Lincoln para asestar un golpe. Con un rápido movimiento logró bloquear el golpe, pero la fuerza de este lo lanzó hacia el vacío, aunque unos reflejos rápidos y un disparo certero de sus tira cuerdas salvaron su vida—.De acuerdo, eres más fuerte de lo que creí, creo que tendré que ser más rudo—. Tratando de lucir como un experto, rápidamente desenfundó sus pistolas girándolas como Liberty le había enseñado, cargó por un momento sus disparos y cuando estos tenían suficiente energía disparó. El impacto fue directo pero no hizo daño alguno. El cazador rió y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque con cuchillo en mano, Lincoln esquivo el golpe que venía de forma horizontal saltando por encima del golpe, luego tomó su espada y atacó en varias ocasiones al demonio, no logrando hacerle daño alguno.

—Puedo oler tu miedo —dijo el cazador mientras jugueteaba con su cuchillo—.ríndete y te daré una muerte dolorosa pero rápida.

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

Con una siniestra risa el cazador mostraba a Lincoln que no era una amenaza para él, que la única razón por la que estaba vivo era porque el cazador así lo quería, simplemente esto era parte de un siniestro juego que al cazador le gustaba hacer con sus víctimas, pero el juego ya se había vuelto aburrido y Lincoln no significaba una amenaza, era hora de terminal con él. Tras una ligera inhalación el cazador exhaló una cortina de humo que rodeó todo el lugar, limitando la visión de Lincoln, quien en este punto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Recordando su enfrentamiento del día que salvó a sus hermanas, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el cazador lo atacara por cualquier dirección, así que con espada en mano estaba listo para repeler el ataque. Conforme esperaba un sonido se hizo presente, era metálico y rápidamente comenzaba a acercarse. Gracias a su entrenamiento sus reflejos se habían agudizado, logrando esquivar el cuchillo del cazador que se acercaba girando a gran velocidad. Al reincorporarse notó que este daba un giro de 180 grados y nuevamente se dirigía hacia él, obligándolo a nuevamente esquivar, solo para que el cuchillo volviera en busca de su objetivo. Tras esquivar el cuchillo dos veces más este se perdió en la niebla. Lincoln esperaba con espada en mano el siguiente movimiento del cazador, pero tras más de dos minutos después de solo escuchar la risa burlona del cazador, Lincoln comenzaba a perder el control.

— ¡Sal y pelea! —Sus nervios y la desesperación comenzaban a tomar el control, el no poder hacerle daño a la criatura lo hacía sentir impotente y sus recursos para combatirla eran escasos, a este paso solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la criatura lo matara, a menos que jugara su última carta. Rápidamente tomó su espada y la apunto a su corazón, su plan era causarse el suficiente daño para activar su modo histeria y tener una posibilidad de salir victorioso. Lo que Lincoln ignoraba era que quien había contratado al cazador le había hecho saber esto, al momento de verlo a punto de apuñalarse saltó por sus espaldas, en el aire tomó su cuchillo y solo esperaba a que Lincoln activara su modo histeria para terminar el trabajo, pero un coctel molotov impactó su rostro. El objeto se rompió al contacto y se prendió en fuego, causando un gran ardor en la criatura, quien se precipitó de una violenta manera al suelo, donde trató de apagar el fuego de su rostro. Esta escena hizo a Lincoln desistir de su intento de auto apuñalamiento.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! —tanto Lincoln como el cazador voltearon hacia dónde provenía esta voz, pero fue el cazador quien recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro con la punta de una guadaña, un golpe que, a diferencia de los dados por Lincoln, causó daño, una vez la criatura cayó al sueño, aquella peliblanca se reunió con su hermano—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Linka? ¿Cómo demonios llegas…?

— Dejemos la charla para después, tenemos que encargarnos de ese cazador y salir de aquí, no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario en el Limbo.

—Ya intenté de todo, pero no puedo dañarla.

—Su rostro es vulnerable gracias a la poción que le lancé, apunta todos tus ataques ahí, estas listó.

La canción anterior había terminado, siendo remplazada por "Hunter theme" de "Noisia".

—Hagámoslo —El cazador tomó su cuchillo y avanzó a sus ahora dos objetivos, pero una lluvia de balas dirigidas a su rostro lo mantuvo a raya, aprovechando esto, Linka corrió hacia el demonio y golpeó su rostro con varios ataque que hicieron tropezar al cazador.

— ¡Ahora! —Lincoln corrió rápidamente hacia la criatura, y conjuntamente con Linka, golpearon a la criatura en la gran cicatriz que tenía en su rostro en varias ocasiones hasta que la criatura se reincorporó y dio un gran salto para alejarse de los chicos para luego subir a una estructura alta desde donde se colgó y comenzó a disparar con su garfio.

— ¡Linka! —Lincoln lanzó a "Darcy" a su hermana, quien al tomarla comenzó a disparar coordinadamente con su hermano. El cazador trataba de concentra sus ataque, pero la lluvia de balas y la forma con la que los chicos se movían los hacia un objetivo difícil. Tras tres disparos fallidos del demonio era momento de volver a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprovechando que solo la chica estaba disparándole saltó y con cuchillo en mano planeaba atacarla, pero un disparo cargado cortesía de Lincoln la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de mala manera, situación aprovechada por los chicos que rápidamente volvieron a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras volver a escapar del ataque de los chicos, nuevamente exhaló su obscura neblina para ocultarse en las sombras, tomar su cuchillo y lanzarlo en un intento de derrotar a los chicos.

—Genial, otra vez eso.

—Concéntrate, Lincoln, su ataque llegará por cualquier dirección —El sonido metálico nuevamente se hizo presente, ambo chicos lo identificaron tras ellos—.Dispárale al cuchillo—.con su ataque combinado lograron bajar la velocidad del arma, haciéndola más lenta y finalmente deteniéndolo. Tras verse superado el Cazador se vio obligado a recuperar su arma. Con sus opciones agotadas, lo único que el cazador podía hacer era huir para luchar otro día. Con suma agilidad la criatura comenzó a subir por las estructuras para escapar.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo huir o regresará con ayuda!

— ¡Yo me encargo! —con su mano derecha Lincoln disparó su tira cuerdas cuyo arpón quedo incrustado en la pierna de la criatura, paso siguiente disparó el tira cuerdas de su mano izquierda al suelo para quedar anclado y evitar el escape—. ¡Acaba con él!—.Linka subió a la cuerda del tiralíneas y rápidamente corrió al demonio que luchaba por zafarse, una vez frente al cazador este trató de golpearla—. ¡No permitiré que los tuyos maten a lo que me importan otra vez!—. Linka esquivó el golpe, luego con un movimiento rápido y certero atravesó el rostro del cazador con el filo de esperanza de Linka luego usó toda su fuerza para lanzar al demonio hacia abajó, cayendo violentamente y dejándola inerte. Con un saltó regresó a la plataforma.

— ¡Lo logramos! —celebró Lincoln.

—Aún no está muerto —Al voltear, Lincoln pudo observar a Liberty tras él, ella se veía traslucida, similar a un fantasma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué…?

—No estoy físicamente en el Limbo, solo es una proyección astral que me permite visitar el limbo, aunque no puedo interactuar con el puedo resultar herida si soy atacada, por eso no pelee junto a ustedes, pero dejemos eso para después, deben matar a era cosa para que puedas escapar del Limbo.

— ¿Dónde está Linka? —Ambos chicos la buscaron a los alrededores hasta verla en la cornisa de la plataforma. Linka tenía su mirada fija en el vacío del Limbo, observando a sus alrededores mientras permanecía perdida en los fatídicos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar.

—Linka, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Lincoln, algo que la sacó de su pequeño transe.

—Sí, matemos al cazador —Con media vuelta Linka paso casi ignorando a sus hermanos.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, solo terminemos con esto —por sus palabras pudieron darse cuenta que algo sucedía, el estado de animo de Linka, había cambiado, aunque Liberty sabia el porqué.

—Linka….

—Ya dije que estoy bien, Liberty —Linka avanzó hacia el cazador inerte, pero a escasos metros se detuvo y dio un gran suspiro—.Hace unos años un cazador me arrastró a mí y a mi familia al Limbo, Lincoln, asesinó a mi familia y trató de matarme pero logré escapar, estuve atrapada en el Limbo por varios meses, perdida y obligada a vagar y esconderme de los demonios y del cazador que seguía mis pasos hasta que un viejo caza demonios que también estaba atrapado en el Limbo me encontró, él me protegió, me entrenó y me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre cazar demonios, estuve con él por varios meses hasta que un día un grupo de demonios nos tendieron una trampa donde solo yo sobreviví, antes de morir el caza demonios me dio su guadaña, la cual había robado de un demonio tiempo atrás, con esta maté al cazador que me arrastro al Limbo y escapé, venir al Limbo me trae malos recuerdos, recuerdos que quiero olvidar.

—Sabes que yo podría haber ido al Limbo a ayudar a Lincoln.

—Soy quien mejor sabe moverse en el Limbo, además no me sentiría bien si algo les pasa —Linka dio un suspiro y se controló para evitar que sus emociones tomaran el control, aunque por la mirada de Liberty y Lincoln no lo estaba logrando—.acabemos con el caza demonios y larguémonos de aquí—.Los chicos asintieron y se acercaron al demonio, quien aún permanecía inconsciente.

— Caleb….Doom—Lincoln y Liberty no entendieron a qué venia ese nombre, pero Linka lo reconoció al instante—. Así se hacía llamar ¿Cierto?

—Como lo…

—Porque yo fui… quien lo arrastró al Limbo —las emociones explotaron dentro de Linka y llevaban una lucha interna para saber quién tomaría el control, la ira iba ganando, pero Linka pudo controlarla, por ahora—.un demonio de mayor jerarquía me contrató para matarlo… así como me contrataron para atraer a Lincoln al Limbo, por esa razón arrastré a Caleb al Limbo años atrás, creí que sería un objetivo fácil pero resultó ser mejor de lo que creía… así que decidí escapar, durante años me mantuve… alejado de él para evitar que escapara, creí que moriría en el limbo como muchos otros…..pero fue un error, él se fortaleció…..mato muchos demonios y robó una guadaña de un demonio poderoso…..y había adoptado a una niña… fue entonces cuando decidimos tenderle una emboscada y matarlo—. Sin duda la ira iba ganando. Linka aun podía mantenerla bajo control pero no sabía por cuánto. Quería matarlo y terminar con el demonio de una vez, ¿Y porque no hacerlo? Era su misión y era necesario para sacar a Lincoln del Limbo—. ¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso?, el obtuvo… la guadaña el mismo día que te conoció, su plan era utilizarla para escapar del Limbo…y pudo haber escapado…. pero prefirió quedarse contigo, entrenarte y ayudarte a dominar…..tus habilidades antes de que salieras al mundo humano, ya que….sabía que si salías al mundo humano…..seguramente otro cazador te volvería a arrastrar al Limbo para terminar el trabajo, jajajaja, que idiota, arriesgarse por una….mocosa desconocida le costó la vida y su libertad, prácticamente tú lo condenaste a…—.Bien, la ira ahora controlaba a Linka, al diablo todo, debía matara a ese hijo de puta. Rápidamente tomo su guadaña y se preparó para dar el golpe final, pero fue la espada de Lincoln quien atravesó a la criatura por el pecho, ahogando las palabras del cazador.

— ¿Quién te contrató para matarme?

— ¿Quién dijo que debía matarte? Eso era secundario, me contrataron para medir tus habilidades.

— ¿Quién?

—El mismo que ya tiene a alguien tras de ti y cuando llegue el momento te matará a ti a tus hermanas, y no me refiero a los demás hijos de Araziel.

— ¿Algo más que decir?

— ¿Quieres escuchar… la historia de cómo una pequeña niña condeno…..a un caza demonios?

—Es todo ¿Quieres hacerlo, Linka?

—Más que nada, pero es lo que él quiere y no le daré esa satisfacción, encárgate Lincoln, pero usa el filo de esperanza —Lincoln tomó el arma de Linka y la apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura.

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

—Él te matará…. Y cuando lo haga te veré en el infierno, jajajajaja… —Con un rápido golpe Lincoln atravesó la cabeza del cazador, quien continuó riendo hasta su último aliento.

El cazador terminó por esfumarse como los demonios que había combatido, pero a diferencia se estos, el cazador terminó convertido en energía que subió por las manos de Lincoln y rodeó muñecas.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

—Tranquilízate, es normal.

La energía se disipó, observar sus muñecas notó que sus tira cuerdas habían cambiado, ahora el brazalete era de un color negro intenso del que destacaba un arpón color carmesí unido a una cadena fina pero de buena resistencia, otra diferencia era que el mecanismo de disparo había desaparecido. Tras probar un poco su nuevo tira cuerdas notó que este ya no requería un sistema de disparo, bastaba con concentrar su energía para disparar el arpón.

— ¿Que rayos pasó?

—Tus tira cuerdas ahora son armas demoniacas.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

—Las armas demoniacas representan la manifestación del alma de un demonio que ha sido derrotado en batalla, puedes usarlas sin problemas.

Los alrededores volvieron a deformarse a su posición original poco a poco hasta que todo regresó a la normalidad. Lincoln ya estaba fuera de Limbo, prueba de esto era que Liberty ya se veía con normalidad.

— ¿Donde esta Linka?

—Sigue en el Limbo, ayúdame con esto —Liberty le dio a Lincoln una hoja de papel enrollado—.ponlo en el suelo y extiéndelo—.Lincoln hizo esto y notó que en el centro había un extraño símbolo. Liberty sacó una lata de pintura en aerosol y comenzó a marcar el dibujo. El olor de la pintura era fuerte y muy amargo.

—Esto no es pintura, ¿cierto?

—No, es un hechizo que almacené en aerosol para que fuera más fácil de utilizar.

— ¿De que esta hecho?

—Uno de los ingredientes es semen de ardilla deshidratado, no preguntes como lo conseguí, ¿Enserio quieres saber de qué mas esta hecho?

—Mejor no —iban por medió símbolo cuando una ruptura se formó frente a ellos, de esta salió Linka, quien cerró la ruptura con su guadaña.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Odio ese lugar, espero no tener que volver.

— ¿Segura que fue buena idea que tu fueras? Yo pude haber ido en tu lugar.

—Soy la que mejor conoce el Limbo.

—Sabes que yo también conozco el Limbo.

—Pero no conoces su peor parte y créeme que es por tu bien que no la conozcas, además no podía dejar que Lincoln sufriera lo mismo que yo.

—Agradezco que me ayudaras a escapar, ¿Pero cómo supieron que estaba en el Limbo?

—Fue Liberty quien lo supo, ella…. Es cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que Lincoln estaba en el Limbo?

—Fue extraño, fue como si una voz o alguien me hablara desde el Limbo, diciéndome que Lincoln estaba en peligro, marqué a tu celular y a tu casa pero no pude localizarte, fue cuando decidimos ir a buscarte.

Al parecer Zeros había cumplido su palabra y había regresado con ayuda, ¿Pero cómo sabia de sus hermanas o donde encontrarlas? Cada vez más y más preguntas se formaban en torno a Zeros, pero eso sería dejado para después.

—Sera mejor irnos —dijo Liberty—.Nuestra mecánica dijo que hoy terminaría de reparar todos los choques y remplazar los cristales así que será mejor ir a verla.

—También debemos contarle de nuestra pequeña aventura a Lian, estoy segura que le gustara oírla. ¿Qué hay de ti Lincoln?

—Solo quiero descansar, nos vemos después.

Las chicas y Lincoln tomaron caminos separados, cada uno con su respectivo destino y cada uno con mucho que pensar después de lo ocurrido.

* * *

—Aquí es, Rusty, la agencia caza demonio.

—Creí que era una pizzería.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

—Como sea, entremos de una vez.

Ambos chicos entraron a la agencia, la cual se mantenía en silencio y no mostraba nada más que un mostrador con una pequeña campanilla.

—Bien, ¿Qué esperas, Liam? Tócala.

Liam dudó un poco pero terminó por tocar la campana, después de unos instantes volvió a tocarla, luego otra vez, y otra, pero nadie respondió el llamado.

—Bien, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Con notable decepción los chicos salieron del local, no sin antes tomarle una foto al letrero fuera de este.

—Al menos esto servirá de prueba para los chicos.

—Si tú lo dices, mejor vámonos.

Ambos chicos siguieron la acera hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, sin saber que si hubieran esperado un poco más habrían visto a un par de chicas entrar a la agencia.

* * *

El camino a casa fue relativamente tranquilo, pero esto no significo que el pudiera relajarse. Saber de la existencia de un lugar como el Limbo sin duda era un duro golpe para todo en lo que creía. Muchas preguntas sobre estos lugares le hacían creer que tal vez muchas de las historias que solía contarle Lucy no fueran tan descabelladas ¿Sería buena idea preguntarle sobre el Limbo? Tal vez ella tuviera algún conocimiento que le sería de utilidad la próxima vez que fuera ahí a… ¿Qué fuera ahí?, ¿Aun después de lo que había sucedido y de lo que le había contado Linka pensaba volver? ¿Aceptaría la oferta de Zeros para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades? Era cierto que el cumplió con su parte, ¿Pero realmente podía confiar en él? Como sabía que esto no era un plan en contra de él o…

—Hola Lincoln —las palabras de aquella chica rubia fueron suficientes para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta que casi de forma automática había llegado a su hogar.

—Hola Sam, ¿Buscas a Luna?

—Sí, pero no sé dónde está, ¿Tú la has visto?

— No, creí que hoy se reunía contigo a ensayar.

—Eso haríamos, pero hoy tampoco fue a ensayar.

— ¿Tampoco?

—Ya van varios ensayos que se pierde.

— ¿Pero…?

—Espera, tengo una llamada —Al ver el nombre de su contactó lanzó una mirada furiosa—.y finalmente Luna aparece —Tras contestar su teléfono, y al ver que la charla comenzaba a subir de tono Lincoln decidió dejarla sola, al parecer necesitarían privacidad.

Su hogar se veía exactamente como siempre, con algunas hermanas ausentes y las presentes inmersas en sus propios asuntos, sus padres no se encontraban en su hogar. Sin mucho que hacer o decir decidió subir a su habitación donde una vez llegó buscó en su escondite el libro que le prestó Lian, su primer paso fue buscar al cazador que lo arrastró al Limbo y una vez encontrada su página saltó a su cama. Recién empezaba a leer cuando tocaron a su puerta. Rápidamente escondió el libro y tomó el comic más cercano que tuvo a la mano.

—Adelante —Al ver entrar a Lisa y Lucy entras juntas ya sabía lo que seguía. Posiblemente Lucy habló sobre un tema sobrenatural y Lisa le explico cómo no hay pruebas científicas, lo que las obligó a pedir la opinión de Lincoln. En el pasado era difícil poder quedar en un punto medio, pero con el paso del tiempo había podido encontrar la manera de resolver su discusión quedando en un punto neutro, creía que no habría nada que lo pudiera tomar con la guardia baja—. ¿Qué sucede, chicas?

—Necesitamos hablar contigo.

* * *

—Dime, Blas, ¿Ya regresó el cazador?

—HE-HE-HE, está muerto, al parecer Lincoln lo mató y logro escapar del Limbo.

—Al parecer subestimaste al chico, sabía que podría matar al cazador, pero resultó más hábil de lo que esperaba.

—No tienes derecho a hablar, Luke, te contraté para traerme las almas de los hijos de Araziel y no has hecho esto.

—Ya te lo dije, yo lo hago a mi manera.

—Ya no puedo confiar en ti, de hecho dudo que seas el caza recompensas del que tanto hablan.

— ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

—De hecho si, Blas.

—Si mi amo, recientemente encontré a uno de los hijos de Araziel lejos de aquí, al parecer no ha liberado sus habilidades demoniacas así que no será un problema.

—Tráeme su alma y te dejaré continuar, fracasa y tu castigo será peor de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Dalo por hecho, solo que lo haré mañana, tengo una presentación y no puedo llegar tarde, los veo después —sin esperar respuesta Luke tomó su motocicleta y con velocidad casi endemoniada se dirigió a su destino.

—Honestamente espero que fallé, tengo ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos.

—HE-HE-HE, si eso pasa, yo me quedaré con su guitarra.

—Prepárate porque quiero que lo sigas para ver si realmente cumple su trabajo, dime todo lo que veas.

—Como desee, mi amo.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a su hogar, Linka se sentó en su sofá favorito y decidió despejar su mente tomando un comic y perdiéndose en las aventuras de Ace Savvy. Su regreso al Limbo había traído de regreso a sus demonios, sus derrotas y todas las malas vivencias que había sufrido en ese maldito lugar cuando niña, y la cereza sobre el pastel fue su encuentro con el demonio que había arrastrado y matado a Caleb, quien fue un maestro y padre durante su maldita estancia en el Limbo. Con la muerte del cazador Linka sentía que el alma de Caleb había sido liberada, ahora podía descansar en paz.

—Terminé —ambas chicas vieron entrar a Lana en la sala, estaba cubierta de aceite y en su mano tenía un pañuelo con el que se limpió sin éxito—.Cambié los parabrisas, los cristales, terminé de arreglar todo el sistema eléctrico y arregle la carrocería.

—Seré sincera, cuando Lincoln y Liberty dijeron que eras buena creí que solo exageraban, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

—Te lo dije, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que Lans?

—Puedo comenzar con la pintura o a instalar todos los accesorios que me pidieron.

—Será mejor empezar con….

Por la puerta de entrada las tres chicas pudieron observar entrar a Lian, quien a diferencia de su actitud normal, se veía más serió y pensativo.

—Lian, que bueno que llegas, no creerás lo que….

—Por favor retírate, Lana.

—Pero…

—Ahora, yo te llamaré para que continúes con la van, por ahora descansa —Lian tomó algunos billetes y se lo dio. Lana no sabía que sucedía, por lo general Lian era amable con ella, lo más probable era que algo no estaba bien, pero era mejor no preguntar. Sin más tomó sus cosas y salió de la agencia.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Lian?

— ¿Por qué fuiste grosero con ella?

—Preparen suficientes víveres para varios días y suban a la van, debemos irnos.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Lian no dijo nada, solo debió mostrarles a sus hermanas una foto que les explicó la situación. Rápidamente prepararon todo y se pusieron en camino a su destino, no sin antes hacer una última parada para recoger a su cuarto miembro.

* * *

— ¿Así que estabas con Clyde? —El escepticismo en la voz de la pequeña genio era muestra suficiente de que no habían creído su escusa, aun así Lincoln se aferraría a esta mentira.

—Sí, pueden llamarlo si no lo creen, ¿Sucede algo o porque sus preguntas?

—No es nada Lincoln, solo que nos fue extraño no verte llegar la noche anterior.

—No tienen por qué preocuparse, simplemente la piyamada salió de improvisto y no podía faltar.

—De acuerdo, creo que será mejor irnos —Lisa avanzó un par de pasos ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana, pero se detuvo a solo unos pasos de salir—.Por cierto, una chica llamó hace un par de horas preguntando por ti y se oía preocupada, como si algo malo pasara ¿No sabes quién pudo ser?—.esa pregunta tomó a Lincoln con la guardia baja—.No lo sé, ¿Habrá sido Jordán o Stella? Les preguntaré, gracias por decirme.

—No es nada, vamos Lucy—sin más Lucy y Lisa salieron de la habitación de Lincoln cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—Pudimos haberle preguntado del libro o sobre la casa de Liam seguro así lo hubiéramos acorralado.

—Aun no, si lo hubiéramos hecho abríamos descubierto nuestras intenciones y el sería más cauteloso, además hay nuevas piezas que se unen al misterio.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— La chica que llamó por la tarde buscando a Lincoln, fue obvio que quien llamó no fue alguna de las amigas de Lincoln que conocemos, era alguien diferente, pero por alguna razón su voz se me hizo familia.

— ¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?

—Por ahora dejémoslo así, debo revisar los datos que he recabado de estas últimas semanas e investigar de dónde provino la llamada, si se dé algo o necesito tu ayuda te lo haré saber.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer yo?

—Necesito que investigues algo, ¿sabes algo sobre un tal Araziel?

—No sé mucho, solo sé que es un ángel caído, pero no más.

—Necesito que investigues lo que puedas sobre él.

— ¿Por qué el interés por Araziel?

—Una corazonada.

Con sus tareas asignadas cada una regresó a su respectiva habitación a continuar con sus respectivas investigaciones, mientras tanto en su propia habitación, Lincoln tomaba un comic y comenzaba a leerlo, quería no seguir pensando en todo lo que había pasado y decidió relajarse, pero esto se vino abajo cuando una llamada llegó.

— ¿Lian?

—" _Prepara tus cosas y prepárate para un viaje largo"._

— ¿Qué?

— " _Necesitamos tu ayuda"._

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—" _Encontramos a otro de nuestros hermanos"._

* * *

 **Y nuevamente, después de casi medio año volvemos con un capitulo más de este fic, y con este llegan nuevos misterios, el cierre de algunas aventuras, el inicio de nuevas e incluso podemos ver el inicio de futuros eventos que con el tiempo llegarán.**

 **Como siempre, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena, sin más pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

 **Quiero que den la bienvenida a "SCP-048" y "Rufaz" por ser nuevos seguidores del fic, espero les guste.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a "Wazxde" y "SCP-048" por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos, lo agradezco bastante.**

 **Agradezco a "ismasan226", "Rebellion Rose", "Rackno Warlord" por dejar sus siempre bienvenidas reviews, las cuales paso a leer a continuación.**

" _ **Ismasan226":**_ **muchas gracias por tu apoyo a las dos historias y que ambas sean de tu agrado, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y estate atento porque en poco tiempo (espero) saldrá la siguiente parte de vacaciones Loud, te envió un saludo.**

" _ **Rebellion Rose"**_ **: muchas gracias, espero este también sea de tu agrado, te envió un saludo.**

" _ **Rackno Warlord":**_ **me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo así como el rumbo que la historia está tomando.**

 **Con respecto a tu idea, de hecho yo tengo una similar y va más o menos así (antes de todo esto se considera un pequeño spoiler, pero no tan grande o de la historia, pero si no quieres leerla salta esta pequeña parte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lincoln tomaría notas después de sus peleas con vario demonios e incluso el escribiría sus propias experiencias, en el futuro Lisa o Lucy robarían nuevamente el libro de Lincoln y notarían esta nuevas anotaciones, lo que aunado a lo que ya han descubierto las obligaría a…. creo que mejor hasta aquí la dejo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué te parece esta idea?, si tienes recomendaciones o nuevas ideas puedes compartirlas con libertad.**

 **Con respecto a si Lincoln y sus hermanos o alguien más se encontraran con el crew de DMC, tendrás que esperar para ver si algún día se conocerán o no; y con respecto al nuevo juego, no he tenido la oportunidad de jugarlo, mi economía y mi limitado tiempo que me deja la universidad me lo han impedido.**

 **Gracias por tu review, te dejo un saludo.**

 **-fin de las reviews-**

 **Antes de irme les recuerdo que ustedes pueden sugerir nombres para la agencia caza demonios de Lian así como canciones para utilizar en el futuro.**

 **Sin más que decir, no me queda otra cosa más que desearles un próspero año nuevo, espero que el siguiente año puedan lograr todo lo que propongan, si están pasando por dificultades o tienen obstáculos que superar no se den por vencidos, den todo de sí y cumplan todo lo que se propongan, les mando mis mejores deseos y mis mejores vibras. Soy masteralan116 y aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Con el atardecer cayendo para dar paso a la noche era hora de refugiarse en la cabaña. Aquel anciano terminaba de refugiar a sus animales en sus corrales antes de que la noche cayera por completo, sin embargo un pendiente más lo tenía intranquilo, su hija no había regresado, algo no común en ella. La aldea era un lugar tranquilo y seguro, los vecinos eran en su mayoría tranquilos y no buscaban problemas aun con la reputación que se había hecho, pero esa no era su preocupación. Cuando adoptó a su hija sabía los riesgos que esto traía, pero prometió a su difunta esposa que protegería a la niña. En el pasado habían sido atacados por demonios, lo que los obligaba a mudarse muy seguido, no fue hasta que llegaron a este pueblo casi desconocido que conocieron la paz, pero temía que los demonios nuevamente los encontraran.

— ¡Buu! —Más que asustarse, fue un alivio escuchar a su hija. Parecería que está siendo muy exagerado, pero en el pasado los demonios lo habían hecho pasar malos ratos, esos recuerdos aun lo estremecían.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lamento la tardanza, me estaba divirtiendo tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo, pero traje los malvaviscos.

—Entra, se hace noche, directo a la ducha y después cenamos, pero date prisa porque el chocolate casi está listo, ¿Entendido, Lira?

—Entendido.

Como siempre, padre e hija compartirían un momento familiar bajo la chimenea, sin sospechar que todo estaba por cambiar.


End file.
